7 of the Heart: SeeD Edition
by Big K Studios
Summary: The Garden Games are finally over and... had won. So now its time for summer the school year has officially ended. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King, Final Fantasy, Tales of Symphonia, Naruto, Inuyasha, Devil May Cry, Revolutionary Girl, Dragon Ball Z or Kingdom Hearts or the people in it.

Other Disclaimer: I don't own the OCs Kuro, Kiako, Utada, Avalon, Miko or Torrence

Claimer: But I do own Fira, Zero, Vale, Kage and Rome

: 7 of the Hearts: SeeD Edition :

Prologue

Yea you heard right, put down the pencils, put down the cell phone and put down the PSP! 7 of the Hearts has been resurrected into a new form. Now our heroes are attending Balamb Garden trying their hand at being students. Now for those of you whom are thinking this is a sequel your not only wrong but your crazy and need to seek help, I'm just joking but seriously this isn't a sequel. Think of this as 7 of the Heart the first installment. IF you don't know what I mean then you'll have to find out…

Newly Introduced Characters:

Lloyd from Tales of Symphonia

Colette from Tales of Symphonia

Professor Sage from Tales of Symphonia

Kratos from Tales of Symphonia

Inuyasha from of course Inuyasha

Kagome from Inuyasha

Kikyo from Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha

Horohoro or Trey from Shaman King

Yoh from Shaman King

Hao or Zeke from Shaman King

Rufus from Final Fantasy VII

Tseng from Final Fantasy VII

Elena from Final Fantasy VII

Reno from Final Fantasy VII

Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII

Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII

Zell from Final Fantasy VIII

Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII

Headmaster Cid Final Fantasy VIII

Quistis from Final Fantasy VIII

Zidane from Final Fantasy IX

Vivi from Final Fantasy IX

Amarant from Final Fantasy IX

Garnet from Final Fantasy IX

Kakashi from Naruto

Naruto from of course Naruto

Sakura from Naruto

Sasuke from Naruto

Zabuza from Naruto (What's a fanfic without ZABUZA COME ON!)

Dante from Devil May Cry

Utena from Revolutionary Girl

Ansi from Revolutionary Girl

Gohan from Dragonball Z

Majin Buu(Super Buu) from Dragon Ball Z

Hades from Kingdom Hearts

Mushu from Kingdom Hearts

Kairi from Kingdom Hearts

(EACH of and every last character I mentioned will show up once, twice or maybe even three times in the fic some of them play major roles like Kakashi as an Instructor and Sephiroth falling for a certain girl and Horohoro transforming the school hallways into ice.)

Newly Introduced OCs

Torrence: 19year old, exchange student from Galbadia Garden. Torrence uses her fists in combat and has long golden blonde hair, blue eyes and honey colored skin. She wears a SeeD uniform with the upper part unzipped alittle halfway with no shirt underneath.

Story: Torrence was a mercenary since she was 10 years old, serving in wars and fighting using fully loaded auto weapons at the age of 10. She grew up to be this way from her pedafiling father she soon got tired of his orders and his abuse and ran away. At the age of 15 she joined the Balamb Garden and became a SeeD in less than a week. She spent the next 4years doing missions for the Garden and going through classes.

Kage (pronounced like cage not KA-GAE): 16 year old Alchemist with alchemy circles drawn into his palms. Kage has short black hair with glowing blue eyes, with pale skin. He wears a black motorcycle jacket and leather pants with some black goggles over his eyes.

Story: Kage learned alchemy when he was younger around the age of 11, he used his alchemy to repair things in his village Winhill. Things were going good until Kage turned 16 his use of alchemy brought along equivalent exchange and took the lives of his mother and kid sister. Orphaned Kage turned Balamb Garden, he now works as a student there.

Rome: 16year old ex-soldier in his field of combat Rome uses a magic handgun that never runs out of ammo. Rome has red spiky hair, red eyes and light brown skin. He wears a long sleeve tight black upper tunic.

Story: Rome was a soldier in his time, he was drafted to war when he was 14 and served every bit of his time. After 2years of fighting he came home to Nibelheim only to see it burned down by a boy wielding two Keyblades. Seeing this awakened a darkness inside Rome… a Darkness only the heartless could feed off of. Merging his soul he found the ability to transform into a Heartless and use the powers of dark and evil.

Other Stuff:

The battle system isn't in effect in this fic. The card battles are disabled…for those of you who liked the card battle system I'm deeply sorry. There will be action it's just not using cards anymore.

The world is apparently the same.

Kiako's still Kiako

It'll be in 3rd person view and the story won't be focused on one person or just one couple. It'll be focused on everyone. This fic is sort of an apology for not giving the Final Fantasy characters in the earlier versions of 7 of the Heart bigger parts. Especially Sephiroth but I made sure to give old Sephy a HUGE meaning in this fic… as a matter of fact Sephiroth is how this fic got started.

I was playing Kingdom Hearts, got my ass kicked by him like four times. Then when I gave up I said "I wish he was on my side." That's when I got the idea for this crazy fic. I thought back to 7 of the Hearts, what would happen if Cloud was on Fira's side back then, Leon, Zidane, Amarant then it became clear to me well not completely clear. This fic isn't all about romance and kissy kissy it'll have all the action anyone even me will ever need sword weilding, Majin buu trash talking, Zabuza oversized sword weilding, Kakashi sharingan eye using action.

(Teachers)

Goofy: Teaches Art and Defense Maneuvers

Kakashi: Geometry and Skill Techniques

Donald: Gaia History and Black Magic

Auron: Algebra II and Sword Tactics

Quistis: Physics and Support Magic

Zabuza: Discipline Teacher (Bad students go to Zabuza to get straightened out)

Vincent: Drama and Manipulation Magic

Mickey: Gaia History II and Advanced White Magic

Lulu: Biology and Advanced Black Magic

Cid (FFVII): Mechanics, Wood shop and Potions

Kratos: Foreign Languages and Sword Magic

Ryu(Shaman King): Kendo and Defense Sword Tactics

Steiner: Fencing and Advanced Sword Tactics

Quina: Cooking and Blue Magic

Professor Sage(Tales of Symphonia): Literature and White Magic

Headmaster Cid: Head Principle or Headmaster… And a really really perverted one at that.

(Students only get 5classes)


	2. SeeD candidate

Chapter I: SeeD Candidate

It was a starry moonlit night in the Macalania Forest. Camping out in the forest was a boy and a huge chocobo. The boy wore a black t shirt, black bullet proof vest with some white, gray and black army fatigue pants and black combat boots. For his assecories from the head down he wore a black pair of goggles on his forehead, platinum hoop earring on his left ear, a platinum necklace with a F for a charm. Some motorcycle gloves on his hands and around his waist and hanging around his lower body was lots of belts. Dangling on his feet and around his waist making him look like somewhat of a military slash goth slash hippie gangster. He had brown chocolate skin, black marble like eyes and black dreads that went down to about his neck.

Resting on the otherside of the fire was a big black chocobo with a slash mark through his right eye. The chocobo had piercing red eyes and a blood red beak. The boy sat lied down onto a sleeping bag while staring up at the big beautiful moon. He raised his hand up as if trying to playfully reach it… The only sound that filled the air right now was the sounds of crickets and cackling fire. Breaking those two sounds was the thrash of the boy's Chocobo standing up and snorting from it's beak at a nearby tree. The boy dropped his attention from the moon and stared over at the huge tree to see a boy no older than he was standing on a branch.

He was different from him completely, he had long red hair that dangled onto his shoulders covering over his right eye. He wore black pants with some bandages covering over the bottom parts were his ankles were and a pouch satcheled around his waist. He wore no shirt but a crimson red scarf around his neck that covered his mouth and half of his nose. He jumped from the tree and landed down on ground level.

" Zero to what pleasure do I owe this visit?" The boy lying on his sleeping bag said raising his hand giving his chocobo the signal to calm down. The black chocobo stopped and lied back down amongst the ground from which it had arisen.

" Hmph haven't lost that sense of humor have you Fira?" He said walking over.

" Guess not" Fira replied. " So what's up Z?"

" Here" Zero pulled out a folded up piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Fira then walked over to a vacant spot around the fire and sat down.

" What's this?" Fira asked.

" Just look at it" Zero replied. Fira opened the piece of paper and stared at it, it looked like a flyer.

BALAMB GARDEN NOW OPEN FOR REGISTRATION!

Fira's eyes grew wide as he saw the flyer. He slapped the opposite side of his hand down on the paper and sat up staring at Zero.

" Do you know what this means!" Fira asked.

" Sure do" Zero replied.

" Yea! We can finally become SeeDs" Fira said jumping up.

" Yup Balamb has finally opened their doors to new students" Zero said.

" Yup and I say this is now or never we make it or break it! Who knows when the next time Balamb's gonna come along and register new students for free" Fira said.

The next Morning a huge line of students were gathered outside of Balamb Garden in a big line. Sitting in a desk just outside of the entrance to the Garden Registering students was Instructor Kakashi Hatake and Instructor Vincent Valentine.

" Name" Kakashi asked nonchalantly as a girl in a black mage get up walked up to the desk.

" Kuro Suzaku" She replied.

" Kuro Suzaku…okay Age?" He asked.

" 14" She replied.

" My abit young aren't we?" Kakashi said staring at her with a blank expression. Kuro just held her anger in as Kakashi moved to the next question. " Specialty"

" Magic" Kuro replied. ' Geez judging by my black mage outfit you'd think it was pretty obvious' she thought.

" Starting GF?" Kakashi asked marking down the above information down on a log sheet.

" My starting GF is the Pheonix Suzaku" Kuro replied holding up her wand.

" Yea… um whatever" Kakashi said stamping an APPROVED stamp on her page and handing the form to her. " Take this to the quad to get yourself sized up for a uniform." Kuro strapped up her backpack and picked up her suitcase. She walked off towards the entrance grabbing her form as she left.

" Name?" Vincent asked.

" Cloud Strife" Cloud replied walking over and dropping his duffel bag.

" Age Mr.Strife?" Vincent asked.

" I'm 17" Cloud replied.

" Okay" Vincent said marking down the info. " Specialty"

" Swordsman" Cloud said staring off at the sculptures.

" And starting GF?" Vincent asked.

" My starter is Bahamut" Cloud replied.

Meanwhile while registrations were in order there was the uniform fittings down in the Quad area. There were two lines one for girls and one for boys. They each had to enter one at a time, I know it looks like it'll take awhile but it was efficient.

" Sweetie you have quite a set of hooters there, are you pregnant honey?" A lady chewing gum asked as she ran measure tape around Tifa's waists and upper body.

" Um no" Tifa replied blushing abit.

" Good don't make the same mistake I did honey" She said just before screaming "NEXT!" in Tifa's ear. Tifa rubbed her ear and started outside. As she walked out a cat girl with blue bangs and long red hair with orange fur and an orange tail with a flame at the end walked in. The cat girl walked in and handed her paper to the sizing lady and the lady stared down at the paper then back at the cat girl.

" Kiako Ornitier huh? Let's see you have tiny waists sweetheart do you eat at all?" The lady said chewing some more gum.

" uhhh" Kiako muttered while blushing.

Meanwhile on the boys side.

" So Sephiroth whose butt do I have to kiss to get you to take your shirt off honey?" The measuring lady said sizing around Sephiroth's waist.

During the registrations AND the uniform sizing was the dorm room assignments going on in the library as well.

" Ahh man I thought I was gonna get teamed up with some hot girl" A boy said staring down at his paper.

" You must be Avalon I am Baralai your new roommate" Baralai said walking over and shaking his hand.

" Dammit" Avalon said pulling his hand away from Baralai.

" Look Squall looks like fate was on our side…we're roomies" Rinoa said as both her and Squall kissed. That one kissed turned into an all out make out fest between the two of them.

" KURO!" Kiako jumped up for a hug but was drop kicked out of the air by Kuro. " Owwie!" Kiako went flying out of the air. " You can't treat me like this anymore Kuro we're roommates now"

" Yea don't remind me" Kuro said rubbing her temple. ' I SO would have settled for Hao or Sesshoumaru' she thought as she watched them pass her by.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the Macalania forest.

" ECK!" A beak snuggled into Fira's chest as he pushed his Chocobo's big head out of the way. " Cut it out Boko it's too early" He said rolling over. His eyes shot open as he jumped up and looked around. " TOO EARLY!" He looked around at the area he was in then started to run around in circles. " OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP I'M LATE!"

Back at the Garden the registrations and the uniform fittings were almost finished and the dorm rooms were filling. Most of the students were gathering in the auditorium to get ready for the Headmaster's welcoming speech.

Rushing through the Macalania at high speed on chocobo power was Fira. His hair was whipping back as he put on his goggles to cut the wind access to his eyes. Boko was running at about 120miles per hour catching the hell out as dust flew up behind him.

" COME ON MAKE IT MAKE IT!" Fira shouted as Boko was headed towards the train tracks that led to Balamb town on the island.

The last three students were up to get registered and two of them were getting registered all ready.

Fira and Boko were now past Balamb town and headed on the road towards the Balamb Garden. He made it onto campus and Boko jumped up over the front gate and just right before Kakashi and Vincent causing papers and everything to go flying.

" Hmmm…. I give the entrance a 10 but I give your tardiness a negative 0" Kakashi said sarcastically.

" Read the sign" Vincent said pointing to a sign far over on the wall. Fira and Boko looked over at the wall and seen a sign that said:

NO CHOCOBOS

NO MOOGLES

NO MOOMBAS

AHH TO HELL WITH IT NO ANIMALS OR CREATURES OR ANDROIDS ARE ALLOWED ON CAMPUS.

Fira got off of Boko and walked over to the registration desk.

" Boko I'll be staying here for awhile go back to the old man at the ranch and stay there until I come back for ya" Fira said without looking at Boko. Boko stared at Fira then turned around and walked off of campus.

" Did that chocobo just…" Vincent started.

" Boko understands everything I say" Fira says with a smile.

" You'd probably want to call him back" Kakashi said.

" Huh why?"

" Registrations are officially over" Kakashi said.

"WHAT! I climbed Mount Gagazet, raced through the Bikanel deserts and swam the moonflow lake then raced all the way here on chocobo just so you can tell me that I can't get in!" Fira shouted dropping his duffel bag.

" That's pretty much what I'm saying" Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

" The early bird gets the worm or the transcript in this case" Vincent said crossing his arms to his chest.

" ERR I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER" Fira shouted slamming his palms down on the desk.

" Well how about a hell no" Kakashi said. Suddenly a keyblade slammed down on the desk almost instantly Kakashi and Vincent dodged to the side the keyblade had broken the table they were sitting on in two. Kakashi flipped back and landed for the left and Vincent viseversa.

" A keyblade?" Kakashi said to himself as he stared at Fira. Fira slowly got up and another keyblade appeared in his left hand. He wielded the Kingdom Key and the Metal Chocobo. " No a double blader"

" Hm" Vincent phased out and appeared next to Kakashi. " Headmaster would be furious if he found out we let a Keyblade master go" Vincent said.

" Your right" Kakashi said lowering his voice.

" Okay you losers if your not gonna let me go through peacefully I'll have to force my way through" Fira shouted holding both Keyblades and spinning them like batons.

All of the students in the auditorium start to clap as the Headmaster came on stage.

" _Welcome future SeeDs of tomorrow" Headmaster Cid said raising his hands. The crowd clapped harder and the cheers started to burst out of auditorium. _

" Looks like the speech has started without you kid" Kakashi said. Fira attempted to run off but Vincent fired his gone shooting a hole into the ground of where he was going to take his next step.

" You can't get into the garden without a transcript" Vincent said staring at him with an evil eye. " We don't let unauthorized guests step onto the premises unless it's a client for a SeeD mission"

" Err" Fira growled grinding his teeth.

"Although your classes are being preset there are other on campus activities for you youngsters. The Balamb bliztball league, the Balamb Garden Triple Triad card club, The summoners league, the school festival…there are lots of after school activities…

A keyblade went flying towards Vincent, Vin ducked then rolled shooting his gun off rapidly at Fira. Fira ran and dodged rolled behind a tree avoiding Vincent's rapid fire. When Vincent stopped firing to reload Fira ran out with the Kingdom Key in both hands and jumped up about to perform somewhat of a Braver technique. Vincent moved to the right dodging him and Fira dropped his blade down on nothing but air, he slid over by where his second keyblade the Metal Chocobo had landed.

" Hmm nothing too perfect but it was a pretty good move" Kakashi said watching from the sidelines.

Vincent punched Fira in the jaw with his golden claw arm and Fira flew back hitting one of the stone walls. He got up wearily then rushed Vincent, Vincent tried another punch but Fira jumped to the side and struck him in his hip with the metal chocobo. With the Metal Chocobo's weight Fira had almost shattered Vincent's rib cage. Vincent slid to the side with his hand trailing along the ground slowly breaking the speed of the forceful flight.

" Well that'll do" Kakashi said standing up and placing his hands in his pockets. He phased out and reappeared infront of Fira in one flash.

" Huh… You want some too!" Fira said stepping back startled of Kakashi's sudden appearance.

" Hardly" Kakashi said with a slight smile. " So what was your name"

" Fira no last name" Fira said Kakashi pulled out a clipboard and wrote down on a paper he then ripped the paper off of the clipboard and handed it to Fira. " Here now get down to the Quad and get sized up for your uniform"

" What!" Fira said he put the Metal Chocobo on the satchel on his back and the Kingdom Key in the satchel at his waist.

" You may pass" Vincent said walking up beside Kakashi. Fira ran over and grabbed his duffel bag then waved to Kakashi and Vincent and ran off. He showed the transcript to the gate keeper and he let him pass through the entrance. He ran into the hallway and too the left to the room in the northwest following the signs into the Quad. In the Quad was the tape measuring ladies they were at a table marking down all of their records on the sizes.

" Hey!" Fira said running in on them and slamming the transcript down on the table.

" I am Zabuza Momochi! I am the Disciplinary crew leader any of the you little shits so much as take a step out of the line of rules regardless of gender I WILL break ya got damn neck!" Zabuza shouted through the microphone. All of the students got extremely quite. :cricket noises:

Next after getting sized he followed more signs to the Library and walked up to one of the staff members holding a clipboard. Fira held up his form to the staff member and he viewed the transcript.

" Lucky for you there is one room left… You will be rooming with a miss Rikku" The staff member said looking at his watch. " Hmm looks like it's my lunch hour get to the auditorium at once"

" Where is the…" Before Fira could finish his sentence the staff member had walked out. He felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and honey milk colored skin wearing a SeeD uniform with the top part unbuttoned. " The auditorium is that way" She said smiling and pointing off in the southern direction. " Uhhhhh thanks" Fira took off running for the South district.

In the Auditorium.

" Well that about sums up the speech!" Headmaster bowing. " I wish all of you…" Suddenly the a door to the auditorium swung open an Fira ran in stumbling over his own foot. He went tumbling down the stairs then rolled into the side of the stage. The crowd burst into laughter as Fira made his embarrassing entrance…

" Uhhh hahahahaha…. I'm Fira" Fira laughed as Zabuza appeared infront of him.

And that's how the school year kicked off. Little did Fira or anyone else know that this was going to be the school year that will change the lives of many.


	3. First Day

Chapter II: The First Day

" _Yea I love you! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU FIVE PIECE CHICKEN DEAL AT PYEPYES!" _

It was a sun shining early morning, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping. Sleeping down in a messy bed in a messy room filled with soda cans and food wrappers and comic books was Fira. He slept with in a black tank top and boxers. Stepping into his side of the room was Rikku, she wore a bra and mini skirt with her hair up in a big ponytail and smaller braided hairs.

" Whoa this room's a total sty" Rikku said walking over to Fira's window and opening the blinds to the bright sunny morning. Fira's arm immediately covered his face before he even woke up. " Hey…what the…" Fira muttered as he yawned while getting up.

" Time to wake up roomie" Rikku said walking over by the door.

" Get dress today's our first day as Balamb students!" Rikku said. Fira leaned over on and landed on his pillow. " Five more minutes" He said closing his eyes. " NO!" Rikku screamed pulling the pillow from under his head. "GET UP NOW!" She said picked him up onto his feet.

" Okay geez Rikku what are you my mom?" Fira said walking over to his drawer.

"That's more like it now hurry" Rikku said running out of his of the room.

Meanwhile… 

Fixing her hair in the window was a girl with pierced ears, a pierced navel and metal chokers around her neck. She had long brown hair, red eyes and wore a black blouse that zipped up and showed off her belly and belly button. For her lower half she wore a sort of black skirt with black shorts underneath and on her feet she wore some black skater sneakers. Her room was neat and well put to together with a big poster of LINKIN PARK on the wall.

(Author's note: Think Tifa from FFVII: AC with pierces in her ears)

" Today's my first day" She said to herself.

" Hey Utada got any pink lipstick?" Yuna said walking into her side of the room in a bra and panties. Utada tossed her a small little black container. Yuna caught it and winked." Thanks"

" No problem" Utada said back not turning away from her reflection in the mirror on the back of her closet door. When Yuna came back into Utada's room she wore a white blouse with some tight blue jean shorts that really showed off her butt and black leather boots.

" Hey you ready to go?" Yuna said putting on her belt satchel with her guns in them.

" Uh huh" Utada replied picking up a Katana in a black sheath that lied neatly on her bed. Both girls ran out of the room locking their door. They both ran around the crowded hallways with navy blue uniforms and SeeD uniforms until they reached the center elevator.

" Come on the classes are on the second floor" Yuna said as the both of them walked into the elevator. The doors started to close just before it did a hand with a black glove reached into the path of the close doors causing it to open again. Walking in was two girls one in a black mage suit with a big hat and the other in a kimono with white pants.

" WOOT we made it!" the cat girl cheered.

" Barely because of you baka!" Kuro said slapping her upside the head. " Why did you cut off the alarm clock!"

" So it wouldn't disturb my sleep" Kiako said with a smile. As the both of them argued Yuna walked over and pressed F2 on the elevator. When the door opened again they were on a higher floor, the four of them walked in unison like a group.

"Who are those two?" Yuna whispered to Utada. Utada replied with a simple shrug… As the four of them walked into the main hallway of the second floor a tall boy in black leather with long silver hair walked past them. All four of the girls paused for a second as his mako filled eyes met only one in the group but only for a second then he continued walking.

" Who was…that!" All four girl's said at the same time.

They all walked east reading roll sheets on the doors as they walked. They stopped at one roll sheet and saw:

QUISTIS HOMEROOM CLASS (16 STUDENTS)

FIRA

SEPHIROTH

AVALON

YUNA

AERITH GAINSBOROUGH

TIFA LOCKHART

CLOUD STRIFE

SEIFER ALMASY

SQUALL LEONHART

RINOA HEARTILY

KURO SUZAKU

KIAKO ORNITIER

UTADA AOKI

MILLIE CHAN

HAO ASUKURA

SESSHOUMARU

"Alright we're in the same class!" Yuna said as Utada and her hugged. "YAY KURO!" Kiako tried to hug her but Kuro blasted her back with a Water spell. " Kiako not only do I have to share a room with her but my homeroom class too… darn it I swear the man upstairs is trying to get me!" Kuro said rubbing her temple.

The four of them walked into the class together already in the class early was Hao, Sesshoumaru, Aerith, Tifa, Squall and Sephiroth. Yuna and Utada headed for the back of the class where the vacant seats were and Kiako and Kuro sat in the second row near the front of class. After about 10minutes the class began to fill up all except one student. Quistis walked into the classroom with her whip and wearing a SeeD uniform.

" Okay class settle down settle down" Quistis said sitting at her desk. The bell had rung and just as it rung one final character walked into the class. It was Fira… He walked in yawned and stood at the front of the class everyone was silent. He was searching around for a seat… As he stood their everyone else's mind sort of floundered around.

'Whoa who is that? He's…cute' A girl dressed like the FFX Yuna sitting in the front of the class. She was staring at him with a glowing red face.

' Huh hahahah what a geek' Seifer thought relaxed back in his chair.

' Hmm unusual' Kuro thought rubbing her chin.

' Hey who is this guy? Huh yippee I can hear myself talk hello…helloooo' Kiako thought with a big smile on her face.

' Another human' Sesshoumaru thought.

' I am the strongest being in existence everyone else are just bugs no obstacle for me at all' Hao thought.

' MAN THERE ARE SOME FINE LOOKIN HONEYS IN HERE ESPECIALLY THE LITTLE BLACKMAGE CHICA WITH THE SCOWL ON HER FACE YEA I SEE YOU!' Avalon thought popping in a breath mint.

' Hmmm hmhmhm are those Keyblades? Hahaha if he's anywhere near as strong as Sora… then this will be an interesting school year' Sephiroth thought.

' Man Tifa looks absolutely HOT today' Cloud thought.

' Cloud looks so HOT today' Tifa thought.

' Err Tifa had better stay away from my Cloud, I'm keeping an eye on you, you whore' Aerith thought.

'…' Squall's thinking of nothing in particular

' Squall is too cute when it looks like he's thinking' Rinoa thought with a slight laugh.

' Hmm I remember seeing that Tidus boy yesterday! Man he was cute I wonder if he'll ask me out?" Yuna thought giggling and toying around with her fingers.

' What's he looking for?' Utada thought looking at Fira who was just standing there and looking about the class.

' A damn seat…come on see this is why I hated school back on earth the last guy always has trouble finding the seat' Fira thought rubbing the back of his dreads.

' When is he gonna take a seat so I can instruct my class?" Quistis thought.

Breaking the silence was Utada she raised her hand then pointed to a seat beside her.

" Here's a seat" Utada said to him. Fira's eyes grew wide he then casually walked up the stairs to the back row and sat down beside Utada.

(Seating Arrangement)

Back Row---------(Fira)-----(Utada)-----(Yuna)---- Stairs-----(Seifer)----(Squall)----(Rinoa)

Third Row--------(Sessh.)----(Sephy)—( Hao)------Stairs-----(Cloud)----(Tifa)----(Aerith)

Second Row------(Kuro)-----(Kiako)----(Avalon)—Stairs----(Millie)----(WINDOW)

--------------------------------------------------------(Quistis's Desk)-----------------------------------------------

(Author's note: Just so you know who's sitting where)

"Okay class" Quistis said standing up and walking around her desk and to the front of the class. " Let's start off by introducing ourselves first I know this is only homeroom but I want to get to know all of you, when I call you I want you to stand up and introduce yourself"

" Millie chan" Quistis called first.

The young Yuna cosplayer stood up and cleared her hair from her face. Everyone stared at her she didn't look back at any of them expect Fira. Her heart was pounding as her eyes met his. He was just sitting with his head down on his desk looking at her.

" Um my name is… Millie…Chan…" She bowed.

" And tell us about yourself Millie" Quistis said leaning on her desk with her arms crossed to her chest.

" Well I like too… write poems, um…shop and…um" The whole time she was staring at him. Fira eventually got bored of looking at her then looked down at the desk. " Roleplay" She said hoping Fira would look at her again but sadly he didn't.

" Okay that's pretty cool okay, next Kiako Ornitier" Quistis said. Seconds after her name was called Kiako stood up tall like a sugar high fan girl.

" Okay Kiako" Quistis said. As Kiako began to talk Fira not paying attention stared at Utada, Utada glared back for only a second but then met his soft dark eyes.

" Hi" Fira said.

" Hi" She smiled back removing a bang from her face.

" So um… thanks for the seat and everything" Fira said. Utada just looked back and smiled.

" No problem I was happy to do it" Utada said.

" So like my name is Fira" He said holding up his hand.

" Utada pleased to me you" Utada said bowing her head alittle.

" Uh the pleasure is all mine" Fira said rubbing the back of his head. Utada let out a gentle smile as they let go of eachother's hand. ' His hand feels so soft and gentle…not what I expected'

" What brings you to the garden?" He asked smiling alittle.

" I dunno I've always wanted to be a SeeD" Utada said.

" Me too" Fira said.

" Basically to travel around and see new sights." Utada and Fira said at the same time.

" What? You too" Utada and Fira once again said at the same time. Fira then let out alittle laugh as did Utada covering her mouth with alittle giggle.

' There's something about her' Fira thought.

' There's something about him' Utada thought as well.

' I dunno what it is but I like the feeling I'm getting from her/him' Fira and Utada thought the exact same thoughts unaware of what the other was thinking. Finally Kiako's words came back into effect as Fira tuned in again.

" I hate spiders because I'm really allergic!" Kiako said non stop talking.

"Okay, okay, okay Kiako thank you, you can sit now" Quistis said as a anime style sweat dropped down the side of her head. " Okay Fira"

After about five seconds Fira stood up to rub his chin.

" Okay my name is Fira" Fira started.

' Oh he's so great, I wonder if we share the same qualities' Millie thought.

' Hmm insignificant' Hao thought.

" I like to do a lot of crap, from fighting fiends to eating lots of foreign foods' Fira said. " I don't particularly hate anything except when I lose my shoe and I can't find it and when the Besaid Aurochs lose a bliztball game" Fira said.

_The first bell finally rings and it's time to move onward to a core period class now. IN THE HALLWAY…_

" Hi Fira!" Kiako said running up beside the young keyblade master.

" Uh do I know you?" Fira said looking down at her.

" Sure ya do I'm Kiako remember? In the homeroom class?" Kiako said pointing back to the class the both of them stepped out of five seconds ago.

" Hmmm Kiako… oh right your that kid that's scared of spiders right?" Fira said.

" Um, yea" Kiako said blushing in shame.

" SPIDER!" Fira shouted pointing down to the floor. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kiako jumped on his shoulders while staring down at the floor. " WHERE? WHERE!" Fira pulled her off of him and stared at laughed his ass off.

" I'm just screwin with ya" Fira said putting her down and walking off. " HAHAHAH Geez that was priceless"

" YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT!" Kiako said punching him in the arm. Fira laughed as he swaggered to the side from Kiako's punch.

" So what class do ya got next cat girl?" Fira asked still laughing.

" Geometry with Instructor Hatake! The bestest instructor in the Garden" Kiako said.

" I got that guy next period too" Fira said.

" WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kiako said.

" Just check out my schedule" Fira said handing Kiako his piece of paper. Kiako looked at her paper then at his.

" I've got three of your classes, Geometry, Biology and Art" Kiako said. " Great from now on you're my friend and when you record notes I want to borrow them got it"

" Why can't you write down your own notes?" Fira replied.

"Geometry? And Biology? Come on those classes are like snooze fests for me" Kiako said waving her hand around.

" Whatever" Fira laughed.

During First Period, most students have a first period and most students don't like for instance… 

Sitting around in Quad meditating was the young blackmage Kuro. Infront of her a ball of fire was floating, that ball of fire turned into a ball of water then spun in infront of her. She had complete control of her powers it was a rare sight in deed. Avalon was just walking into the quad, he spotted Kuro then pulled out some mint spray. He opened his mouth and gave it afew sprays then walked down onto floor level… He walked up to Kuro.

" Hey babe" Avalon said. With that there was a huge explosion, Kuro's power erupted out of her into one big fire blast blowing back Avalon. A lot of students gathered around.

"Whoa what was that?"

"What happened?"

" Holy crap did you see those flames"

When Kuro finally got ahold of her self she seen Avalon lying on the ground. " Okay nothing to see here!" Kuro said holding up her fist. With that the other students took off running. Kuro walked over to Avalon and slapped him afew times on the face.

" Avalon, Avalon" Kuro said shaking him.

" Wha…" Avalon said coming to.

" How many fingers am I holding up" Kuro said holding up two fingers.

" 8" Avalon said.

" Eh… close enough" Kuro said standing up onto her feet and dusting herself off. " Sorry about before it's not wise to disturb me when I'm meditating"

" I know not to do that again" Avalon said standing up. " So babe… are you single or what?"

" Babe?" Kuro repeated instantly her anger level went from 0 to 1million. Avalon stared at Kuro then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Kuro grew more and more furious! A wand went across Avalon's face and Avalon hit the ground, Kuro then started to kicking Avalon repeatedly.

" First of all I'm a girl not some whore on the street SECOND weather I'm single or not is none of your business and THIRD I'm not sorry for blowing you up the first time TAKE THIS!" Kuro blasted Avalon with a fire spell right after kicking him half to death then cooled him off with a Blizzard attack locking him in a glacier fo ice. She then stomped off as students cleared a path for her.

Avalon broke out of the ice then stood up as if nothing happened.

" Man she's so cute when she's angry…anyway…" Avalon said turning around to face a group of girls. "Oh ladies!"

Sitting down on a bench watching the whole thing was Cloud and Tifa.

" It was like watching a movie" Tifa said.

" Yea and Kuro played the hell out of her part" Cloud said.

" Err Avalon that little flirt" Tifa said looking at Avalon as multiple girls wrote down their dorm room numbers on his hands.

" Man he's got game" Cloud said.

" Don't take up for him" Tifa said playfully shoving Cloud. Cloud playfully shoved her back, Tifa smirked with a smile then pushed him alittle. The both of them went to shoving eachother back and forth with a smile until Tifa pushed Cloud down, Cloud while falling grabbed Tifa's arm and pulled her down on him. Tifa and Cloud's faces were about 5centimeters away. Tifa exhaled and Cloud inhaled as the both of them breathed as one.

" Tifa" Cloud whispered.

" Yes Cloud" Tifa whispered back as Cloud stroked her hair clearing it from her beautiful face.

" I think I'm in love with you" He whispered kissing her.

" Stop Cloud" Tifa jumped up off of him. " You're with Aerith I can't"

" What Aerith doesn't know…" Cloud said kissing her on the lips.

"…Won't hurt her" Tifa finished as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's broad neck.

_Later that day LUNCHTIME in the cafeteria!_

Fira and Zell stood in line impatiently waiting Fira waiting for Hamburgers and Zell waiting for Hot dogs.

" Hotdogs" Zell said jumping up and down punching the air.

" Hamburgers…extra ketchup" Fira said.

Also in the line were many other students.

" So Utada I heard you were little talk with that Fira" Yuna said tapping her shoulder.

" Yea so" Utada said turning around to face her.

" Any sparks fly?" Yuna said looking at Fira. Utada turned to look at Fira as well he was fixing himself something to eat and putting ketchup on his burgers.

" No" Utada said getting back in line.

" If you say so…" Yuna said staring at her suspiciously.

" I wonder if they have Ramen, I don't eat anything else but Ramen… I hope they got beef" Naruto said crossing his fingers.

" Naruto your annoying!" Sakura said angrily. " So Sasuke what are you gonna eat?"

"…" Sasuke didn't replied he just closed his eyes as if annoyed by Sakura.

" Alright they better have beef stew" Lloyd said stepping up as the line moved.

" I just want a salad I'm trying to watch my weight" Colette said with a smile.

Sitting around a lunch table eating was Zell, Irvine, Avalon, Tidus, Zidane, Vivi and Amarant. Fira was just sitting down at the table.

" Sup guys" Fira said sitting down.

" Sup dude" everyone said as he took a seat in between Amarant and Zidane.

" Yo like I was saying Irvine I could totally get more girls than you by the time this day is over with" Avalon said punching Irvine in the arm.

"What's your secret with the ladies?" Zidane asked.

" Me, good ole pimp game" Avalon said.

" Yea same for me" Irvine said.

" The more money you got the more power ya got, and girls like power and fame" Tidus said.

" My grandpa told me that girls like it when guys be nice to them and polite" Vivi said. Everyone was silent for about 3whole minutes then bursted into laughter even Amarant chuckled at that childish remark.

" Girls these days don't go for that BULL" Amarant raising his head up.

" Fira what about you what's your methods for getting a girl" Zidane asked him.

" Hmm my methods…I don't have any" Fira said. " I don't consider myself to be a playa or pimp I just be me I guess"

" Ah here we go with that be yourself crap" Irvine said.

" Save the speech" Avalon said holding up his hand. " Girls won't respect a guy without a cool car and money end of story that be yourself crap doesn't work and it never did for us guys…Every man in the world had to stretch the truth abit to get his girl to lay down with him"

" I don't believe that's true" Vivi said.

" Well it's the truth…" Irvine said eating his spaghetti and pointing his fork at Vivi. " When puberty comes to smack you in the face kid you'll understand"

During the entire conversation Zell was stuffing his face with Hotdogs.

" A irl….. nly ppreciates… str… uys" Zell said with a mouth full of hotdogs.

" What did he say?" Everyone asked.

At the far end at the lunchroom eating alone was Millie she had a small salad with a diet coke. She stared at Fira as he laughed and talked with the people at his table.

" Fira… I know I've only heard your name once or twice and we've never met but… the thing is I love you" Millie said to herself. " Noway that's lame" She said eating some lettuce in ranch sauce. She grabbed a pencil and paper.

(On the paper)

Dear Fira

I…………………………….

(Back)

Millie stared at the blank piece of paper instantly gaining writer's block. Suddenly Utada, Yuna, Kuro, Kiako, Rikku and Paine walked up to her with trays.

" Millie" Utada said. Millie jumped up spilling her Diet Coke over the letter.

" Oh…" Millie said trying to clean it up.

" Oh crap I'm sorry lemme help" Utada said.

" No… I-I-I got it" Millie said cleaning up the spilled pop. She grabbed her letter and books then ran off.

" She's weird" Rikku said.

" Not as weird as you, Who wears a bra and mini skirt in public?" Kuro said. Rikku lowered her head in shame.

Later that day in Instructor Goofy's class 

Kiako and Fira sat next to eachother as Goofy walked in the middle of the class with a apron covered in paint.

" Ahuck welcome class to your first day of Art class with Goofy" Goofy said chuckling. "Well we'll kick off your first assignment with alittle partner on partner assignment"

" Alright! Fira let's team up!" Kiako said raising her hand.

"Woop D doo" Fira said yawning.

" 1 person has to be the model and another has to draw the model" Goofy said handing out drawing pads. " Now choose your partners"

"We're cool" Kiako said giving Fira a power noogie. Suddenly a tall girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and honey milk colored skin wearing a SeeD uniform walked over to Fira and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Wha" Fira looked up to see her.

" We meet again" She said smiling at him.

" Oh yea you pointed out the auditorium to me I remember" Fira recalled.

' He remembers a girl from way yesterday that he doesn't even know but he forgets my name in five seconds' Kiako thought.

" So you're a SeeD?" Fira said looking at her up and down. His eyes stopped at specific cough spot of her body.

" Yea a SeeD that has this class" She said. " Wanna be my partner"

" Sure…" Fira replied mesmerized by her sapphire eyes.

" FIRA! WE'RE PARTNERS!" Kiako shouted.

" My name is Torrence Pierce" She said Fira raised his hand shook hers.

"I'm Fira…no last name" Fira said.

" FIRA!" Kiako screamed.

" Huh?" Fira said.

" We're partners" Kiako said with watery eyes. Torrence walked off then came back with a boy in a purple tuxedo with long jelled purple hair and purple colored.

" Torrence what is this…oh…. Hello" He said sitting close to Kiako.

" Kiako this is Vale, Vale Kiako" Torrence said grabbed Fira and walking off.

" Oh you are THE most gorgeous thing besides me, that I've ever seen in my life" Vale said taking Kiako's hand.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Kiako screamed.

" Instructor Goofy we're going to leave the class to get a better background of the model I hope this is okay" She said with an innocent smile.

"It's just fine ahuck" Goofy replied.

" Thanks" Torrence said grabbing Fira and pulling him outside.

" Where we goin?" Fira asked.

" You'll see" Torrence said.

Torrence pulled Fira down to the first floor then down through the hallways and into the Training Facility. She pulled him into the intersection that cuts off left or right in the Training Facility.

"HERE? How am I suppose to draw you when there are fiends attacking every 5minutes" Fira said.

" There is a place here a beautiful place where you can see the whole garden from here a place where the fiends never go" She said. " I want you to draw me behind the Garden in my most beautiful form"

" Uh…Ooookay" Fira said. ' CCCCCCRRRRRRAZZZZZZZZY! Maybe I should have stuck with Kiako.'

Torrence and Fira ran through the Training Facility dodging monsters to reframe from messing up the art supplies. Until they reached a hidden hallway that led further on into the Training Facility. Torrence and Fira walked the hallway all the way through until they reached a big balcony. Right infront of us was the Garden it was far off and you could see the big floating halo thing over the Garden and everything.

" It's some sight huh?" Torrence said. "My boyfriend and I used to come to this spot all the time… to mess around, break curfew"

" What happened to him?" Fira asked, as the both of them just stood there staring at the Garden.

" He…passed on… We were in the middle of our SeeD exam he used a forbidden GF…Diablos… Diablos back fired and killed him because he wasn't strong enough to control his power" Torrence said.

" Oh… I'm sorry" Fira said.

" You remind me a lot of him… He had long dreadlocks and dark soft eyes like yours" Torrence said walking over to the edge of the balcony. All of a sudden Torrence started to…disrobe. She took off her SeeD jacket, then her skirt then her underwear and gauntlets and boots.

' HOLY CRAP' Fira said dropping his pencil.

" I don't want you to draw just my body but the essence of my soul" She stepping towards Fira slowly and carefully.

" We're so high up aren't you cold?" I said.

" That's irrelevant" She said walking up to Fira and bending down to pick up his pencil.

" You need this, do it right okay?" She said kissing him on the forehead she was afew inches taller than Fira. "For luck"

Fira sat down to draw her as she modeled perfectly like a professional.

" Have you done this before?" Fira asked staring at her then back at the board trying to draw the basic outline of her first.

" Yes…With my boyfriend" She said nonchalantly.

" Oh sorry for reminding you of him again" Fira said now drawing in the eyes.

" It's okay I think I see him inside of you" She said. With Fira paused for afew seconds.

Later that day it was around Dusk, the last bell had rung and it was time for the Students to retire to their dorms.

Fira had walked up to his door opened the door and walked to his room on the left and Rikku walked into her's on the right.

" What a crazy first day this has been" Fira said kicking his boots off and lying down on the bed he was feeling more and more exhausted as he talked. " Met a lot of nutty people… I wonder if…" Fira said just before being knocked off into dream land.

Meanwhile 

_Sitting in a room on a grand thrown was Lady Ultimecia and three men in black knight armor. They watched a huge crystal ball that kept an eye on every and all students on Balamb campus. _

"_Hmm Future SeeDs" She said liking her finger. Ultimecia smiled deviously as the crystal ball showed multiple pictures of kids in the Garden. _


	4. Sorceress Suzaku PT1

Chapter III: Sorceress Suzaku PT.I

It was a sunset after noon as always in the Farplane, time always stood still in this gorgeous place of wonder and imagination. The pyroflies danced in the air as the beautiful flowers flowed from side to side with the wind. Sitting in the middle of the flowers watching the Pyroflies perform their ritual like dance was a young black mage. She sat watching them smiling and laughing as they tinkled her, flying around and rubbing against her face cuddling. All of a sudden all of them drew in on her at once, flying up to her making a sort of dome of light around her. She could feel the warmth of the pyroflies as they vibrated around her then all at once they all broke off and flew into the sky as if fleeing from something.

" _Huh?" The blackmage muttered shocked when she saw the sky turn from sunset golden to dark and cloudy. The flowers died off and withered away, as the soul cracked up and harden. In less than 30seconds the Farplane went from looking beautiful and heavenly to discord and traitorous. In the black sky a giant bloodshot demonic eyeball appeared. _

" _Kuro" A voice said softly. Responding the blackmage shot her head around seeing a woman dressed in a crimson red dress with a black feathery collar, pale skin with black symbols encrypted on her face and arms. She had pitch black eyes with yellow pupils, long silver hair with red and black horns sticking out of her head and black angel like wings._

" _Kuro" The woman said again taking a step forward. " I am Ultimecia"_

_The blackmage stepped back a fireball of magic basic Fire spell formed in her palm. _

" _Take another step and I'll blow your brains out" She said holding up her palm as the fire spell gained form. _

" _You cannot hurt me" Ultimecia said._

" _Oh yea? Well we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Kuro said shooting the fireball at Ultimecia. The fireball splattered onto an invisible barrier disappearing instantly. _

" _Hmhmhm told you" Ultimecia smirked._

" _Whatever lucky save big deal" Kuro said she slapped her hands together. (Author's note: Much like Edward off of FMA) then formed a fireball in between her palms. She held the fireball over her head and the ball grew ten times in size. " Let's see how you dodge this! LVL.3 MAGIC FIRAGA!" The fireball was about as big as a blimp. _

" _Yawn" Ultimecia cooed. _

" _ERR! TAKE THIS!" Kuro slam tossed the huge fireball over hand, it flew towards Ultimecia trailing along the ground and spinning like a pinball. The fireball struck Ultimecia resulting in a huge Firaga explosion._

" _Phew that got her" Kuro said wiping her forehead of sweat. When the smoke cleared Ultimecia was standing there applauding._

" _Kuro impressive but if that's the best you can do…" Ultimecia phased out and appeared behind Kuro. Her breasts rubbed against Kuro's back. Kuro jumped forward from her unseen speed and dodged rolled to the side. "Then you'd better give it up"_

"_What do you want with me!" Kuro asked in frustration. _

" _Your soul" Ultimecia said. " Give me your soul in exchange for all of the riches in the world" _

" _Sorry but my soul's not for sale" Kuro shouted holding her right and left hands up in unisons. Behind Kuro a tidal wave appeared. Ultimecia was engulfed by the tidal wave and when the wave subsided, as you've probably guessed she was still standing._

" _What are you?" Kuro asked. _

" _I am a sorceress" Ultimecia replied with anger. " I am a thousand times stronger than any magic user" Ultimecia stepped towards Kuro phased out and reappeared right infront of her. " Kuro all you have to do is find the keyhole, that's all" Ultimecia said rubbing her cheek against Kuro's. Kuro jumped back._

" _I won't do it! I won't do your dirty work you b$h" Kuro said starting to perform seals with her fingers. " I summon you… Su…" Before Kuro could finish her summoned spell she was blasted back by a dark energy blast. Kuro went flying backwards and landed on the ground… She laid motionless on the ground as if dead. _

_Ultimecia appeared next to her, she kneeled down beside the young blackmage and the sorceress wrapped her palm around the magic user's neck tightly strangling her. _

" _Listen to me you little… You will open that keyhole for me and you WILL set me free" Ultimecia said. _

" _Errr NO!" Kuro protested as tears formed in her eyes._

" _And when I'm free… we will be one Kuro" Ultimecia said. With her free hand Ultimecia dug her left hand into Kuro's chest. Like a ghost Ultimecia's hand went straight in, dark energy began to pour into Kuro's chest as she struggled trying to break Ultimecia's grip. _

"_NOOOOOOO! STOPPP!" Kuro screamed. " NOOOOO!"_

" _Kuro! Kuro wake up Kuro!" A familiar voice called. _

Kuro shot her eyes open to see Kiako at her bedside. She looked around frantically as sweat rushed down her face.

"Where…Where is she!" She asked.

" What? Where's who?" Kiako asked.

" ULTIMECIA!" Kuro said rubbing her forehead. " Was it a dream?"

" Kuro are you okay?" She asked. " You look alittle…paranoid"

Kiako ran and dove hitting the deck avoiding not to get knocked out. But amazingly Kuro didn't reply with a punch, a kick, a karate throw or anything like that. Kuro did look pretty bad she had bags under her eyes and her face had a very light shade of blue.

" Kuro? Seriously are you okay?" Kiako said curling up at the end of her bed with a worried look on her face. Kuro slowly turned her head towards Kiako and met her eyes.

" I'm fine" Kuro said.

" Hmm are you sure?" Kiako asked again just to be sure.

" Yes" Kuro replied.

" Well come on then we have to get to class" Kiako said springing off of her bed and running out of Kuro's room full of energy.

Kuro sat in bed for about 2whole minutes before moving an inch, she stepped out of bed rubbing her eyes. She walked up to the mirror that was on the back of her closet door. She wore a white tank top and some baby blue pajama pants. Kuro's eyes squinted as she felt a nudge of pain on her neck, she felt her neck feeling a print ring around her neck. She lifted her head and looked in the mirror seeing a red print around her neck where Ultimecia had strangled her, as she viewed her neck she noticed her chest felt alittle rough. She reached under her shirt and felt her chest. She took off her shirt to see a huge black star on her chest with a black crescent moon in the middle.

" No… this-this… that was a…a…dream" Kuro said stepping back while holding her aching head. She stared at her bewildered reflection. When she took a second look there was a different Kuro in the mirror this time. She had ghost like pale skin, pitch black eyes with red pupils, black symbols on her face, a crimson red dress with black feathery collar, two red wings poking out of her back, and had long silver hair with two small flaming horns poking out of her head.

" Wha…"

_Meanwhile on the way to Kuro's room_

Avalon walked down the hallways with his black cape flowing and his millennium rod strapped tight to his belt.

" Hi Avalon" Kiako said as she was on her way to elevator.

" Oh hi Kiako…hey has Kuro went to class yet?" Avalon asked.

" No she's still in the dorm getting ready" Kiako said.

" Alright I can still walk her" Avalon took off running for the dorms. Avalon runs so fast when he runs past Fira and Rikku the both of them switch cloths.

" This is wrong in a lot of ways" Fira said looking down at what he was wearing.

Back at Kuro and Kiako's room.

Avalon fixed his hair and checked his breath as he stood infront of the door. He knocked three times and 5seconds after the third knock the door opened. Standing at the door was Kuro she wore her usual clothing with an extra accessory of bandages around her neck.

" Kuro I was uh sorta wondering if maybe….we…could…walk…together?" Avalon said blushing while rubbing the back of his head. Kuro walked right past him as if she didn't seem him at all. Avalon stood frozen having been shot down.

Avalon ran up beside her and placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder.

" Kuro is there…" Avalon paused right there letting go of her shoulder and letting Kuro walk. ' her body it's…cold' Avalon thought. Ignoring and losing Avalon, Kuro walked into the elevator and pressed the F2 button. As the elevator took Kuro up, she felt a pain in her chest a very sudden and out of nowhere pain. Kuro dropped down to her knees while keeping her hand against a wall in the elevator. She opened her mouth vomiting up a large amount of blood it was amazing she was still conscious. But after afew seconds she lost it, she dropped down in a pool of her blood knocked out. When the elevator door opened blood rushed out of the elevator and onto Sesshoumaru's shoes.

" What's this?" Sesshoumaru said leaning down. " The tenseiga isn't responding she isn't dead not yet anyway" Sesshoumaru gathered Kuro up and pressed the F1 button to go back down. The bus road back down then Sesshoumaru with lightening demonic speed rushed Kuro to the Infirmary.

" Whoa Sesshoumaru? Kuro? What happened" Ms.Kadawaki Balamb's physician asked.

" No time for talk help her" Sesshoumaru said walking her to a bed and placing her down on the bed.

" I'll see what I can do" Ms.Kadawaki said putting on some rubber gloves.

In class waiting for the bell to ring 

" Kuro…what's wrong with you?" Avalon asked looking at his palm as he sat down at his port terminal. Fira walked into the class all of a sudden.

" Hey did you guys see the elevator it's filled with some red stuff that made me queasy coming up here" Fira said.

"Red stuff?" Kiako asked.

" Yea it's all on the floor in the elevator" Fira said.

With that Avalon, Sephiroth, Fira, Kiako, Utada and Yuna went to the elevator the check it out.

"This is blood" Sephiroth said.

" Yea blood alright" Kiako said sniffing it.

" I thought she was a cat not a blood hound get it?" Fira said shoving Yuna with his elbow.

" Oh I get it Hahahahaha" Yuna laughed.

" Fira this situation is serious!" Utada said.

" Nah it's not the janitor guys can totally come and mop this up" Fira said.

Walking down the hallway by the elevator was Selphie and Kairi talking.

" I heard Kuro went to the infirmary today" Kairi said.

" Yea and Sesshoumaru took her right I hope she'll be okay" Selphie said.

" TO THE INFIRMARY!" Avalon shouted. ' No Kuro… is this…your blood?' Avalon thought as he ran into the elevator regardless of the blood on the floor. He pressed F1 closing the door to the elevator off on everyone and going down.

"What's his problem?" Fira asked.

" Didn't you hear KURO'S IN THE INFIRMY I HAVE TO GET DOWN THERE!" Kiako said impatiently. " HURRY UP YOU STUPID! OHH!" Kiako ran to go and take the stairs.

In the Infirmary 

" She's lost a lot of blood it's amazing her heart is still beating, it's next to impossible I wonder what's keeping her alive" Ms.Kadawaki said.

" Yes I too am alittle curious of your mischievous dodge of death" Sesshoumaru said staring down at Kuro. Everyone rushed into the infirmary. Avalon ran in and moved the curtains to reveal Kuro lying still on the bed.

" KURO!" Avalon said kneeling down at her bedside.

" See I told you she'd be fine" Fira said walking in.

" As a matter of fact, she's not… Kuro here has lost a lot and I mean A LOT of blood. She has only afew grams of blood in her body left she was supposed to be dead 2hours ago" Ms.Kadawaki explained.

" But that's…" Sephiroth started.

" Impossible I know but somehow Kuro is still living off of what little blood she has left" Kadawaki said as she eased into her desk.

" Well she's gonna be fine right?" Fira asked. With that statement everyone stared at the dread locked keyblade master.

" I'm not sure" Kadawaki replied.

" Well with your attitude I'm not surprised if she died right here and now" Fira said.

" Fira!" Utada said.

" How could you say something like that" Kiako said in tears.

" Because doctors should be more positive towards their patients don't you think?" Fira said. " Everybody all like what if she dies what if she dies…well what if she doesn't be more positive about the situation here, she'll pull through I know it"

"Well as much as I hat to agree with bob marley here" Sephiroth said.

" Yea your right" Kiako said. " Kuro you'll be out of here in no time it's just a scratch right?"

" Yea just a scratch she's too strong" Utada said.

Fira turned around and began to leave.

" Where are you going?" Yuna asked.

" This is all good I'm glad that we're all positive and crap now but I gotta go and get me something to eat from the café I'm starved" Fira said.

" Fira your impossible how can you think of your stomach when your friend is hospitalized" Utada said.

" Well I'm not sure how but the idea sorta pops up in my head" Fira replied.

Later that very same night.

Still resting in the bed unconscious was Kuro, Dr.Kadawaki left to go home. Suddenly appearing at Kuro's bedside was a tall ghostly woman, Ultimecia. The shadow of Ultimecia walked over to Kuro's resting body then placed her palm on her stomach.

" Ah I can feel them the spores have already hatched" Ultimecia smiled deviously. " Rise…Rise Sorceress Suzaku!"

Kuro's eyes shot open with her opening her eyes her entire figured changed from a blackmage to looking like Ultimecia's younger sister. She sat up and got out of bed, she glided across the floor without walking like a ghost.

She glided over to the door opened it and left the Infirmary she floated through the dark empty hallways as the moonlight shined down on her through window peeks.

" Find the keyhole Sorceress Suzaku" A voice said in her head.

Meanwhile Avalon had left his room in pajamas and slippers to go to the infirmary. ' I can't sleep knowing she's in there in that condition' He thought turning a corner, Sorceress Suzaku and Avalon had met for the first time. Avalon stared at her for awhile and Suzaku just stared back…

" Huh…who are…Kuro?" Avalon said recognizing her face finally. But by figuring it out he was blown back by an Advanced Firaga spell knocking him out. Avalon hit the stone wall hard then landed on the marble floor unconscious. Sorceress Suzaku then continued her journey searching the garden. She floated straight towards the monster training facility. Fira appeared out of nowhere infront of her, his eyes were closed and he was just in her face for no reason.

" Stand aside or perish" Suzaku said with no feeling in her voice she said it as if she were a robot.

" Pizza, Hamburgers and Lasagna" Fira replied. Fira was apparently sleep walking.

" Die then" Suzaku said raising her hand at Fira. Suzaku's hand transformed into a dark blade and she swung it furiously at Fira. Fira took a step back then walked past her sleep walking towards the cafeteria.

Seeing Fira was no threat Suzaku transformed her hand back to normal and continued her journey to the Training Facility. She hovered in and saw the one and only Sesshoumaru hacking up fiends for sport with his Tokujin. Sesshoumaru sensed Suzaku's presence then turned around to face her.

" Hm? Kuro" Sesshoumaru said alittle surprised himself.

" Suzaku, take him he is your knight" Ultimecia said to her.

" My sorceress knight" Suzaku replied. Suddenly a dark aura appeared under Suzaku's feet, it then started to spread everywhere the darkness consumed everything around it. Sesshoumaru jumped back as the dark aura drew near…

" Kuro what is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked as the darkness appeared behind him. Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tokujin and sliced pieces of the darkness off with his Tokujin then suddenly appearing at his sides was the darkness again. The darkness grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's legs, arms and body soon covering him a dark dome. After about 3minutes of Sesshoumaru's struggling he gave in… When the darkness disappeared from around him, Sesshoumaru had black eyes with golden pupils.

" Sorceress Suzaku" Sesshoumaru said.

" My knight Sesshoumaru" Suzaku replied.

" I will serve you for as long as I live" Sesshoumaru said bowing down to one knee.

(Author's Note: Hey I know it was too easy how Sesshy was taken over but ya gotta think though…COME ON HE'S SESSHOUMARU! He can't be controlled)


	5. Sorceress Suzaku PT2

Chapter IV: Sorceress Suzaku PT.2

It was a bright sunny morning and Fira was found walking down the hallway with Rikku. Fira was eating a waffle while Rikku chewed down on a bagel.

" Fira I've got a question" Rikku said suddenly as they walked through the busy school hallways.

" What?" Fira replied.

" You eat a lot, but you never grown an inch" Rikku said.

" It's probably because I have a fast metabolism" Fira said. " Or something like that"

"You're a freak" Rikku said.

" Look whose talkin… bra? mini skirt? In public? come on" Fira said.

Suddenly the both of them came up on a crowd there was a crowd of students standing around something. Asking questions like " What happened?" "Who is that?". Fira and Rikku pushed past the crowd to see Avalon lying on the ground covered in blisters and bruises.

" Whoa yo Avalon you okay?" Fira said kneeling down. " Rikku use your Garment Grid to transform into your white mage form"

" Right" Rikku said. She pulled out the flat grid and pressed the White Mage sphere. Then transformed into a white robe with a long wand. She walked over and used Cura a green aura covered Avalon and little by little his wounds closed and his blisters disappeared.

" Fira?" Avalon said opening his eyes.

"What happened to you man?" Fira asked.

" Kuro, she did this to me" Avalon said standing up.

" What? Kuro? She's awake?" Fira asked.

" Yes but there is something wrong with her" Avalon replied.

" Wrong" Rikku and Fira said at the same time.

" Yes she looked different and she just blasted me for no reason" Avalon said.

" That's strange, Kuro would only blast you if you did something to mess with her" Fira said rubbing his chin.

_Meanwhile in the headmaster's office_

Standing infront of Headmaster Cid's desk was Instructor's Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi and Vincent Valentine.

" Instructors we have a problem" Headmaster Cid turning around facing the window that looked over the entire garden.

" A problem?" Kakashi asked.

" Yes, it seems that Sorceress Ultimecia stretched her hand over a certain student" Cid said fixing his glasses up on his face.

" Which little brat?" Zabuza asked crossing his arms to his chest.

" Student no. 07732 Kuro Suzaku" Headmaster Cid said.

" Kuro Suzaku, she's a student of mine" Kakashi said. " I've been wondering why she's been skipping classes for the past few days"

" Skipping class oh I'll deal with her all right" Zabuza said.

" No Mr.Momochi, she has become a sorceress somehow it's not her fault" Headmaster said.

" Huh?" Vincent, Kakashi and Zabuza's eyes grew wide.

" Are you kidding me?" Zabuza managed to shout.

" No, I'm not sure how it happened but I'm sure now, that young girl's powers sky rocketed and now it's too dangerous to have her here at Balamb" Headmaster said.

" Heh I've killed plenty a sorceress in my day Cid" Zabuza said.

" But the sorceress you killed weren't one of the students enrolled here" Kakashi said.

" Besides it's next to impossible to get to her" Vincent said.

" What do you mean by that Valentine?" Zabuza asked Vincent.

" Instructors Auron and Kratos, Hao Asukura, Sesshoumaru, Llyod Irving all of these subordinates have gone missing" Vincent said.

" You don't think they were…" Kakashi started.

" Transformed into Sorceress knights? Either that or they decided to go out clubbin" Headmaster said.

Sitting in the Library 

Sitting around a table was Kiako, Sephiroth, Utada, Colette, Vivi and Avalon.

" There is something strange going on here I can feel it" Fira said pacing around.

" Yea some of the students have gone missing and the Instructors are acting really strange" Kiako said.

" And I can't find Llyod" Colette said.

" Colette how much times do you have to say it to get your point across… you lost Llyod we all know geez" Utada said rubbing her aching head.

" The SeeDs are searching the entire Garden for someone or something" Sephiroth said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Yea" Vivi said.

" Well what do you think it is?" Fira asked Sephiroth.

" If I knew don't you think I would have told you?" Sephiroth said. With that Fira fell over anime style. He got back up rubbing his head.

" Yea I guess you would have" Fira said.

" I think I know" Avalon said.

" Do tell" Kiako said.

" Kuro" Avalon said.

" Kuro's disappearance?" Sephiroth asked.

" Well there is no other explanation" Avalon said. " Maybe that form of Kuro I seen… what if Kuro had become a sorceress or something?"

" You did say she looked different with symbols on her face right?" Utada said pulling out a book with a black cover on it. She put the book down on the table and everyone gathered around to stare into the book. She turned afew pages then Avalon put his finger on a specific picture.

" Look" Avalon said. " These are the symbols I seen on her face"

"Well me read" Utada said. As Utada read her eyes grew wide.

" What?" Fira said.

" Guys…Kuro is" Utada started.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion heard from the other side of the Garden. Everyone looked at eachother then jumped off running with Kiako running ahead of everyone at top speed. Everyone ran towards the training facility to see the huge Shamanic Spirit Fire and below him was Kakashi, Zabuza and Vincent facing off against Sorceress Suzaku, Kratos, Sesshoumaru, Hao, Llyod and Auron.

" Whoa!" Fira said.

" Llyod" Colette went running stupidly over to the possessed Llyod Irving.

" Stupid child get away from him he's possessed!" Zabuza shouted. Colette wrapped her arms around Llyod but as still as day old bread Llyod didn't budge. In less than five seconds Colette's body leaked a great amount of blood. Llyod had stabbed her right through her side, Fira then kicked Llyod away from Colette and Fira caught her as she fell. He pulled out an emergency Potion form his pocket and tossed it over Colette the wound closed up slowly. She was knocked out from the loss of blood.

" KURO!" Kiako screamed.

" She can't hear you" Kakashi said standing up wearily.

" She's being controlled by that b&$# from the future" Zabuza said holding his massive blade.

" Enough talk!" Hao shouted. Suddenly the Fira Spirit's fist rushed down to where everyone else was standing. Fira picked up Colette, Utada, Sephiroth, Kiako, Avalon, Vivi, Kakashi, Zabuza and Vincent jumped out of the way being scattered like rats by the Fire Spirit.

" Whoa…that was excruciating" Sephiroth said taking off his heavy black coat and pulling out his Masamune.

" Yea Hao's Fire Spirit can reach temperatures beyond normal" Kakashi said.

" In lamer terms touch it and you'll all be charcoal" Zabuza added.

"Vivi can I trust you to get Colette outta here? I gotta try and get her boyfriend back to his senses" Fira said. Vivi held Colette on his back.

" You can count on me… And big sis" Vivi said. Kiako's cat like ears jumped to hear the words big sis." Be careful" Kiako merely gave him a thumb up without looking back. Vivi then took off running with Colette on his little back.

" What are we gonna do?" Utada said holding her Katana.

" I'll tell you, you students get out of here leave this to the upperclassmen" Zabuza said.

" But…" Kiako started.

" I'm afraid Zabuza's right" Kakashi said. " This isn't just a street fight lives are on the line now"

" Noway" Fira said stepping up. He pulled the Metal Chocobo Keyblade from his back and the Kingdom Key from the back on his waist. He spun them around on his hands like batons. "I'm not leaving Kuro behind"

" Yea, Fira niisan is right I'm not leaving my bestfriend" Kiako said standing beside Fira and holding her hands up to fight.

" Err you'll all get detention for this" Zabuza said.

" Who cares!" Sephiroth took off running towards Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's demonic blade Tokujin met the mako aura of Sephiroth's Masamune. The both of them went sword clashing through the training facility cutting down trees and destroying bridges and land.

" Heh ALRIGHT SEPHIROTH'S GOT THE IDEA!" Fira jumped off with his Keyblades rushing towards Llyod. Zabuza took off towards Auron, clashing sword with sword. Kiako, Utada and Vincent took on Hao and Kakashi took Kratos on.

The forest of the training facility caught a flame by Hao's fire spirit fighting for so long. In the middle of all of the fighting and all of the fire stood two people. Sorceress Suzaku and Avalon, standing apart… Avalon took a step towards her and was blasted by a dark energy blast. Avalon dropped down to one knee as blood formed in his mouth. He took another step towards her and he was blasted again. He took another step and another until he was no more than one meter infront of Sorceress Suzaku. He dropped to his knees in agony.

" Kuro… I…want to…protect you" Avalon said spitting up blood uncontrollably. " Allow me to also be your dark knight, your angel of destruction, your eternal servant"

Sorceress Suzaku just stared at the agonizing Avalon. She stared at him for along time as if thinking the entire thing over. She held up her hand and a red aura embraced him, when the light cleared Avalon was not only healed but strapped with new gear. Avalon had black armor with red stripes and symbols on it. He held a dark demonic sword with a red eyeball in it. And wore a long black torn up cape and his hair was spiky silver now, his skin with symbols on it. Avalon stood up on both feet and looked at Kuro, his eyes now pitch black with red pupils a sign of having GONE BAD!

Kiako, Utada and Vincent were holding their own against Hao and his Fire Spirit. Vincent hopped in the air right infront of the spirit of fire and discharged bullets off in the fire spirit's face.

" Guys stand back I'll summon…" Before Kiako could finish her sentence Kiako was stabbed from the back through her chest.

" KIAKO" Vincent and Utada shouted.

The sword came out of her back and she was kicked over. The possessor of sword turned out to be Avalon…

" Avalon why…" Kiako said with tears in her eyes.

" Kiako I'm sorry" Avalon said.

" Traitor" Utada jumped in the air after him with her sword held up to slice him in two. Avalon turned around held up his hand blasting Utada back.

" Avalon what are you doing!" Vincent said pointing his gun at him.

" I won't allow this fighting, you are all against Kuro" Avalon said.

" That's not true" Vincent said. "We're trying to help her"

" LIES!" Avalon swooped his sword through the air and a large wave of red blood like aura rushed Vincent. Vincent jumped in the air but Hao's Fire Spirit out of nowhere knocked him out of the air scorching his back half to death. Vincent hit the ground falling unconscious… Avalon walked over to the next fighting scene, which were Kakashi and Kratos.

Avalon cut the air causing another dark bloodscar attack. Kakashi had jumped up from the attack, Hao's Fire Spirit attempted to strike him but Kakashi was ready. Using the substitution jutsu Kakashi replaced himself with a log and landed down on the ground. Avalon, Hao and Kratos now surrounded him…

The Fire Spirit shot a huge flame energy blast, Kratos used his Demon fang technique and Avalon used the Bloodscar attack. All three powers met in the middle and an explosion erupted. When the smoke cleared Kakashi was lying down on the ground KO'd. The next fight was Zabuza, Auron used his Tornado Overdrive on Zabuza, and he canceled Auron's attack out by spinning his sword in the opposite direction.

Zabuza landed down on one foot do to all of the chakra he used to get out of that move. He turned around to meet the death end of Avalon's dark blade.

" One left" Avalon said.

" HEY LLYOD CUT THIS OUT! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST STABBED COLETTE BACK THERE!" Fira said trying to reason with Llyod as they clashed sword with keyblade.

" It doesn't matter I will protect Kuro no matter what!" Llyod shouted.

" Your Stupid" Fira said. As Fira fought he noticed a huge energy wave traveling through the ground at him. Fira flipped backwards and the wave struck Llyod instead of Fira. Fira looked off to the left to see Hao, Auron, Avalon and Kratos standing there with their weapons out.

" Huh?" Fira said.

" You're the only one left boy" Auron said tipping up his shades.

" Your friends have been annihilated" Hao said as the Fire Spirit took a step forward shaking the entire plan. The settings was bad, a forest on fire and the odds were also uneven, five possessed sorceress knights and one sorceress against a keyblade master.

" I'll fight him myself" Avalon said stepping forward. " Go and help Sesshoumaru I miss counted Sephiroth"

With that all of the others walked off.

" Fira" Avalon said.

" Avalon what the HELL are you doing!" Fira shouted. " Oh I get it your working under Kuro to find out what's wrong right?"

" Your mistaken" Avalon said pulling out the long dark blade.

" Huh?"

" I'm working for Kuro indefinitely"

" What why?"

" Because I want to protect her"

" That's stupid so you join her to destroy us? I don't know if you didn't noticed but that isn't Kuro"

" It doesn't matter, even if she's being possessed I will protect her no matter what"

" Idiot"

" I love her Fira, at first it wasn't clear to me I thought she was just another girl I could use my pimpage on but it turns out I was wrong… I felt somethin for her something I've never felt for a girl before"

" If love makes you do crazy s$# like this then I don't ever want to fall in love" Fira put away the Kingdom Key and grasped the Metal Chocobo Keyblade in both hands. Going one on one with Avalon.

" So this is what's come down to Fira" Avalon said sighing.

" Yea" Fira replied.

The both of them got into fighting position. Then took off running at each at the same time, Fira jumped up and slammed his huge Keyblade down Avalon dodged to the side and tried swinging vertically at Fira to cut his head off. Fira ducked then lifted his blade out of the ground turning around with a slash. Avalon jumped back and stabbed Fira, the blade stabbed into Fira's bulletproof vest but not through his skin. The force caused him to fly back into a tree, which was on fire. Fira dove away from the tree before it collapsed, he turned around again to face Avalon, Avalon was three feet away and was about to slice him in half, Fira held up his Keyblade and Avalon knocked the Keyblade out of his hand. Quickly Fira pulled out the Kingdom Key and struck Avalon in his side causing him to go flying off into a tree… and that tree collapsed on him covering Avalon in a fiery grave… Fira sat against his Kingdom Key using it as crutch while breathing hard.

" I gotta get outta here" Fira said jumping back from the flames.

" You're not going anywhere!" Avalon jumped out from the flames. He used his Bloodscar attack the energy traveling through the ground struck Fira. When the smoke cleared Fira was standing there holding the Keyblade up.

" If I hadn't seen that at the last second I believe I'd be dead" Fira said smiling as his hands tingled.

" Hmph" Avalon jumped down onto level with Fira.

Avalon rushed trying to slice him overhead, Fira ducked then attempted to rush stab him in the chest with a chest strike, but Avalon dodged to the side and attempted to stab him back. Fira rolled forward dodging the blade, Avalon put his sword away and ran after Fira covered in red aura giving him somewhat of a Hastega boost.

Fira stood up and attempted to slice him multiple times with the Keyblade but missed. Avalon karate kicked Fira in the chest sending him flying through the air. Avalon ran with super speed to where Fira was supposed to land then pulled out his sword to finish him off. As he calculated Fira was headed right for him… He had his sword out ready to make a shishkabob out of Fira. Fira turned around and spun his keyblade making a sort of helicopter and landed down slowly on the ground before Avalon. The both of them swung their weapons at the exact same time and form causing a huge struggle of the powers between Light and Darkness to erupt. The both of them went flying backwards then landed down on their feet…

Suddenly Sorceress Suzaku appeared before Avalon and Avalon instantly dropped down to one knee bowing before her.

" Sorceress Kuro now is it?" Fira said.

"…" There was no response from her. She raised her hand and Fira was blasted backwards so far he flew out of the Training Facility through a glass window and into a classroom that was high up. He landed onto a desk and fell over falling on his head unconscious.

" FIRA!" Millie cried standing up and running over to him.

" Huh all students exacuate the Garden at once!" The Headmaster said on loud speaker. " The building is on fire this is not a Test I repeat this is not a test!"

(Author's Note: That wraps it up for this chapter if ya know what I'm sayin)


	6. Sorceress Suzaku Finale

Chapter V: Sorceress Suzaku Last Part

"ugh"

" Ms. Kadawki he's awake" Millie's voice rang through his sore head.

" Whoa…" He muttered holding his head. The entire room was spinning…

" Fira" Millie's voice said again. He looked to the right to see Millie sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at him.

" Ugh who are you?" Fira asked. Millie fell over anime style then blushed furiously.

" You don't know me?" She said in surprise.

" Um afraid not" Fira said sitting up. " Ahh what happened?" He said holding his side.

" You went flying through Instructor Donald's class window" Millie said.

" Wait asec, what happened to everybody else? Kakashi, Vincent, Zabuza, Utada, Sephiroth, Kiako what happened to them?" Fira asked.

" Oh they're over there" Millie said. Fira attempted to get up on his feet. Millie stood up infront of him with a determined look on her face.

" Ey…get outta my way I gotta see how the others are doing" Fira said.

" No your in terrible condition you can't" Millie said. As he walked forth he tripped and started to fall over Millie opened her arms and Fira landed into her with his head resting on her shoulder.

" I shouldn't have taken it easy on him" Fira said.

" Oh who?" Millie asked with a whisper holding Fira. Fira got out of Millie's arms and sat down on the edge of the bed. Millie sat next to him and stared into his dark eyes.

" He was willing to throw away our friendship, willing to kill anyone all so that he could protect the girl he loved" Fira said.

" Who do you mean?" Millie asked again.

" Avalon" Fira said giving her a quick stare. " If I fall in love… will I end up doing the same thing? Being clouded being mesmerized all for the sake of some female? Is that even how love works?"

Hearing his words gave Millie a gentle yet disturbing feeling inside.

" You can find out" Millie said staring at him. He didn't return her stare, he just stood up and walked off holding his side. To Fira, Millie was only just alittle girl.

Headmaster Cid's Office 

The headmaster sat in his chair rubbing his temple in frustration.

" Three instructors and abunch of students are hospitalized, the newest sorceress has left the garden to go and unseal a keyhole to bring a more powerful sorceress to our time and the cafeteria is almost out of hotdogs." Headmaster Cid said. " Great this is just great"

" Not all is lost sir" Torrence said sitting at the end of his desk with her legs crossed she'd switch from time to time and Headmaster as perverted as he was would try to take a peak at her undergarments.

" You mind uh…telling me the bright side to all of this Torrence?" Headmaster Cid said wiping blood from his nose.

" Sure you still have me" She said staring at the Headmaster. The Headmaster's face grew red.

" Whatever do you mean sexy thing?" Headmaster Cid said.

" No not like that you perv… ERRR I mean you still have me as a line of defense against the Sorceress geez" Torrence said slapping her forehead. ' Is that ALL he thinks about? Even at a time like this?'

" Hmmm anywho, I think I know a way to destroy the sorceress without actually hurting Kuro" Torrence said jumping off of the desk. " But I'll need a certain someone's help"

Back in the Infirmary 

Everyone had waken up from their unconscious slumber and all gathered around a table in the Infirmary to talk.

" I can't believe Avalon betrayed us" Utada said punching into her palm.

"Well one thing is for sure, when we see them again I won't hold back so much" Zabuza said crossing his arms to his broad chest.

" You were holding back Mr.Momochi?" Kiako asked.

(Author's Note: Yea Kiako's alive, come on she's half demon she's more healed than anybody else there)

" Of course I was… They'd all be dead if I weren't" He replied. That sent a chill down everyone's spine.

" Why did Avalon betray us though" Kakashi asked rubbing his chin. " Was he going for a spy tactic"

" He thought we were trying to kill Kuro and he went against us to protect her" Vincent said.

" All I need to know is what do we do now?" Kiako asked.

" I say we go after them and have ourselves alittle rematch" Sephiroth said placing his hand on the hilt of his Masamune.

" Yea but in our condition even if we were to get serious we wouldn't fair well in a battle against them" Kakashi added.

" Well what do you do in an RPG when your starting characters get weak?" Fira said standing up.

" You switch them out and use the backups" Utada said.

" Right" Fira, said.

All of a sudden Torrence busted into the Infirmary and walked over to the group.

" Oh if it isn't the rotten partner stealer" Kiako said sticking her tongue out at Torrence.

" Oh we meet again my furry friend" Torrence replied.

" Torrence? What are you doing here?" Fira asked.

" I know what's wrong with your friend Kuro and what she's after" Torrence said pulling up a seat next to Fira. She slid over close to him, then Millie from the otherside scooted in too so that the both of them had Fira sandwiched in between the two of them.

" Tell us what you know" Sephiroth said crossing his arms to his chest and closing his eyes in meditation.

" Very well" Torrence said. " Your friend Kuro has been transformed into a Sorceress by Ultimecia a Sorceress from the future about 2 to 3000 thousand years from now"

" The future?" Kiako said jumping up.

" 2 to 3000 years?" Utada said standing up as well.

" Wow we're long dead in that time" Fira said.

" It's a world in which she reigns supreme… Although she can't physically get back here she sends her soul to this time to influence humans to try and set her free." Torrence said.

" And looks like Kuro was our lucky winner" Zabuza said.

" Hardly once Kuro sets Ultimecia free she'll consume Kuro and absorb her powers" Torrence replied.

" So what can we do to stop her?" Fira asked.

" It's not we…it's what you can do Fira" Torrence said. " What Kuro searches for is a Keyhole, with your keyblade you can seal off the Keyhole and stop Kuro from opening it even wider for Ultimecia to pass"

" Well that's how to stop Ultimecia from coming here! But what about Kuro even if we do all of that Kuro will still be a sorceress" Kiako spoke up.

" That's why I got this" Torrence pulled out a golden bangle with a red squiggly line running through the middle.

" A sorceress bangle?" Vincent said.

" That's right" Torrence said.

" What does that thing do?" Fira asked.

" It disables and nullifies all of the sorceress's powers" Millie said.

" Not only that but if Kuro is really fighting to be normal again, she'll be separated from her sorceress self" Torrence said.

" Okay guys it's the best we've got so lets just go with it!" Fira said standing up on his feet.

" Yea!" Kiako said standing up.

Later Outside of the Garden 

Riding in a mobile truck was Kiako, Utada, Kakashi, Vincent, Millie and Zabuza in the driver's seat. Sephiroth was on his motorcycle.

" Fira are you even coming?" Sephiroth asked.

" Yea I'm waiting on my ride" Fira said looking up at the sky. " BOKO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Fira screamed. In less than five seconds a black spot appeared in the sky and was falling rapidly like a meteor.

" Ah here he comes" Fira said.

" Here who comes?" Torrence said looking up at the sky with him.

Boko hit the ground hard with a huge thud creating a crater. Boko was about 2 times a normal Chocobo's size. He stood up and stared at Fira…

"AWWWW WHAT A CUTE CHOCOBO IS HE YOURS!" Torrence asked running up and petting him.

' That's strange with all of Boko's battle scars and huge size everybody ran in fear of him' Fira thought walking over to Boko. "I'm gonna need your legs again buddy" Fira said climbing up onto the saddle on Boko's back. He grabbed the reigns and looked down at Torrence whom was looking wide up and smiling at him.

" Oh so your going to stay here then?" Fira asked.

" Oh course not" Torrence said.

" So… uh" Fira said rubbing his head confused. Torrence jumped onto Boko's back on the saddle right behind Fira. Boko's just stood normally ready to take off on Fira's signal.

'What's this…Boko NEVER let's anybody ride him but me, NEVER not even the old man that gave him to me in the first place, he's extremely sensitive about whom he let's ride him' Fira thought.

(Author's Note: Whenever somebody rides on Boko besides Fira, he'd usually go crazy like a wild bull bang his back against rocks and drop down rolling trying to get the rider off)

" Are we going to go now? Look Sephiroth and the others have already left us behind" Torrence said as her arms connected around Fira's waist. " Don't ride too fast" She cooed in his ear.

" Uh…don't do that" Fira said putting on his goggles over his eyes. He then pulled out a gram cracker from his pocket.

" Fira your going to make your chocobo sick you can't feed him gram crackers!" Torrence said.

" He loves gramhn crackers" Fira said tossing the cracker in the air, SNAP! Boko snatched it right out of the air then got set ready to run. " Boko… gogo!" Fira said with that Boko took off running at top speed. In less than 3minutes he had already caught up with Sephy's motorcycle.

" Huh?" Sephiroth said looking to the right as Fira waved to him.

At the Thunderplains 

Sorceress Suzaku began to perform a ritual dance around a strange spell circle she carved out of blood. Suddenly the blood circle glen black a keyhole created of complete electricity showed up out of nowhere.   
" Kuro" Avalon said placing his hand on Sorceress Suzaku's shoulder. Sorceress Suzaku turned towards him staring at him with her dark eyes. " I want you to know that I'm behind you all the way" Emotionless Sorceress Suzaku turns back towards the keyhole then slowly steps towards it. She places her hand up to use her powers to cut the hole open wider. But before she could reach it a Keyblade lands down infront of her. Everyone looked up to see Fira, Torrence sitting on Boko as the chocobo stood on a tall rock.   
"Fira you still interfere!" Avalon shouted as the thunder roared in the background.   
" Yea I still interfere? Do you know what's gonna happen to everyone when she sets Ultimecia free?" Fira said. " A lot of people will die"   
" I don't care" Avalon said rushing Fira flying through the air matrix style.   
" Torrence you know what to do, BOKO! MOJO!" Fira shouted jumping off of Boko's head to confront Avalon.   
(Author's Note: Boko the chocobo has three commands that he follows from Fira, GOGO means go to run to move, MOJO means to use Chocobo magic, POGO means to fight)   
Torrence took full control of Boko as the huge chocobo jumped down to ground level with the other sorceress knights. A truck pulled up and a so did Sephiroth's motorcycle.   
" Rain…oh you guys are in my house now!" Zabuza shouted pulling out his huge sword. Kakashi placed his hand on Zabuza's shoulder. " Remember we're not here to kill anyone" Kakashi said just before Zabuza jumped off into battle.   
Zabuza phased out and reappeared behind Auron. Auron swung his massive sword around trying to strike Zabuza but Zabuza ducked and attempted to slash Auron in two horizontally. Auron rose his sword and blocked out the attack. Auron grabbed his gourd and drank some of it, he spit the liquor out on his blade then the blade became possessed with dark energy. He slammed the katana down on the ground and black eyes were flying at Zabuza they exploded on contact and the Zabuza, Auron exploded turned out to be a water clone. 

Zabuza then came out of nowhere. " I GOT YOU!" He shouted swinging his massive sword at Auron's neck. Auron ducked then back kicked Zabuza in the stomach, he turned around then jumped in the air then slammed his blade down into the ground causing more explosions to erupt from the ground.

Sephiroth rushed Sesshoumaru swinging his Masamune with ease and skill, Sesshoumaru in unison pulled out his Tokujin and met blades with Sephiroth plenty a times ending in a stalemate everytime. Sephiroth jumped back then rushed Sesshoumaru again. He disappeared into a pile of black feathers then reappeared behind Sesshoumaru, he sliced with speed but with matching speed Sesshoumaru turned around quick and blocked the move.

" Decent of Harvest Angels" Sephiroth chanted as Sephiroth reappeared someplace else. A ring appeared over Sesshoumaru's head. Sesshoumaru moved aside as the spell missed him… Sesshoumaru slashed the air causing a blue wave of energy to go rushing at Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirked as the energy drew near… He grabbed his Masamune with both hands then spun upward in a counter clockwise motion while rising up, with that move he canceled out Sesshoumaru's energy wave.

" Come now Sesshoumaru, surely you can do better" Sephiroth said stroking his hair.

Utada rushed Llyod attempted to slash him but missed as Llyod ducked then retaliated with a double blader strike, Utada ducked under the first sword then backflipped from the second strike. She landed on her feet then kicked Llyod in the chest causing him to fan back abit. Utada seized the opportunity and attempted to slash him again. Llyod recovered in time and held both of his swords up in a cross block formation. Utada's samurai like katana slammed onto the cross block then Llyod forced her back.

"DOUBLE DEMON FANG" Llyod tossed two large energy beams that passed through the ground at Utada. Utada was struck by both fangs sending her flying back into a lightening rod tower. She tried to get up but Llyod appeared right before her.

" UTADA!" A voice screamed. The kingdom Keyblade went flying down to where Utada was she caught the Keyblade out of the air then started swinging it around holding the keyblade in one hand and the katana in the other evening the odds for her. She looked up at Fira and smiled. " Thank you"

(Author's note: BOY THIS BATTLE IS COOL!)

Facing off against the Fire Spirit was Kiako, Boko, Torrence, Millie and Vincent. The Fire Spirit's powers weren't as powerful as last time for the rain was pouring down him. The Fire Spirit swung it's huge fist down at them. Millie, Torrence and Boko all set up a barrier at the same time combining their powers to form a water barrier strong enough to stop the Fire Spirit's first assault.

"Fools" Hao said.

Vincent tossed down his gun then slowly transformed into the Hellmasker.

Avalon an Fira was both knocked back at the same time. Both of them were standing at the tops of the Lighting Towers as water leaked down onto them. Avalon jumped from tower to tower as did Fira until they met in the middle whenever they clashed weapons they'd cause a huge burst of energy that would stop time itself for alittle over 5seconds. Their power was immense and completely equal… Fira went flipped back and caught onto a lightening tower, Avalon flipped off into the sky and landed on a rod tower as well. Fira tossed his keyblade like a boomerang at Avalon, Avalon side flipped to another rod tower as the Keyblade knocked the rod tower down. The Metal Chocobo Keyblade reappeared in Fira's hands instantly as a red Bloodscar energy wave came fluttering towards Fira at top speed. The attack struck him causing him to fly all the way down right before Sorceress Suzaku.

"Err" Fira struggled trying to get up. Sorceress Suzaku walked over to Fira and held her hand up ready to finish the keyblade master off. Fira jumped up fast and slapped the Bangle around Kuro's arm. The golden bracelet glen a golden aura. In one big gold explosion Kuro and Sorceress Kuro split into two… When the light cleared there were two of them but the difference was clear.

" Fira? What's going on here why am I all wet? What am I doing here?" Kuro asked.

" Ha your back" Fira shouted running over and hugging her he jumped around in circles while holding Kuro. Fira was then punched back he went flying into a rod tower and shocked by lighting afterwards.

" What is going on here?" Kuro said looking around at Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru fighting, Kratos and Kakashi fighting, Hao and the four fighting and Utada and Llyod going at it. " I'm back from where?"

Avalon jumped down and ran towards Kuro.

" Avalon is that you?" Kuro said with a slight smirk.

" Kuro your not possessed anymore?" Avalon said as the rain poured down on him.

" I was possessed? Really who possessed ME!" Kuro asked jacking Avalon up. She actually lifted him off of his feet.

" She did" Fira said wearily falling pointing at Kuro's sorceress self.

" You possessed me?" Kuro said.

" I am Sorceress Kuro Suzaku" The emotionless version of Kuro said. "And I will bring about this world's end"

" Well I'm Magic User Kuro Suzaku" Kuro said cracking her knuckles " And I will bring about your end this world ain't big enough for two Kuros!"

" Got that right" Fira said rubbing his jaw in pain.

" What did you say Fira!" Kuro shouted.

" Watch out Kuro!" Avalon shouted pushing Kuro out of the way. Avalon was then struck by a Thundaga spell and he dropped down to one knee.

"Avalon what are you doing? You pledged loyalty to me you are MY knight not hers" Sorceress Suzaku said.

" He's not YOUR knight" Kuro said walking infront of Avalon.

" Aww man somebody's totally gonna get their A$$ kicked!" Fira said looking at the whole thing.

" Fira shut up!" Kuro and the Sorceress Kuro said at the same time.

" Shutting up now" Fira said.

" Okay I don't have time to play around, I'm getting wet standing in this rain" Kuro said.

" Let's finish this with one attack" Sorceress Suzaku said.

Kuro made all sorts of hand signs gathering lots of magic. A blue aura appeared below her as she got ready to strike. The same with Sorceress Kuro and her red aura appearing below her. Everyone was there looking at the two magic users as they were ready to give it their all in their next move. Sorceress Suzaku struck first earning the first strike point. Sorceress Suzaku formed a giant Fira ball then tossed it at Kuro, the fire ball exploded on contact with Kuro.

" KUROO!" Kiako screamed.

" Hm she's not finished yet" Fira said crossing his arms to his chest.

When the smoke cleared Kuro was still standing in her magic she didn't budge an inch.

" Impossible" Sorceress Suzaku screamed as her eyes grew wide.

" TAKE THIS YOU FAKER! ULTIMA!" Kuro shouted.

Kuro shot pink blasts into the air and they disappeared amongst the clouds of the Thunderplains, the energy blast came falling from the ground having been empowered even more from the lighting in the skies. They fell upon the Sorceress destroying her completely and wiping her out. Sesshoumaru, Llyod, Auron and Hao fell out unconscious.

" WE DID IT!" Fira and Kiako went running towards Kuro. Kuro turned around and blasted them both back with a fireball then laughed.

" You mean I did it" Kuro smiled.

" That smile it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Avalon said.

Almost a week later 

Fira, Avalon, Kuro, Kiako and Utada were walking in the hallways on their way to class.

" HEY KURO WHAT'S THAT!" Avalon said pointing off far to the right. She looked over Avalon got in close and puckered his lips up.

"What's what?" when Kuro turned back she met his lips head on. Everyone stood and paused as they watched what was going on.

"WHOA!" Fira shouted breaking the silence.

Avalon then took off running, Kuro's face was red her eyes turned into fireballs and she clenched her fists so hard she could crack diamonds in them.

"AVALON!" Kuro took off running after him throwing fireballs like crazy.

" She's back" Fira said.

" And we wouldn't have it any other way" Utada, Kiako and Fira said at the same time with the same smile.


	7. SeeD Exam an a Shattered Heart

Chapter VI: A deadly exam and a shattered heart

It was a Monday afternoon and all of the students had to retire to their homeroom classes.

" I bet your all wondering why we've retired to our homerooms today" Quistis said.

" No not really" Seifer said in the back.

" Well that's just you Seifer, go on Ms.Trepe" Rinoa said raising her hand.

" Thank you Rinoa, okay today is your SeeD field exam" Quistis said. With that everyone jumped for asecond.

" What? Just like that? We don't get any beforehand notices of the test" Kuro said raising her hand.

" No we tend to not tell our students when the exam is because they'll train over night in the training facility, bust their brain trying to learn new spells and when it comes time to take the exam their all worn out" Quistis said.

" Well it's still wrong to hold such a important exam in and drop it on us like some pop quiz" Kiako said.

" Well I don't make the rules children I follow them, now you each have five minutes to go to your dorm and get dressed in your student uniforms. When your all dressed meet me on the first floor" Quistis said walking out of the classroom. Everyone got up and left the class in a single filed line… Without talking to one another they just went back to their dorms.

Fira walked into his dorm the same time Rikku did, the both of them left their door open. Fira started to take off his cloths and put on his student uniform. Rikku did the same.

" Hey Fira" Rikku said putting on her student skirt and zipping up her upper jacket.

" Yea?" Fira replied putting on his pants and leaving the jacket part of the uniform to stay open.

" Good luck" She said equipping her daggers onto the skirt.

" Yea you too" Fira said putting on his goggles and equipping his Keyblades. They both walked out at the same time and shook their heads as if it were time to go.

Utada and Yuna retired to their dorms as well. Doing a somewhat similar imitation of Fira and Rikku. They put on their cloths one by one.

" Utada if I fail…" Yuna started.

" Don't say that we'll all past the test together" Utada said interrupting her.

In the first floor… All of the teachers were standing infront of a crowd of students assigning teams and squads for the upcoming test.

Fira and Rikku stepped onto the scene and walked into the crowd.

" Okay you will be paired by grade and skill level" Quistis said.

" Remember this is not a practice test this is the real thing so give it your all" Kakashi announced.

" Okay for Team A-1" Quistis said. " We've got Avalon, Kuro Suzaku and Kiako Ornitier"

" Alright! Kuro! YES!" Avalon cheered running over to the two girls.

" Wow we're partners Avalon" Kiako said.

" Yea right Kuro" Avalon said wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Kuro karate flipped him and he landed on his head.

" Team leader Avalon" Quistis said.

"WHAT!" Kuro shouted.

" HE'S THE TEAM LEADER" Kiako said.

" And my first order is for Kuro to kiss me right here on the cheek" Avalon said. Kuro dropkicked him in the forehead knocking him out. And Kiako grabbed a leg and pulled him away towards the garage.

" Team A-2, Zell, Squall and Yuna team leader Squall Leonhart" Quistis said.

" Alright let's get down to it" Zell said punching the air.

" Utada good luck" Yuna hugged Utada before she walked off towards the Garage.

" You too" Utada replied.

" Team B-1, Millie, Tidus and Lenne team leader Lenne" Quistis announced.

" That means I don't get to be with…" Millie stared at Fira whom was sitting on a bench with his arms crossed and his eyes closed as if meditating but in reality he was sleeping.

" Come on Millie" Lenne said placing her soft hand on Millie's shoulder.

" Yea let's roll" Tidus said as they took of running towards the Garage.

" Team B-2, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith Team leader Cloud Strife" Quistis announced. Cloud and Tifa gave each other a stare as Aerith grabbed Cloud's arm.

" Let's go I can't believe we're on teams" Aerith said kissing him on the cheek. Cloud ignored her affection and turned away. They all walked towards the Garage.

" Team C-1, Fira, Utada and Sephiroth, Team leader Sephiroth" Quistis said. With that it seemed like time itself paused for a brief moment. Sephiroth stared at Utada, Utada stared back at him then to Fira whom was sleeping and totally ruined the moment.

" Get up" Utada said with a faint laugh nudging Fira abit. Fira opened his eyes and looked up at Utada while yawning.

" They called me?" Fira said stretching.

" Yes we're on the same unit" Sephiroth said stepping up.

"Well that's cool I guess" Fira said bending down and doing push-ups.

" Okay let's move" Sephiroth said as they walked towards the parking lot of the Garden. They all walked outside and waiting on them was a car driven by a staff member of the Garden. Sephiroth sat in the front seat and Utada sat next to Fira in the back.

The car began to move and rumble as they drove straight to Balamb. Fira was staring out the window on the left and Utada was staring out the one on the right. Sephiroth would look back from time to time without turning his head completely as if checking up on them.

" Something you're worried about Sephiroth?" Fira said staring dead out of the window. It was like he had eyes behind his head.

"…" Sephiroth didn't reply.

Utada just stared at Fira in confusion there was no way he could have seen Sephiroth's wandering eyes from the back seat let alone while looking out of the window. It hit Utada that it was more to Fira than jokes and eating hamburgers.

'He's kind of cool' Utada blushed as she thought while looking at him.

The car stopped and before anyone knew it they were at Balamb Pier. They dismounted the car and walked over to the remaining speed battle ship. Sephiroth walked in first, then Fira and Utada. They all sat down in as the Instructor SeeD walked in. Walking in was Torrence…

" Torrence?" Fira said.

"Yea it's me I'm gonna brief you on your mission" Torrence replied. " Okay listen up, the Galbadia have started an all out take over of Dollet for some reason and Dollet's retaliating, so they hired SeeDs to help in the struggle. We've broke all of the groups up into different points of interception with the town. Squad A will attack from the land, Squad B will attack from the sea, Squad C will attack from the cliffs and Squads D and E will back up Squad B's water Assault. So basically your squad will work as a lay low squad and surprise the enemy from above…So your over all mission is to successfully take out all troops in the surrounding area and gain complete control…"

Torrence handed each member a backpack full of supplies and stuff they'll need to survive for 20hours.

" Awesome let's get it" Fira said standing up in excitement.

Riding in a heavy militia tank was Kiako, Avalon and Kuro. Breaking through Galbadia's defense of front line soldiers. They drove the tank straight into a wall and all three of them jumped out before it exploded. The second they landed out of the tank was the second they were surrounded by Soldiers. Kuro snapped her fingers and a wave of winds came and swooped the soldiers up getting them out of the way easily.

" Nice job baby" Avalon said. Kuro kicked him in the back of the head.

" You have one more time to call me that got IT!" Kuro said.

" So what do we do?" Kiako said.

" You heard the mission briefing we're suppose to secure this area" Avalon said getting up and rubbing his head.

"Come follow me men… uh I mean girls" Avalon said running up the destroyed streets of Dollet with Kuro and Kiako following close behind. As they ran Soldiers jumped out of windows from off of rooftops and from out of sewers to intersect them.

" Man these guys are persistent" Kiako said holding her fists up.

" Yea but that doesn't make them any stronger" Kuro said cracking her fingers ready to blast some soldiers.

Zell high kicked a soldier finishing off the last one. He turned around to face Squall and Yuna giving him a look of overkill.

" Come on" Squall said breaking his glare at Zell and continuing onward. Squall ran with his left hand in his pocket and his Gunblade resting on his shoulder, soldiers jumped out of nowhere Squall taken by surprise spun around striking the soldier down in an instant.

" Whoa there are soldiers all over the place" Yuna said pulling out her guns and firing them off at a soldier whom was just about to snipe them.

" We have to hike that?" Fira said pointing to the cliff side of the mountain.

" Let's go now" Sephiroth said jumping of the boat and onto the cliff side. He immediately went to climbing like a deranged monkey up the side of the cliff.

" Ladies first" Fira said to Utada. Utada looked at Fira.

" I'm wearing a skirt" Utada said.

" Oh yea I forgot well looks like I'm first" Fira laughed. Utada let a sigh and a slight smile as he jumped onto the side of the cliff.

" If you two are done how's about climbing up the mountain" Sephiroth said already to the top. Fira and Utada climbed up taking their time. Suddenly there was a rumble in the earth and Utada lost her grip, she began to fall down.

" AH!" Utada screamed as she fell.

" Utada" Everyone shouted. Sephiroth was just about to make a move when Fira jumped off of the side of the cliff he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

" I got you" Fira said.

" But whose got you!" Utada screamed.

Fira pulled out the Kingdom Key and rammed it into the side of the mountain peak The keyblade stopped them from falling and worked as a pike in the mountain.

" Phew" The both of them sighed at the same time.

" Thank you" Utada said her body shivering with fear.

" No prob" Fira said gripping his feet into the steep mountainside. He began to climb up leaving his keyblade stabbed in the side of the mountain.

" Your going to leave your weapon stuck here?" Utada asked now climbing along beside him.

" Don't worry about it I'll get it when we climb to the top." Fira said.

" Climb to the top?" Utada said.

Fira reached the top of the cliff then reached down to pick Utada up. Sephiroth quickly walked over and kneeled down next to her.

" Are you alright Utada?" Sephiroth asked.

" Yea I'm fine" Utada said. " Thanks to him"

Fira walked over to the edge and rose his hand up while closing his eyes. And an instant the Kingdom Key returned to his hand in a blue light. He then strapped the Kingdom Key to his waist just under his back.

" Done showing off?" Sephiroth said staring at Fira with defiance.

" Yep…wait no" Fira replied. Fira did a back wards flip then pulled out the Kingdom Key again and tossed it at a bush. Falling out of the bush was a soldier whom was about to ambush them. " Now I'm done" Fira said putting the keyblade away again.

" Well I see you can take care of yourself" Utada said walking over and smiling.

" Yea" Fira said.

" Let's go" Sephiroth said walking off enraged. The three of them walked off down a stone trail that led over the mountain completely and down to the city of Dollet. Their were a large amount of Soldiers in this area so sneaking around was a must for the three of them and an ambush from the cliff side seemed next to impossible at the time.

At the time they were free so they began to walk normally on the path for once.

' hmmm I wonder if I should have a pizza or a cheeseburger for lunch tomorrow?' Fira thought.

' Fira that fool, he's trying way too hard to impress Utada' Sephiroth said. ' Utada you don't love him do you?'

'a 1000 words' Utada sang in her head.

(Meanwhile at the Satellite)

" Sir Dollet has dispatched SeeDs sir and their tarring through out defenses sir" Wedge saluted to Biggs as Biggs were fixing up the tower.

" What!"

(Back)

The red sun started to set in the orange sky when Sephiroth had ordered then to stop by a near by cave. It will be night soon and it's going to rain. He snapped getting out his gear passing Utada a strange look as she asked Fira for his help to unpack her sleeping bag and help to build a fire in the center of the three members. The heavy cold ran started just as the large fire started blazing in the cave pushing away the cold darkness. After Sephiroth adventured deep in the cave a freezing Utada sat by Fira on his green sleeping bag scooting close to him.

"Hey." She said enjoying the warmth that came from him.

"Hey." He replied smiling for her. She squirmed a little on the sleeping bag still feeling cold.

"Its been a long day but I don't know about you but I'm more awake then ever, what about you? She felt silly asking such a moronic question after seeing a tired look in his eyes.

"Nah I'm tired." He yawned reaching his hand over to her shoulder. Utada enjoyed the warmth that now covered her. She smiled at him looking deep in his dark but welcoming eyes. She felt herself lean in closer to him but an icy voice stopped them both causing them to separate.

"You" Sephiroth was behind the teens shooting Fira a death glare. Calming himself he tossed him his keyblades. "It's your turn to scout. They might be spread out so stay out for at least 2 hours or more." Fira went wide-eyed at the order and clenched his fists. Sephiroth only smirked at his anger. "That is an order." Fira unclenched his fist controlling his anger. There was nothing he could do, to strike a superior officer was punishable by, and well he didn't want to think about it now. He nodded pissed off; pat Utada's shoulder and left. The silver haired warrior sat himself down on his black sleeping bag at the other end of the fire away from the guilt-ridden girl. With guilt and anger bombarding her Utada grabbed her samurai sword. "Where do you think you are going?" He demanded.

"Where do you think? Fira is going to need help out there if there really is danger out there." She stuffed a purple potion in her pocket trying to avoid his glowing eyes for more reasons then anger.

"You will remain here." Utada only shook her long dark haired head.

"No, he may be killed alone. He needs help, my help." She almost immediately regretted her back talk to her captain seeing his temper grow. He stood by the 16-year-old towering over her.

"As your commander you_ will stay here" _Although he scared her a little when he was so angry Utada refused to give him that satisfaction. She threw down her katana at the lost battle.

"Very well then, sir." She added coldly. I will sit here and wait. She plopped her little butt bum down on her blue sleeping bag. Sephiroth smirked at her also furious and maybe a little jealous.

"I thought it was you that said he could protect himself Utada," He spat now with pure jealously "_Stupid boy."_

"I'm not saying that that's not true! He is only a member of the team to me." She glared into the fire as Sephiroth smiled. He sat down by her. "I knew you would feel that way." Utada could feel the deep analysis that he was giving her with his eyes.

"Sephiroth just don't belittle me right now ok? Just not now." A tear fell down her cheek although her voice wasn't breaking. She hung her head confused.

"I wouldn't" He replied after a few seconds. "Despite what you tell yourself you are worth so much more then those nothing creatures." He said as if he could kill at any second. Utada felt more tears build up behind her dark green eye but held them in as he started to caress her temple.

"How could you say anything like that to me?" She replied surprised at his words.

"Sshhh," He comforted, "I know what they said to you. But it is you who are above them, it is they who are nothing. He looked at her, trying to fight the emotional battle those humans set up for their own daughter, their own flesh and blood. Quickly a look of relief passed through her face as if all the pain she carried had disappeared. As if someone telling her she was special was the cure to her curse. "Don't fear me Utada. Sephiroth whispered softly in her pierced ear sending a sensation down her back. Slowly her tiny hand reached his leather- gloved hand on her temple, gazing into his mako eyes.

Utada felt the hand slowly pull her to the silvered haired man. His eyes pierced into her innocent ones as her lowered his lips to her blood red lips. Her spirit instantly soared. His hands traveled to her lower back as she wrapped her pale skinny arms around his neck. Utada let out a small moan as Sephiroth's tongue started to invade her mouth. With blood pounding in her ears what was left of her common sense that hadn't been drowned out by Sephiroth tried to make an attempt at her.

_Baka you know what is going to happen know. _

I know, but who says that I don't love him, I do love him.

_Yes, you do. But you know that deep down a new part of your heart burns for…_

The voice disappeared again when Sephiroth's hands started to enter her black shirt from the bottom. He separated the kiss as he lowered her down on the long and wide fluffy sleeping bag making her feel more vulnerable. '_Oh God.' _ She thought as he lowered himself planting small kisses on her navel. Trying to pace himself he started to unbutton her shirt that traveled up to her breasts. He was slow and careful to make sure he got every inch of her soft flat belly before he would undo another button.

Utada lay there in a passion filled trance releasing a few gasps of pleasure as her fingers dug into his silver hair. But once again the voice of reason was able to spit out its last words as He has a mere 2 buttons away from her indigo bra.

"Sephiroth I can't do this. She whimpered expecting some anger. She was gladly mistaken. Sephiroth's face was disappointed but he only turned away.

"Why?" He asked still wanting her as he kissed her collarbone in an effort to rekindle her. Utada enjoyed it but shook her head smiling as she touched his face.

"I'm just not ready, in a place like this." She looked around with her eyes. He raised his brow at her before half returning her smile and placing a kiss on her forehead. It just can't be here. She slid out from under him and sat up and started to button her shirt again, but he stopped her. Running his fingers through her hair he placed his lips on her forehead a few more times. Holding her closer her said softly,

"I do love you Utada. If that is what you are afraid of" She sighed hugging him.

"I know," She replied squirming, "I Love you too."

(Author's Note: Sephiroth was referring to Utada's past if you were lost at the beginning… YUNASTRIFE I GIVE YOU MAD PROPS FOR THIS LITTLE THING HERE! It almost made me cry to a degree but I have to remind myself that I'm a teenage man not a mouse I'm no wimp that cries over stuff like this… but it was COOL and I love it.)

(Meanwhile)

"Damn it's cold out here" Fira said huffing up heaps of white frost as he stepped through the cold night shivering. Suddenly a light flashed through the air, Fira immediately ducked down dodging the light by a hair. He looked through the bushes to see soldiers walking by with large weapons lots of them.

" Looks like ole Sephy was right" Fira whispered. " Their all over the place… it's not… uh oh"

" Did you here that?" A voice said walking over to the bush Fira was under. Three soldiers with flashlights were headed to Fira.

" Crap…" Fira said reaching for his Keyblades while lying down under the bush. Fira jumped out of the bush suddenly then knocked out all three soldiers at one time. That attracted major attention to himself…

"THERE'S ONE OF THE SEED'S RIGHT THERE GET EM!" One of the soldiers shouted.

" Gotta go" Fira said taking off. " No I can't head back to the cave I'll expose us all" Fira said to himself as he ran in another direction from the camping site. The soldiers drove after him in militia jeeps. They road up beside him and attempt to slice him with their military swords. Fira dove and dodged rolled as the Jeeps went forwards turning around and speeding towards him again.

" Okay let's see what you got!" Fira said getting his keyblades and spinning them at high speeds. He pointed them into the sky and a light shot out of them. Then light came back down and appearing from it's flash was Simba.

Fira pointed his Keyblades at the two jeeps and Simba stared at the jeeps. He roared with a super sonic wave blowing both of the jeeps back and off of a cliff. Simba disappeared as soon as they were defeated.

Fira dropped down to one knee, it was too cold outside and it was hard for him to grasp air. He stood up and walked back to the cave with his keyblades in hands. He walked through the tree thicket, over the piles of rocks and down to the cave. He peaked in alittle to check to see if they were sleep so he wouldn't disturb them… He seen Sephiroth lounged over her and the both of them were kissing? For 20seconds his mind, body and soul were all blank. He didn't know what to think he didn't know to say he had even forgot how to breathe for that brief moment. A dark look rose on his face, a look so sinisterly evil that it would send the devil running for the hills. His eyes were red and his teeth clenched with the same strength as he clenched his keyblades… Sensing his intense rage the keyblades disappeared and reappeared on the satchels on his back and belt.

He stepped back and walked back from which he came. He found himself stopping at the field of rocks just before the cave and leaned against one of them.

" Hey why am I so worked up it's not like I…" Fira stopped his statement and hot tears ran down his cheeks. " Err…why am I crying? What the hell is wrong with me?"

" It's getting late" Kuro said as Avalon, Kiako and herself sat in townsquare around abunch of unconscious soldiers. Suddenly Selphie came running up to them.

" Oh hi Selphie" Kiako said.

" Guys we've been ordered to retreat" Selphie said. " Get to the beach so you can be picked up and escorted back to the Garden it leaves in 20minutes"

" Whoa really come on girls let's move" Avalon said taking off running.

Selphie had gone around telling all groups to retreat lastly she had to let Squad C-1 know. She had hiked the mountain but was unsure of where they were. She spotted Fira sitting down staring at nothing while resting against a rock. She ran over tripping and falling right infront of him.

" Opps sorry" She said fixing her skirt.

" I take it your apart of Squad C-1?" She asked.

" Yea" Fira replied.

" Great I need to speak with your team leader" Selphie said. Fira stood up and led her to the cave, Utada and Sephiroth were sitting by the fire side by side.

" Excuse me Mr.Sephiroth Team Leader sir" Selphie said coughing. " We've been ordered to retreat"

" A retreat?" Sephiroth said getting up. They all packed up their things and began to follow Selphie down the mountain.

Later that Night 

Standing on the second floor were all of the students that took the SeeD test. One of the staff members had stepped out into the hall and held up a clipboard.

" The following students have been ordered to report to the headmaster's office. Selphie Tilmitt, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa Heartily, Zell Dincht, Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa Lockhart, Kuro Suzaku, Kiako Ornitier, Irvine Kinneas, Tidus, Shuyin, Lenne, Rikku, Yuna, Utada Aoki, Millie Chan, Fira, Avalon and Sephiroth." The staff said.

With that all of the students that were called walked up to the headmaster's office. All of them stood in single file lines to receiver their reports.

" If your in here then that means you've passed the SeeD exam and is now a starting SeeD" Headmaster Cid said. Cid handed each of the students a folder personally himself and whispering abit of information into their ear.

To Fira "Psst Psst… Keyblade masters are extremely rare I'm glad you're here you raise the Garden's publicity by a lot"

To Utada " Psst Psst… Cool samurai sword I'm gonna have to get one just like it"

To Sephiroth " Psst Psst… Geez I've never seen you so happy Sephy what's up?"

To Kuro " Psst Psst… Lighten up you just passed geez"

To Kiako " Psst Psst… Manga cat girls are just the cutest things"

To Tifa "Psst Psst… I your nipples are poking out might wanna take care of that"

To Aerith " Psst Psst… I'm really looking forward to the Garden Flower festival"

To Cloud "Psst Psst… Where do you get your hair jell?"

After the conference with the Headmaster a huge party was to be thrown in the dance hall in the Quad.

" Okay let's boogie!" Rikku said as Fira walked in. Rikku was wearing her new SeeD uniform, which was just sent in. "Wearing this makes me feel so official! Fira put your SeeD uniform and join the party"

" I'm not going, have fun though" Fira said walking into his room and lying on the bed.

" What?" Rikku said as her eyes got wide and her mouth dropped.

" You heard me, I'm not going" Fira said turning over and staring at the ceiling.

" But everybody is expecting you of all people to be there eating up the snacks and refreshments" Rikku smiled.

" I'm not going just leave me alone for one night Rikku" Fira said tossing a book at the panel next to his door making the automatic door close.

" Ugh hmmm" Rikku raised her hand at the door then slowly dropped it. " Sweet dreams then"

She walked off out of the room.

At the Party 

_Everyone was walking around with SeeD uniforms from students to Instructors. _

" Hey Kuro, lookin good in that dress" Avalon said winking at her.

" Hmph whatever" Kuro said rolling her eyes and filling her cup with some punch from the punch bowl.

" Kiako MY LOVE!" Vale shouted chasing her around all over the dance floor.

" Vale I don't wanna dance" Kiako said running away from him.

" Who said anything about a dance Kiako" Vale said puckering his lips up smooching the air.

" Come on Cloud their playing our song!" Aerith grabbed Cloud before Tifa could even say so much as a hello to him. She took him onto the dance floor and stuck her tongue out at Tifa as she watched from the sidelines.

Dancing in the middle of the dance floor was Sephiroth and Utada. Most of the girls in the room were furious at Utada, Sephiroth having rose to the top becoming one of the most popular and good looking guys on campus. Utada rested her head on Sephiroth as they slow danced in the middle of the floor she was the envy of the night.

" We're finally SeeDs dude" Zell said chilling on the sidelines.

" Yup" Irvine said.

" That opens new opportunities for us dude" Zell said.

" Yup" Irvine said.

" That means we can finally travel all over the world dude" Zell said.

" Yup" Irvine said.

" Hey Irvy wanna dance til the sun comes up?" Selphie said taking his hand.

" Yea then afterwards maybe me and you can uh go back to my place?" Irvine said holding up his card key to his room.

" Maybe" Selphie said.

"There is somebody missing here" Kakashi said eating some finger foods.

" Someone missing? Hmmm no everyone's here" Vincent said.

" You sure it feels like somebody is missing" Kakashi said.

" I too feel like there is somebody who needs to be here that isn't here" Mickey said walking up.

Sitting in a far corner in the shadows alone was Millie wearing her new SeeD uniform. She had a note for Fira in her hands was waiting for him to show up. But as the night dragged on and the party started to fade with the night Fira never came. The party was almost over and some SeeD students had went to their dorms already some in pairs.

Millie stood up leaving the note on the slick marble floor as she left for her dorm.


	8. Finding GF

Chapter VII: Finding GF

" Welcome Fira I have a task for you" The old Headmaster said as Fira stood a meter from his desk in salute form. " At ease"

Fira stood normally

" Well what's up Headmaster?" Fira asked.

" I noticed you missed out on the SeeD party the other day" Cid said.

" Huh?"

" Yea you weren't there don't tell me you had better things to do"

" Oh no it's just that I was alittle tired"

" Hmph oh well since you didn't attend the party I figured I'd give you a mission first"

" Oh really great"

" Don't get too excited Fira, your only a level 1 SeeD so you'll get a level 1 mission"

" I don't care"

" I figured you'd say something like that"

" Heh"

" Okay then what's the mission?"

" You are to help another SeeD find a GF"

" What?"

" Yes since she has no GF junctioned she'd next to helpless, your mission is to guard her and help her acquire a GF"

" Oh cool a bodyguarding mission, but I have a question sir"

" Go ahead"

"Students are given a GF or already have one when as soon as they get to the Garden"

"Your point?"

" Why doesn't this SeeD have one? How did she even pass the exam without it?"

" There are two ways to become a SeeD Fira"

" Oh she must have taken the written exam"

" Bingo, and she wasn't given one on account of homeschooling, She'll be just outside of the Garden waiting for you, here is 100,000 gil for expenses on the trip" The headmaster gave Fira a sack of Gil. Fira saluted then turned around and left the headmaster's office.

" Good luck" Xu said waving to Fira as he left. He waved then stepped into the elevator, the elevator zoomed down to the first floor and he walked out of the elevator. Just then as he took his first step outside of the elevator Zell, Kiako, Avalon, Vivi and Irvine zoomed in his path.

" Wha?" Fira said taking a step back.

" Fira what did the headmaster want you for?" All of them asked at the same time.

" A mission briefing" Fira said.

"WHAT!" They all screamed.

" Well I'm a SeeD after all that's what SeeDs do missions right?" Fira said.

" You got your first assignment?" Kiako said.

" Yea it's a bodyguarding mission" Fira said.

" Well how come we didn't get a mission we passed the test the same time you did" Vivi said scratching his cheek.

" I gotta go guys I can't sit here and chat" Fira said leap froging over Vivi's head. He ran down the hall and when he turned a corner he bumped into Utada and Sephiroth they were holding hands while walking. Fira looked at their hands connected together and he felt that same sense of sorrow as he did before.

" Fira watch where your going" Utada said.

" Oh sorry" Fira said.

" I heard you got a mission" Sephiroth said.

" Really? He did? Congrats Fira you got one before us" Utada said playfully punching him in the arm.

" Yea thanks I gotta go alright" Fira said walking off past them.

" Well for his first mission he doesn't seem very happy about it" Utada said. Sephiroth wrapped his arms around her body and kissed on her neck.

" Because he doesn't have someone as great as you in his life" Sephiroth said.

Fira walked out of the hallway and to the vast intersection that separated the Garden from the parking lot. He walked outside of the gate and seen a girl with long dyed pink hair and blue eyes wearing a SeeD uniform.

" That must be her" Fira said to himself as walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. She spun around fast and grabbed his hand off her shoulder. She karate spun him down and he hit his back almost knocking Fira out of consciousness.

" Ow" Fira said rubbing the back of his skull.

meek tone " sorry you must be the SeeD that's assigned to guard me" She said with a timid voice.

" Uh yea that's me," Fira said with anime style swirls in his eyes.

meek tone " Oh I'm so sorry, my name is Miko it's a pleasure to meet you" Miko said bowing her head over and over at the declined Fira.

" I wish I could say the same thing" Fira said.

_5 minutes later_

Fira and Miko had begun their long journey down to Balamb. They were walking through the streets as the cool breeze slapped on their faces cooling them down from the hot sun.

" How long exactly have you been a SeeD Miko?" Fira asked.

meek tone " Well I've been a seed for about six months" She said.

" SIX MONTHS! And you decide now to get a GF?" Fira asked.

meek tone " I've tried several times on my own to get a Guardian Force but I was unsuccessful" Miko said.

'Obviously' Fira thought. " Well if you want a GF I can give you one of mine"

meek tone " No I don't need… huh ONE of yours?" Miko said.

" Yea I have three GFs" Fira said.

meek tone " I thought that your given one when you become a Student" Miko said rubbing her chin.

" Yea you do but I had these GF long before I became a SeeD long before I was even a student at this Garden" Fira said.

meek tone " Wow can I see them?" She asked as she stopped walking. Fira stopped to then looked back at her.

"Well I don't see why not" Fira said.

meek tone " yes" Miko said clapping.

He walked into an open field and pulled out booth of his keyblades. He raised them up and a light ring appeared under his feet. He tossed the keyblades up in the air they spun rapidly and gave off a golden light. Out of nowhere appearing at Fira's left side was a lion with a orange fur and red heavy fur around his head. Appearing on Fira's head was a tiny red lizard Dragon and appearing behind Fira was a big blue genie. The keyblades came back down and Fira caught them.

meek tone " hahaha your GF's look really funny" Miko laughed.

" Hey Fira who is the lovely lady?" Genie said appearing next to Miko he gave a bouquet of flowers, a convertible Mustang, a mansion and a sunken treasure ship full of rubies and gems.

meek tone " Thanks Mr. Genie but I don't need all of this stuff thank you though" Miko smiled.

"As you wish seniorita" Genie snapped his fingers and all of the stuff disappeared.

" Hey there baby my name is Mushu" Mushu the little red dragon said wrapping around Miko's neck.

meek tone " Hi Mushu" Miko smiled.

" Yea hi yourself how you doin?" Mushu said raising his eyebrows continuously.

meek tone " fine" Miko replied.

" Why yes you are sexy thang" Mushu said. Miko bursted with laughter as Mushu jumped off of her, she walked over to Simba the lion GF and rubbed his back while walking towards Fira.

meek tone " Their hilarious" Miko said holding her gut.

"Yea I know" Fira said rolling his eyes. ' Perhaps too hilarious'

" Don't get mad Fira because I have more game than you" Mushu said.

" Whatever" Fira raised one of his keyblades and all of them disappeared into blue smoke.

meek tone " You have a great relationship with your GF I'm jealous" Miko said.

" Don't be! Trust me your lucky to get a GF that doesn't barks order's back when your fighting" Fira said as the both of them.

meek tone " what your GF ordered you back?"

" Yea check this out, Me and my friend Zero were facing off against this Fiend in the desert, I summoned Mushu into the battle and I told him to fire his fireballs at the enemy he took one look at that Sand Worm that we were up against and said " fool you spit fireballs at that thing I'm outta here" Then he disappeared leaving us hangin and…"

Meanwhile 

Aerith had just came out of the library having finished a Monster report for her Geography class. She packed up all of her things and left the library on time. She stared down at her watch then walked straight over to Cloud's room with a smile on her face.

" It's been awhile since Cloud and I have last did…it" She smiled. Her small strut turned into a thigh rubbing run her pink dress flowed raising up alittle on her thighs she always kept her skirt buttoned up alittle under her crotch, she zoomed past Kiako, past Squall past crowds of students to get to Cloud's dorm.

She finally got to room 345 Cloud's dorm. She opened the door without knocking with a pleasant smile on her face. When she opened it, she dropped her books and her beautiful green eyes grew wide. Under the covers covering them from the shoulders down was Cloud he was on the bed lying over Tifa. The both of them paused and stared at Aerith as Aerith stared at them.

"C-Cloud?" Aerith choked. Her cheeks soaked in tears and her mouth was as dry as the Bikanel desert.

" Aerith I…" Cloud started.

" Uh oh" Tifa squeaked.

Aerith tossed the book at Cloud and the book slammed against his face, Aerith then took off running outside of the room. As she ran tears flew off of her face, she took off to her dorm and locked the door behind her. Then jumped in her bed and cried her eyes out, she screamed like bloody murder into the pillow. Suddenly through her loud screams and crying there was a knock on the door.

" Go away" Aerith said cried into the pillow.

" Aerith it's me Paine" A dull voice said. Aerith stood up weakly her face waterlogged from snot and tears. She walked weakly to the door and pressed in her unlock code into the door the futuristic door automatically opened to Paine. Paine grabbed Aerith and pulled her towards her.

" I seen the whole thing Aerith" Paine said.

" Paine" Aerith cried. " Why would he cheat on me? I never lied to him, I never so much as looked at a another boy"

" No it's not you it was him" Paine said. Slowly as Aerith talked without noticing Paine was easing Aerith into her room and slowly undoing her dress from behind.

" Paine I just don't understand it" Aerith said.

" Shhhh enough about him now" Paine said placing her right index finger on Aerith's lips. Paine pushed Aerith down on the bed her dress had become undone as she fell onto the covers. Paine laid down on her and began to kiss on her neck while curressing her body and rubbing her thighs.

'Huh? What's…' Aerith thought her wild thoughts turned into ecstasy as Paine began to rub in the right places.

" I've been watching you for along time Aerith" Paine said.

Meanwhile 

Fira and Miko were riding on the train Fira was staring out of the window while Miko reading a GF magazine.

" So have you thought about what GF you want?" Fira asked.

meek tone" Well there are lots of them" She replied. " Like Ifrit, Shiva, Valefore, Quezacolt, Doomtrain lots of them to choose from"

" Okay then just wanna go and get whatever? Or have you narrowed it down?" Fira asked.

meek tone" I think I'll take Shiva if not Shiva then probably Alexander, if not Alexander then I guess I'll stick with Leviathan" Miko replied.

" Cool choices" Fira said giving her a thumbs up. The train stopped in Timber as the both of them dismounted the train two soldiers appeared before them. One in a red uniform and another in a blue.

" HEY YOU KID!" The big one shouted at Fira. " This him Wedge?"

" That's him sir" Wedge replied with a salute.

" YOU! Most of my men were wiped out for that stunt you pulled at the satellite in Dollet" The big soldier shouted.

" Oh you're the commander of those men sorry it was just a exam no feelings eh" Fira said slapping him on the shoulder. " It's a good thing your men were so pathetic I passed because of those guys tell em I said thanks" Fira and Miko began to walk past the two of them but Wedge stopped with his military sword.

" Good job Wedge! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Briggs said. " I WAS DEMOTED TO LIEUTENANT BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID EXAM!"

" Lieutenant isn't so bad you still get to boss acouple of people around" Fira said.

meek tone " Fira these guys seem pretty serious" Miko whispered.

" Don't worry" Fira replied patting her on the shoulder. "Listen none of us are having a good day so far, let's all just go…well we'll go you go back to your little low class assignment mopping up the streets of Timber. And continue about our business" Biggs exploded with anger and attempted to punch Fira with his heavy metallic arms. Fira ducked dodging his clothesline maneuver, he pulled out his Metal Chocobo Keyblade from his back and his Kingdom Keyblade from the back of his waist. Biggs came back around with a backhand thrash punch. Fira held up his Keyblades blocking the move. Wedge rushed Miko and swung his sword, Miko ducked and drop kicked Wedge in his nose breaking it.

" AHHH" Wedge screamed as he struggled on the ground holding his nose crying. "YOU LITTLE B$#H

" DAMN YOU!" Biggs shouted. Fira dodged again then struck him in the chest with both Keyblades, Biggs flew through the air landing on Wedge. Biggs got up and picked Wedge up over his shoulder.

" You haven't seen the last of me you brat!" Biggs said running off with Wedge over his shoulder.

(Author's Note: Seriously you haven't Biggs and Wedge will appear more than any other bosses in this fic, their like Team Rocket they always come back after you kick their butt)

meek tone " what was that all about?" Miko asked her heart still pounding.

" I dunno some creeps looking for revenge" Fira said. " Ya know I hardly know who they are"

The both of them continued walking through the city crossing traffic and boarding another train.

" Hey you handled yourself pretty well back there" Fira said running his SeeD card through the scanner and the door opened for the both of them.

meek tone" Studying isn't all I've been doing at home" Miko replied with a smile.

"I heard that" Fira said.

Meanwhile 

Aerith was giving into Paine's sexsty as if in a trance she found herself kissing Paine back and rubbing her down as well at the same time she was. All of a sudden an image of Cloud appeared in her head.

" Paine no" Aerith kicked Paine off of her.

" Don't deny me now you were liking it weren't you?" Paine said walking over and stroking her hair.

" Stop!" Aerith said slapping her Paine's hand out of her hair. " I thought you were my friend"

" I am your friend" Paine said rubbing on Aerith's round behind as she drew closer to her like a magnet to a hunk of metal. " I'm your friend and everything else" Paine passionately kissed her, Aerith tried multiple times to pull away but found that she was enjoying Paine's kiss, hands went wrapped around Paine's lower half and Aerith pulled Paine down on the bed.

" Hm you finally understand" Paine grinned.

Meanwhile 

Kiako and Avalon were sitting on a bench in the Quad. Avalon had on some sunglasses with a heavy raincoat. Kiako had on the same exact thing.

" Make this quick" Kiako said.

" Okay I finally think I figured out a way to get Kuro to notice me" Avalon said.

" Huh? How?" Kiako asked.

" By sticking up for myself" Avalon said.

" Wha?" Kiako asked falling out anime style.

" Yea it's perfect, when Kuro strikes us with Fireballs and water blasts what do we do fall out right?" Avalon asked.

" Right" Kiako replied.

" Okay then what happens when punchs, blasts us and stuff and we still stand show her how strong I am like Hao and Sesshomaru?" Avalon said.

" I dunno" Kiako said.

" It's perfect the reason Kuro respects Hao and Sesshoumaru so much is because their strong and cool" Avalon said. " Speaking of the devil"

Kuro was walking down into the Quad to exercise her daily meditation routine. Avalon stood up and looked down at Kiako giving her a thumbs up. "Watch this"

Avalon ran over to Kuro just before she was about to start.

" Hey Kuro" Avalon said leaning against the wall to look cooler.

"What are you wearing?" Kuro said pulling on his trenchcoat.

" Oh this is nothing" Avalon said taking off the gear and tossing it.

" Whatever" Kuro said closing her eyes.

" Wait Kuro before you meditate and crap lemme say that you have the most beautiful set of legs I've ever seen" Avalon said. Kuro blasted him straight in his face with a Firaga blast sending him flying to the other side of the Quad. Kiako ran over and kneeled down.

" I thought you were gonna act like it doesn't phase you?" Kiako asked.

" I would but…her attacks are tooo strong" Avalon said falling out.

Back 

"Ya know I'm tired of walking" Fira said as the both of them traveled down the road of mi hen.

meek tone " Huh?" Miko said abit confused she looked around then looked back at Fira. There was no ride anywhere so he can't possibly complain. All of a sudden Fira placed to fingers in his mouth and whistled really loudly. It was a strange whistle though it sounded like he was off beat with the whistling tone. No more than 20 seconds later a Giant black chocobo came falling out of the sky it hit the ground causing dust and smoke to fly everywhere.

O.o meek tone " Fira…wha-wha-what is…" Miko said as Boko appeared before her. "That chocobo is big… really big"

" Boko give us a ride" Fira said.

" Epp epppp ep ep ep epe ep ep eppppppppp ep ep" Boko cocked. (Translation: To where? Wait asecond who is that trembling creature over there?)

" Oh that's Miko don't worry about her she's cool" Fira said.

" Epp eppp eeeeeep" Boko cocked shaking his head and spinning it like owl. (Translation: I'll be the judge of that) Boko stomped over to Miko and Miko was as still as a stone.

" Miko don't… I REPEAT DON'T MOVE, DON'T BLINK, DON'T EVEN BREATH LOUDLY, IF HE THROWS SOMETHING AT YOU DON'T MOVE DON'T BLOCK AND DON'T FALL" Fira said.

O.O meek tone "o-okay I-I-I-I w-w-won't" Miko trembled as Boko came near. Boko circled around him, he snapped at her almost biting her. Miko flinched at the assualt and Boko backed up and roared while making a cackling sound with his mouth. He walked up to her and placed his nostrils on Miko's head sniffing them up and down, he then exhaled with his nostrils messing up her hair. Miko raised a hand to reach for her head and Boko stopped completely with his eyes wide.

(Author's note: Miko just disrespected Boko completely)

" WHOA!…..Don't move…okay your in the clear but stay still until I tell ya when" Fira said.

O.O meek tone "okay…" Miko said as a tear ran down her eye. Boko circled around Miko twice furiously he then raised his wings and flapped around abit. Miko still didn't move, Boko stopped then instantly startling her he zoomed his one eye looking her up and down. He ran his beak across her breasts, under her neck and her bottom. Boko stomped away and then placed one of his feet around a rock then tossed it at Miko the rock stung her butt cheek and Miko jumped up rubbing her hide then went back to pausing.

" EEP EP EP EP" Boko chirped. (Translation: I don't like this human Fira)

" Come on Boko!" Fira shouted.

" EP EP EP EPPPPPP" Boko chirped. (Translation: I don't like her I said she's weak and she can't handle riding on me… Fira my friend this human will not ride me good day my friend)

" Okay then…geez but tell me something why did you let Torrence ride you?" Fira asked.

" EP EP EP EEEEEP EPPPP EP EP EP EP EPEEP EP" Boko cocked. (Translation: I thought she was your girlfriend)

" WHAT!" Fira shouted. " THAT'S WHY YOU LET HER RIDE?"

" EP EP?" Boko chirped. (Translation: She wasn't? Geez I can't believe I let her ride me for nothing… I really need a PDA)

" What if I said Miko was my…" Fira said.

" EEP EPP EPP" Boko chirped. (Translation: She is not, even so I won't let her ride me…look at that human look at the way it looks it's eyes aren't firm, it's hair is an unusual color and it's skin is soft)

" Okay she's not but she's really nice Bo! We're looking for a GF for her come on do it for her" Fira said.

" EPP EP EP" Boko chirped. (Translation: My mind is made up I won't let such a weak human ride me)

" Okay man geez go back to the old guy" Fira said.

Boko fluttered off.

(Author's Note: That was called Boko' s Trail, Boko does this to everybody before he let's them ride him he's going to do it to multiple characters through the fic some with pass and most won't)

O.O meek tone " I'm guessing he didn't like me very much" Miko said rubbing her arm.

" No" Fira said.

meek tone " I'm sorry" Miko said wiping from his eyes.

" No you were great Boko just acts like a jerk sometimes to other people" Fira said. " Let's go okay"

Fira and Miko continued their walk along Mi hen.

meek tone "So where we headed?" Miko asked rubbing her arm.

" To Macalania Lake" Fira said. " At the Macalania there is a giant monster called the Ice Titan if we can defeat it we'll get Shiva"

meek tone " If we fail?" Miko asked.

" We'll be popsicles" Fira said.

O.O meek tone " So what do we have to fight to get Leviathan?" Miko asked.

" To get Leviathan we have to battle with the Water Spirit at the Water Temple off the coast of Wutai" Fira replied.

O.O meek tone "What's the water spirit guardain thingy like?" Miko asked.

" It's a giant squid with lots of tentacles and stuff it's horrid" Fira said.

O.O meek tone " What do I have to go through to get Alexander?" Miko asked.

" We gotta go and win him at the Olympus Colluseum Hades Cup" Fira said.

O.O meek tone " You seem awful calm about this? Are you even away of the monsters you just mentioned?"

" Yea" Fira said. " I'm a SeeD my job is protect you no matter what I don't have time to be afraid… You shouldn't be either I'll protect you with my life I swear it"

meek tone " Wow that was really smooth what you just said"

" Really? Hmm oh well imagine that" Fira said.

meek tone " You almost remind me of him" Miko said.

" Him who" Fira asked.

" His name… is Link" Miko replied pulling out a blue ocarina.

Back at the Garden in the Headmaster's Office 

" So your name is Zero" Headmaster Cid said.

" Yessir" A boy with a long red scarf said. (Author's Note: Zero see Chapter I to see what he looks like)

" A hidden mist Wutai ninja?" Headmaster said.

" Yessir jounin" Zero said.

" I don't know what a jounin is but I'll take it's good" Headmaster Cid said.

" Hmm yessir" Zero said standing up saluting.

" Here you'll start your classes tomorrow, your homeroom is with Ms.Trepe" Headmaster Cid said.

" Yessir" Zero phased out.

" Where'd he go? Man this school year is GREAT a keyblade master, a jounin what next?" Headmaster said.


	9. Fira and Miko VS Ice Titan

Chapter VIII: Miko and Fira vs. Ice Titan

Sitting around a warm toasty fire was Fira and Miko. The both of them talked for miles as the moon turned with the tides of time around them.

meek tone "this may be too personal a question Fira but why did you decide to become a SeeD" Miko asked sitting on her sleeping bag as Fira laid back on his.

" It's always been a goal of ours to become SeeDs" Fira said.

meek tone " Ours you mean Boko?" Miko asked.

" Noway!" Fira said.

meek tone " Who then?" She asked timidly trying not to upset her bodyguard. She looked away for alittle while then turned her eyes back towards him. She noticed his dark eyes peering at her and at that moment her heart dropped. meek tone "What?" Miko asked.

" Well you wanted to know didn't you?" Fira asked.

meek tone " Oh yea" Miko said shaking her head yes.

" Well his name is Zero a ninja from Wutai, I met him back when I was about 13 we been buddies ever since we traveled together fought fiends and stuff it was cool" Fira said.

meek tone " Oh that sounds great it's good to know that such good friends like you still exist" Miko said with a gentle smile.

" Yea well" Fira said slightly blushing from her remark. He didn't know how to take a good compliment. " Well let's uh get some sleep we got a big day ahead of us" Fira said turning over.

meek tone " sure" Miko said lying back on her sleeping bag. She folded the sleeping bag over her body and stared up at the starry night. All of a sudden a loud snore filled the air killing the mood that Miko was in. "my goodness" She said covering her ears.

The next morning 

It was around the crack of dawn Fira's eye had opened with the morning sun. The sky was still sort of starry and the sun was just on the horizon. Fira got up immediately to prepare for the journey ahead. He put the sleeping bag back in the Al Bhed Travelers case that was in the middle of the forest. Then he went over to lake that wasn't too far from where they camped. Fira stopped and casted Watera to make the water rise up in a big bubbled from where he stood he could pick the fishes out that he wanted. He picked out two big ones about the size of his arm then held them under his armpits and left the lake. The campfire had completely disappeared with the night's cold wind. He dropped the fish down then pointed his Kingdom Keyblade at the fire wood and blasted it once relighting it's flame.

He then sat down and cleaned the fish thoroughly and carefully as Miko slept trying not to wake the innocent girl's sleep. After cleaning the fish he sat it over the warm fire… He yawned afew times then found himself looking at the sleeping girl again. ' I can't believe how well I'm guarding her… I'm really starting off this SeeD business right way!' Fira thought as a smile raised on his face.

The fish then began to cook as the warm fire cackled under it crisping the meat inside of it up.

' I wonder if I'm gonna go up a rank because of this!' Fira thought smiling. ' Yea I'll raise to rank 2 after this!'

meek tone " Link, don't leave me behind! Please Link take me with you!" Miko said in her sleep raising her hands and her feet kicking lazily.

" She's so childish" Fira said looking back at the flame.

meek tone " Link no…don't leave!" Miko said in her sleep again.

" Man she talks well in her sleep wonder if she'll tell me her secrets?" Fira said to himself turning over the fish on the other side so it cook evenly. " Nah that wouldn't be nice"

meek tone " Boko I'm sorry for whatever I did, please let me ride you" Miko said running in her sleep while in resting position. " I must ride you Boko to follow Link"

" Hahaha" Fira laughed slightly covering his mouth quickly. Miko still didn't wake up thankfully… The sun was about 3/4 of the way out into sky. At that moment an idea sprung into Fira's head. He smiled deviously while starring at Miko. He crawled over to her then pulled out an old packet of ketchup out of his pocket. He opened the packet and squirted ketchup on himself all over. He counted off on his fingers while brilliantly laughing.

" MIKO MIKO I'M DYING RUN… FIENDS!" Fira screamed Miko jumped up and saw the blood on him her eyes grew wide and she screamed loudly.

" FIRA! NO!" Miko said holding onto Fira as tears dropped down her cheeks.

" Miko come closer" Fira said pulling on her shirt. Miko drew in closer to him, he pulled on her shirt again. " Come closer" He beckoned as Miko cried for him. She drew in closer to him her ear just inches away from his mouth. " I'm just…messin with ya" Fira said.

O.O!

" Hahahaha yea I was just yankin your chain" Fira said jumping up on his feet. " Man your easy my grandma could tell that this was ketchup" Fira said walking over to the lake and taking his shirt off and bulletproof vest.

TT " whatever don't do that's it's frightening Fira" Miko said.

" Yea whatever" He then kneeled down and washed his face of the ketchup. " I caught some fish eat up and let's get moving." Miko looked at the fish then back at Fira, she then shrugged and picked up the fish on a stick and ate as much as she could which was only about four or five bites. Fira after washing himself of his horrendous ketchup joke walked back over to Miko and sat down.

" Is that all your gonna eat?" Fira asked.

meek tone " I'm afraid so" Miko said blushing in embarrassment. Fira grabbed the remaining fish and began to take large bits.

" You should eat more to get your strength up" Fira said with a full mouth.

TT meek tone "I'm still shaking from that joke you pulled" Miko said staring at him blankly.

" Yea well what ya gonna do eh?" Fira said standing up and burping.

meek tone "Um excuse you?" Miko said fanning herself.

" Yea excuse me" Fira said. " Let's go Miko we're almost to Macalania Lake, you'd better prepare yourself"

(Author's note: hey readers think about this for five seconds seriously, if this were a game and you were currently overshadowing Miko, this would be one of those times O'aka the 23rd would come out and you'd have to stock up on potions and weapons and crap then talk to Fira when you were ready to continue… either that or I'm just crazy)

Suddenly there was a scrambling in the bush. Fira had quickly draw both of his keyblades and started to spin them like batons as the rumbling got louder. Miko reached over to her left and picked up her reverse blade sword. Falling out of the bushes was a man with a tight blue shirt, tight brown high water pants, a strange looking hat and a huge green backpack.

O.o " Huh?" Fira and Miko stared at eachother oddly.

" Hi there, O'aka the 23rd at your service, items, weapons, Materia anything you can name and O'aka has it" He said tossing out a long piece of paper with weapons and materials on it. Fira and Miko bent down to take a look at the items.

meek tone " Wow these items are great… I'd definitely like to purchase something" Miko said pulling out a pocket book with gil in it. Fira took a scanning look at everything he had and he closed his eyes shaking his head.

" Well hurry up" Fira said standing up.

" What about you sir? Is there something you'd like to buy?" O'aka asked Fira with his back turned.

" Nope" Fira replied.

" What about a weapon certainly…" O'aka started.

" No there isn't a weapon there that suits me," Fira said.

" Okay then" O'aka said receiving money from Miko in exchange for afew items.

meek tone " Thank you O'aka" Miko said bowing.

" No thank you" O'aka replied with a bow. He then took off walking down the trail that led to the Calm Lands. Fira and Miko began walking towards Lake Macalania. Miko had bought four Materia pieces and a normal bangle with only two slots in it. "So what did you buy from that guy?" Fira asked as he walked along side her.

meek tone " I bought two Fira materia stones, an Ice materia and an elemental materia" Miko replied. She socked the elemental and the ice materia in the bangle. Then socked both Fira materia in her reverse blade sword socket, which only had one socket, and her bow, which only had three materia sockets. " These items will come in handy with our up coming fight"

The two of them finally walked through the forest and made it just outside of Rin's Inn snow was falling and from where they stood they could see the frozen lake. Fira and Miko started down the walk way towards the lake the second Fira laid his black boot onto the frozen lake, the giant Ice Titan arose from his frosted slumber. He stood at about fifteen stories high and his legs were frozen solid onto the lake, he roared sending a cold chill through the air.

" Whoa it was easier to get his attention then I thought" Fira said.

O.O meek tone " Aren't you the least bit afraid?" Miko said shaking behind him. " When you said Ice Titan I thought you ment a snow fiend or something like that not a GIANT SNOW FIEND!"

" Yea he is kinda big eh?" Fira said with a smile. At that second the Ice Titan tossed down ice stalagmites at them. Fira grabbed Miko and dove aside as the giant stalagmites struck were they were once standing like missiles made completely of ice. " Now that's just playing dirty" Fira said standing up and drawing both keyblades.

'Who is this guy?' Miko thought standing up. ' I dunno why but I feel…less afraid when I'm with him, just like when I was with Link'

" Miko okay here's how it's gonna go down" Fira said standing infront of her. She just stared at him as he twirled the keyblades not paying attention to the real threat at hand. " I'll act as a diversion while you attack him with everything you've got, use Fire Magic it's no brainier against an ice enemy, we keep up repeating that one step then the battle will be ours." Fira said turning around with a smile.

meek tone " Right let's do this together" Miko said full of confidence now. Fira then at that moment rushed off running towards the Ice Titan. He ran in between the giant's legs and to the other side of him. Fira then stopped sliding on the solid lake. " Turn around face me!" Fira shouted tossing the Metal Chocobo keyblade like a boomerang the keyblade struck the side of the Ice Titan's mouth then the Ice Titan taking on step at a time turned around. He then waved his hand once and missiles of ice stalagmites came at Fira again. He cartwheeled to the side dodging one then ran for them, to the side attaching the Kingdom Key from it's hilt to the Metal Chocobo from the hilt he then started to spin the two keyblades all at once creating a huge fan like doubled sided Keyblade. The giant missile stalagmite disappeared and broke apart as they filtered into Fira's fan like attack. Meanwhile on the other side of the Ice Titan Miko was slowly chipping off the Ice Titan's HP by firing off Fira Arrows at it's head. She landed every shot like a true archer. After about 45 to an hour long of this same strategy the Ice Titan finally fell to it's knees… It fell down lowering it's head dizzy from all of the Fire attacks Miko had been pounding him with. Fira rushed in separating his Keyblades. He jumped up with a side spin slashing the Ice Titan about 12 to 15 times as he spun. The Ice Titan dropped down completely turning into straight broken shards of Ice. He dropped down melted into the frozen lake.

The lake of Macalania began to cackle. Fira and Miko looked up at one another then back down at their feet all of a sudden the lake broke apart and they both went hurdling down to the bottom.

Under the Lake 

" Miko…Miko wake up" Fira's image came in clear to her and she stood up startled. She found herself being held by Fira in knee high water. From where they stood they could both hear the song of the fayth.

O.o meek tone "Where am I? What's that music? Am I dead?" Miko asked.

" No far from it as a matter of fact" Fira said. " We did it we defeated the Ice Titan look over there" Fira said pointing behind him. A blue shining sphere was floating in the water it's light was what lit up the entire underground of the lake.

meek tone "what is that?" Miko asked.

" It's your GF just ready and waiting to be Junctioned" Fira said standing up too. He pulled out a keychain from his back pocket. " Yea the Ice Titan left us both something apparently"

(Author's Note: Fira has the Keychain for the Ice Queen Keyblade)

Miko walked over to the sphere and kneeled down to pick it up. She held it in both hands staring down into it mesmerized by it's beauty. Although she didn't know it, staring back at her was Shiva.

meek tone " Thank you Fira" Miko said. " I've finally got my first GF, I would have never got it if it weren't for you thank you" She walked over to him and stared at him abit. Felling butterflies he backed up…

"Uhh yea your welcome, no problem or whatever ugh… let's get back to the uh hahaha Garden or whatever ya know" Fira said rubbing the back of his head.

TT meek tone " Are you blushing" She asked.

" No" Fira said turning around and fake coughing.

Later that day around dusk Fira and Miko had just made it over the horizon and were on their way into the Garden. On the outside they seen Kuro sitting down with her legs crossed and her hands spreaded out.

O.o meek tone " hello…" Fira covered Miko's mouth.

" Trust me messing with her meditation style is THE last thing you'd want to do" Fira said. " It's best we act like we didn't see her and walk inside" Miko replied with a nod then the both of them walked past the meditating Black Mage and into the front gates.

(Author's Note: If you don't know why it's bad to touch or talk to Kuro when she's meditating then I'd advise to look into the previous chapters)

The both of them walked into the intersection where the elevator and the hallways met.

meek tone" I'm so glad to be home" Miko said clearing her hair of her face.

" Yea I know what you mean, well you go and get some rest I'll report to the Headmaster of the mission's success" Fira said.

meek tone " thank you Fira san I could use a nap anyways" Miko yawned.

" You've earned it, well gotta go I hope we get teamed up for missions in the future" Fira said as Miko shook his hand.

meek tone " Likewise" Miko replied.

They went their separate ways.

(Author's Note: This isn't the last we've seen of Miko readers)

After Fira had filed his report he went back to his room which he hasn't been to in nearly three to four days. He walked in and a cool refreshing breeze hit him. He stared around in his room noticing it wasn't as he left it. Fira's room always had something on the floor, candy wrappers, ramen noodle cups, manga and spider man comics on the floor, his bed was always a mess. His bed was made up and his floor was cleaned with an extra spit shine too.

" RIKKU!" Fira shouted. A pair of firm arms wrapped around his neck.

" Fira san! I haven't seen you in days, ya know everybody's been asking about you!" Rikku said giving Fira a power noogie.

" Whatever what happened to my room? It's actually clean for once" Fira said.

" I cleaned it Fira" Stepping from out of Fira's closet was a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a cleaning apron and….nothing else…just a cleaning apron. She held a broom in one hand and a dust pan in the other. "Torrence?"

" Yea it's me, I hope you don't mind Fira I've cleaned your room while you were away?" Torrence said walking up to him. Fira backed up abit as did Rikku, Blood ran from Fira's nose as she drew in like a shark to a body corpse.

" Your bleeding" Torrence said rubbing her breast against his chest. "Here…" She said making erotic sounds as she handed him a tissue. Fira snatched it out of his hand and wiped his nose clean.

" Torrence get out of here" Fira said.

" I see you need more time to appreciate my cleaning" Torrence said grabbing her cleaning supplies and walking out.

" Yea let's go with that" Fira said. Torrence tried to blow him a kiss but the kiss stopped short at the door as Fira slammed it. " I seriously need to get a security alarm system or something" Fira said flopping down on the bed. " But she did do a good job with this room though"


	10. Jewel of Power PT1

(Author note: Okay peeps it's time to meet our second Big Boss, Naraku)

Chapter IX: Jewel of Power PT.1

Standing at the edge of Winhill was Fira and Avalon, the both of them stood guarding the town from Fiends on the far end of the Town. The day was around noon and the sky was blue with not a cloud in sight.

" Hey Fira" Avalon said all of a sudden breaking the silence.

" Yea?" Fira replied about to fall asleep while standing.

" We've been getting these crapy missions and I don't like it!" Avalon said.

" Neither do I but there's nothing we can do about it" Fira yawned. " We're only Lvl 1 SeeDs so we get level 1 missions"

" So what! Hao, Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth passed the same time we did and their like Lvl 5 SeeDs what's up with that!" Avalon bursted out all of a sudden. Fira stepped away from him abit then scratched his head.

" They did have higher scores than the rest of us" Fira said.

" Damn it that pisses me off" Avalon shouted.

Kiako, Kuro, Utada and Miko had walked up from behind.

meek tone" The windmill side is all clear" Miko said.

" Yea and the front entrance is okay too" Kiako said.

" Nice job" Fira said turning around and giving them a thumbs up.

" So what's Avalon screaming about?" Utada asked.

" I'm screaming because of these stupid missions we're getting" Avalon said.

O.o meek tone" Stupid?" Miko asked.

" Yea stupid, we're doing all of these Lvl. 1 missions" Avalon said.

" Well we are lvl.1 SeeDs" Kuro said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

" Yea so, I haven't seen any action since I became a SeeD" Avalon said walking back into town. " When we get back to the Garden I'll set that headmaster straight"

After the patrolling mission around Windhill the mission was over and the six of them returned to Balamb Garden.

Waiting at the front gate was Sephiroth. Of course waiting for Utada, upon spotting him Utada ran at him and leaped into his arms.

" How sweet" Kiako said bursting into tears right along with Miko. Kuro slapped both of them across their heads. " Suck it up babies" Kuro said walking along. Fira didn't bother to look for he would feel the rage that he did before. He just walked past the couple, Utada peered at Fira with a look of worry as she hugged on Sephiroth.

' What's his problem? He barely talks to me anymore' Utada thought.

" So what kind of mission did you get?" Sephiroth asked as the both of them broke apart.

" A monster exterminating mission" Utada said.

" Hmm seems interesting" Sephiroth said as the both of them started to walk behind the group.

" Not in the least it was boring!" Utada turning chibi and rubbing her head.

" Yea really boring Avalon is gonna complain to the Headmaster" Kiako said all cheery.

meek tone " I think it's about time we tested out our skills on a real mission anyway" Miko said as Kiako put her in a playful headlock.

" Yes I'll complain to the Headmaster my fellow SeeDs and we're all gonna get a super tough mission" Avalon said.

" Super tough? Why does it have to be a hard mission?" Kiako said turning chibi and jumping on Avalon's head hitting him playfully.

" I don't mind a super hard mission at all" Kuro said. " It'd be fun"

" Fira niisan why so silent?" Kiako said turning into a kitty and purring on his shoulder while rubbing against his cheek.

" Huh?" Fira replied as if waking up from a daydream.

" Zoned out lately?" Avalon said punching him in the arm.

" Yea let's go with that" Fira said.

The seven of them walked all the way into the Garden and up to the elevator in the center. Everyone stood outside of the elevator and Avalon walked in alone.

" NONE OF YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!" Avalon shouted.

" Good luck" Kuro said waving with an evil smile.

" Yea good luck Avalon I hope it works out" Kiako said running in circles around the whole group.

meek tone " bye!" Miko cheerfully waved.

" Yea get us that mission Avalon" Utada said.

" Don't take no for an answer" Sephiroth waved.

" Bye dude" Fira said waving.

"FIRA GET IN HERE!" Avalon reached out and pulled Fira into the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator went up acouple of levels to the top floor. Fira and Avalon walked out of the elevator and down the long hallway into the dark abyss of the Headmasters office BOOOO!. Fira and Avalon walked in and seen the headmaster sitting at his desk filling out papers for random missions and jobs for the SeeDs.

" Uh sir" Avalon said he and Fira walked up to the desk.

"Yes?" Headmaster answered in a not so friendly tone.

" There's something I have to…" Avalon started before he was cut off by the Headmaster.

" And the mission with the Windhill fiend exterminations" He asked with his eyes looking down at the papers he was filing and writing out.

" Yea it went pretty good" Fira said with a shrug.

" Good to hear lad now something you have to tell me" Headmaster Cid asked in a more delighted tone this time.

" Yea there's something FIRA! Has to say" Avalon said pushing him up.

" What but you're the one who…" Fira started.

"Yes Fira?" Headmaster Cid asked.

" Err… Well sir, me and the rest of SeeD Squad Unit F-4 are unsatisfied with the missions we're getting their too easy" Fira said.

" Too easy?" Headmaster Cid repeated scratching his temple with a pencil eraser.

" Yea we want a mission that will test what we learn in classes everyday" Fira said.

" I see well are you two aware of what you're asking?" Headmaster Cid asked. Fira and Avalon gave one another a quick glare then stared back at the headmaster. " Your lvl.1 SeeDs for a reason and for that reason ya know"

" I don't care I'm sick of doing kid stuff! Let's move to the big boy stuff!" Avalon shouted slamming his hands down on the table. The headmaster just stared at Avalon then at Fira giving him a glare as well.

" Okay" Headmaster Cid said.

" Huh YES!" Avalon and Fira jumped up kicking their heels. " I mean thank you sir" The both of them bowed.

" You thank me now but when you take on this mission you're gratitude will turn into loathing" Headmaster Cid said.

" What rank is this mission?" Avalon asked. As him and Fira calmed down from the excitement.

" It's a SeeD lvl. 7 mission it goes up a level for every SeeD you have in your party and currently you will have 7" The headmaster said.

(Author's Note: A SeeD level 7 mission is a next to impossible to complete mission, it acquires skilled SeeDs even beyond that of Hao, Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru)

" But SeeD Squad Unit F-4 is only made up of six SeeDs, Miko, Kiako, Kuro, Utada, Fira and me" Avalon said counting off of his hand.

" You will be accompanied by another SeeD, he too has grown tired of his lvl. 1 missions as well" Headmaster Cid said turning his back to them. " Zero"

"ZERO!" Fira shouted. Walking out of the shadows from a corner in the room was Zero. He was wearing a black tank top, black pants with bandages at his ankles, bandages on his knuckles and hands, some black sandals and his usual red long scarf.

" Hello there Fira" Zero said.

" When did you get here! And what took you so long!" Fira said walking over to him.

" Oh great you know eachother that's even better" Headmaster Cid said. " Your mission will begin tomorrow rest up and gather as much items and equipment as you can… Here is 100,000 gil go, buy yourself new weapons, new items and new accessories trust me you'll need them"

Avalon took the money which was in an orange packet. The three of them walked out of the Headmaster's office and back to the elevator. They took the elevator down to F1 and they walked out, Utada was sitting on one of the benches and Sephiroth was resting his head in her lap, Kiako had switched into her Singer Garment and danced to past the time, Kuro was meditating and Miko was just marching around in circles with her hands behind her back.

" Hey their back!" Kiako said running over still in her singer garment she was dancing infront of them. "Hey who is this guy!" Kiako danced in circles around Zero.

" I am Zero" Zero said crossing his arms to his chest.

(Author's Note: In this fic Zero isn't a complete perv but he'll pull out a hentai book every now and then)

The rest of the group walked over to the three of them.

" Okay guys we've got the mission" Fira said.

"YAY!" Everybody except Kuro cheered…. Well Kuro cheered inside.

" But it's a lvl.7 mission" Avalon said.

"WHAT?" Everybody shouted.

" Whoa I wanted a hard mission but… a level 7? Your kidding me" Kuro said crossing her arms to her chest.

" Scared Kuro?" Utada asked.

" Not on your life" Kuro said.

"So what's that packet for?" Kiako asked.

" It's 100,000 gil" Avalon replied.

" 100 thousand?" Everyone said at the same time.

" Yea it's for our supplies and equipment" Fira said. " Everybody get's 10thousand to spend on themselves buy weapons, Materia anything you may need to survive in the outback" Fira said as him and Avalon gave everyone a bundle of money.

" Come on the best place to go shopping way out here is Balamb down the road" Kuro said starting to walk out of the garden again. Everyone followed her out of the Garden again, walking in a group of eight everybody headed for Balamb in one big crowd.

" So Zero you're a ninja right?" Kiako asked.

" Yes a ninja from Wutai" Zero replied.

" I seeeeeeeeeee" Kiako said circling around him she was now back in her original festival goer attire.

" So Z, what exactly have you been doing, we were suppose to have met up at the Garden way back in chapter 3 of this fic" Fira said. Everyone stared at the author of the fic…wait…uh…

" Hey everybody don't look at me" Says the author. Everybody shrugged then turned back to look at Fira.

O.O meek tone" Wait you know eachother?" Miko asked.

(Author's Note: I really like putting facial expressions for Miko)

Everybody stares at the author again this time they stop walking and peer at him with evil faces all except Kiako she's happy all the time or so it would seem.

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Kuro shouted hitting the author over the head.

" Ow…please Kuro dammit I'm sorry don't hit me again lord Jesus please don't" the author cowered

" Don't hit him again Kuro for god's sake he's typing up the story" Kiako cried.

" Yea…" The author said dusting himself off and continuing with the story.

TT meek tone " So back to where we were… You two know eachother?" Miko said.

w "Apparently" Kiako smiled skipping along infront of everybody.

meek tone" Oh right you're the guy Fira mentioned before" Miko said. " His friend he met in Wutai"

" Did Fira tell you the exact story on the way we met?" Zero asked.

" Uh…" Fira started to shoot his hands in the air while sort of swaggering around. "NO! UH!Let's talk about something else yea!" Fira said turning chibi and jumping on Miko's head.

(Author's Note: Much like Genji Amano from Getbackers, everyone will go chibi from time to time)

Everyone peers at the Author.

(Author: What!)

Kuro cracks her knuckles at the Author.

(Author: Shutting up now zips mouth up)

"Well I want to hear the story" Utada said as they all walked.

"Yes we have a lot of time to kill and Balamb is quite the walk from here" Sephiroth said walking with his eyes closed in a cool like movement.

" Okay then…" Zero said.

" Z please don't tell em!" Chibi Fira said jumping in Zero's path as he walked. Zero just stepped on him like a bug and walked along with everyone. " Okay it was about 4years ago"

_4 years ago in Wutai _

Walking into town was a boy wearing a blue jumpsuit, black and white jacket, big yellow shoes, messy black hair and some white gloves. He had light brown skin and big black eyes. On his back was the Kingdom Keyblade and at his side was a black chocobo chick that stood at about 5 feet only about 5 inches shorter than his master.

(Author's Note: Fira back then was dressed like Sora from Kingdom Hearts except his attire color was blue instead of red and as you can see Boko was TINY!)

" Boko this town looks alittle strange" Fira said.

" Eck eep ep" Boko chirped. (Translation: He was too young back then to know what even he was saying)

A woman and man passed by in kimonos walking across a red strange looking bridge with dragons carved in the wooden frame.

" Whoa" Fira said. " Hahahaha he's wearing a dress, what a loser"

" Eep EP EP" Boko chirped.

" Check out these buildings Boko" Fira said as Boko and himself browsed around in the ancient china like town. " Ep" Boko chirped following close behind Fira. Fira walked along through the town until he made it to a small patch of land that was surrounded by water. In the middle of that was a boy with short red hair and an all black ninja suit with a little ninja sword on his back. He was punching a log over and over again.

" Hey there why you punching that log man?" Fira asked staring at him with Boko at his side.

" Epp" Boko chirped.

" I'm training" He replied.

" Training huh" Fira pulled out his keyblade and leaped over the small water pit then over the young ninja's head. He then landed infront of the log and smashed it in two with his Keyblade. " Yea, I kick SO much butt"

" Why did you do that?" The ninja said.

" Well you said we were training" Fira said.

" We? I said ME! I'M TRAINING NOT YOU" The ninja shouted.

" Ah what are you training and stuff for anyway? It's just a big waste of time you should really be having fun" Fira replied wrapping his hands behind his head and swaying from side to side.

"You're an idiot" The ninja said.

" Yea and you haircut is weird so we're even kid" Fira said.

" Kid we're practically the same age" The ninja boy snapped.

" I'm 13" Fira said.

" me too!"

" When's your birthday? Which month? And day?"

" I was born on November the 7"

" What! Looks like you're the oldest I was born November 19"

" yea"

" Whatever my name's Fira and this is my chocobo and traveling companion"

" I am Zero a ninja in training"

" A ninja huh I read about ninjas in comic books"

" Yea well we are famous"

" Whatever" Fira jumped over the water bank. " Yo Z come on let's go and climb that mountain over there"

" That mountain there! Are you nuts" Zero said stepping back.

" Yea the one with the faces on it, I bet you could get a SWEET view from up there" Fira said looking up. "Come on Boko let's go and check out the mountain"

The both Fira and Boko took off towards the mountain, Zero ran around infront of them.

"What's wrong with you baka, that's the great mountain of Wutai, it's said a giant serpent lives on top of that mountain" Zero said.

" Well that's all the more reason the climb it" Fira said staring down at Boko as his little companion looked back. "Epp" Boko chirped.

Fira and Boko pushed past Zero then started up the mountain.

"Fine go up there and get eaten" Zero said walking off. " AH" Zero in an instant changed his mind then ran up beside Fira.

" You finally decide to join eh?" Fira asked.

" Whatever it's just that… I've always wanted to see the view from up there myself" Zero said.

" Then why haven't you?" Fira asked.

" I dunno scared I guess" Zero replied.

In less then 2hours the three made it to the top, fighting fiends and climbing steep hills. They made it to the top of the budda statue and had a perfect view of the town. Fira sat down out of fatigue but Zero stood up out of fasination for he had never seen his hometown like this before.

" Man that was longer than it looked" Fira panted.

" Epp" Chibi Boko said resting on his head.

" But the hike was worth it, look at Wutai isn't great" Zero said as his eyes turn golden almost into tears staring at the town.

" It's not that cool" Fira said rubbing his head. " Hey you said there was a monster here"

" Huh oh yea I guess it was just a myth" Zero said.

Just five seconds after Zero said that there was a loud hiss and a loud raddle.

" Did you hear that?" Zero said.

" Yea" Fira replied. "Sounds like a…"

"SNAKE!" Fira and Zero shouted turning around to see a giant cobra hissing at them. It all of a sudden attacked fast with it's head attempting to bite them really quick. Fira and Zero jumped out of the air…

" ATTACK AYE YA YA YA YA YA YA!" Fira ran at the giant snake like a crazed indian. He jumped up holding the Keyblade in both hands then came down to try and strike it with a braver attack but was knocked out of the way by the snake's huge tail.

" Fira" Zero said staring at him as he lied motionless on the ground.

" Epp Epp Epp" Boko jumped up and down on Fira's chest. The snake turned it's attention towards Zero, Zero phased out and appeared over head. He pulled out his little ninja sword and stabbed it into one of the snake's eyes. The snake jerked it's head around and bobbed up and down throwing Zero off. Zero caught his balance in the air and landed beside Fira. He stared at his face, Fira had swirled eyes anime style unconscious just lying there.

" Err GET UP!" Zero shouted. " I COULD USE SOME HELP!"

" Yea whatever it looks like your handling it okay" Fira said. The snake came back although it's eye was out to attack the both of them. Fira ran up to it first and jumped up as high as he could, Zero ran up under him and kicked the Snake in the chin causing the snake to look upward. Fira then came back down and stuck his Keyblade in the snake's mouth so that it wouldn't bite. Then Fira snatched Zero's sword out and tossed it at him. Zero snatched the ninja sword out of the air and sliced the snake's head clean off.

Back 

O.O meek tone " Wow really?" Miko asked.

"Yes" Zero replied.

" You guys slayed that giant snake fiend all by yourselves" Kiako asked.

"Yea" Fira said walking over to Zero and turning chibi. " Thanks for not telling them about the part about how I almost got raped by that sick ninja girl" Fira whispered.

" No problem, she tried to rape the both of us…if I told them that how would I look?" Zero whispered back.

(Author's note: This sick ninja girl will make an appearance in this fic and no she's not an OC)

" What are you guys whispering about?" Kuro asked giving them the glare of death.

" Nothing Kuro absolutely nothing" Zero and Fira turned chibi at the same time and bowed before her.

" We're here" Kiako said running around circles.

They were standing at the front gates of Balamb right by the Garage Park.

" So shall we start our shopping spree now?" Utada asked.

" Yea go in and get only the accentuals" Avalon said.

"Right" Everyone said stepping into town they walked at the same past but as soon as they reached the end of the street they broke off into different sections. Fira, Zero and Avalon went to the Synthesizing shop, Kuro, Kiako and Miko went to the Item shop and Utada and Sephiroth went to the Materia shop.

" What can I do for you gentlemen?" The Synthesizing shop owner asked as the three of them walked in.

" We need newly refined weapons" Avalon said slapping his hand down on the table.

" Can I see what ya got?" The Synthesizing shop owner asked. Zero dropped down two long Kunai, Avalon dropped down his Millennium Rod and his back up hand held sword. " And what about you?" He asked looking at Fira.

" Oh no thanks my weapons are strong enough" Fira said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Suit yourself" The store owner said.

(At the Item shop)

" I'd like 20 Hi Potions, 20 Ethers, 5 Elixirs…" Kuro said counting off on her fingers.

" That will be 20 orders of white rice, 20 orders of E-Soup and 5 orders of calcium" The old lady said.

w " No" Kiako said with a laugh. "20 hi potions, 20 ethers, 5elixirs and…"

" 20 spillage puffs, 20 owl heads and 5 mango seeds?" The old lady asked tipping up her glasses.

TT meek tone "no 20 hi potions, 20 ethers, 5 elixirs and…" Miko said.

" 20 packets of seeds, 20 rat tails and 5 coconut shells?" The old lady asked. "Speak English damn you kids, oh your retarded huh? I'm sorry you three must be with the slow truck…okay… here crazy kids"

Kuro slapped her forehead while shaking her head no for like the eight thousandth time.

(At the Materia shop)

" Wow these are pretty" Utada said pointing at the glass.

" Yes but we're looking for effective not pretty" Sephiroth said. " I'd like to have two of those and one of those"

It was around dusk when everyone met out at the entrance of town carrying bags and other items.

" Hi guys got everything?" Fira asked as he stepped back on the scene with Zero and Avalon.

" Yea pretty much" Kiako replied for her group.

" Although Sephiroth isn't on this mission with us he lended a helping hand" Utada said blushing and staring up at him. Sephiroth looked back her.

Turning chibi Fira ran in between them.

" Well yea it's TOO bad Sephy that YOU won't be joining us" Chibi Fira said pointing his stubby arm at Sephiroth.

O.o meek tone " I think he's jealous of Sephiroth" Miko whispered to herself.

" Fira what are you doing get out of my way" Utada said pushing chibi Fira aside. Fira turned back to normal and just stared at the couple just like everyone else was. Utada and Sephiroth then went in for the kill and kissed right there infront of everyone. Kuro ran over and kicked the both of them over " Save IT!" Kuro shouted.

" Geez not everybody likes to watch you two make out" Kuro said crossing her arms to her chest. Kuro then glanced over to Fira whom had gone chibi again drawing circles in the ground. Kiako walked over and placed her hand on his back, he had then went back to normal size.

" Fira nii san is there something wrong?" Kiako asked with a smile.

" Nah" Fira said standing up. " Let's go home"

Everyone began a quiet walk home, Fira ahead of the whole group while Utada and Sephiroth was in the back whispering secrets to one another. Zero was walking behind Fira to the left and Avalon to the right, Miko, Kuro and Kiako took up the middle of the gang. Everyone pretended that nothing was happening but was well aware now of Fira's jealously, they wanted to say something even Kuro wanted to add her two sense but they just kept their mouths shut because they'd expose his feelings.

When everyone reached the Garden they sort of gave a ghost like farewell and departed. Fira walked to his room and put down his belongings that Kiako and the others bought for him.

" Hmm look at me cower like a wimp" Fira said turning chibi and curling up in his bed. " Ah who cares if Sephiroth has Utada…I don't!" Chibi Fira jumped up and flipped out of his bed landing in a ninja like position. " I know I'll go to the training facility and blow off some steam!" chibi Fira said taking off with a trail of dust behind him anime style. He ran towards the training facility and took off inside, he then stopped at the intersection that led to the left or right in the facility.

" Fira?" A voice said from the right. Walking out was a girl about 5'5 with long brown hair with green eyes wearing a long pink spaghetti strapped dress.

" Aerith what are you doing here?" Fira asked.

" Playing tag" Aerith said.

" Tag?" Fira said scratching his head.

" Yea tag with my lover" Aerith said hugging herself. " But I can't seem to find her will you help me look"

" Lover? Her?…is Aerith a… nah she's with… wait what?" Fira said scratching his head in confusion. " Uh yea Aerith I'll help you look for your lover"

Fira and Aerith started into the deep forest hearing nothing but roars and cricket noises. They walked to the left side up by where the broken tree was. They kept walking until all of a sudden a black figure zoomed past them and into a bush. Fira afraid had turned chibi and jumped on Aerith's head.

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Fira shouted holding on her hair.

" It was her" Aerith said taking off towards the bush with Fira on her head. She removed acouple of leaves and branches and flipping out into the open was Paine!

" Paine what are you doing here?" Fira asked.

" Playing tag duh" Paine replied.

" You're playing tag too?" Chibi Fira asked jumping off of Aerith's head.

" I found you babe" Aerith said running over. She wrapped her hands around Paine's neck and kissed her. " I tagged you… now you have to find me"

O.o " I'm more confused now more than ever in my life time" Chibi Fira said with bulging big eyes and an wide open mouth. When he said those words a giant T Rexuar landed behind him and roared. Fira trembling like crazy making the crab and clicking teeth sound slowly turned around to face the T Rexuar.

" AHHHH!" Fira screamed running over to the two girls and jumping behind them. " Uh ladies we've got trouble" Chibi Fira said hiding by their legs.

" A T Rexuar wants to come between me and my baby" Paine said stepping up.

" Get him baby I'm rooting for you" Aerith cheered jumping up and down. "If you can beat him in 10 seconds you may just get to score tonight"

" That's gross wait…since they're both girls I guess it's okay" Chibi Fira said shrugging. "Lesbians are considered hot in some countries like America"

The T Rexuar rushed Paine as she pulled out her long blade. It trailed it's mouth along the ground as if to scoop Paine up with it's mouth and clap her. Paine jumped up and landed on it's head, before she could stab her sword into the fiend's mouth it slammed her against a tree.

" PAINE!" Aerith screamed all teary eyed.

" Holy" Chibi Fira said. " Time to do something" Fira said changing back to his normal size and pulling out both of his keyblades. He jumped up at the T Rexuar and cross slashed the T Rexuar in the throat, the dino stepped back coughing up some yellow liquid. It roared at Fira out of defiance then a light appeared around T Rexuar… It opened it's mouth and a Firaga ball appeared in it's mouth.

" A magic spell" Fira said looking serious. The T Rexuar fired the Firaga ball at Fira and Fira turned chibi taking off running around in circles. The T Rexuar fired continuos fireballs at the chibi figure running around with two keyblades like a maniac. The T Rexuar had a confused look on it's face seeing Fira run around like an idiot. The T Rexuar then took walked off snorting like it didn't even care anymore it'd rather starve then deal with this kid.

"Huh hey I did it must have got scared and ran off" Chibi Fira said showing his big thumb like Vash the Stampede. He then walked off towards Aerith and Paine whom had swirls in her eyes knocked out from the T Rexuar. Fira turned back to normal sized and kneeled down next to Paine beside Aerith.

" Paine you okay?" Fira asked putting his Metal Chocobo Keyblade on his back and his Ice Queen Keyblade around his waist in the back.

" Yea I'm fine" Paine replied rubbing her head.

" Paine I was sooo worried" Aeirth cried.

(--) "Yea…righhhht…." Fira said. Aerith kneeled down and started kissing Paine and Paine kissed back placing her hand over the back of Aerith's head. They then started to take their cloths off and Aerith jumped onto of Paine.

O.o " Uh…ooooookay I'll just be going now" Fira said turning chibi and walking off. He walked through the forest deeper into the training facility until he heard loud sword swiping. He peeked through some bushes to see Sephiroth slicing the air as if training himself. Sephiroth turned towards where Fira was hiding and tossed his Masamune at him. Chibi Fira leaned back and the Sword landed right infront of him inches below his crotch.

(XX) " WHOA!" Chibi Fira said sweating

" Fira" Sephiroth said taking his sword back as chibi Fira crawled of the bushes trembling.

" Yea yea it's me" Fira said turning back to normal and standing up.

" Heh what are you spying on me?" Sephiroth asked starting to swing his blade again.

" You wish bub" Fira said. " I was just passing by"

" Way out here?" Sephiroth asked.

(-\ /-) " Yea" Fira said getting angry.

" Heh whatever" Sephiroth said. "Shouldn't you be in bed anyway you have an important mission tomorrow"

" Last time I check your not my mother of my father" Fira said started to walk off.

" Don't be so sure about that" Sephiroth said. Fira paused and turned around. (?) "What did you say?" Fira asked turning chibi. Sephiroth turned chibi as well then put on a Darth Vader helmet.

" Fira I am your Father" Sephiroth said.

(TT)" What! No it can't be…no seriously it can't be I have a picture of my dad right here" Fira said pulling it out and showing it to Sephiroth. Sephiroth with the Darth Vader helmet took the picture and stared at it.

" Hey… your right you look just like him" Sephiroth said handing back the picture and tossing the Darth Vader helmet. The both of them turned back to normal, Sephiroth went back to swinging his blade. Fira was just about to walk off again when Sephiroth started up with…

" You love Utada don't you?" Sephiroth asked without looking at him.

" And if I do" Fira said.

Sephiroth shrugged then stared back at him. " Only one can have Utada's heart"

(TT) " Hmph yea I know and that's you" Fira said.

" She loves you as well" Sephiroth said.

O.o " Huh!" Fira said jumping back from the reply. " Did she tell you that?"

" No…" Sephiroth said. " I can feel it, although we kiss and carry on, there is a force that repels me and I assume that force is the love that she has for you"

" Whoa…that's deep…Crazy as all hell but deep" Fira said turning Chibi.

" But I love her and I refuse to have her resist me any longer I want her body I want everything she has to offer and I'm not getting any of that because she still has feelings for you… Everyday I'm fed this half love I don't want half Fira… I want the whole pie" Sephiroth said.

" Pie who doesn't want a whole pie, ya know my favorite is apple pie can't beat apple" Fira said.

" That's why I challenge you Fira" Sephiroth said placing the tip of his sword to Fira's face. " A duel to the death, one of us will have Utada and the other will visit the pearly gates alittle early"

O.o " Your serious about this aren't ya?" Chibi Fira said as sweat dropped down from his head like Niagara Falls.

" As serious as a heart attack and nobody wants a heart attack my friend, seriously no one doesn't" Sephiroth said.

" Fine I except or whatever just get your sword out of my face please it's making me nervous" Fira said sweating uncontrollably while in chibi form.

" We will duel when you return from your mission" Sephiroth said sheathing his sword. "At Zanarkand Ruins at midnight, if you don't show up I'll kill you in your sleep" Sephiroth said walking off into the bush leaving chibi Fira to stand in the clearing alone still sweating and still chibi.

" Uh what just happened? First we're talking about pie then next thing ya know we're dueling to the death" Chibi Fira said. "WHY DID I ACCEPT? I was real scared at the time so I said anything!" Chibi Fira lied down on the floor while squirming around like a worm. " I screwed up big time"

The next morning Kiako, Kuro, Miko, Avalon, Utada and Zero were standing outside of the school with the Headmaster and a Staff member.

"Where is Fira!" Utada said stomping her foot.

TT meek tone "Yea the rendezvous point time was 7am and it's 9am now" Miko sighed.

" Ah here he comes" Kiako said standing onto of Avalon's head as if he was a lookout tower. Fira was running with a black backpack on towards the group. He stopped before everyone and Kuro drop kicked him in the face causing him to fall over with a red boot print on his face.

O.O " Whoa what a kick" Headmaster Cid said as the Staff member shook his head in agreement.

" THAT'S FOR MAKING US WAIT!" Kuro shouted.

"You okay Fira nii san" Kiako said picking him up on his feet.

" Thanks Kiako…" Fira said with swirls in his eyes. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain myself"

"What's your excuse" Avalon asked crossing his arms to his chest.

" Uh… my chocobo ate my alarm clock?" Fira said just after that remark Kuro knocked him over the head with her wand.

"That excuse was lame" Kuro said.

" Ahem…" Headmaster Cid coughed. With that everyone got into saluting positions immediately. " Thank you, and Kuro I wouldn't mistreat Fira that much if I were you, he is leading this team after all"

O.O " WHAT FIRA IS THE SQUAD LEADER!" Avalon shouted in rage.

TT " You can't be serious" Kuro said shaking her head in a WE'RE ALL DOOMED movement.

" Yes I've found Fira capable of such things as to leading a team" Headmaster Cid said. Everyone then stared at Fira whom was still on the ground with swirls in his eyes while in chibi form. " Anyway it's not your decision, now let's get to the mission briefing you 7 are appointed to take the sacred Shikon no tama to the East Continent in Esthar and leave the shikon in their position"

"Here" The Staff Member handed a box to Utada it was a black shiny box no bigger than that of a jewelry box. Inside was a purple glowing sphere.

" It looks like a materia stone" Zero said as everyone except Fira gathered around the jewel.

" Your mission is the successfully get it there in one piece, there are lots of bandits and thieves out there that are after this jewel" The Staff member said.

" Okay… We'll Guard it with our lives" Chibi Fira said running up to the headmaster.

" I trust you will" Headmaster Cid said bowing. " Now if you'll excuse me"

The headmaster and the staff member walked off towards the school again.

" Alright guys!" Chibi Fira said flipping to the head of the gang. "Let's get moving!"

" Right" Everyone replied. With that they began their walk out of Balamb Garden onward to further challenges.

(In a dark Japanese castle high in the mountains)

" I see the Shikon no tama has been entrusted to 7 individuals… hmmm is sense no real danger between them" A man in a white baboon cloak said staring down at a crystal ball that showed Fira, Kuro, Utada, Kiako, Miko, Avalon and Zero. " BANKOTSU…"

A man with in white with a huge sword stepped up.

" Yes Naraku?" Bankotsu answered.

" Get me that jewel" Naraku said. " Take Genkotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu with you"

(Author's Note: That's all for this chapter I don't know about you but this has been the funniest damn chapter yet eh? Anyway if you didn't get the faces or Fira turning chibi think anime, like Trigun, Rurouni Kenshi and the Getbackers and you'll understand ALL!)


	11. Jewel of Power PT2

Chapter X: Jewel of Power PT.2

Everyone was standing around in the one cart, the girls were all in the suite room while the guys(Zero, Fira and Avalon) stayed standing up outside of the room. Currently we find our SeeDs riding on a train to Timber.

" So what are we gonna do how are we gonna get to Esthar from here?" Avalon asked.

" Yes there is a great barrier that divides the east continent from the rest of the world" Zero said.

" Well ya see there is a weak spot in that wall and we're headed to that weak spot now" Fira said. " Squall told me, he said that he and his crew got to Esthar through a secret compartment in that wall."

" Hmm where is the tear?" Zero asked.

" I dunno exactly but I do know where to look, we have to go to the east from Timber onward to the long bridge past Fisherman's Horizon" Fira said replied.

" I see" Zero said. "So whose gonna take on the job of holding the Shikon no tama"

" I dunno" Fira said rubbing his chin. All of a sudden the train stopped.

" Looks like we're here" Avalon said staring out of the window. The four girls walked out of the suit room all in a row. The doors opened and they all walked out of the train into the train port.

" Come on peeps we're gonna leave town and head east from here" Fira said turning chibi and leading the way.

"We're gonna walk?" Utada asked chibi Fira stopped his little march and turned around. The background goes black and Fira is stuck in the spotlight.

(&.&) " Uhhh…yes" Fira replied.

"Wrong" Kuro said walking over. " We have 30,000 gil left over from the material expenses"

meek tone " Let's use it to rent a vehicle" Miko suggested.

" Yea let's rent a car" Kiako said jump raising her fist up.

" Okay we'll rent a car" Chibi Fira said kicking a rock. ' I'm the leader here'

" YEA I'LL RENT A CAR TO YOUS KIDS" The man standing behind the counter said. " That'll be about 15,000gil" He said holding his hand out, Kiako handed the man half of the team's expenses and riding out of the garage was a big yellow hummer. The man stepped out of the car and walked into the garage closing the door.

"Wow that's ours?" Utada said almost loosing control.

" It is for four days" Kuro said.

" Cool" Chibi Fira said rubbing the tires.

" I'm SO driving that thing" Avalon hopped into the driver's seat. Zero got into the passenger's seat as Fira and the girls loaded up their backpacks into the trunk. Fira then jumped in first grabbing a window seat, sitting next to him was Utada, then next to her was Kuro and Kiako got another window seat all crammed into the back seat.

" Kind of close back here" Kuro said.

" Yea it is kinda smaller in the inside than out" Fira said turning chibi again looking like alittle baby in a car seat.

" Already everybody I got the controls down, Kuro babe sit tight I'll drive nice a hard for ya" Avalon said switching the gears.

" PUHLEASE" Kuro said rolling her eyes. The hummer took off speeding towards the entrance of town. It zoomed past the entrance guards and in less than 30seconds they were out of Timber. The hummer truck drove onto the bridge and started over the east water bed a large drink of sea that was connected to the oceans.

"Wow the ocean it's so pretty and blue" Kiako said.

" Thanks for pointing out the obvious as usual Kiako" Kuro sighed.

" Well guys it's a two hour drive to the otherside" Avalon said with one hand on the wheel and the other relaxed on the armrest.

" 2hours" Chibi Fira said staring up at Utada. ' Two hours of sitting next to Utada… I'd die long before we reached the otherside'

Little did they know halfway across the bridge waiting for them was four figures, one of them holding a huge sword, the other looking like a female in the face. One huge fellow like a robot and the other a bald monk looking guy.

" Big brother is that them?" The woman like man asked holding a curving blade on his shoulder.

" Yes" The man with huge Banryu replied with his blade drenched over his shoulder as well.

Back in the car Fira had once again turned chibi with fright from sitting next to the girl of his dreams.

' Fira keep your eyes looking outside…keep em outside looking at the sea' Fira thought to himself. As he talked his eyes drifted to the left and that's when he noticed Utada looking at him. Chibi Fira's eyes grew wide then turned back to looking out the window again while anime style sweat drops swam down his face. While Avalon was driving appearing out of nowhere in the middle of the road was the Banryu, Avalon spotted it and at the last second tried to turn and avoid it but the hummer slammed right into the sword causing it to flip forward and land on it's back.

" Hahahaha you really got em that time Bankotsu" The woman like man laughed.

" Don't you think that's over doing it big brother?" The man with the cloth on his head asked.

" Nope" Bankotsu replied.

Suddenly the front and back doors were kicked open and crawling out was Avalon and the others.

" Oh whoever did that is gonna get such an ass whooping" Avalon said rubbing the back of his head.

(-\/-) "Yea!" Kiako said punching the air then holding her head her ears still ringing from the impact of the fall. She turned chibi and lied down on the ground next to chibi Fira whom was just lying on the ground with swirly eyes.

O.o meek tone " who are those guys?" Miko asked as the four stepped up to the young SeeD group.

" We are what's left of the Band of 7, I am Bankotsu, this is Jakotsu, that's Ginkotsu and he's Renkotsu" Bankotsu said stepping up. " And we'll be the ones killing you today"

O.O " Did he say kill! Whoa look at the size of that guy's sword Kuro protect me!" chibi Fira said trembling behind Kuro's legs.

" Get out here ya wimp" Kuro said tossing Fira from behind her.

" Oh he's cute" Jakotsu said blushing and holding and pointing his sword at Chibi Fira. " You what is your name?"

" Me…huh? huh? huh? huh?" Chibi Fira looked to the left then the right then the left confused then pointed at himself and Jakotsu smiled and shook his or her head yes.

" I'm Fira" Chibi Fira said as tears ran down his eyes he had his stubby legs up ready to high tail it outta there.

" Fira I'll chop you into ity bity pieces" Jakotsu cooed.

" YIPE!" Chibi Fira took off running but Avalon held onto his collar.

" What do you guys want!" Utada said resting her hand on her hilt.

" We want the Shikon no tama" Bankotsu said pointing his Banryu at Miko.

O.O (This is how Miko was looking when Bankotsu pointed the huge blade at her)

(-.-) meek tone "Well your not gonna get it" Miko said holding the little black box.

" Yea" Kuro said stepping up with a firm grip on her wand. Currently Kuro was working up a spell in the middle of the commotion.

" I guess we'll just have to see about that won't we?" Bankotsu said getting into fighting position.

" I guess we will" Avalon said drawing his millennium rod.

" You ready my little Fira?" Jakotsu asked getting into fighting position.

O.o " Uh is there any other way we can… uh settle this a game of Uno? Maybe checkers or Monopoly?" Chibi Fira asked as his little eyes got wide.

" Miko you stay back and guard the Shikon no tama" Utada said holding her sheath and the hilt of her sword as Renkotsu stepped up to her.

meek tone "Okay" Miko said giving Utada a positive headshake.

" Kiako you and me will toetag big ugly here" Kuro said as Ginkotsu stomped up rocking the bridge with every step.

" Right" Kiako said turning back to normal and getting in her fighting set.

" Mind if I help you two with this brute?" Zero said stepping up beside Kiako.

" Oh not at all" Kiako blushed.

All at once everyone attacked. Utada rushed Renkotsu, she had one hand on her sheath which was at her waist and the other hand on her katana. She swung overhead and Renkotsu ducked then retaliated with shooting a fireball at her, Utada pulled her sword up at the last second and was blow back like seven to eight feet in the air and ten meters back. She landed on her back but got up fast to avoid Renkotsu's flame throwing sputter. Utada was then jumped from left to right, front and back dodging nothing but fire, Utada took off running towards Renkotsu again, Renkotsu drank his some gas from his gourd and spat fire that spread out in all directions at that moment Utada jumped through the air and came dropping down on Renkotsu like a bomb.

" HUH!" Renkotsu shouted as Utada came down slicing his shoulder and spilling blood. Renkotsu jumped back and touched his shoulder, which was drenched in blood. " You'll pay for this"

" Yea that's what they all say" Utada said swinging her katana blade down making the blood fly off of the clean blade. " So save me the long pointless speech and let's get back to me kicking your butt"

" ERRR" Renkotsu gritted his teeth in anger. " why you little b&$#!"

Kiako, Kuro and Zero jumped out of the way of a cannon from Ginkotsu's huge body. Kuro landed down first then fired a Thundaga attack at him. But the thunder just bounced off of his metallic armor.

" HA HA HA HA… My body is resistant to all magical attacks" Ginkotsu said like a zombie.

" Damn" Kuro cursed as he fired another cannon ball at them with his launcher on his back. Kuro, Kiako and Zero dodged again.

" Looks like we're gonna have to handle this raw" Zero said pulling out two kunais.

" Yea" Kiako pulled out some chalk and drew an alchemy circle in the ground. She then transmuted some of the metal from the bridge onto her gauntlets to give them an extra edge in battle. Zero jumped off first phasing out and reappearing behind Ginkotsu landing on his back. He stabbed the Kunai into Ginkotsu's neck Ginkotsu used his chains to grab onto Zero and toss him over his shoulder. Zero caught his balance in the air an landed on his feet sliding back and hitting the turned over hummer truck. Kiako rushed Ginkotsu neck kicking Gin in the chin with a rising kick. She landed down on her feet and turned chibi…

" Ow my foot" Kiako hopped around.

T.T " Hopeless" Kuro said stepping forth. Kuro ran up to Gin but was soon stopped when Ginkotsu shot a net at her capturing her into a bundle.

" RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!" Chibi Fira took off running as Jakotsu's bending sword attacked multiple places around him. " AAHHHHHHHH!" Chibi Fira screamed while running for his life. Fira ran to the edge of the bridge and had no place else to run. He turned back to normal size then pulled out both Keyblades.

" How does his sword bend like that? It's like a rattle snake zig zagging through the air?" Fira said to himself holding up the Ice Queen and the Metal Chocobo. Jakotsu's bending sword bounced off of Fira's blade as he was thrown over the edge.

" OH NO!" Jakotsu cried running over. " I wanted to kill him"

From behind her or him the Metal Chocobo went flying towards her like a boomerang. Jakotsu saw if at the last second and dodged to the side, the Metal Chocobo missed by a hair and went flying into the air and back to Fira. Jakotsu turned around to see Fira standing there holding his Keyblades in fighting position.

" How'd you? I saw you fall over the…" Jakotsu said dumbfounded. " Oh I think I'm in love"

" Yuck that's so gay" Fira replied.

"Hmhmhm" Jakotsu giggled he or she then tried to slash Fira with the curving sword again. Fira flipped backwards dodging the first wave of the sword then rushed Jakotsu running under the sword. Jakotsu jumped back then he or she made the sword downward, Fira thinking fast jumped up and tossed the Ice Queen Keyblade at Jakotsu to distract him or her. Jakotsu dodged to the side only to get knocked back by Fira's second keyblade the Metal Chocobo.

"Err… ow that attack was pretty good" Jakotsu smiled. " Your one out of a million Fira, but unfortunately its not enough to finish me"

(-.-) " Awww man can't we just call it quits for now" Fira said turning chibi as white swiggles ran down his cheeks anime style.

" So I take it you're the leader of your group?" Bankotsu said twirling his Banryu in the air on hand.

" No he is unfortunately" Avalon said cutting his eyes to look at Fira whom was chibi and running around from Jakotsu's curving blade.

" That babbling weakling is your leader?" Bankotsu smiled and laughed.

"It's not all that funny" Avalon said.

Avalon then with his millennium rod created a sword of pure dark energy. Avalon then rushed Bankotsu with a vertical slash. Bankotsu attacked back with his banryu at the same time and position.

" Ha with all of that energy to create the sword you hardly have enough to protect yourself" Bankotsu said kicking Avalon back. He then spun his sword in the air then cut the air sending an invisible wave of power flying to Avalon. Avalon couldn't block or dodge and the attack struck him sending him flying over the edge of the bridge and hanging on the edge. Bankotsu walked through the battles and straight over to Miko.

(-\./-) meek tone "don't take another step!" Miko said holding back an arrow on her bow string. Defying her Bankotsu took another step and Miko shot the arrow at her. Ban caught the arrow and snapped it like a twig as he stepped up to Miko. Miko pulled out her reverse blade sword and ran over to Ban slamming it on his shoulder. Bankotsu didn't move or so much as flinch from that attack.

" Hahahaha a sword with no edge?" Bankotsu laughed. " This is too funny"

" Huh?"

He grabbed Miko's hand and rammed his fist into her stomach. Miko coughed up blood then fainted as Bankotsu took the jewel.

" I got what we came for let's go" Bankotsu said jumping off like a ninja.

" NO HE'S GOT THE JEWEL!" Utada shouted trying to head after Bankotsu. Renkotsu jumped infront of Utada and blasted her in the face with another flame blast sending her flying back.

" It has been fun little girl" Renkotsu said kicking Utada in the chest as she coughed. Renkotsu then ran off as well.

Bankotsu walked over to a vacant spot in the bridge and stabbed his Banryu into nothing causing a rip in between dimensions. He then stepped in with Renkotsu not too far behind.

Ginkotsu then opened up the pack on his back and caused missiles to fly everywhere distracting Zero and Kiako for only a minute. He then crawled into the portal after him.

" Damn our times up Fira kun" Jakotsu said.

" SCREW YOU SICKO!" Chibi Fira shouted.

" Later cutie" Jakotsu then took off into the portal and the portal closed behind them leaving the SeeDs behind. As soon as they were all gone Fira turned back to normal size and ran over to where Avalon was hanging for his life. He held his hand out and pulled Avalon up… Kiako and Zero untied Kuro and Utada was just recovering from Renkotsu's cheap shot and so was Miko from Ban's cheap blow as well.

" Well that battle didn't exactly go the way I hoped" Fira said shrugging.

meek tone " They got the Shikon no tama it's all my fault" Miko said drooping her head low.

" Nah it's not that Bankotsu is just one strong bastard" Avalon said.

" I believe we took them too lightly" Kuro said crossing her arms to her chest.

" And I believe they were doing the same with us" Zero said.

" Yes" Utada agreed.

" What are we gonna do now report back and tell the Headmaster the jewel was stolen?" Kiako asked.

" No if we do that he'll never entrust us with a big mission like this again" Fira said.

" Are you saying we should go after them?" Kuro asked.

" Exactly what I'm saying" Fira said.

" But we don't know where to look" Kiako said.

" That was a dimensional rift they went into they could be anywhere on this planet" Utada said pulling out bandages and tending to her own wounds. Fira walked over and kneeled down before her helping to wrap a bandage around her thigh. Utada blushed wildly as Fira helped.

" I know that… But we've got to do something rather than just sit here or go back to the garden… This is an order you guys from your Squad Leader" Fira said.

" Hm well you heard him" Zero said walking over to the hummer. " Help me flip this truck over we got some bandits to find'

"ALRIGHT THEY AGREE WITH ME!" Chibi Fira said jumping up and hugging Utada blushed again then stared down at him.

" I hope we find them" Utada said.

" We have to" Kiako said running over to help push over the truck.

(Author's Note: Ya know it's been awhile since I seen Inuyasha because I've grown abit sick of it, but afew days ago I caught an episode for once and seen these new guys inu was fighting the band of 7. I found that these guys can really KICK ASS. So I decided to add only the ones whom I thought could really fight.)


	12. Jewel of Power PT3

Chapter XI: Jewel of Power PT.3

"Push with your knees come on" Utada said laughing as she watched Zero, Avalon, Kiako and Fira try to flip over the truck again. After minutes of trying the hummer was back on it's four wheels.

" Finally" Fira said wiping his forehead of sweat.

" Seriously dude" Avalon said. " Okay everybody let's get going"

Every headed towards the car but Miko and Kuro she was looking down in shame. Fira walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" Miko I know your feeling down about what happened, don't worry alright nobody here hates you it could have happened to anyone, like Avalon said Bankotsu is really strong, don't worry we'll get the jewel back and everything will be eezy peezy lemon squeezy " Fira said. Miko looked at Fira and smiled. He gazed back at her for asec then jumped back turning chibi and blushing.

meek tone " thank you for your kind words Fira…again" She said bowing and heading for the truck

" What did you say to her?" Kuro asked walking up.

" Nothing she's hasn't heard already" Fira said. Right then he noticed Kuro was behind him then turned chibi with sweat running down his face. He flipped back and looked back. " K-K-K-Kuro! What do you want?"

" Geez straight to the point huh?" Kuro said.

" Yea" Chibi Fira said.

" Okay I want you to…" Kuro started.

BEEP BEEP went the hummer truck. " You guys hurry up you better not be confessing your love for one another" Avalon shouted.

" Keep your shirt on!" Kuro shouted back. " well like I was saying I want you to call your Chocobo, Boko I think his name was"

" Huh? Why you wanna ride him?" Fira asked.

" Yea I getting alittle car sick" Kuro said blushing alittle.

" Okay but that's if he'll let you ride him" Fira said placing his fingers in his mouth and whistling.

" what?" Kuro said. Suddenly falling down like a black feathery meteor was Boko he fell down to the ground with a big flop. He immediately ran walked over to Fira.

" WOW!" Kiako jumped out of the truck and ran over to where Fira and Kuro was to see Boko up close.

"epp epp" Boko chirped. (Translation: What is it Fira)

" Boko she wants a ride" Fira said pointing to Kuro. Kiako kicked Fira in the leg. " Oh yea and her too"

" epp epp" Boko said. (Translation: Let's see…)

Boko walked over to Kuro stretching his neck out long then sinking it in making a cackling potting sound with his beak.

" Kuro, Kiako don't move" Fira said stepping back. " Don't move, don't breath loudly, don't speak and don't look at him when he's looking at you give him eye contact and he'll snap your eye out"

" what" Kuro and Kiako said turning around.

" Don't turn your head look forward" Fira said quickly. By the time Kiako turned around Boko was inches from her face staring her dead in the eye. Kiako looked back at him mesmerized by his blood shot red eyes. Boko opened his beak slowly while hypnotizing her.

COUGH! Fira coughed really loudly to get Boko's attention for only a second(Boko was gonna pluck Kiako's eyes out, Fira just saved her). When Boko went back to looking at Kiako in the face Kiako was staring in another direction. Boko circled around Kiako then stopped at her tail. Boko then pushed her alittle with his head, then moved his head in between her legs, he grasped onto her kimono with his beak and shook it. Kiako was completely calm and relaxed, Boko walked over and picked up a small rock with his beak he then tossed it at Kiako's head, it sparked her but Kiako still didn't move.

" epp epp" Boko said. (Translation: This human is funny looking, however… I do like her she may ride me)

Boko walked over to Kuro and stared her straight in the face. Kuro stared right back at Boko not showing fear to the bird. Boko slowly opened his mouth, Kuro held up her staff to Boko's neck and a blade ejected from the tip making it look like somewhat of a scythe.

"I'd like to see you try and poke my eyes out" Kuro said.

" eepp epp" Boko said. (Translation: I think I'm in love) Boko licked Kuro on the face and picked her up by the collar then put her on his back. He walked over and picked Kiako up by the collar like a cub or chick and placed her on his back.

" Whee!" Kiako said riding on his back.

" I think he likes us" Kuro said.

" epp epp" Boko chirped. (translation: Fira although they can ride does not mean they control my reigns so will you be riding with us? Because if not I will drop them on their faces right now)

" Sorry buddy I don't think Avalon and Vale would like it if I road on ya with both Kuro and Kiako, they don't have to control you all you have to do is follow this truck" Fira said walking over and getting into the truck.

"Epp" Boko chirped. (translation: Fira your always in trouble with girls, anyway I'll follow tell these humans not to touch my reigns)

" Okay you guys are all set, you can grab onto his feathers for leverage, don't touch the reigns though because he'll feel restricted and he'll throw you off like a wild bull in a sattle" Fira said. " Oh yea"

Fira walked over and pulled his goggles off of his forehead and handing them to Kuro.

" Kiako you'll have to hold onto Kuro and Kuro wear these…Boko is probably the fastest thing you've ever been on so use these to protect your eyes from the wind" Fira said. Kuro grabbed the goggles and immediately put them on.

" Okay Avalon flur it!" Fira said jumping into the truck.

"Where too?" Avalon asked.

" Straight forward to Esthar I've got a plan" Fira said pointing forward, Without his goggles Fira's hair fell over his forehead and sort of down to his eyes making him look something like Kratos but with black and shorter hair. Avalon pressed on the gas all the way down and the hummer broke off into speeding down the bridge. Boko just stood there waiting for distance…

" Why isn't he moving?" Kuro asked Kiako.

" I dunno" Kiako said. " What's wrong Boko?" Kiako asked.

" epp" Boko chirped. (translation: distance…three, two, one)

Boko dashed off catching up with the hummer in less than 10.6 seconds, he was dashing taking big steps while running behind the hummer.

" WHOOOOOAAAAA! WWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEE!" Kiako screamed.

" AAAHHHHHhhhHHHHH!" Kuro screamed.

Boko then ran up beside the hummer, Fira rolled down the window and tossed him a graham cracker then rolled up the window. Boko snatched the graham cracker out of the air and ate it as he was running.

O.O meek tone " Boko let's Kiako and Kuro ride…that's SO not fair" Miko said watching them ride around.

" I know he never chose two people at once before" Fira said.

" I've got a question for you Fira" Utada asked with a smile. Fira turned chibi then started sweating bullets?

" Yes?" He replied.

" How did Boko get so big?" Utada asked.

" That's the 63 dollar question" Avalon said.

meek tone "how did Boko get so big?" Miko asked. " He's way bigger than any other chocobo I've ever seen"

" I fed him mythical fruits from some strange Destiny Islands" Fira replied.

" The Paopu fruit?" Utada asked.

" Yea that's what people called it, I fed them to Boko when he was a baby, he really liked them" I replied.

" That probably explains why you can talk to him" Zero said from the front seat.

" Yea the paopu binds two people together for all eternity" Utada said.

" Well Boko isn't a person he's a chocobo" Avalon said.

" So Boko and Fira must have connected some way and that's through speech" Zero said.

" I don't know what you guys are babbling about but…whatever" Fira said shrugging.

meek tone " The paopu binds two people together for all eternity" Miko said.

When Miko said those words it got everyone in the truck to thinking.

' I wonder if Link will try them with me?" Miko thought.

' Maybe Sephy and I needs to take a trip to Destiny Islands hehe' Utada thought.

' I could put some paopu fruit in Kuro's lunch" Avalon thought.

' Paopu fruit, bah it's just a myth for little kids" Zero thought.

' I wonder where Bankotsu and the band of whatever went, we'll find those weirdos and get the shikon no tama back…because if we don't that's my ass' Fira thought turning chibi again. ' I wonder how the paopu fruit tastes, I thought it was just chocobo food but looks like I thought wrong… I hope it tastes like mango, or peaches… on second thought I really like kiwis'

After hours of chocobo running and hummer wheel speeding the team finally ended up at somewhat of an icy pathway.

" Looks like we've reached the limit, the car can't get through those narrow ridges" Avalon said.

" We make the rest of the journey on feet" Fira said getting out of the back seat. Miko, Utada, Avalon and Zero got out of the car. Boko walked over and kneeled down for Kuro and Kiako to get off. Kuro hopped off.

" Do I have to get off!" Kiako asked. Kuro grabbed Kiako and pulled her off.

" We look lost" Utada said crossing her arms to her chest.

" No we're on the right track let's move" Fira said.

Sitting on her bed was Millie, she was looking up at the ceiling in her room, Fira and his team were gone for three whole days.

" Feels like an eternity since he left" Millie sighed. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, she was cut out of the daze she was in. She got up slowly and walked over to the door, she opened it to see a boy dressed in black, white and gray army fatigue pants, a black t shirt with a bullet proof vest over it, dreads and jewelry around his neck and left ear.

" Fira" Millie said.

" Millie" Fira walked over and wrapped her arms around her body.

" I love you" Millie said.

" I love you too" Fira said as they both shared a kiss. Fira started to undo her cloths and they were gonna get busy until…

" MILLIE GET UP!" A voice shouted.

" wha…" Millie said as the image of the keyblade master faded and the picture of a boy with a leaf headband appeared. "Naruto?"

" Yea it's me, you were all like 'Fira I love you YES YES' and crap your so loud!" Naruto laughed. Standing in her room laughing was Paine, Aerith, Sasuke, Eno, Irvine, Squall an Rinoa.

" That little girl likes Fira?" Irvine laughed.

" Yea I see her drawing little doodles of him in class it's truly pathetic" Sasuke said.

" Shut up Sasuke" Paine said. " I think we all had enough laughter let's go…before she starts crying"

Millie had her face buried into her knees as the others left cutting off the light leaving her in the dark. She leaned over and landed on her side while softly crying.

(Author's Note: Dude I hate crap like this because I start to actually feel sorry for her…dammit…:does push up: I'm a man I don't feel sorry for people… :cries: I can't help it dammit I'm so soft inside :punches myself in the jaw: MAN UP DAMN YOU MAN UP!)

" What's wrong?" A voice said.

" Huh?" Millie looked up to see Aerith still standing in her room.

" Your afraid of what he's gonna say aren't you" Aerith asked sitting at her bedside.

"Yea" Millie said.

" Just say it…don't cut any corners the next time you see Fira just tell him the worst thing he could possibly say is no" Aerith said.

" But…" Before Millie could answer Aerith pressed forward and kissed her on the lips to stop her from talking. Millie's eyes grew wide.

" You're only 13 sweetie and you're already thinking like an adult that's very unhealthy… just go and ask him okay" Aerith said placing her hand on her cheek.

" Okay" Millie replied.

" I'm hungry" Chibi Fira said walking in the center of the group.

" We know" The whole group said walking through cold. Until they reached a dead end cliff.

" Looks like we're gonna have to turn back" Utada said.

" No this is it" Fira said running over to the cliff he placed his hands out infront of him placing them on an invisible wall. " This is the gate that connects to Esthar"

" An invisible wall" Kiako said knocking on the wall it made a hard steel sound. Suddenly the invisible wall became visible in the area they were standing.

O.O

" Is that it?" Zero asked.

" Yup it's the way in to Esthar" Fira said running into the gate. "Come on he said from inside."

Everyone walked into the gate after him to see Fira standing on a wide-open space. They then stood there in the wide-open space with him.

"Fira" Avalon said. Suddenly the entire floor started to move upward like an elevator. The only one unalarmed by this was Fira he was just standing there. The elevator then cut into a different area wher you could see the futuristic city of Esthar. Cars floating around and people taking tubes to get to different places in the city, it was any sight seers dream.

" Hey look this city is….AMAZING!" Kiako said looking around.

" It sure is, I've never seen anything like it" Utada said.

"Tight City" Fira said. The elevator got to the top floor then started to zoom then across the city as if showing them a tour. But the elevator came to a halt at a building. A hover car drove up to them and stopped just before them. Stepping out was a man in a long yellow robe.

" Hey get aload of those cloths" Avalon whispered to Kuro.

O.o

" You must be the SeeD group with the Shikon no tama" The man bowed.

"Yea we're the SeeD group but we don't have the Shikon" Fira said.

" Hmmm" The man paused and stared at them for awhile. " Come with me, we've contemplated if you couldn't safely deliver the Shikon no tama to us but I must say we didn't expect you to continue with the mission"

"We're SeeDs not quitters" Avalon said.

" That line was corny but I'll let it slide" Utada whispered to Miko as she giggled.

The group stepped into the hover car and drove off to the main building in the city it was about a five minute drive. After reaching Esthar city hall they went straight to Doctor Odine's lab.

" Doctor" the man said walking over and whispered in his ear.

" IDIOTS!" Odine shouted. Odine walked over to the SeeD group.

" You incompetent little…I knew we could not trust the Balamb…ERR I'm so frustrated!" Odine said. " Now instead of straight going into the research we have to find it again"

" We'll find it" Fira said.

" No you seven has already screwed this up enough!" Odine shouted.

" Please Doc, let us redeem ourselves and find the shikon jewel for you" Fira said bowing.

" Hmmm okay just don't screw up this time you little SH$TS!" Odine tossed Fira a small calculator sized locator.

" What's this?" Fira asked.

" Can't you tell? It's a locator use it to find the jewel" Odine said. " Now out of my site before I kill you incompetent bugs"

(Author's Note: That's it for this chapter NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG FIGHT! THE FACE OFF YEA BABY UTADA'S GONNA BE SLASHIN, KURO'S GONNA BE SPELL CASTIN, KIAKO'S GONNA BE KIAKOIN, ZERO'S GONNA BE KICKIN, AVALON'S GONNA BE SORCERERIN, MIKO'S GONNA BE ARROW SHOOTIN AND FIRA'S GONNA BE RUNNIN!)

Author: Hey uh Cloud

Cloud: Yea?

Author: since Aerith isn't with you anymore…

Cloud: don't think about it, seriously Aerith has become a lesbo

Author: lesbos are hot

Cloud: yea but you can't she swore off guys forever.

Author: that sucks for me…but lets say she was straight

Cloud: she wouldn't go out with you still she'll be running back to me

Author:… O.o


	13. Jewel of Power Final Part

Chapter XII: Jewel of Power Final Part

Standing outside of a giant Japanese style castle was our seven SeeDs.

meek tone " The radar led us here" Miko said.

O.O " This castle is alittle spooky!" Fira said hiding behind Kiako's legs.

O.o " Alittle?" Kiako said.

" Maybe that detector is broken" Chibi Fira said looking around.

" Nope" Utada said looking over Miko's shoulder. " This thing is locked on target"

"Besides it came from Professor Odine, it's said that he's the most brilliant scientific genius in the world" Kuro said crossing her arms to her chest.

" Uhh… geniuses have their off days too" Chibi Fira said trembling. Avalon punched Fira over the head and Zero dragged him as the group walked up to the castle doors. Avalon tapped the door and the castle door opened up for them slowly but surely. They all walked in, side was a large grassless field and a Japanese style house. Standing on top of the house was Bankotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu…

" It's them again so the jewel must be here" Kiako said.

" Hi Fira kun" Jakotsu said waving.

" No not that gender challenged nut again" Chibi Fira said trying to run off, Miko grabbed him by the collar and pulled then pushed him back to his rightful place in the group.

" We came here for the shikon no tama" Avalon said.

" Yea it's our mission" Utada said placing her hand on the hilt of her katana.

" Well it's our mission to guard it" Jakotsu said rubbing her cheek while staring at Fira.

O.O " Huh you guys are…" Kiako started.

" That's right SeeDs just like you are" Bankotsu said. " From the Galbadia Garden"

" Why are you working for the bad guys then?" Kiako said.

" It's not our place nor is it yours to judge whom is good and evil, when it comes right down to it we're all mercenaries just fighting to support a school we attend everyday" Bankotsu said. " The terrorist could walk into the garden and hire you all to go and assassinate someone right now"

" The headmaster wouldn't set us up with such a mission" Kiako said waving her fist in the air anime style.

" Enough talking, if your not gonna let us pass then we'll just gonna go through the old fashion way" Avalon shouted pulling out his Millenium rod.

" Avalon no" Fira said.

"What?" Avalon said turning around.

" Okay guys listen to your leader" Fira said getting serious and walking up to the front of the group. " Kuro, Kiako, Utada and Zero you guys take on these for take your pick, Avalon and Miko you two come with me we're going after that shikon no tama!"

" I'd be wise to keep your group in numbers we are quite the bunch" Bankotsu said pointing his Banryu at Fira.

" So you think your real tough because you got the upper hand the first time huh" Fira said taking out his Metal Chocobo keyblade and pointing it at Bankotsu. " Well your sadly mistaken we didn't show you a tenth of what we can do"

" Yea" Kiako said cracking her neck.

" Yea" Kuro said pulling out her staff.

" We'll just have to see about that" Bankotsu motioned his head forward for his group to attack then he leaped down himself. Bankotsu rushed Utada, Ginkotsu rushed Zero, Renkotsu took Kuro and Jakotsu had Kiako.

Bankotsu slammed his sword down as Utada dodged to the side. Bankotsu lifted his sword out of the group then swung horizontally while spinning his whole body around, Utada ducked the first attack then swung over head at him. Ban moved backwards bending his back abit then tried to stab Utada head on with the Banryu, Utada jumped to the side then swung horizontally at Ban again, Bankotsu lifted up his Banryu blocking Utada's sharp and speedy attack.

" Hey your pretty good" Bankotsu said as the both of them clashed swords trying to push one another back.

"You're not……. half bad……. yourself" Utada struggled trying to push him back. Ban then kicked Utada on the stomach sending her flying through the air. Utada flipped catching herself in the air then landed down on her feet. When she looked up Bankotsu was on his way over with his Banryu held up high, he then slammed the oversized blade down missing Utada by a hair when she rolled to the side then rising up slashing Bankotsu's arm. Ban jumped back then tripped Utada on her side holding his Banryu up high to cut her in two. He slammed it down again missing her yet again, Utada balled up into alittle ball dodging his attack yet again.

Utada then rolled away from him and stood up when she turned around she was wacked in the side by Bankotsu's Banryu. Utada flew once again, she was flying really close to the ground so she slammed her hand down on the dirt causing her to flip forward and land on her feet. Bankotsu tried to slash her but she did a Matrix stunt and bent her knees all the way dodging the sword attack. The she the tried on of her own but once again Bankotsu held up his sword blocking the attack.

(Author's Note: If you haven't noticed yet then I think it's about time I told you, If you read carefully then you would have noticed that Utada fights a lot like Kadaj from FF:AC and Link from Legend of Zelda, it's a mix of styles)

Renkotsu drank some gas from his gourd then spat a huge fight ball at Kuro. Kuro caught the fireball in her hands then basketball passed it back the blast hit Renkotsu sending him flying into a wall. Renkotsu jumped up fast and drank from his gourd again then used his flamethrowing tactic to burn a fire circle around Kuro and himself. He then pulled out his broad sword and rushed Kuro, Kuro pulled out her staff that ejected a blade from tip making it look something of a scythe.

" Huh Hades has come for me" Renkotsu said as his eyes grew wide. Kuro stood there in fighting stance with the scythe in hand as the fire burned behind her making it look like she held the passage way to hell. Kuro rushed Renkotsu then swung her scythe at him vertically, Renkotsu held his sword up blocking the attack then kicked Kuro back alittle. Kuro slid back as Renkotsu tried to slash her this time, she ducked and spun around trying to slice out Renkotsu's insides but Renkotsu turned around and blocked her attack.

Renkotsu and Kuro jumped back from one another, Renkotsu pulled out his gourd again and tossed down his sword. He started to gargle down all of the gas and rum that was in the guord and held it in his mouth, Kuro stabbed her scythe into the dirt beside her and began to perform afew seals with her fingers. A blue aura gleaned around Kuro's feet as bubbles of water floated around her.

" IT'S OVER YOU LITTLE WITCH!" Renkotsu said.

" YEA IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" Kuro shouted. "WATERGA!"

Renkotsu then fired a huge beam of flame at Kuro and Kuro fired back with a beam of water. The two powers collided in the middle causing an explosion that put out the ring of fire in between them. Jumping high out of the explosion was Kuro and Renkotsu the both of them landed on the gate that fenced in the entire castle the both of them started to run along the castle walls, Renkotsu throwing fireballs and Kuro throwing any kind of magic in her arsenal.

Kiako flipped back and forth like Tidus from Kindom Hearts dodging Jakotsu's curving zig zaggy blade. Jakotsu was getting infuriated.

" Let's hurry this along I have to fight Fira kun" Jakotsu shouted slashing the air.

" Sorry but Fira doesn't wanna dance with you right now" Kiako said.

Jakotsu slung his zig zagging blade at Kiako, Kiako flipped backwards and with speed drew an Alchemy circle in the ground and slammed her palm down on it. A earth stone fist arose from the ground punching Jakotsu in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Jakotsu kneeled down onto one knee holding his chest while gasping for air.

" Give up?" Kiako said stepping forth abit. Jakotsu while gasping for air looked up at Kiako he slung his sword forth and the blade stabbed into Kiako's shoulder.

"AHHH!" Kiako yelped as Jakotsu's blade was stuck in her shoulder. Jakotsu drew back his long blade and folded it back up into one. Jakotsu then slung his sword again it curved like a raddle snake at Kiako, Kiako placed her hand left hand over her right bleeding shoulder and grasped abit of the blood onto her fingers.

" Blades of Blood!" Kiako shouted tossing her blood forth the second the blood left her hand it turned into red energy blades that flew at Jakotsu. The blades of blood wasn't strong enough to stop the Jakotsu's curving sword but it was strong enough to deflect it someplace else. Which was about two inches to the left of Kiako. The sword cut her cheek with alittle scar causing blood to run down her cheek.

Kiako slapped her hands together then touched her blood and drew a summoning circle in the ground. She weakly placed her hand on the circle. " I summon Knights of the Round" Kiako started. Weak from the blood loss Kiako half chanted the real summoning words and appearing before her were only two knights. Arthur and Galefor were the only knights at her service.

" Ma lady" Galefor said bending down before her to help her.

" Knight" Kiako, said standing up.

" Oh summoning how pathetic… Come to think of it I haven't used my GF in over… 10years" Jakotsu said rubbing his chin. " Anyway this should be fun!"

" I shall smite the!" Arthur said pointing Excalibur at Jakotsu.

" Bring it on cutie" Jakotsu said rubbing her chin again.

Arthur rushed Jakotsu and about two meters before he reached him Arthur was sliced in half from the waist from Jakotsu's curving blade. " King Arthur!" Galefor said standing up only to get his head chopped clean off from the curving blade. Galefor's head went flying to the side. Both Arthur and Galefor turned into pyroflies as they disappeared slowly.

" NO" Kiako said with tears running down her eyes.

" Ah SUCK IT UP! All you need is a GF Returner and their back to life just like that" Jakotsu said walking over to Kiako. Kiako looked up in anger and pulled out awhole bunch of explosive notes from her back pack. She then tossed them all at Jakotsu while performing afew seals upon exploding the explosive notes trapped Jakotsu inside a barrier. "What's this!" Jakotsu said trying to break the shield with his curving sword. " Go ahead try and break out, this shield can only be penetrated from the inside" Kiako said pulling out more explosive notes, firecrackers and afew grenades. She tossed all of that inside the barrier from the outside and the explosives all landed on the inside. Jakotsu watched helplessly as the explosives blew up in his face. The barrier was lifted and the smoke from the inside scattered everywhere, when the smoke cleared Jakotsu was lying there knocked out. Kiako sat down on her bottom staring at Jakotsu…

" Happy new year" Kiako said falling out.

(Author's note: That is Kiako's HAPPY NEW YEAR technique, it's almost impossible to escape but really easy to avoid from what I analyzed. Anyway this is my favorite of Kiako's many techniques… I know her fighting scene was alittle long but COME ON she's Kiako! Half cat half human come on who doesn't love that?)

Ginkotsu shot three chains with hooks attached to them at Zero, Zero flipped and cartwheeled to the side dodging all of the attacks. Zero was swift and speedy, Ginkotsu fired three missiles at him. He flipped through the air and tossed three kunais at the missiles cutting them open and causing them to explode! When the smoke cleared Zero was standing there his scarf swaying in the wind covering his mouth and half of his nose. He had his arms crossed to his chest… Ginkotsu pulled out his shoulder cannon and his arms turned into two huge machine guns. He shot the cannon first at Zero, Zero jumped up high dodging the attack then the bullets fired off at him. Bullets blasted through the young jounin tearing through his flesh causing blood to…no wait that's not blood. Zero then turned into a sack of leaves… Ginkotsu's eyes opened up wide as he seen this then Zero appeared right behind… Zero pulled out a kunai from his back pouch then spun it on his finger and with one movement sliced both of Ginkotsu's metallic arms off. Zero then jumped back and performed afew hand seals.

"Ouchi Ninpou No Jutsu" Zero shouted. With that an earth pit appeared under Ginkotsu and Gin fell right in. (hey I rhymed) Zero then walked over to the edge and sat down crossing his legs Indian style. " With his massive weight and huge size he'll never be able to get outta there" Zero said nonchalantly while pulling out an Alice in Sexland hentai manga. He sat there and began to read it while staring at Alice's naked body.

(Author's Note: A friend of mine has a lot of hentai manga for me to copy and put on the story…If your reading this thank you Delvon! Much love bro!)

" Well Alice in Sexland issue six whose gonna have lesbo sex with this girl this time? I swear she has to have caught something having been fu…" Before Zero could finish his sentence a bulldozing sound erupted from the whole. Zero looked into the hole and seen that Ginkotsu was gone.

" That can't be good" Zero said nonchalantly.

A metal claw arose from the ground attempting to stab Zero but Zero jumped up dodging it like it was nothing. Ginkotsu arose to the surface.

" So I stand corrected on you getting out of that hole" Zero said looking down at the book. He licked is finger then turned the page. " Oh man Alice no…of course that guy was a woman disguised as a man" Zero said nonchalantly while shaking his head not paying one speck of attention to Ginkotsu. Zero disappeared then reappeared on Ginkotsu's head. He held the Alice in Sexland book infront of Ginkotsu…

" Look at her, naked just lying there while abunch of card warriors have their way with her… but the main focus here is the girl not the card guys, see how wet she is in…" Before Zero could finish his phrase blood rushed from Ginkotsu's nose a really large amount. Zero jumped off of his head and landed behind Ginkotsu, he licked his finger and turned the page.

(Author's note: Think of Kakashi being so perverted you couldn't stand it yet still being as cool as he is and that's Zero's personality)

" Fool…" Zero said placing his book mark back in the hentai book and placing it in the sack around his waist. " Only a true man can look at a naked girl and not get a nose bleed" Zero said peforming hand seals. " I think it's time we end this little game Ginkotsu!"

"Raikou Ichimi no Jutsu" Zero shouted. An electric current bolted through Zero's palms and around Ginkotsu. Zero phased out and reappeared behind Ginkotsu. "Zap" Z said as he placed his palms on Ginkotsu shocking the hell out him.

" RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginkotsu shouted being shocked. Zero jumped back as Ginkotsu hit the ground with a big thud. He trembled on the ground while slob ran from his metal jaw. Zero sat down on Ginkotsu's nerve shocked body and pulled out his hentai book.

" Now where was I? Ah yes the orgasm" Zero said.

(Author's Note: I know he's more perverted than EVER in this fic than any other but…come on he can still kick ass right?)

Fira, Miko and Avalon ran through the battlefield and busted straight into the castle building. In the room was the Shikon no tama shining through the darkness.

meek tone " there it is" Miko said running over to the jewel. Suddenly a tentacle wrapped around Miko's leg and started to slowly pull her into a dark corner of the room. "AAHHHH" She screamed. " Fira! Avalon!"

Fira ran over and dove at her grabbing her hands. " Miko!" Fira said pulling with all of his might, Avalon grabbed Fira by the collar and tried to pull him but was getting drug in himself. In one big tug the tentacle pulled them all down into a dark room. They all fell and hit the ground hard…

"Uh everybody alright?" Fira said rubbing his head.

" Yea…" Avalon said with swirls in his eyes anime style.

meek tone "Yes I'm fine" Miko said. Miko had landed on Avalon cutting all of her damage from the fall off.

" WELCOME TO MY LAIR!" With that everyone jumped to their feet drawing their weapons. Falling from the sky was a giant spider with half of a man's body sticking out of it's head.

O.o meek tone " Gross" Miko said covering her mouth with her fingers.

" A giant spider man I'm glad I didn't Kiako to be with us she'd faint right here and now" Fira smiled rubbing the back of his head.

" Fira now isn't the time to joke" Avalon said as a sweat drop rolled down from his head down his neck.

" I believe you have something that belongs to me" The giant spider guy said.

" Uh no offense but who the hell are you?" Fira asked turning chibi and hiding behind Avalon's cape.

" I am Naraku soon to be your executor" Naraku said. Chibi Fira walked over to Miko and started to push her on the butt.

" Give him back the jewel so we can leave in one piece!" Chibi Fira said.

meek tone " No" Miko replied. " It's our mission to get this jewel back to Odine in Esthar"

" Crap I knew she was gonna say something like that…now we're gonna die!" Chibi Fira said as anime style tears ran down his eyes. The giant spider thing shot green venom from it's mouth at the gang, Fira grabbed Miko and jumped to the side Avalon jumped to the side as well.

" Miko you okay?" Fira asked smiling down at her.

' What's up with him? One minute he's afraid then the next he's fearless' Miko thought blushing as he held her up like a knight holding a damsel. ' I wonder, does he just act afraid to confuse his enemies?' He then placed her down.

"WHEN YOU TWO ARE THROUGH FLIRTING OVER THERE I'D LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE WITH THE GIANT SPIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEEERRRRRRR!" Avalon said dodging the spider's giant legs as it tried to crush him.

" Oh… Miko attack long distance with your arrows it's safer because you have the jewel with you" Fira said running off. He ran and jumped up high landing on the spiders head. He then wacked Naraku acouple of times with his keyblades then jumped off of Naraku's head ramming the keyblade into the Spider's back as green guts expelled from the wound. Fira flipped off of the Spider's back. Then Avalon and Fira ran side by side cutting the Spider's legs.

(Author's Note: Fira's fighting style is much like the Prince from Prince of Persia mixed in with Llyod from Tales of Symphonia and Cloud from Final Fantasy: AC… He is as a matter of fact stronger when he wields one keyblade rather than two because his left hand is free)

" ERG!" Naraku screamed. Avalon and Fira turned to one another, Fira put up his Metal Chocobo Keyblade and Avalon put his Millennium rod, both weapons collided gaining a crossfusion of energy. At the same time they slammed the Keyblade and Rod down causing a huge energy wave to engulf Naraku! When the smoke cleared Naraku was lying there only the front part of his body visible. Miko held up a sacred golden light arrow. She then fired the light arrow at Naraku hitting him right in between the eyes. Naraku's skin crumbled up and withered away.

(Author's Note: I know it was a lame way for Naraku to die but hell I didn't wanna go through all of that bull crap with him reviving himself. I'll be damned if this perfectly good fic turns into some bull crap like Inuyasha)

Avalon helped Miko out of the hole as Fira climbed out himself.

meek tone "thank you" Miko said stroking her hair as Avalon helped her.

" We should seriously consider negotiations" Chibi Fira said moving across the ground like an earth worm with anime style swirls in his eyes.

" Naraku wasn't exactly the negotiation type" Avalon said. He busted through the doors to spot every still fighting one another.

" HEY GUYS WE GOT THE SHIKON NO TAMA LET'S MOVE!" Avalon said. " Bankotsu go back to your garden your client is dead and your contract with him is terminated"

" Naraku's dead, hmm oh well… I'll see you around" Bankotsu said snapping his fingers, With that his gang took off walking at his side down the road.

The team crowded around.

" Nice work your not dead" Chibi Fira said jumping up on Kiako's shoulders like alittle kid. " I'm so happy! But But But But But…what happened to your shoulder Kiako are you gonna be alright?"

" Yea it's just fine" Kiako said rubbing her shoulder.

" Noway we gotta get that looked at as soon as possible" Chibi Fira said running around her and falling on his face.

" Fira I'm glad to see your safe" Utada said bending down and smiling helping him up. Fira turned back to normal size and stared at Utada.

" Uh yea I'm glad your cool too" Fira said sort of blushing he then jumped back from her instantly remembering whom she was affiliated with.

" Let's get that jewel back I have to take a bath" Kuro said rubbing her neck. She started walking off all cool but fell out. Everyone ran over to her to see what was wrong.

" She used up a lot of MP" Zero said.

" Yea" Utada said.

" Kuro" Avalon picked her up and placed her on his back. " I'll carry her"

" Kuro I hope she'll be…" Kiako then almost fainted herself but Zero caught her just before falling. He picked Kiako up and placed her on his back. " W-what are you doing?" Kiako said.

" You've lost some blood from that wound on your shoulder so your dexterity is off, I'll carry you" Zero said.

" I'm glad I don't have to carry anybody" chibi Fira. Miko and Utada then fell out grabbing Fira's feet.

meek tone "We're too weak" Miko said.

" Carry us Fira" Utada said.

T.T " Really funny you guys" Fira said.

Walking across the bridge was Avalon carrying a knocked out Kuro, Zero carrying a weak Kiako and Fira holding Utada in his arms while carrying Miko on his back. Fira was the furthest behind. Taking big careful steps.

" I don't…see why i… have to carry…you both!" Fira struggled sweating bullets…

" We're weak too we've been fighting just as hard as Kiako and Kuro we deserve a break!" Utada said.

" I've been fighting too!" Fira struggled.

meek tone " Yea your right, we'll let you walk the rest of the way when we get to Timber" Miko smiled.

O.O "But it's a ten mile walk to Midgar!" Fira said as he struggled.

" Yea it is isn't it" Utada smiled. " Your strong you can handle it"

"NOOO!" Fira shouted.

" Poor Fira san" Kiako said holding onto Zero's as he carried her.

" Kiako there's something I have to tell you" Zero said.

" Yea?" Kiako said.

" I love you" Zero said.

O.o w O.O

" I'm jokin" Zero said nonchalantly with a straight face.

"WHAT ERR!" Kiako punched Zero in the back of the head and a red bump appeared on the back of his head.

" Kuro I dunno if you can hear me up there" Avalon said carrying her with ease. " But I just wanna say that… I really like you ya know and even if you don't like me the same way please…allow me to be near, to protect you from harm… That's all I want for you to be safe and happy" Avalon said rubbing his cheek against her cheek.

" DUDE! Stop moving around Miko it's hard enough holding you!" Fira said. " I know! I'll call Boko" Fira said starting to whistle but was punched in the back of the head by Utada.

" Calling Boko is cheating Fira" Utada said.

" Why did you guys choose to ride on me!" Fira asked.

meek tone " Because I don't really know Avalon and Zero all that well and besides me and you are real good friends right?" Miko asked.

" Ugh….right" Fira said.

" Besides Zero and Avalon are pervs… I don't want a pervert holding me" Utada said.

meek tone " ditto" Miko said.

" Well what if I said I was a perv" Fira said struggling.

" but your not, I've never seen you staring at a hentai book nor have I heard you ever talk about sleeping with this or that girl" Utada said.

meek tone " ditto" Miko said.

" Zero lemme borrow your Alice in Sexland book" Fira said.

"Sorry I'm reading it!" Zero said.

" Please put the book away my eyes are melting" Kiako said.

" Kuro I'm so glad you can't here me" Avalon said. " Your really cute when your asleep" Avalon said blushing caring Kuro whom was UNCONSCIOUS! ' I could probably kiss her on the cheek and she wouldn't know! Hahahaha! This will be so sweeet!' Avalon puckered up his lips, he stopped then looked forward. " I gotta have more respect for her than that"

' Aw man…why do I have to carry them, although this is any teenage boy's dream to be caring two pretty girls at the same time! I should take advantage of this moment but I can't I hate these two SO MUCH RIGHT NOW FOR MAKING ME CARRY THEM LIKE IM SOME SLAVE!' Fira thought.

' Hahaha Fira's so sweet caring me I should get off of him, he has been through a lot' Utada thought.

' Fira's gonna faint he's gonna fall anytime now… I just want a ride before he does' Miko thought.

' Hmmm man Alice is too hot' Zero thought turning the page. ' She turns me on'

' Zero's so cool, but it turns out he's a total perv…why do these things happen to me?' Kiako thought.

' Kuro will never accept me' Avalon thought with a deep sigh.

'…' Kuro's KO'd she can't think but she is dreaming of fighting along side Sesshoumaru and Hao back at school.

It was about ten o clock at night when the team returned to the garden.

" Home sweet home" Fira said as they all reached the front gates of the garden. Kuro was awake now and everyone was well and back to normal.

" Whose gonna file the report" Kuro asked. Everyone looked at Fira…Fira rose his hand while looking around.

"Thanks Fira" Everyone walked pass patting Fira on his back.

Utada took off running to Sephiroth's dorm room. She knocked on the door like five times but there was no answer. Sephiroth's roommate Hao came out of his room and stared at Utada.

" Sephiroth has been gone for three whole days" Hao said. " I think he had a mission"

" A mission? Oh rats" Utada said sitting infront of his door placing her face into her knees. " I wanted to tell him about our victory"

(Headmaster's office)

" Thank you for the report Fira it seems I can count on you and your team after all" The headmaster said. Fira saluted then headed out of the door. Fira walked down the hallways with a straight face he knew where he was expected to be. His mission was complete and now it was time to fight down in the final bout with Sephy.

Fira walked back to his room and opened door, he walked in and cut on the light sleeping on his bed was Millie the young Yuna cosplayer. He was shocked alittle to see her in here but then still walked slowly over to the shelf. He pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside the black box was abunch of Keychains. He pulled out his one winged angel keychain and attached it to his Diamond Dust Keyblade transforming it into the One Winged Angel Keyblade. He then attached the One Winged Angel Key to the satchel on his lower back around his waist and the Metal Chocobo to the satchel on his back.

(Author's Note: Fira never changes the Metal Chocobo, it's like his default Keyblade)

" Fira…" Millie said rubbing her eye waking up from her sleep.

" What are you doing in my room?" Fira asked turning around facing her.

" I… I was waiting for you" She said looking down. "There's something I have to tell you"

" What?" Fira asked sitting on the bed. While Fira sat he pulled from under his bed a suitcase full of potions, ethers, Materia, summon spirits and more Keychains. He started to get potions and place them in his pockets.

" It's alittle hard for me to say so…" Millie said rubbing her arm.

" So" Fira said kicking back the suitcase under his bed. He walked over to another shelf pulling out a black pair of gloves, he took off the motorcycle gloves he had on and put on the black leather gloves.

" I…Fira… I" Millie started. Fira walked over to his closet and took off his bullet proof vest, then his shirt, he reached into his duffelt back and pulled out a black sleeveless cotton shirt with a high collar that rose up to past his neck(The shirt that Cloud from FFAC wears). He reached down into the duffel bag again and pulled out a pair of metallic boots black and silver. He took off the black boots he had and put on those boots.

" Fira I…" Millie started but stopped short with another blush.

He then pulled on the straps and belts around his pants making his baggy fatigue pants strap on tight with belts and more straps, he pulled out a long black scarf and wrapped it around his waist letting it hang at his feet he strapped on the long scarf using another belt. He strapped on belts on his arms as well. He picked himself up and reached into the duffel bag pulling out a new pair of snow goggles that looked like mirror glasses. He picked them up and strapped on his face over his eyes. Fira walked over to his closet and pulled out a silver suitcase it was long about a meter and a half long. Fira picked it up around the handle and headed for the door.

" Fira I love you" Millie said. " I've always loved you… I was too afraid to tell you because I was scared that you didn't love me back…" Fira stopped at the door and turned around slowly, he stared at Millie for awhile then walked out of the door.

Fira walked through the dark hallways in the garden Utada was headed his way.

" Fira have you seen Sephy? I can't him" Utada said. Fira coldly walked past him holding his suitcase as his goggles shined in the moonlight. Utada stared at him conspicuously as he headed for the front gates of the school. Utada turned around then started to slowly follow him. Fira walked down through the Garden… He placed one of his hands in his mouth then whistled loudly the screech from the whistle almost gave Utada a ear bleed. Boko came falling out of nowhere then Fira jumped up on him… Fira whispered something to Boko then Boko took off running with him on his back.

" Where is he going?" Utada said.

(At Zanarkand)

In less than 5 minutes Boko got to Zanarkand Ruins. Standing on the tallest tower in the ruins was Sephiroth he had his Kingdom Hearts costume on with his one black wing sticking out of his back. Fira got off of the Boko and looked up at Sephiroth home was staring down at him. Fira ran over with suitcase still in hand and jumped from building to building like Spider man or the Hulk, he jumped 20feet into the air from hop to hop jumping onto the tallest broken down building. Waiting up top was Sephiroth…

" I didn't think you'd show" Sephiroth said turning around. (Author's Note: Yea he turned around Kingdom Hearts style)

" And I didn't think you'd come in such a stupid outfit" Fira said dropping his suit case flat on the building top.

" Shall we get started?" Sephiroth said placing his hand on the hilt of his Masamune.

" Yea" Fira said placing his hand on the hilt of his Metal Chocobo.

The both of them stood about four meters apart, Fira spread his legs getting low as his hand stayed around the hilt of his Keyblade having not drawn it yet. Sephiroth had his hand on his Masamune as well but still hasn't drawn his blade either.

They both suddenly jolted at eachother at the same time with no warning, Sephiroth swung first, Fira ducked then drew his Metal Chocobo swinging it under hand at Sephiroth, he brought his Masamune back and blocked Fira's sudden attack the both of them clashed, hot sparks flew from their grinding blades as they both tried to force eachother back. The jumped apart from one another landing on two separate buildings,

(A/N: The buildings their standing on are like 15stories high remember that)

Fira leaped off of the building he was on launching towards Sephiroth, Sephiroth flew towards Fira with his black wing flapping as black feathers flew everywhere. Fira slashed at him as he drew close but Sephiroth disappeared into feathers. Fira went spinning out of control in the air flying towards a building, he caught his balance and placed both of his feet on the side of the building at the same time not loosing speed he jolted up the wall (no seriously he's running UP the wall) Fira ran up as Sephiroth was flying towards him with his Masamune on target. Fira ran up and flipped off of the building as Sephiroth rammed straight into it causing the entire ruin building to collapse. Fira was now falling down gravity tugging at him, Sephiroth came flying out of nowhere and the both of them started into the sword clashing again. Sephiroth swung at Fira and Fira blocked with his Metal Chocobo and swung back. Sephiroth blocked then kicked him making him drop a level. Fira turned himself around and landed down on the ground cracking the earth as he landed. He lifted his head up slowly then looked up seeing black feathers falling like rain an indication that Sephiroth has teleported again. Fira looked around slowly, his shiny mirror like goggles reflecting everything he was looking at. He then spotted Sephiroth running towards him straight on, Fira grasped his Metal Chocobo then ran towards Sephiroth while screaming. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Fira ran up to Sephiroth swinging vertically with two hands, Sephiroth dodged to the side then swung his blade horizontally knocking the Metal Chocobo out of Fira's hand. The Keyblade went flying out of sight, Sephiroth then punched Fira in the chest sending him flying back about 10meters, Fira caught himself in the air pulling out the One Winged Angel Keyblade, he landed on his feet as Sephiroth flew up to him, he tried to slash Sephiroth horizontally but Sephiroth swiftly jumped back. Fira was now on the offensive as he rushed Sephiroth, he swung his keyblade and Sephiroth blocked high, low and mid ranged attacks. He flapped his wing jumping back about 10meters giving him some distance, Fira didn't let up he tossed his keyblade at Sephiroth and the Keyblade spun like a Shuriken gone crazy. Sephiroth dodged the Keyblade but when he turned back to face Fira, he was drop kicked in the face being sent flying through the air. Fira ran beside Sephiroth as he went flying, Sephiroth opened his left eye looking at Fira as soon as he caught his balance and landed Fira tried to side swipe him with a double kick but Sephiroth disappeared into feathers reappearing behind Fira quick, Fira ducked Sephiroth's sword then flipped backwards as Sephiroth tried to slice him multiple times…. The keyblade came back flying towards Sephiroth from behind, he looked at the last second and moved to the side as the Keyblade flew towards Fira. Fira flipped doing a full twist then caught the Keyblade landing on his feet.

They stood far apart circling around taking slow and steady steps. Sephiroth jumped back disappearing and reappearing behind Fira, Fira turned around quickly only to have the One Winged Angel knocked out of his hand and flying far off to another side of the Ruin. Sephiroth swung again an Fira flipped backwards he took off running for the building where his suitcase was. Sephiroth flew after him like a hawk as he ran like a rat. Fira ran up the side of the building alittle then jumped to another building then back and forth slowly rising to the top. He jumped all the way up to the top but Sephiroth was already up there, behind Sephiroth was his suitcase.

" Your all out of weapons" Sephiroth said pointing his Masamune at Fira. The Masamune was so long that even from where Sephiroth was standing the tip of the blade was still inches from Fira's face. Fira stood extremely still, you couldn't tell how he was looking because of the goggles over his eyes. You couldn't tell if he were afraid or angry. Suddenly a smile crept up on Fira's face…

" What are you smiling for?" Sephiroth asked. Fira took off running dodging to the side from the Masamune point. Sephiroth swung at Fira horizontally and Fira dropped down sliding under his feet grabbing the suitcase. Fira opened it revealing the Ultima Weapon Keyblade! Sephiroth turned around only to clash with Fira again.

" Another keyblade" Sephiroth shouted.

" Yea another Keyblade" Fira said as they both jumped back from one another. "LET'S GO SEPHIROTH THE ONE WINGED SEED TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" Fira said as the both rushed eachother.


	14. Different Strokes

Chapter XIII: Different strokes

" Sephiroth…Sephiroth are you here?" Utada called walking through the bush in the Training Facility. She hadn't slept or ate since she got back from mission. It was around mid night and she had already checked all of the rooms. After awhile she realized that Sephy was no longer there so she walked through the dark vacant halls to the Quad. Once there she sat on a bench and watched the fountain in center where the stone statue of a Griffin stood.

" Sephiroth where are you? Wait" She said placing her fingers over her lips. " What if he's out with another girl?" Utada said picturing Sephiroth kissing some other girl. Her angry rose up above that of Kuro's anger level then she calmed down all of a sudden and smiled. " Sephiroth isn't like that…And who knows Hao said he thought he went on a mission and that's probably what he's doing a mission" She said placing her hands on her face and holding her head up while resting her elbows on her knees.

..:In Zanarkand:...

Fira went flying through about four stone walls and then hit a big stone pillar knocking it over. He immediately flipped onto his feet then held up his keyblade as blood dropped from his lips and his upper left eye. Sephiroth was flying towards him through the holes he creating with his Masamune. Fira ran up the side of the wall as Sephiroth flew at him, Fira ran up and as Sephiroth was passing him… Fira dove down ramming the Keyblade into Sephiroth's side, he spit up blood as he went flying into a stone beam cracking it dust rose up around them when Sephiroth hit the ground. Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared behind Fira without Fira knowing it. Sephiroth rose up his Masamune slowly and his blade gleaned dark blue, Fira's goggles were dirty from the dust in the air so he took it off. He looked around and the dust was a bluish color reflecting the glen of Sephiroth's sword. Fira grasped the keyblade then jumped straight into the air, he flew about 20 feet into the air landing on the roof of the bliztball stadium. Sephiroth flew up over the stadium ceiling and above Fira. He then came down while holding his Masamune in a pincer form. He dropped down trying to ram the blade directly into Fira, Fira flipped backwards and Sephiroth disappeared reappearing in the air and falling down again. Sephiroth kept this up until the roof of the ruin stadium started to slowly cave in.

" Whoa" Fira jumped off of the stadium roof onto another ruin building exactly as Sephiroth intended. Sephiroth flew low and with his Masamune sliced the entire building's bottom half making it collapse. Fira couldn't jumped to another building. The building collapsed under his feet, Fira jumped through the air, Sephiroth stayed low then his arm glen with a blue flame, he pointed his palm at Fira whom was floating through the air from his jump. He shot a fire blast at him the big blue fireball broke into ten smaller fire flames. Fira turned and looked at the fire balls as they closed in on him… He watched helplessly as they blasted him sending him flying back into a broken up street near a body of water. Fira pulled out a Hi Potion unscrewed the top then tossed it over himself. The green aura covered his body healing him. Fira stood up and looked around then ran off to the side.

..:Meanwhile:..

" Utada?" A voice said. Utada raised her head to see Instructor Kratos walking up to her.

" Oh Instructor Kratos" Utada said.

" What are you doing out here so late" He asked walking over and crossing his arms to his crest.

" Sort of waiting for someone" Utada replied going back to her usual position.

" I see" Kratos said.

" Hope you don't mind me asking but why are you out here?" She asked him.

" Every so often an Instructor must guard the students at night and tonight happened to be my shift" Kratos said.

" Well the quad is all clear" Utada smiled.

" Of course" Kratos bowed his head then continued onward through the garden.

"I've been sitting here for awhile now and my butt is starting to get numb" Utada said standing up. Just then she remembered Fira and how he left without so much as saying a word to her. She asked him where Sephiroth was and he ignored as if he didn't even see her. " I owe him a knuckle sandwich for ignoring me" Utada said punching into her fist. Suddenly she bursted into laughter as the thought of Fira running from her rose up in her head. " Fira he's such a wimp sometimes" Utada laughed with her face turning red. Her laughter came to a stop. " Where exactly did Fira go anyway? He left on Boko and hasn't come back since… Could this have something to do with Sephiroth being gone?"

..:In Zanarkand:..

Sephiroth and Fira were battling to the core the both of them equally wounded they both slammed their weapons together time after time then jumped back about a foot raising their hands up at the same time, Sephiroth fired a fire blast and Fira fired a fire blast as well. The two powers collided and both Sephy and Fira flipped backwards flying back about 20feet each. They both stood panting hard as the smoke cleared the area.

" Give it up" Sephiroth said swinging his sword through the air as his dark wing fluttered. " You can't defeat me Fira, my powers far exceed yours" Fira didn't respond he just breathed in and out. " it's time to end this"

" Yea I'm tired of foolin around too" Fira said spitting up a wad of blood and resting his keyblade on his shoulder.

" I'll show you want I can really do" Sephiroth said.

" Bring it" Fira said.

..:Back at the Garden:..

Utada was standing outside.

" Fira when he calls Boko he whistles a certain way" Utada said placing her thumb to her lips. " I've seen him do it" She then blow softly and no sound came out. She then blew harder but still no sound. She tried over and over until she had no power left in her lungs. "How does he do it?" Utada asked. "Okay calm down Utada, loosen yourself up your so tense" She said moving around her neck, she took in a deep breath then exhaled. " Okay" She placed her thumb to her lips softly then blew not too soft but then again not too rough to make a sound a whistle sound.

Suddenly a black feathery meteor came rushing down. It rammed into the ground just before her, rising up from the dust was a black chocobo.

" eep ep" Boko chirped. (Translation: Yes Fira…hey what the hell where is my master? Pale skinned human?"

" Okay calm down" Utada said placing her hands up. Boko snapped at her almost snatching her hands clean off her wrists.

" Epp ep" Boko chirped. (Translation: I'm leaving)

Boko started to walk off.

" No wait Boko" Utada said running in his path and spreading her hands out. " I need you to take me to where Fira is so I find my boyfriend"

" Epp" Boko chirped cocking his head back as if ready to snap her head off. (Translation: Bullshit, besides I'm not letting you ride me so step aside human before I pluck your tiny head off your shoulders.)

" Please Boko take me to where your master went please" Utada said staring up at Boko.

" epp" Boko chirped. (Translation: Get on dammit) Boko lowered his legs and held out one of his wings so Utada could climb up his wing. (Translation: I hate female humans) Utada climbed onto his back and hung on as Boko stood all the way up. Boko began to do a slow trot then picked up speed in less than 10 seconds.

' I know Fira has something to do with Sephiroth being gone' Utada thought as Boko jumped off of the island and ran on the water. He dashed through it and headed towards the Calm Lands. Utada was holding on for dear life as he speed through. He ran up to the long gorge and started up towards the rocky slope, it was like he had glue on his feet. He jumped up on the grassy area and ran through the grass of the Calm Lands.

' wow Boko really is fast!' Utada thought. She held onto his feathers remembering not to touch his reins. They ran through the caves, up Gagazet and straight around the ridge to where the sight of Zanarkand was. Boko stopped in his tracks causing Utada to fall of him. Boko pointed his beak into the ruined city…

" He's here?" Utada asked.

Suddenly Utada saw two figures clashing weapons as they flew high into the sky. It was Fira and Sephiroth everytime they clashed a blue aura was emitted and red fire sparks skidded off into the sky. Dark clouds gathered around Zanarkand and the sky was even darker than it was at night. It immediately started pouring down with rain and the thunder and lightening came quickly as if the gods themselves were preparing a fight scene for them. Utada stood looking wide eyed as the both of them fought for their lives. From far off they looked like a orange and a dark blue light clashing back and forth like fire flies.

" What are they doing!" Utada said as the rain drenched her body. Utada turned and jumped off of the ledge sliding down the side then ran off down into the ruins.

"Epp ep" Boko said resting down and watching the fight. (Translation: Crazy human)

Fira ran towards Sephiroth and Sephiroth swung, Fira ducked then ran up his chest while frontwards flipping and slamming his keyblade down on Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth's eyes dilated as he spat up blood, Sephiroth then turned around grabbing Fira by the head and tossing him in the air. He flew up then disappeared slashing Fira on his back disappeared then reappeared infront of him slashing him across his chest then drop kicked him. Fira went flying down and hitting a building causing a statue to fall over.

Utada ran over and flipping over rocks and running up walls jumping over rubble. She was now within about 20meters of the two. She could see Sephiroth and Fira, Fira was dazed and lying on the ground trying getting up and Sephiroth had his Masamune up ready to kill him.

" It's over Fira" Sephiroth said as the lightening struck behind him. Fira just looked down in defeat as rain dripped off of his black dreadlocks he grinded his teeth and closed his eyes. Sephiroth thrusted his blade forward. Fira still realizing he was still alive opened his eyes and looked up… The lightening struck and following with the thunder as his eyes widened. Blood mixed in with the rain below, standing in between then and was Utada. The Masamune was alittle between halfway in between her body. Sephiroth had paused completely, he pulled his sword out and tossed it behind him catching Utada before she hit the ground.

" Oh…no" Fira said standing up.

" Utada…No what have I done!" Sephiroth shouted holding Utada in his arms. He rubbed his forehead against hers as his tears became lost in the rain.

" Sephi…" Utada said as blood leaked from her mouth.

" Utada" Sephiroth said picking her up.

" We gotta get her to a hospital" Fira said whistling. Boko came running up… Fira pulled out a Hi Potion and bent down beside them both. He pulled off the top then tossed it over Utada the green aura stopped the mild bleeding but she was still in danger of losing her life.

" Boko I need you to take these two to the Garden" Fira said pushing Sephiroth aside as he cried helplessly.

" Epp ep" Boko said. (Translation: I don't want too but okay…what about you?)

" I'll catch up later" Fira said.

Sephiroth walked over to the big soaked Chocobo and jumped on. Fira helped Sephiroth strap Utada down and keep her secure. Fira slapped Boko on the hide and Boko took off running at full speed. Fira ran off after them both.

' Why did he? Why did you…' Utada thought her eye opened slitly and the first thing she seen was Sephiroth. ' I thought you loved me…' She fainted with confused thoughts trailing through her mind.

..:At the Garden:..

Fira rushed onto the front steps of the garden he was completely out of breath and his lungs felt like they were gonna collapse but he didn't care. But he didn't care all he wanted was to know if she was okay. He ran through

the hallways soaked and wet, he ran straight to the infirmary. When he busted through the doors Sephiroth standing against the wall with his arm over his eyes. Fira walked past him and Dr.Kadawaki walked out of the curtains with bloody gloves.

" She'll be fine all she needs is alittle rest" She said taking off her gloves and confiscating them. She bathed her hands in some water and dried them. " I swear you crazy kids and your mid night training sessions" Dr.Kadawaki said walking off.

Fira sat down on a bed as the doctor left the room. The rain lightly tapped against the window as a usual flash would be show on the window. The entire room was silent, Fira just sat there in a chair with his fist balled together holding up his head. Sephiroth had his body facing the wall with his arm covering his eyes.

" Fira" Sephiroth started.

" What?" Fira asked closing his eyes as if meditating.

" I… I'm sorry" Sephiroth said.

" Hm?" Fira said opening his eyes and staring at Sephiroth.

" I didn't want to kill you, something just took over me" Sephiroth said walking over to the window and looking out at it. " I love her so much, when she wasn't giving herself to me I guess it just infuriated me to a point where I couldn't control myself"

" There's nothing to apologize for" Fira said turning his head to stare down at the floor. " Besides it was partly my fault for accepting anyway it's no problem you just wanted to be more connected to Utada I can't stop that or come in between that so I'll just transfer to another Garden, there that way I'll be gone and you and Utada can live happily ever after" Fira took off his snow goggles and hung them around her neck.

" You don't have to leave" Sephiroth said. " You'd make a lot of people sad and I hate being around wieners"

" Hahahaha wieners look whose talkin? When Utada was stabbed you cried like alittle girl" Fira said with a laugh.

" Yea well I seen you about to shed a tear too" Sephiroth said.

" Yea shed a tear at your cry baby ass out of laughter" Fira said.

" Whatever" Sephiroth turned back to the window and crossed his arms to his chest.

" Yea" Fira said resting his head back and looking up at the ceiling. " Utada's totally gonna hate us"

" Maybe so" Sephiroth replied.

..:The next morning:..

Utada woke up in the infirmary to see Fira sleeping in a chair and Sephiroth sleeping against the wall on the floor over by her bed. She stared blankly at Fira then at Sephiroth, she woke up then stepped out of her bed holding her stomach. White bandages were wrapped around her lower body… She walked off out of the infirmary leaving Fira and Sephiroth inside.

She walked down the hallway normally she was lost in thought. As she walked she bumped straight into another student.

" Oh sorry" Utada said rubbing her forehead.

" It's okay" Millie said standing up.

" Hey your that girl in my homeroom class" Utada said.

" Millie" Millie said. ' Why can't anyone remember NAME!'

" Yea that's right, I'd like to ask you a favor" Utada said whispering in her ear. Millie's eyes grew wide and her face turned red.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she asked.

" Yes, so will you?" Utada asked.

" OF COURSE!" Millie took off running to homeroom class. Utada walked back to her dorm and sat down on her bed. Yuna walked into her room half dressed wearing her tight gunner shorts with no shirt just a bra. She walked in and shoved Utada in the side while sitting down beside her.

"Something wrong?" Yuna asked.

" hmm…oh uh nothing" Utada said rubbing her wound softly.

" Utada, I've known you for six years, I can tell when something is wrong so spill the beans" Yuna said.

" It's Sephiroth and Fira" Utada said.

" Oh your boyfriend and that other keyblade boy" Yuna said. " So what about them?"

" They were, the both of them are…immature children" Utada said. " I don't want to see them anymore"

" Huh did you break up with Sephiroth?" Yuna asked.

" I… I dunno just let me rest okay Yuna" Utada said falling back on her pillow. Yuna stood up and walked towards the door. Yuna looked back one final time at her friend as she was confused with a pillow over her face. Yuna then closed the door.

About ten minutes later Utada was headed for class. Sephiroth jumped up beside her placing his hand over her shoulder.

" Good morning… I uh" Sephiroth started. Utada removed his arm from her shoulder then took off running for the elevator. She ran into the elevator and pressed the button closing the door and going up to the second floor.

" Utada" Sephiroth said.

(A/N: I'm sorry if this episode was abit rushy or whatever and the length wasn't what it should have been but I'm goin through some major crap in my life right now... Kiako saying WAY OFF GLASS, Kuro being almost through with tales of symphonia, my girlfriend ain't callin me, Utada is really cool lookin in anime style, on laundry day i bleached my boxers by mistake, i got some eygptian thing goin on at my school and igotta research, i'mentering a drawing contest, other fanfics and people harrassing me about them,my sister beat me in a game of chess... NEED I SAY MORE! Some serious junk is slowing me down peeps my bad i'll get it together with the next chapter if it's okay with u people i just need a second to gather my thoughts and crap like that)

And this goes out to all of my friends whom stories i review

..:Fira's Dialogue:..

Okay i some times i saw major crap in your reviews like OFF GLASS and that was TIGHT! and some of u look at it and say WHAT THE F$$K IS HE TALKIN ABOUT!Well it's time i told u people and i'd like to see some of u use these saying too... I made these sayings up so to stop me from cussin so much.

BOOTY: means idon't likeit (Exp: A man dis fic is booty dawg!)

ON GLASS: I HATE IT! Forget dislike i acutally hate dis CRAP! (Exp: Man dis is the most ON GLASS fic i EVER READ!)

STRAIGHT: means it's okay but not too cool(Exp: Yea this chapter was straight)

TIGHT: means it's cool (Exp: Yea Kiako dis chapter was TIGHT!)

OFF GLASS: Means it's so cool that i grown a level of respect for the fic and it's chapters (Exp: DIS SHIZNIT WAS OFF GLASS SON! OR WAY OFF GLASS!)

TREAL OR TRILL: If your fic is good and u actually see this word in a review by me it means i've fallen in love with ur fic and it earned a spot in my favorites list.

Well there ya go! HEre are all of my dialogue sayings and review stuff so if ya see next time u see any of my words in ur reviews u'll know what they mean!


	15. The Big Date

(Author's Note: In this Chapter three new Tales of Symphonia characters will be introduced Presea, Genis and Ragel(blue haired guy)

Chapter XIV: The big date

It was around 4:00pm exactly on the spot. There was abunch of naked teenage girls sleeping on Irvine's bed. Irvine was walking around in his boxers and cowboy hat while brushing his teeth and putting on deodorant. All of a sudden as he was walking by there was a knock his door, Irvine turned towards the door not really caring how he was dressed. He walked up to the door and pulled out his black book.

" Hmmm ahhh Gaby 4:00pm on the spot… alittle oral with her" Irvine said checking her off with a little pen. He opened the door. " Gaby right on time!" Irvine said. He looked around to see no one standing at the door.

" Hey! Down here" A little boy with spiky silver hair said jumping up and down.

" Huh? Oh Genis what do you want?" Irvine asked leaning on his door. " If it's nothing important then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave theirs a girl coming by to su…" Before Irvine could finish Genis pushed him inside while diving in himself.

" What the hell is the matter with you Genis?" Irvine asked getting up and rubbing his head. " Don't push a playa"

" I need your help" Genis said.

" With what?" Irvine asked fixing his hat.

" Presea, I asked Presea out on a date and she accepted… we're going out to Dollet tonight" Genis said shaking Irvine.

" Whoa… First off Genis stop shaking me" Irvine said pushing him back alittle. " And second… you came to the right place." Irvine jumped up and dashed into his closet when he came out he was back in his regular cowboy like attire. He walked over to his bed and shot his gun off in the air the three naked school girls jumped up.

" Okay bitches it's time to go I got a client" Irvine said pushing them out of the room and tossing them their school uniforms. Irvine came back into the room and sat Genis down on the bed, he walked over to the wall and pulled out a roll out sheet of paper. " So what do you need to know, no wait what are you two gonna do first off" Irvine said pulling out a marker and writing BIG TIME on the top.

" Okay we're gonna go for a walk, get something to eat then see a movie" Genis said.

" Okay good" Irvine marked all three options down on the paper.

" Uh what is BIG TIME?" Genis said.

" Well Big time is when I get into bed with the girl I'm going out with, you want the big time kid that's the meaning behind all dates! The entire date always blows down to one option will she or will she not invite you in, if she does then you did great if she doesn't then you did horrible" Irvine said.

" Well I don't wanna do horrible" Genis said rubbing his chin.

" Great well since you two kids are too young to think about sex your big time will be to get a kiss" Irvine said putting away a latex condom. With that Genis blushed.

" Uh…Uh a kiss?" Genis blushed.

" Yea a kiss trust me kid it's not all that bad" Irvine said.

" O..okay" Genis smiled.

" Okay now that your psyched let's get started, if I had more than a couple of hours I would teach you the basics but we don't have time for the basics now we have to jump directly into the program" Irvine said.

" Right" Genis said shaking his head.

" Okay follow me" Irvine said as they started walking.

: Playa Lesson 1: The Show:

3 Hours and 56 minutes before the big date!

Genis and Irvine was sitting down at a lunch table watching abunch of girls at a table.

" Lesson number 1 Genis, girls only want three things in life" Irvine said.

" What's that?" Genis asked.

" Money, Material and Sex" Irvine said.

" Geez really!" Genis said. " I can't believe it… Is that how Presea feels?"

" Nine times out of ten she does man" Irvine said tipping his hat. " Now on with the lesson, girls like a guy who can talk the talk and walk the walk for instance…" Irvine stood up and walked over to the girls at the table. " Hey there ladies" Irvine said pulling out his gun and shooting an apple right off of Kiako's tray.

" HEY!" Kiako shouted.

" Wow! How cool!" The girls clapped as they stared at Irvine with unsettled eyes. After Irvine gathered together all of their numbers he ran back over to Genis. " Ya see it's that easy now it's your turn!" Irvine pushed Genis up. He looked back at Irvine and Irvine pointed to the table of girls. Genis walked over cool like then brushed his hair while smiling.

" Hey there ladies" Genis said.

" Ew what do you want geek?" The girls replied.

" Check me out now!" Genis said as fire appeared in his palm he tossed a fireball but he fireball curved and set one of the girl's hair on fire.

" HOLY OH MY GOD!" One of the girls screamed as they tried to put her hair out. Irvine ran up and grabbed Genis then took off running.

:Playa Lesson 2: The Talk:

3hours and 5 minutes until big date!

Irvine and Genis were sitting on a bench in the gym watching the girls run around in their gym undies. Irvine was holding up a newspaper concealing his face.

" What's wrong Irvine?" Genis asked.

" I was banned from the Gym for spying in the girls locker room so much times" Irvine said.

"Oh" Genis said.

" Well Lesson 2 Genis, girls like a man who can keep up with them in a one on one talk sense I can't demonstrate it I brought along my assistant Zidane to show you how it's done" Irvine said pointing over to Zidane and one of the girl's on the bench.

" So I tells that bitch that if she doesn't want a fat lip then she better gets to steppin!" The girl said talking continuously without coming up for air. She just talked and talked, Genis then looked at Zidane whom was reading a comic book while saying uh huh over and over again.

" But all he's saying is uh huh" Genis said.

" That's right" Irvine said lowering the paper a tad. " As long as a girl hears those words she doesn't really have to pay attention to use, when she's talking you just can't completely slack off you have to listen for stuff like, I'm a virgin or I really like you and crap like that only listen for stuff that benefits you okay?"

" Okay" Genis said shaking his head.

" IRVINE I THOUGHT I BANNED YOU FROM THE GYM!" Beatrix said drawing her sword.

" Let's go!" Irvine said dashing off with Genis behind him.

:Playa Lesson 3: Bling Bling:

2Hours 10minutes until big date!

Irvine and Genis were back in Irvine's room, Irvine pulled out a platinum necklace with a bullet iced out in diamonds.

" Playa lesson number 3 Gen ma man, if ya ain't looking fly you have a snowballs chance in hell at getting the girl" Irvine said pulling out shades and putting on a platinum ring and necklace.

" Hmmm well I don't have any…quote on quote bling bling in my accessory drawer" Genis said.

" Well here you can borrow my stuff" Irvine said giving him the shades the hat and the necklaces and rings.

: Final Playa Lesson: Kissing:

20minutes til big date

" Genis the last lesson is a doozy" Irvine said as the both of them stood in a dark room. " Genis this is Katie, Bitch this is Genis my apprentice" Irvine said slapping the girl on the butt as she walked forward towards Genis.

" Genis you have to french kiss her tongue and everything and she'll rate you" Irvine said. " You'll keep on kissing her until you get a perfect score five times in a row"

"WHAT!"

: In Dollet:

Presea stood in the streets of Dollet waiting on Genis, she didn't really dress up she had on her usual gear standing there looking left and right hoping to see Genis step up the street towards her. Genis and Irvine stood around the corner in an ally staring at Presea. Genis was dressed in a sort of cowboy like outfit exactly like Irvine's but shorter, he had on long platinum and gold chains with shades, gold grill teeth and rings on his feet with knuckle bracers that spelled PIMPED OUT!

" There she is" Irvine said setting a little ear radio in Genis's ear.

" What's this?" Genis asked.

" A communicator you failed like every test and lesson I gave you so I figured I'd do all the talkin for ya" Irvine said. " There… let's test it" Irvine pulled out a walky talky. " Testing 1 2 3 testing 1 2 3"

" I can hear you in my head" Genis said.

" Great well it's time for you to go out there" Irvine said pushing him out into the open.

" I dunno if I'm ready" Genis said panicking.

" Genis" Presea spotted him and started to run over.

" Hi Presea" Genis waved.

" Genis your ten minutes late" Presea said.

" Sorry" Genis said.

" Don't have me waiting again" Presea said nonchalantly.

" Okay" Genis said shaking his head.

" So I was thinking that we should maybe start the movie first then get something to eat and walk it off" Presea said with a smile.

" Okay… listen up" Irvine said in Genis's ear.

" I say we skip all of that and get our boogie on in a club" Genis said. " YE!"

" Uh a club? I don't think we're old enough too" Presea started.

" Bitch please come on let's get to the clubs and dance until the sun comes up!" Genis said grabbing Presea by the hand and running off. They ran off to a club called the Stock Pot, Genis walked up to the bouncer at the door and winked while pointing to his ear. The bouncer noticed the device then instantly let them in… Genis dragged Presea over to the bar and the both of them sat neck to one another.

" Here ya go baby" Genis said pushing up a seat for Presea.

" Um…thank you" Presea said. Genis sat down himself and turned towards Presea.

" So when can a brother get in them drawers?" Genis said.

" WHAT!" Presea said punching Genis in the head and jumping down from the seat. " I don't know who you think you are but I liked the old Genis better he was honest and nice" Presea said storming off.

" Ow… Oh no I screwed up…what did I do wrong?" Genis asked himself taking off the jewelry and the hat.

" Isn't it obvious what you did wrong?" A man with long blue hair said.

" Huh?" Genis started.

" You came as someone else, a mere clone of someone else instead being yourself" He said smiling.

" So your saying I should be myself" Genis asked.

" It's worth a shot you screw up everything else" He laughed abit.

" Right" Genis said turning around jumping off of the stool. He rushed the door to the Stock Pot and ran out into the streets of Dollet to see Presea walking down the road.

"Presea wait" Genis said running up behind her.

" What now you gonna act like a jerk again" Genis grabbed her hand and stopped her. " Presea I'm sorry for the way I acted"

: In the Allyway:

" What the hell is Genis doing!" Zidane asked watching him from around the corner.

" I dunno but he's messin up the pimp game" Irvine shouted.

" Are you the boys who mislead Genis?" A man with long blue hair walked up.

" And if we did?" Irvine asked.

" I'm here to dish out alittle romance justice I am Ragal and you two are going to pay for your deception" Ragal said kicking Zidane in the chest sending him flying into a wall.

" Hey what's your problem!" Irvine pulled out his gun and pointed it at Ragal. Quickly Ragal kicked the gun out of Irvine's hand then drop kicked him in the cheek sending him flipping forward.

:Back outside:

" I was trying my best to impress you, so you wouldn't think I was another loser" Genis said looking down. He looked up at Presea and seen that she was still angry with him.

" Why would I think you're a loser Genis?" She asked with a cold yet stable voice level.

" I… I dunno" Genis said looking away. "Because I say a lot of nerdy stuff and I play with yugioh cards and I like to watch animal planet on tv"

" I like to do all those things" Presea smiled.

" Wha? Really?" Genis asked his eyes got wide. Presea walked up to Genis and kissed him softly on the cheek she grabbed his hand then pulled him along.

" Let's go back to the Garden we'll duel" Presea said as she pulled him.

" Okay just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm gonna take it easy on you!" Genis said as he started to run faster. Presea ran up beside him. " Good I'd want to whip you at your best" She said.

Ragal walked out of the ally way pulling Zidane and Irvine by the collars. He turned to watch the two run all the way back to the garden.

" Aww young love" Ragal, Zidane and Irvine said.

:The next Day:

" Hey your that blue haired guy from that club!" Genis said running up to Ragal with some books in hand.

" Yes I will be an instructor here now" Ragal said.

" Really? Great! What field are you teaching?" Genis asked.

" DRAMA II!" Ragal said in a romantic tone.

" Uh… okay" Genis said rubbing behind his head as a big sweat drop fell down his face anime style.

" Genis!" Presea said walking up to the two.

" Oh Presea" Genis said.

" Genis you really must learn to be on time" She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. " I've been waiting on you for 9whole minutes"

" Oh sorry Presea" Genis blushed looking back at Ragal. Ragal bent down and whispered into his ear. " She's still young her patience for waiting on you will grow she'll learn to wait longer"

" Oh…" Genis said still with a red line under his eyes.

" What did he tell you?" Presea asked as they started to walk off.

" Nothing in particular" Genis said grabbing her hand as the both of them walked off to class together.

" Aww young love" Ragal said walking off.

: At Irvine's room:

Irvine woke out of bed once again walking around in boxers brushing his teeth while putting on deodorant, he put on his cowboy hat while watching Selphie naked in his bed. Suddenly there was a knock at his door, he turned and walked up to the door pulling out the black book again.

" It's around 3:30pm… that means I have… uhhh Fiona! Yea me and her are gonna do some freaky thangs!" He opened the door while checking her off and looked around seeing nobody was there.

" HEY DOWN HERE!" A voice said. Irvine looked down to see Vivi standing there.

" Irvine I need your help I asked Eiko out on a date and she accepted!" Vivi said. Irvine looked up at the ceiling.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Irvine screamed.

(Author's Note: This chapter has been dedicated to one of my best friends, I won't say his name because he could be watching but… I'll say it's to him. He is just like Irvine was in this chapter, he's a pimp at school all of the girls love him because he's puerto rican and can speak spanish and japanese they think it's cute or whatever… I GET SO PISSED OFF HE GETS IT ALL GRADES,GIRLS AND FOREIGN GIRLS… heh at least he can't write fanfics….oh yea he can…dammit…Matt's better than me at everything football, writing fics, drawing, lifting weights… IM SO ASHAMED!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XV: Vegnagun

She was lying in her bed staring up at the ceiling her eyes were somewhat blurred out zoning into a daydream. She had told him how she felt but he didn't so much as reply back to her. He just left without a word and hadn't come back til the next morning. She went to class and even switched seats with the girl whom as beside him but he still didn't reply to her. He sat in class and just did nothing acting like what she said to him wasn't of any relevance at all. Yet she doesn't know why, she doesn't know why he choses to ignore her. Is it because he doesn't love her back? Is it because he loves somewhat else? The case is unclear and will always remain until he is ready to say so.

" Hey Millie what are you doing in here?" Aerith said stepping inside and sitting at her bedside.

" I told him" Millie said.

" And what did he say?" Aerith asked.

" He didn't say anything he just walked out on me" Millie said.

" Huh?" Aerith's eyes got wide and she scratched her cheek thinking. " Was he that shocked to hear it?"

" I dunno" She shrugged and turned on her stomach staring down into the pillow.

" You should really stop this" Paine said walking in and looking down at her.

" Huh" She rose her head out of the pillow.

" Your 13years old, your all caught up with these little feelings of yours…if he doesn't like you he doesn't like you it's not the end of humanity, you should be more concerned with your grades than some guy !" Paine said.

" Your…Your right" Millie said standing up. " Your right Paine, I don't wanna feel like this anymore"

" Nice motivational speech toots" Aerith said winking at Paine. Paine winked back and watched as Millie stood up on her feet. She turned around and walked out of the room, Paine and Aerith stood at her sides as she walked.

" Where we goin?" Paine asked.

" To Kiako's room" Millie replied. She walked over to the higher up dorms then made to Kiako and Kuro's room. She pounded on the door immediately Kiako came to the door in her pajamas rubbing her eyes.

" What is it?" Kiako yawned.

" Kiako chan if you please I'd like to borrow one of your Garment Grids" Millie said bowing.

" Sure" Kiako yawned walking back into her dark room. They waited by the door for her to come back Kiako came back with one three sphere grid that had the warrior garment, the blackmage garment and the Berserker garment in there.

" This is a really old garment you can keep it" Kiako yawned. " So what are you gonna do with it?"

" Use it of course" Millie smiled.

O.o " Huh?" Kiako said getting out of her sleepy like tone and staring at Millie. " Your gonna use it? Not Paine or Aerith…you?"

" Yes" Millie said bowing.

" Wait asec I wanna come with you guys to make sure you don't…hurt yourself" Kiako said running into her room and coming out with a full set of cloths on. Kuro's door was wide open and from the outside you could see her meditating on the floor.

" Come on let's go" Kiako said. With that they turned and walked out of the door and to the right towards the Monster Training facility. They stepped into the vegetated room and started to walk around abit. The air got thin all of a sudden when a T-Rexuar appeared out of nowhere roaring at the four. Aerith pulled out her Umbrella wand, Paine pulled out her sword, Kiako got ready in a fighting pose and Millie pulled out the garment grid.

" Okay everyone stand back!" Millie said.

" Hey I don't care if you switch garments you still can't take a T Rexuar by yourself" Paine said holding up her sword. She pressed the button on the grid and (Transformation cut scene I used to hate watching that part because they never REALLY got nude…not that I was…expecting something like that O.o just read dammit!) Millie turned out looking like Yuna in her warrior garment except she wielded Tidus's red long sword.

" Let's take him" Millie said running towards the T Rexuar.

" Man she has a lot of spunk" Kiako said running beside her. Paine and Aerith followed up.

Kiako jumped in the air and kicked the huge dinosaur in the face causing it's head to curve to the side. Millie flipped up on it's head and just as she was gonna ram the sword into the back of the dinosaur's head the T Rexuar slapped Millie off with it's tail. She flipped off of the back of it's head then landed down on the ground dropping her sword. Aerith ran over to heal Millie while Paine and Kiako dished out T Rexuar.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Kiako chanted focusing her chakra. She fired a huge fireball at the T Rexuar. The fireball hit knocking over on it's side then Paine flipped onto it's neck jamming her sword into the Rexuar's neck. The T Rexuar then turned into pyroflies… Paine flipped off and gave Kiako a thumb up in victory.

" Are you okay?" Aerith asked looming over Millie as she laid there with swirls in her eyes anime style.

" Yea fine" She said rubbing her forehead. Aerith helped her up onto her feet as she dazily stepped back, Kiako placed her hands up catching her.

" Let's get back to it ladies" Paine said.

Walking through the fog of the Training Facility was one figure holding two weapons. It turned out to be Fira, he stepped through the mist with his goggles over his eyes.

" Whoa Fira! Loved the entrance" Kiako said.

" Thanks" Fira spun his Ultima weapon Key and Metal Chocobo then put them away. " So what's goin on?"

" We're training" Millie said stepping up to Fira which was something she didn't normally do.

" Is that so?" Fira asked staring at her. He then turned chibi and looked up at her. " You look different!"

With that Millie, Kiako, Paine and Aerith fell over.

" I can't put my finger on it" Chibi Fira said rubbing his chin.

" Her cloths" Aerith said stepping forth. " God what do you see in this guy?"

" Oh her cloths right yea your wearing different cloths" Chibi Fira said. " They look good"

"Thanks" Millie said rubbing her arm blushing.

"Well gotta go" Chibi Fira said walking off. Suddenly three T Rexuars appeared before Chibi Fira. CF turned around and jumped on Kiako. " DON'T GOTTA GO SOMEBODY KILL THOSE THINGS!"

" Huh Three of them!" Paine said once again drawing her sword. Millie was staring at CF as he trembled uncontrollably in Kiako's hands like a baby.

' I'll protect you" Millie thought stepping forth. " T Rexuars run at a distance of 90miles per hour so we can't outrun them" Millie said.

" So we're gonna have to do the second best thing" Paine said. " Let's kick their asses"

" Are they crazy!" Chibi Fira said looking up at Kiako as she stared back at Fira.

" But their right we have to fight!" Kiako said.

" No Kiako don't leave me!" Chibi Fira said as Kiako dropped him. Kiako took off running into battle, Fira fell to the ground hitting it head first then stood up looking serious. " Well I guess I have to go at it now" He said to himself jumping off.

" I'll heal you guys fight!" Aerith said running at a distance and constantly using cure spells to keep their HP at a minimum. Millie ran up to the first T Rexuar and flipped over it's tail as it swung it. She jumped up stepping on it's nose then bomb rushed down with the sword pointing downward. The T Rexuar moved to the side dodging Millie's assault then placed it's huge foot on her crushing her into the ground.

' No…is this it? Am I gonna die? I don't care as long as I know I died protecting him I don't care' Millie thought. Just as her last thoughts came out the T Rexuar went flying off of her. She opened her eyes to see Aerith holding her.

" Aerith?" She said.

" Not me… him" Aerith said pointing off into the distance. Fira was standing there he didn't have his Keyblades drawn yet he brought down awhole T Rexuar with out endangering Millie's life. He ran towards the T Rexuar Paine was fighting then jumped up landing on it's head the T Rexuar then tried to snap Fira off it's forehead Fira rammed his Ultima Weapon Keyblade in it's mouth so it wouldn't snap then Paine came up and slashed it's head clean off it's shoulders. Fira and Paine jumped back at the same time, Fira opened his palm and the Ultima Weapon Key suddenly appeared in his hand. As they had just recovered from that another T Rexuar fell and Kiako appeared on top of the fallen T Rexuar's head.

" And that's three" Fira said twirling his Keyblade and placing it on his back while whistling the Final Fantasy victory tune. " Well you peeps have fun… Kiako I'm headed to the Headmaster's office to see if he has any missions lined up for us, wanna come with me?"

" Sure" Kiako said.

: In the Headmaster's office:

" Of course I have missions for you Fira" Headmaster Cid said. " This mission is a SeeD level 9 mission this mission will require seven SeeDs one of them being an Instructor"

" One's an Instructor?" Kiako asked.

" Yes ma'am" Cid said tipping up his glasses. " Your subordinates are Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yuffie, Kiako and Instructor Kakashi"

" What? They all specialize in…" Fira started.

" Speed and stealth" Headmaster Cid said. " These qualities and this team are both essential in passing this mission, your mission starts now you will be briefed on the Airship of your assignment"

" Yessir" Fira said saluting Headmaster Cid along with Kiako. The both of them turned around and headed for the door. Kiako and Fira stepped into the elevator.

" YAYNESS on a mission with Instructor Kakashi!" Kiako said punching the air. " This is a dream come true" Her eyes were sparkly and wide anime style while she turned chibi running around in what little space she had.

" Now I feel like I shouldn't have asked her to come along" Fira said to himself.

The doors to the elevator opened Fira and Kiako stepped out to find Naruto, Sakura, Yuffie and Sasuke waiting for them.

" Hi guys" Kiako said stepping out of the elevator.

" He's not a ninja" Naruto said. " I thought only ninjas were on this mission"

" Well you thought wrong Naruto" Fira said stepping up and crossing his arms to his chest.

": Naruto shut up" Sakura said stepping forth.

" Let's go board the Airship!" Kiako said.

" Do we have to ride an Airship?" Yuffie asked holding her stomach. The six of them started out of the Garden and walked towards the Ragnorok which was sitting out on the front lawn of the Garden cranked up and ready to take off.

" This is SO COOL I ALWAYS WANTED TO RIDE ON THIS THING!" Naruto ran onto the ship first with Kiako behind him then Sasuke, Sakura and Fira had to force Yuffie to board the ship. They all immediately boarded the cockpit to see the pilot was Selphie.

" Selphie you're driving?" Naruto asking sitting in the co pilots seat.

" Yea I'm the only student in the Garden that can handle her" Selphie said with a smile.

" Naruto don't touch anything!" Sakura said pulling him by the ear out of the co pilot's seat. " You either Kiako!" Sakura said pulling Kiako by the ear too just when she was about to press a shiny red button.

" Ow Ow Ow" Kiako and Naruto complained.

" Where is the sensei?" Sasuke asked looking out the window.

"He's always late" Yuffie said. " Just like in homeroom"

" Yea" Sakura said. (Inner Sakura: He's always making us wait I'm getting sick and tired of it CHA!)

" You guys have Kakashi sensei for home room class?" Kiako asked.

" Yea, Yuffie, Sakura, Naruto and I" Sasuke replied.

" Darn it" Kiako said snapping her finger.

" Why is he always late does he ever tell you guys?" Fira asked.

" Sure but it's always some sort of lame excuse" Sakura said.

" Yea like I had to go use the bathroom or something like that" Naruto added. Suddenly out of nowhere walking up the stairs was a man with white spiky hair swirving off to the side by a headband that covered his left eye.

" Sensei" Yuffie said alittle nervous now that she know the ship is gonna move.

" Oh sorry I was late you see I fell asleep while I was sorting out my papers and students grades" Kakashi said pointing to the back of him. Fira turned chibi then looked up at Sakura.

" Geez your right…that excuse sucked" Fira said.

" Well shall we get mission under way" Kakashi said sitting down in one of the seats in the cockpit.

" Finally" Naruto said.

" Selphie lift off come on!" Kiako said punching the air.

" Roger that teehee" Selphie said pulling on the controls.

" Here goes" Yuffie said dropping down to her knees holding her stomach.

Once the airship was flying stories above ground level Selphie began to explain the mission.

" Okay let's get this briefing over with, your job is to go into the Bevelle underground and take three consecutive shots of Yevon's new super weapon with this Kodak camera" Selphie said tossing it behind her. Naruto caught it with his hands. " You must get in unseen and get out"

" A stealth mission" Kakashi said.

" Yevon has a super weapon?" Sakura asked.

" Yes all of these secret militaries have there secrets Yevon has the worst habit of all for hiding things from the public" Sasuke spoke up.

" Well I guess we're gonna find out what this thing is, but what I'm worried about is not about the weapon but what our client wants with such information? Are these pictures gonna be sold to other militaries? This one mission could lead to world war" Fira said sitting in a chair staring out the window at the clouds. Everyone stopped for asecond to think about what he just said even Kakashi found what Fira said to be true.

" Maybe" Kakashi said.

" I hate wars" Fira said. " So many people die over something as trivial as an argument or a belief"

The Ragnorok went into stealth mode as it hovered over Bevelle's chapel. The Ragnorok dropped the seven of them off on the balcony of the grand hall. Kakashi moved in first checking to see if the coast was clear then his hand poked out signaling for everybody to come in. They all ran inside and looked around there was abunch of mist everywhere and monks of Yevon walked the halls.

" Okay guys your in, do you see that floaty thing there that's over the fog?" Selphie said through communicator.

"Yes" Kakashi said back.

" Well you have to ride it down to get to the underground" Selphie said. Naruto ran and flipped off of the edge landing on the elevator-floating thing. But only to be road right back up on the level he jumped off of.

" Huh?" Naruto said.

" No silly you have to flip a switch first" Selphie said.

" Where is the switch?" Sasuke asked.

" Down on the first floor to your left Sasuke" Selphie replied.

" You guys stay here" Sasuke ran and jumped off of the edge zooming off down the hall running at high speed.

" He's so cool" Sakura said.

"Err damn that Sasuke" Naruto said.

" Yea he made you look like a complete caveman Naruto" Yuffie said.

" Shut up" Naruto snapped.

" Keep it down have you forgotten that we're hiding?" Kiako said.

All of a sudden the gondola turned a different color and Sasuke came back in a matter of seconds.

" Nice work Sasuke" Kakashi said standing up and jumping down on the gondola with everybody else following. They road the gondola below the mist and made it to the temple underneath. They all dismounted the elevator then found themselves in a long hallway.

" What is this place?" Fira asked.

" I didn't even know this place exsited in Yevon guess you were right about these guys keeping secrets Sasuke" Yuffie said.

" Yea" Kiako said wide-eyed looking around.

" Let's go there is no need for stealth down here" Kakashi said walking normally. Kiako was at his side up in the front, Sasuke and Sakura took up the end while Fira, Yuffie and Naruto took place in the middle. While walking the group came up on a series of puzzles but with Kakashi's quick thinking and Naruto's constant need to show off behavior they wiped through the puzzles in a matter of minutes ending up at the halfway point which was a bunch of prison cells moving around in sequence.

" What is this place?" Sakura asked.

" Looks like abunch of jail cells" Kiako said.

" This was probably for the really really bad guys" Naruto said

" Yea…" Fira said.

" No time to stop and be amazed we have a job to do" Kakashi said walking into the next room. The rest ran up to catch up with the sensei. Their runs came to a halt when they ran into the next room to see a giant metallic being with tusks and big goat like legs.

" Whoa!" Naruto said impressed.

" This…this thing" Kakashi said his eyes wide.

" I'm getting bad vibes from this thing" Kiako said.

" Your not the only one" Sakura said.

" Okay we have to take three pictures one on the left side, right side and the center" Kakashi said handing the picture of Yuffie.

" Okay let's take some pictures" Yuffie said walking up to it.

" HOLD IT!" A voice shouted as bullets shot the ground where they stood.

" Huh!" Kakash turned around to see abunch of Galbadia machina with some Yevon soldiers and leading them was non other than Biggs and Wedge.

" Well well well if it isn't that brat!" Biggs said pointing to Fira. Fira turned chibi then turned his back on Biggs.

" Not you again" Chibi Fira said slapping his forehead.

" Yea it's time to get my revenge on you once and for all you keyblade weilding little mother$$$KER!" Biggs cursed.

" Yuffie take the pictures we'll handle these guys" Fira said pulling out his Metal Chocobo. Kakashi turned around cracking his knuckles, Naruto pulled out a kunai as did Sakura and Sasuke. Kiako jumped in her fighting pose. The soldiers pulled up their guns…

" No you fools if you miss and hit Vegnagun then it might wake up and kill us all" Biggs shouted. The soldiers put down their guns and rushed the SeeDs. Fira tossed his Keyblade knocking out quite afew of them before they reached the SeeDs.

" Okay it's my turn!" Naruto said. " Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

About ten Narutos appeared on the battle field kicking down afew soldiers. Sakura slashed down afew soldiers as they got close. Sasuke with his fancy movements managed in getting around the soldiers slashing and kicking students down. He flipped over the crowd landing down on the floor he then did acouple of hand seals. "Oikibi no jutsu!" Sasuke shouted placing his fingers to his mouth and blowing fire at a small squadron. Kiako drew an alchemy circle in the ground and slapped her palms down on the circle causing giant fists to rise up punching most of the soldiers in the guts and knocking them out.

Using Chidori Kakashi jumped from machina to machina zapping the hell out of all of the machina that tried to stop Yuffie from taking the pictures.

" I'm done!" Yuffie cheered.

"We are too" Naruto said rubbing under his nose. " They weren't so tough"

The last one standing on their side was Biggs. Fira took a step forward with Metal Chocobo.

" You haven't seen the last of me dread head keyblader master" Biggs said running off.

" He's getting away" Kiako said.

" He isn't our concern right now" Kakashi said. "Let's go before he alarms anyone else of our presence"

: Back at the Garden, just returning:

" Yes home free" Naruto said running up to the front gates.

" Yuffie let me see the camera" Kakashi said holding out his hand. " You guys did great today, I'll report this to Headmaster Cid you guys go and relax"

" Yes finally a report I don't have to file" Fira said.

" Ooooh let's go to the cafeteria and get some roman" Naruto said.

" I'm so beat I need a nap" Kiako yawned.

" Yea me" Sakura said stretching.

" I dunno about you guys but I gotta take a bath" Yuffie said.

"Tell me about it" Naruto and Fira turned chibi and began to fan their noses while standing beside Yuffie out of spite.

"WHO ASKED YOU GUYS!" Yuffie shouted.

" Nobody" Fira said shrugging.

: In the Headmaster's Office:

" Here" Headmaster Cid handed the camera to a man in a black suit with long black hair. Tseng shook his head and took the camera he gave the money to Cid in a suitcase then left the room.

" I don't trust him" Kakashi said staring at Tseng.

" Neither do I but this garden needs this money Kakashi" Cid said.

" I guess your right" Kakashi said turning off and walking towards a door.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVI: ATV OFF ROAD FURY OOOOH YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAA!

:In the Bikanel Desert:

Fira put on his snow goggles and put on a big black scarf over his nose and mouth making him look like somewhat of a bandit. He walked over to his ATV and jumped on. Fira's ATV was all black with two white lines running through the center. Beside Fira to his right was Kiako with an all leather fire orange racer suit with a mew mew like style on her ATV. It had cat ears over the light shields and a fiery tail at the end of her ATV. Beside Kiako to her right was Avalon, Avalon wore his usual tire but with a golden helmet, his ATV was golden with the millennium eye on it's center. To Avalon's right was Miko wearing an all pink racer jumpsuit with a pink helmet and an all white ATV with a pink line running through the middle. To Miko's right was Utada, Utada wore an all black racer jumpsuit with two red eyes on the back, her ATV was all red with black stripes running through the middle.

There was a line and a course through jagged turns and ways to go. Standing along the roads were students from Balamb cheering on the five contestants.

" Okay people hi out there! I'm Tifa Lockheart and with me is Kuro Suzaku we will be your announcers for today!" Tifa said with that everyone cheered.

"Yea…what she said" Kuro said nonchalantly.

" My money is on Utada I've seen her race once before and lemme tell ya she is no easy constant" Tifa said.

" Is that so?" Kuro said in a not caring tone.

" So why aren't you racing Kuro?" Tifa asked licking an ice cream cone.

" I get motion sickness" Kuro replied. Tifa immediately covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing the thought of someone like Kuro submitting to something like motion sickness was hilarious.

" Well let's begin the match" Tifa laughed.

The racers turned the accelerators on there ATVs then watched the light as it went from red to red to yellow….to GREEN! With at the first to take off was Kiako.

"WHHEEEEEE!" Kiako cheered as she zoomed off leaving everyone else. Everyone started off to a normal start but Kiako was much faster at the start.

" Kiako's ATV is suited up with accelerator rings and haste materia which gives her a boosting start and abit of a speed upgrade" Kuro exclaimed.

Everyone was off now Miko, Avalon, Utada and Fira were neck and neck while up about right feet infront of them was Kiako. They stayed in this position for about three minutes, Avalon pressed his Nitro boosting him up only a tad past Kiako.

" HEY!" Kiako said as Avalon slowly passed her. They came up on a hill they all jumped the sand hill Avalon did a backflip, Kiako did a Super Man no footer, Miko did a 360 in mid air, Utada did a hand stand on her ATV and Fira let go of his ATV with his hands and feet floating over his ATV in mid air doing a Nothing. They all landed safetly and Miko started to curve to the right gaining herself alittle speed zooming up past Kiako and Avalon. Miko was taking point in first place, Avalon had it easy in second, Kiako was resting in third, Utada was in fourth and Fira was barely keeping up in last place.

The made a sharp U turn while the rest let go of the gas abit Utada pressed down on the gas harder making a perfect U-turn and zooming ahead of everyone else jumping from fourth to first place instantly.

"YEA!" Utada said riding forward.

" Wow nice move by Utada" Tifa said.

" Ehhh it was okay" Kuro said.

Kiako pressed her Nitro button knocking her up from fourth to second place past Miko and Avalon. She was slowly catching up on Utada until the both of them were riding at the same velocity. They came up on a ramp. Utada jumped the ramp placing one hand on her ATV but letting go with the rest pulling off a one hander, Kiako flipped her entire ATV while she stood still then caught it in place doing a tech flip, Avalon jumped up then stood up on his ATV, Miko jumped the ramp landing a handstand on her ATV. Fira jumped the ramp then did another no hand or footer but facing his back to the ATV he turned around and landed it perfectly.

" They are pulling off some pretty fancy tricks" Tifa announced.

" Okay that's it for the first lap, now things should get interesting let's see who gets knocked off first" Kuro smiled deviously.

While riding Avalon drew his Millennium Rod, Kiako put on some different gloves with alchemy symbols on them, Miko pulled out her bows and arrows and her reverse blade sword, Utada drew her katana and Fira drew his Metal Chocobo Keyblade. Suddenly Fira's ATV road seemingly the slowest road up behind Miko slowly.

"OH HERE WE GO OUR FIRST CONFRONTATION!" Tifa shouted jumping out of her seat.

"Fira's strategy was great he kept his speed at a minimum so he kept up with the group but wasn't too recognized by the others, my guess is that they probably thought they left him" Kuro announced.

Fira slowly gained on Miko holding his huge Keyblade out he drove up beside Miko, Miko looked off to the side her eyes grew wide anime style as she felt extra weight on her ATV. She felt Fira's body resting on hers, Fira then stood up and speared his Keyblade into the ground just before Miko's ATV causing both of them to flip into the air, Fira dove to his ATV jumping on it then started to catch up as Miko went to tumbling on the sand.

O.O "Whoa!" Tifa and Kuro said at the same time.

Fira then drove up on Avalon whom was third, He drove up beside Avalon with his metal chocobo in hand. Avalon pointed his millenium rod at Fira and a dark energy blast expelled from. Fira immediately hit brakes dodging the blast then Fira tossed the Keyblade at Avalon like a boomerang and the Keyblade got caught in between his wheels causing Avalon to flip forward and tumble in the sand. Fira road up beside Avalon and pulled his Keyblade out of Avalon's ATV then drove off catching up with Kiako next, Kiako clapped her hands together and touched the back of her ATV transmuting little bombs to fall out of her ATV. Fira swerved to the side riding on two wheels dodging the mines then jumped off of his ATV. Landing on the back of Kiako's ATV. He knocked Kiako off of her ATV using the Metal Chocobo then double foot pressed onto the side causing her ATV to do a 360 landing right side up on sand while he jumped back on his ATV.

"WHOA FIRA'S REALLY PLAYING ROUGH!" Tifa said.

" Their all great maneuvers" Kuro announced almost getting as excited as Tifa.

Utada turned back for asecond to see no one but Fira catching up to her slowly. Fira pressed his nitros riding up ahead of Utada. He trailed his Keyblade along the sand creating a smoke screen over her eyes. Fira aligning himself with Utada pressed the breaks while holding onto his Keyblade causing Utada to fly off of her ATV. Fira then pressed on the gas riding forth.

" Well looks like Fira has this race in the bag" Tifa said.

" No don't count Miko, Utada, Avalon and Kiako out yet" Kuro said. With that Fira passed the finish line for the second time and now was on his final lap. Suddenly a speck of dust came riding up with speed behind Fira, Kiako, Utada,Miko and Avalon were riding up on Fira. They all circled around Fira trapping him in a sort of box.

" IT'S PAYBACK TIME FIRA HEEHEHEH!" Kiako smiled.

" TIME TO PAY MAN!" Avalon said.

" FIRA HOW COULD YOU ATTACK ME FIRST! NOW WE'RE ENEMIES ON THE TRACK!" Miko said.

" YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW FIRA!" Utada shouted.

Fira looked around seeing there was noway out, Miko shot a hole in his gas tank using an arrow and Fira's ATV slowly started to loose velocity. Fira flipped off of his ATV landing on Kiako's , Kiako tried to clap her hands together but Fira grabbed her hands and placed them back on the handle bars of her ATV.

" WOW FIRA REFUSES TO GIVE UP" Tifa said.

" He's gonna get to that finish line no matter what" Kuro said astonished.

While Fira was riding on Kiako's ATV while holding her hands down from clapping to perform Alchemy. Avalon road up beside them both and raised his wand, Fira pulled out his Keyblade and Avalon shot a dark energy ball at him. Fira slammed his Keyblade against the energy ball sending it flying back at Avalon it hit Avalon making him fall off of his ATV. Fira jumped onto Avalon's ATV then road ahead of Kiako and Miko catching up with Utada.

Utada and Fira clashed as they road side by said slashing blow for blow. Miko drove up beside Fira with her arrow draw she shot it at him and the arrow stabbed Fira in his side. Blood dripped down while Miko's eyes grew wide while she covered her mouth. Fira stabbed his keyblade into Avalon's ATV then slowed it down. Miko slowed down with him and stopped.

O.omeek tone " Fira are you okay I didn't mean to stab you oh my gosh" She said scrambling to open his cloths and tend to the wound. Fira jumped back then flipped over Miko landing on her ATV driving off without her.

O.O "WHAT!" Miko shouted.

Fira drove beside Kiako pulling out a hentai book, Fira drove up right beside Kiako and held the hentai out infront of Kiako's face. Kiako's eyes got swirly anime style then she turned into a cat falling off of her ATV. Fira used his Metal Chocobo to flip over Kiako's ATV then he drove off to catch up with Utada. Utada casted Blizzard shooting an ice beam at Fira. Fira swerved to the side dodging the attack then Fira went back to clashing weapons with Utada. The both of them were coming up on a ramp, Fira and Utada drove up the ramp, Utada fell off of her ATV the way she was falling her ATV was gonna crush her. They were right infront of the finish line, Fira had a dilemma to land and win the race crushing his friend or to let go of everything and save her.

Fira dove off of his ATV grabbing Utada moving her out of the way. They both went rolling down the sand hill when they stopped Utada was over him their faces just inches from touching. Utada blushed while Fira just stood there.

' Oh god' Utada thought.

' When is she gonna get off so I can win this race!' Fira thought.

" Uh Utada" Fira said.

"What?" Utada asked.

" We're still in a race hahahaha!" Fira moved Utada gently to the side then took off running towards the finish line. Utada stood up and started running on foot as well.

"AND IT COMES DOWN TO THIS UTADA AND FIRA RUNNING ON FOOT TO THE FINISH LINE WHO WILL WIN WHO WILL WIN!" Tifa shouted jumping up and down. Fira and Utada dove for the finish line just as they were about to pass at the same time alittle orange flash ran past them crossing the finish line.

"AND KIAKO WINS!" Tifa and Kuro announced.

" WHAT!" Fira and Utada said at the same time landing on the sand they looked at eachother then looked at Kiako. " NOWAY!"

" This is BULLSH$$!" Fira cursed.

" Well do you want me to play the video back?" Tifa asked as abunch of screens came up. It showed in slow motion Fira and Utada diving for the line then underneath them running by was alittle orange cat with blue bangs and a flame on it's tail.

O.O " WHAT KIAKO WON!" Avalon shouted.

" Yup!" Kiako said as a crowd came and carried her off cheering KIAKO! KIAKO! KIAKO!

" Well you guys are officially losers" Kuro said just before walking off leaving Fira, Utada, Avalon and Miko to just stand there with their jaws hanging open.


	18. Back to the Future

Chapter XVII: Back to the Future

" Listen and listen well you two are never to step inside this chamber is that clear?" Dr.Odine shouted in the faces of Tidus and Zell.

" Crystal dude" Zell replied.

"Yea whatever" Tidus said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Don't call me dude" Dr.Odine said walking off.

Tidus and Zell had been given a mission to watch over Dr.Odine's lab while he was on vacation from thieves or other scientists. There were lots of gadgets and scientific crap in his lab it was all too irresistible to touch. Tidus and Zell like little kids went around playing with stuff and knocking over crap until they came to the pod that Dr.Odine told them not to touch.

" I wonder what the capsule is for" Tidus asked.

" I dunno" Zell said. " Wanna find out"

" Totally" Tidus said stepping inside with Zell behind him.

" Ow kinda cramped in here" Zell said getting pushed against the wall. Sudden the door closed behind them sealing them inside. " Whoa uh dude"

"What man?" Tidus replied trying to get comfy.

" We're locked in!" Zell said bamming on the door. " No no no no no! We're gonna die!"

" WHAT!" Tidus said kicking around.

Suddenly the capsule began to vibrate with them inside and move. Tidus and Zell moved around and fell about when the ride finally stopped the door opened up. Zell and Tidus immediately dove out of the capsule before it closed again. They were still in Dr. Odine's lab…

" You two messed with my experiment didn't you!" Dr.Odine's voice rang in their ears.

" Sorry Doc couldn't resist" Tidus looked up to see Dr.Odine's brain floating in a machine.

" AAAAHHHHHH! YUCK A BRAIN I MEAN COOL A BRAIN!" Zell said standing up and walking over. " Doctor Odine is that you?" Zell asked tapping on the glass.

" Yes you bafoon!" The brain said. " Listen you two have bounced 10years into the future!"

" WHAT REALLY!" Tidus asked. "Cool"

" Yea totally" Zell said.

" How is that cool! Your in the future!" Dr.Odine said.

" Yea I know you told us already" Zell said.

" Get back in the pod so I can send you two back to your appropriate time" Dr.Odine said.

" Nah we wanna stay here awhile before we go back" Tidus said.

" Yea to see how all of our friends look I wonder if Squall's still a stuck up jerk" Zell said.

" Oh no…well go and do that but hurry back you bafoons!" Dr.Odine said.

" come on Zell" Tidus said running off.

:At Balamb Garden 10 years into the future:

Standing outside of the Garden was Tidus and Zell they were looking up at the Garden. The Garden hadn't changed abit it was still the same way it looked when they left it same size and no sign of aging or corroding.

" Man this place hasn't changed abit" Tidus said rubbing his head.

" I know" Zell said. The both of them started to walk inside they started past the door flashing their ID's amazingly they still worked. They walked into the hallways just before the elevator and looked around there was no students here.

" Tidus, Zell is that you!" A womanly voice said. Tidus and Zell turned to see a woman with long brown hair with one green eye and one blue eye walk over to them. She wore a blue blouse with long black pants she was slightly taller than they were.

" Uh Yuna?" Tidus said tilting his head to the side.

" Tidus Zell it is YOU! AND YOU GUYS HAVEN'T AGED A DAY!" Yuna said circling around them.

" Wow Yuna is HOT!" Zell whispered to Tidus.

" Yea can you say hentai star?" Tidus whispered back.

" Let's talk!" Yuna said pulling them along.

: In the Cafeteria:

" So you guys went into a time capsule and went into the future?" Yuna said rubbing her chin. " Wow"

" Yea" Zell said eating hotdogs.

" What's been happening around here in our absence" Tidus said.

" We thought you guys were dead, you disappeared off the face of the world we all went looking for you guys for three years straight then we just gave up went on with our lives" Yuna said drinking some tea.

" I see" Tidus said.

" So how's everybody?" Zell asked with his mouth full of hotdogs.

" We've all split up but most of us are SeeD instructors here" Yuna smiled.

" Really who's all still here at the Garden?" Tidus asked.

" Okay there's Kiako, Kuro, Avalon, Squall, Rinoa, Millie, Aerith, Paine, Rikku, Vivi, Genis and Presea everyone else is just gone" Yuna said sipping more tea.

" Hey honey" A man walked into the cafeteria with blonde hair tied back into alittle ponytail he had an eye patch over his right eye. He walked up to her and kissed Yuna on the cheek while holding her from behind.

" Oh hi dear" Yuna said.

" Dear? HONEY!" Tidus and Zell said at the same time.

" Oh Yuna and I are married uh…who are…wait no way!" Gippal said.

" Yes this is Tidus and Zell" Yuna said to him.

" No f$$$king way! We thought you two were dead!" Gippal said walking up to them.

" Um Gippal sweetie can you show Tidus and Zell around I have a summoning class to instruct" Yuna said looking at her watch. She waved to Tidus and Zell. " Sorry I couldn't stay longer bye you guys"

" Bye Yuna" The two of them waved.

"Well you guys let's go it's time I showed you what's really changed around here" Gippal said with his deep tone of voice. They all began to walk the halls…

"So you and Yuna huh?" Tidus said some what agitated.

" Yea when Yuna lost you she went into denial and I was there to scoop her up on the rebound" Gippal said. " I'm sorry Tidus"

" No it's okay as long as she's happy man" Tidus said. Suddenly running past them was a woman with long fire orange hair and five blue bangs going down past her chin, she had glasses and wore a sleeveless Kimono over an orange t shirt and some blue jeans.

" Oh no I'm late to teach my first class!" She said running with her long tail fluttering in the wind.

" Who was that?" Zell asked.

" That was Kiako Ornitier" Gippal replied.

"WOW KIAKO'S A BABE!" Tidus said watching her run up to the elevator. " REMIND ME TO BE NICE TO HER IN THE PAST"

" She's grown up to be one of the most loved girls at school" Gippal said. " Come on let's move on"

" What does Kiako teach?" Zell asked.

" 2D art, like drawing and painting" Gippal said. " And for her secondary it's garment grids, she's the first teacher to actually instruct a class on garment grids which is why she's so liked her teaching is very unusual but she gets the point across to the students"

They walked up to a class that had the word's ADVANCED SPELL CASTING in bold on the front door. All three of them looked through the front door window to see a woman pacing around the classroom with a book in hand as each student took turns reading. The woman was about 6'5 with long brown hair and red eyes, she wore a black mage garment with a cape.

" Who is that hot mama" Tidus said as his eyes turned into hearts anime style.

"Kuro Suzaku" Gippal said.

"WHAT!" Zell and Tidus said looking at Gippal.

"There is no way in all hell that's Kuro" Zell said pointing at Kuro through the glass. Suddenly the door automatically opened and the three of them fell in on their faces. They looked up to see Kuro staring down at them.

" What are you doing at my door?" Kuro said politely with a smile.

" Uhhh K-Kuro t-t-t-t-this is uuhj uhmmm what are your names!" Gippal said sweating bullets.

" Tidus" Tidus said.

" Zell" Zell said.

" Hmm your those two idiots we were looking for?" Kuro said with a smile knocking the both of them over their heads. She then closed the door without another word and went back to teaching her class.

" Ow" Zell said rubbing his head with a big lump on it.

" What's with her?" Tidus asked.

" Damn I almost pissed my pants" Gippal said. " Kuro is a mess in the future, she's more evil than ever, she had took some sort of therapy to deal with the stress she feels or something like that…All I know is that she smiles while she kicks your ass this time! And she kicks your ass twice as hard too!"

" Whoa…" Tidus and Zell said. "Let's get moving before she comes back"

They began to walk afew rows down and peaked into another window. This class was completely different form Kuro's class the students were throwing paper at the teacher as she cowered behind a desk. The woman hiding behind the desk was a girl with short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a white button up shirt with a black skirt with some marble black shoes.

" Uh…" Tidus said started to laugh.

"Who is that?" Zell asked.

" That's Millie Chan remember?" Gippal asked.

" Oh that little girl that liked Fira, well she grew up to be hot atleast" Tidus said.

" Yea thank god for that but… She's been through real hell in her life, 4years ago when everybody started to take their Instuctors exams. Irvine found her diary and posted it everywhere around the garden, People hung her underwear up on the goal posts, put up pictures of her naked…she even attempted to kill herself" Gippal explained.

Tidus and Zell found themselves angry if they were around something like that wouldn't have went down.

" So… like who stopped her from killing herself?" Zell asked.

" Well Kiako of course" Gippal replied. " She was about to hang herself when Kiako happened to come over and ask for alittle help with her work then kitty girl just saved her"

Gippal kicked the door open and the three of them walked into the room. Immediately everyone stopped throwing paper and sat correctly.

" Thank you Gippal" Millie said fixing her hair.

" No problem Millie just call me any time and I'll be here for ya" Gippal said turning around with Tidus and Zell following the both of them gave Millie a glare then left with Gippal. They walked all the way down the hallway to get to a Sword weilding class. They looked through the window to see a man swinging around a gunblade he had long dirty blonde hair and a scar over his face.

" Wow Squall I presume?" Zell said.

" Yea and he hasn't changed from when you last knew him, he's still stuck up but he'll talk every so often" Gippal said. They all went downstairs and walked into the library at the table was a woman with long brown hair and glasses she wore a pink hoody jacket with a white t shirt and blue pants.

" Hey Aerith" Gippal waved walking in.

" That's Aerith? HOT! BUT SHE'S GAY DAMMIT!" Tidus whispered to Zell.Walking into the Library behind them was Paine, she had long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and wore a leather jacket with leather pants and no undershirt or bra. She walked in and kissed Aerith.

" Hey baby your back from your morning ride" Aerith smiled.

" Yea" Paine replied sitting up on the desk. "Let's blow this pop stand and have hot sex until we both faint"

" Okay I'll lock up! Excuse me you three are gonna have to leave!" Aerith said happily.

" Still lesbo after all these years" Gippal said to the boys as they all left. They all walked into the cafeteria again and sat around the table the were previously at.

" Okay I got some questions whatever happened to Cloud and Tifa?" Tidus asked.

" They got married and now runs a bar called 7th Heaven in Midgar" Gippal replied.

" Okay just to get this out of the way whose all married?" Tidus asked.

" Irvine & Selphie, Squall & Rinoa, Genis and Presea are engaged, Vivi and Eiko are engaged, Utada & Sephiroth are married, Llyod &Colette are getting together next week, Quistis & Nooj, Zidane & Garnet and that's all I know" Gippal said.

" I see so what ever happened to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi" Tidus asked.

" Kakashi's still here but Naruto and the gang left back to Konoha" Gippal replied.

" Hmm what ever happened to Hao and Sesshoumaru" Zell asked.

" I dunno what happened to those two to be honest four years ago they just up and left without a word to anyone they were just gone the next morning" Gippal said. "And we haven't seen them since."

" And Avalon?" Tidus asked.

" Avalon is still here I can't believe we haven't came across him yet" Gippal said looking around. " Well Avalon helps to run the disciplinary committee and he bought a real expensive ring for Kuro he's gonna propose sometime this eternity!"

" Hahahaha" Zell laughed.

" Seriously everytime he gets around to doing it he curls up like alittle punk" Gippal said.

" Okay so what happened to Fira yea him that keyblade guy" Tidus said.

Gippal looked down as his blonde bangs covered his eyes. " We don't mention him too much around here"

" Why not?" Zell asked.

" Because he's a back stabbing bastard!" Gippal said slamming his fist down on the table.

" What?" Tidus said. " Fira a backstabber don't be redicul…"

" He did he betrayed us!" Gippal said. " That's why Rikku and Yuffie isn't here!"

"Huh? What happened" Zell asked. Gippal relaxed then sat down to tell the story.

"It was around the second month of your disappearance, okay we went on a mission it was Fira, me, Yuna, Aerith, Paine, Utada, Sephiroth, Avalon, Kuro and Kiako, we were headed to Hollow Bastion to seal up a keyhole, along the way we met this witch named Maleficent, we fought after awhile we defeated her and became victorious. When we finally got to the keyhole something happened, Fira he changed… instead of sealing the keyhole he tossed his keyblade aside and leaped into the keyhole" Gippal said.

Zell and Tidus just watched Gippal while eating pop corn and drinking sodas.

" When he came out he was different, he attacked all of us and killed Rikku, that day was known as the day of reckoning, Fira almost destroyed the world he called forth an Army of Heartless and a new form of creatures called the Soulless. Using Vegnagun we were able to drive Fira and his army back…" Gippal said. " Kiako and Utada insisted that we captured Fira we thought there was something wrong with him"

"AND!" Zell and Tidus said.

"There was he was being controlled by Ansem" Gippal said.

" So there you have it," Tidus said. " Fira was possessed"

" I'm not through with the story" Gippal said. " We managed in exorcising and destroying Ansem but Fira was still evil that darkness still remained in his heart, he had a choice to throw it away or keep the darkness… Fira drove all of us away he was out of control, he destroyed everything, the gardens, cities"

" All by himself?" Zell shouted standing up.

" That power that darkness inside of him, that power was almost unlimited" Gippal said. "We tried to stop him but he was too strong"

:Flashback:

Walking through the streets was one 17 year old teenager dressed in a black leather jumpsuit with long black dreads and red pupils. He walked through the smoke to a squadron of soldiers.

" FIRE!" The commander ordered. They unloaded their machine guns on the teen. The bullets bounced off as if his body were made of steel or titanium. The teen all of a sudden shouted exploding with dark energy destroying all of the soldiers turning them into specs of dust before him. He walked through the carnage only to be stopped by two people.

" I'm gonna summon!" The cat girl said tipping up her glasses she bit her thumb and started up a circle but couldn't finish it when she was blown back by a dark blast. The black mage fired a Waterga spell at him, he flipped up jumping over the wave then grabbed the black mage Kuro by her face ramming her into the concrete. From nowhere a man in a large black cape came down ramming his millennium rod down on the crazied teen… Fira grabbed Avalon out of the air and punched him in the stomach sending him flying back. Utada flipped out of the mist and rushed Fira, Fira turned and dodged all of Utada's attacks, he kicked her down on the ground and placed his foot down on her body.

" Fira why are you doing this! STOP THIS PLEASE!" Utada screamed as tears rushed down her face. Fira held up his hand as a black energy generated in his hand he was about to kill Utada when a ninja Shuriken flew his way. Fira flipped backwards then fired the blast at Yuffie the blast flew right through her body and she died almost instantly. Sephiroth came flying at Fira with his one wing out, Fira grabbed the masamune then grabbed Sephiroth's left arm and ripped it out of it's socket.

"AHHHHHH!" Sephiroth screamed.

Cloud, Paine, Aerith, Squall, Auron, Vincent, Kakashi, Zabuza, Seifer, Gippal, Baralai, Zidane and Amarant rushed into the battle. Fira's body resonated with red energy this time with that he jumped up and unleashed a wave of energy blowing every back, he disappeared with a red aura reappearing behind Zidane he kicked Zidane in the back of the head and disappeared reappearing infront of Cloud double punching him down into the concrete. Fira disappeared and reappeared above everyone with a gun in his hand.

" EVERYBODY MOVE!" Kakashi ordered. Fira then unloaded shooting the M4 rifle off at everybody. As the automatic machine gun ran out of bullets he flew off disappearing into the mist of night.

:Back:

"And that's all I remember and that was all 10years ago" Gippal said. " Nobody knows what happened to Fira or where he is"

" Whoa Fira goes nuts in the future?" Zell said.

" I think that's enough dwelling in the future" Tidus said. "Let's get back, who knows it's probably because we disappeared that the timeline changed" Tidus said.

" Yea" Zell said.

" Hmm?" Gippal was alittle confused.

" Can we get a ride back to Esthar?"

" Sure"

: In Esthar:

" Doc we're ready to go back" Tidus said.

" Yea" Zell said.

" It's about time" Dr.Brain er… Odine said as they walked into the time chamber. The chamber started to vibrate and move around again. When the door opened the both of them flipped forward out of the chamber standing right there was Dr.Odine in his skin actually.

" Whoa we're back!" Zell said.

" Yea" Tidus said.

" I TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO TOUCH THIS CHAMBER!" Odine shouted.

They took off running out of Dr. Odine's lab! They took an airship back to Balamb Garden and ran through the front gates. They spotted Kiako in the hallway walking carrying her books to class. They grabbed her at the same time and kissed her on both cheeks.

"CALL ME IN ABOUT TEN YEARS!" Zell said giving her his number.

O.o "HUH!" Kiako said looking around blushing. The both of them took off running.

" Glad I did that ahead of time she's gonna be a babe!" Tidus said as they both ran. They spotted Avalon and Kuro sitting together at a lunch table eating lunch. They ran in and whispered to Avalon. " Don't be afraid…just do it okay? If she says yes GOOD FOR YOU! If she says no then your so screwed… because I'm gonna get her" they then looked at Kuro and said. "DON'T TAKE THERAPY YOU DON'T NEED" (O.o) They took off running again and spotted Sephiroth walking in the hallways alone. They ran up to him…

" Don't be the first to rush him okay, your arm will be missing if you do" Tidus said.

"What?" Sephiroth said rubbing his head. They spotted Yuffie and Rikku walking and talking together. They ran up and hugged them both.

" Your alive" Zell said.

" Thank god I can't imagine you two dead" Tidus said.

" oooo kaaaaayyyyy" Yuffie and Rikku said looking wide eyed.

They spotted Fira walking in the hallways yawning while rubbing his chest. Tidus ran over and jacked Fira up against a wall Fira turned chibi right at that instant.

"DON'T TURN EVIL!" Zell said.

" YOU TURN EVIL SO HELP ME GOD I'LL CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF AND THROW IT IN YOUR FACE!" Tidus said tossing Fira over the edge into a water fountain. Fira rose his head out of the water spitting out water like a fountain.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Fira said standing up and wagging the water off like a dog.

Their last stop was Millie's room the both of them bammed on the door.

"MILLIE" They said in unison. When the door slightly cracked open they pushed the door open to see Millie standing there in her swordsman gauntlet.

" You're here to borrow my homework again?" Millie sighed while looking down at the floor.

" No we just want to tell you" Zell started.

" That we'll always be your friends so you can come to us first about anything okay and" Tidus said as they hugged her at the same time. " Please don't find yourself giving up on life… you have so much to offer to the world"

O.O " Seriously?" Millie said as she got teary.

" Seriously" Zell said.

" Thank you both" Millie said returning their hug.

" Aww isn't that cute" Irvine said walking in.

" YOU!" Zell said.

" Let's kick his ass Zell for what he did to Millie…well for what he's gonna do!" Tidus said jumping on Irvine.

"What hey!" Irvine said as they both started to beat Irvine up.

:Later that night:

Tidus knocked on Yuna's door holding chocolates and flowers. Yuna opened the door and Tidus handed her the stuff.

"Tidus? You shouldn't have" Yuna blushed looking down.

" Yuna I want you to know that I will never leave you, I won't go anywhere I'll always be here for you" Tidus said pressing his lips against hers kissing her passionately.


	19. Slow Down

Chapter XVIII: Slow Down

Title: Slow Down

By: Bobby Valentine

Sung by: Sephiroth

Chorus by: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo

Scene: Utada walking through the Garden Hallways and Sephiroth walking behind her while singing. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are like ghosts singing in the background.

Memories flash through his head of when she first walked into his class.

(Sephiroth)

I saw you walking

Down on Melrose

You looked like an angel

Straight out of heaven, girl

I was blown away by

Your sexiness

All I have to do is catch up to you

(Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo)

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Scene: Utada still walking and Sephiroth picturing her in his head while singing. He pictures talking to her and walking with her.

(Sephiroth)

A butterfly tattoo

Right above your naval

Your belly button's pierced too just like I like it girl

Come take a walk with me

You'll be impressed by

The game that I kick to you

It's over and for reeaal yea

(Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo)  
Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, you're ready

To be watered by this conversation, OH OH you're ready

And we all can use shine like the sun

Let me be the one to enjoy you

Let's kick it girl

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Slow down I just wanna get to know you  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie

Scene: Sephiroth drops to his knees while singing he gets down then looks up at her watching her walk away while he holds his hands out.

(Sephiroth)  
Oh baby you know by now that I want you…. (Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo: BAD!)

I'm floating on open air I can't come…. (Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo: DOWN!)

Cupid hit me alllready….(Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo: DAMN!)

Now I can't leave till seven digits are in my hand! MY HAND!

Scene: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo in their real human forms dancing along side Sephiroth doing the one two step while singing all at the same time and rythme.

Like a flower fully bloomed in the summertime, YOU you're ready

To be watered by this conversation, OH OH you're ready

And we all can use shine like the sun

Let me be the one to enjoy you (Kadaj: enjoy you)

Let's kick it girl

SO Slow down I just wanna get to know you (Sephiroth: I JUST WANNA KNOW YOU BABY!)  
But don't turn around  
Cuz that pretty round thing looks good to me (Sephiroth: Oh pretty round thing looks good to me yea)  
Slow down never seen anything so lovely (Sephiroth: So lovely)  
Now turn around  
And bless me with your beauty, cutie (Sephiroth: Bless me with your beauty babe)

Slow down never seen anything so lovely cutie

Scene: Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo disappear and Utada walks away. Sephiroth stands alone in the hall then turns around and walks away.

(Author's note: I dunno what i was thinkin when i wrote this please don't be mad at me)


	20. Fira plus Kuro equals

Chapter XIX: Kuro plus Fira equals disaster

Sitting in the library reading a black spinal book was Fira. He was deeply into the book skimming his finger across letters as he read. As he read a hand seeked across his shoulders and two large breasts pressed against his back.

" Hi Fira" Torrence cooed in his ear. Fira didn't respond he just stared at the book reading. " I'm back from my mission! I know it took like three weeks for me to get back but I've been missing you lots" She hugged him around his neck. "Fira?"

"…" He stared at the book like a zombie.

" What are you reading?" Torrence asked. He slammed the book shut then looked up staring at nothing in particular.

" I need a magic user, a black mage" Fira said taking off running.

As he ran through the hallways cutting through students in the hallways and staff members. As he ran he pulled out the book and stared at it again. On the front of the book was called DRIVE FUSIONS. " When a Swordsman and a Black Mage fuse it's called Wisdom Form, When a Swordsman and a Defender fuse it's called Valor form, When a Summoner and a Swordsman fuse it's called Engram form" Fira said running through the hallways. Not watching where he was going he bumped into someone, when he looked up it was a boy with pale skin, black wavy hair swayed back with hair gel, blue eyes and wore a black motorcycle jacket with black leather pants and boots.

" Opps sorry" Fira said rubbing the back of his head.

" No problem just watch where you walk" He said standing up. Fira stood up and started a slow strut then that strut turned back into his dash run. He was running for Kuro's room. He slid infront of Kuro's door… Just stepping out was Kiako.

" Oh hi Kiako is Kuro in?" Fira asked.

" No she's out at the Quad practicizing her mind or whatever" Kiako said waving her hands in the air. Fira shook his head then waved goodbye and ran off! He took off towards the Quad knocking over Vale.

" HOW DARE YOU, YOU HEATHEN!" Vale's rich boy voice shouted as Fira jumped down a flight of stairs. He spotted Avalon sleeping on a bench while Kuro was sitting in mid air with a blue aura covering her body. Fira jumped down another flight and ran for Kuro but stopped just two meters before her.

" Hmmm…." He thought rubbing his chin. If he touched her or so much as made a sound to break her concentration then she'd become unstable and her magic would explode like a grenade. He then stared over at Avalon whom was sleeping. " He probably tried to wait for her to get out of meditation, useless everybody knows that Kuro meditates for like 3HOURS LONG" Fira said with shrug.

" What did Kiako tell me that one time?" Fira thought rubbing his chin. A little thinking cloud appeared above Fira's head with Kiako's face on it.

(Kiako in the thinking cloud): Always get to class on time!

" What no…the other thing" Fira said.

(Kiako in the thinking cloud): I love anime!

"nuh uh the other thing" Fira said to himself rubbing his chin.

(Kiako in the thinking cloud): I want to be in Kakashi sensei's class!

" NOPE the other thing" Fira said rubbing his chin.

(Kiako in the thinking cloud): Can I borrow your keyblade?

" no the other thing Kiako damn!" Fira said getting agitated.

(Kiako in the thinking cloud): Okay! Okay meanine… Only Hao-sama can wake Kuro out of her sleep without causing damage.

" Okay thanks Kiako" Fira said shaking hands with her.

" No problem oh hey did you get that homework assignment done in Instructor Donald's class?" Fira asked.

" Oh no I'm doing it now come by later if you need help" Kiako said.

" Will do" Fira said waving as the little thinking cloud of his disappeared. " So only Hao can wake her huh?" Fira sat down and stared at Kuro. Hao had gone off on a mission with Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru three days ago. Suddenly the light around Kuro lifted and she slowly hovered down to the floor landing gently and opening her eyes. She then started to walk normally as if nothing happened at all, Fira stared for asec then jumped up to his feet and slid infront of her.

" KU…" Fira was then punched in his nose. " OW!"

" Oh Fira you surprised me" Kuro said getting out of her fighting pose. " Sorry about that" She said helping him up.

" Oh it's nothin" Fira said snapping his nose back in place. "OW"

" So what is it?" Kuro asked as the both of them started to walk into the main building leaving Avalon.

" Well I need you" Fira said.

" WHAT!" Kuro said stepping away from Fira and looking him up and down.

" Huh oh not like that…" Fira said waving his hands around. " hehehe I sort of need your help with something"

" Something like what?" Kuro said going back to normal as the both of them began to walk again.

" An advanced spell" Fira said winking while waving his finger around.

" What kind?" Kuro asked.

' Damn she's asking a lot of questions' Fira said. " A co op spell sort of a blue magic type"

" I dunno" Kuro said looking at Fira stangely.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE KURO!" Fira said getting down on his knees and hugging her legs.

" Err… Everybody's staring get up on your feet stupid" Kuro said punching Fira over the back of the head. All of the students in the hallway began to stare and smile. Fira of course took advantage of the situation.

"KURO HELP ME!" Fira cried.

" Okay okay just get up and stop acting stupid!" Kuro said punching him over the head again.

" Alright!" Fira said jumping up and down. " Meet me in the Training Facility ASAP!" Fira said running off.

SPINNY BACKGROUND WITH KURO'S WAND SHOWING UP (Author's Note: Like Batman when he springs into action)

Fira and Kuro were standing in the middle of a thick forest in a big clearing. Fira walked over to Kuro and placed his hands on her shoulders walking her back afew steps. "Stand here" He said. He stepped back to his position and pulled out his Kingdom Keyblade and held it infront of him with two hands. Under Fira's feet the mark of a crown appeared under his feet and Kuro's feet as well.

" Okay Kuro concentrate your MP and Spirit then focus it on me, I'll do the same thing with you okay" Fira said.

" Okay" Kuro closed her eyes and her blue aura surrounded her then as if being caught by the wind the aura swam over to Fira and surrounded him. Fira's golden aura left his body then surrounded Kuro. Fira and Kuro's aura passed in a cross road then slowly began to move in closer. When the two aura's combined a bright white light flashed and every tree in the training facility was pushed back. When the dust cleared standing there was a boy with normal shoulder sized dreads with blue dye at each tip of each dread. His eyes were icy blue and his eye brows were black with blue at the tips. He had a blue swirly flame tattoo or marking on his forehead and two blue lines on each of his cheeks. He wore an all white jump suit strapped in blue belts and silver buckles from his neck and arms to his waist, thighs and legs, on his back were two blue flame like transparent wings.

…: Fira's new groove:…

Author: Okay now it's time to explain Fira's new forms two of which are used in Kingdom Hearts 2… Okay let's get started. Fira can cross fuse with Kuro, Kiako, Miko and Avalon.

-:Wisdom Form:-

Effects: MP increases and gains the ability to fly at will

Keyblade(s): Spellbinder

Fira uses wisdom form when fused with Kuro, he uses more magic than physical attacks and can summon Mushu, Simba, Genie, Suzaku and Shadow all at the same time. Fira in this form uses the flame wings to glide across the floor instead of running and is always protected by a thin but powerful magic barrier.

In this form Kuro appears as Fira's consciences and she governs Fira's protection magic and the pheonix wings of blue fire on his back. Kuro gives Fira advice during battle and tips on using her magic and GF's correctly.

(Author's Note: My sister really loves Wisdom Form above the rest)

-:Valor Form:-

Effects: Defense Shield attached to Keyblade, Defense Increased

Keyblade(s): Oath Keeper

Valor form is gained when he fuses with Miko, this form is more of a defensive form rather than fighting. He gains a green sort of attire making him look something simliar to Link. And the Keyblade extends in size while gaining a shield on the Keyblade making it a defensive weapon.

Miko is in the form of the Hyrule Shield that is attached to the Keyblade. Miko provides Fira with protection with an indestructible shield and also lends him advice giving him access to Shiva.

-:Manga Form:-

Effects: Speed Increased and can jump up to ten times higher

Keyblade(s): Kingdom Key, Mickey's Keyblade and the Kitty Keyblade

Manga is when Fira fuses with Kiako, in this form speed is increased and Fira weilds three keyblades at the same time. Two in each hand and one that floats behind him directly behind his back like a tail, his attire is exactly like his Wisdom Form's attire except it's white and orange and the flame wings are replaced with an orange furry body and bob cat ears and he doesn't float around he runs or walks.

Kiako appears in the form of the mysterious floating Keyblade. The Kitty Keyblade is all white with an orange handle and the keychain has alittle chibi version of Kiako's head. It floats behind him and attacks enemies by Kiako's control. He also has access to Knights of the Round.

-:Wraith Form:-

Effects: Strength Increased and gains the ability to tamper with Time.

Keyblade(s): Oblivion

Backlash: This form destroys Fira slowly and takes away his HP and MP

When fused with Avalon, Fira has access to Wraith Form, in Wraith Form Fira can jump forward or backwards in time by approximately 50seconds, stop time for 50 seconds, slow down time for 50 seconds, slow down time so that he is the only normal moving object or teleport from place to place. His attire makes him look like a Heartless mixed with a Bandit. He has a bandanna over his mouth and hair only yellow glowing eyes, he wears a black torn up jump suit with black bandages over his body like a mummy. Behind him is a black spirit that floats at his back strapped to Fira by a black chain. The spirit is covered in a black cloth with nothing of his face showing but a yellow glowing eye.

Avalon appears in the form of the spirit that is bound to Fira. Avalon provides advice and can attack at will, using dark power perhaps the most dangerous fusion form which is why it slowly destroys him everytime he use it. He can also summon Egyptian Gods Raa, Obilisk and Slyfer.

(Author: well these are the four forms so far, Fira can also fuse with Sephiroth(Black Angel Form), Squall(Gun-Key Form), Yuna (Engram Form) and Kratos( White Angel Form) but those forms are for a different time I've draw concept drawings of all the forms but these three I haven't been able to develop abilities and crap yet. Well back to the story)

Fira stood up onto both feet rising from one knee. He stood there looking down at his feet and touching his face feeling the symbols. He lifted off of the ground and hovered over to a training facility window, he hovered about two inches off of the ground with a light blue aura covering his body. Whenever he'd sit still the little flame wings would stay small about the size of one's fist but when he would move the wings would grow about to the size of an eagle's wings. He stared in the mirror…

" Is this…. Me?" Fira asked himself touching his face.

" uuuhhhh" A moan sounded as Fira looked around.

" Kuro?" Fira said.

" uuuuhhhh what happened?" A voice said from nowhere. Fira looked around.

" Kuro? Kuro where are you?" Fira asked.

" I…I dunno I'm like in this dark room and I can see through a big screen sort like thing here it's like I can see what you see" Kuro said.

" ReallY?" Fira said.

" Yea…see you just blinked…. Am I in your head?" Kuro said. "Damn, I knew I shouldn't have done this!"

" This is Tight, I feel so much stronger" Fira said.

" I'm stuck in a boy's head! You think one thing perverted and I swear I'll kill you!" Kuro shouted in Fira's head he instantly covered his ears.

" Keep it down that hurts when you shout like that" Fira said.

" Shut up" Kuro said. " Well I've had all I can stand… Let's separate now"

" Uhhh" Fira said.

" Please tell me you know how to separate" Kuro said.

" Sorry I don't" Fira said.

" Fira" Kuro said trying to keep her kool.

" Yea?" Fira replied.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kuro shouted.

" OW!" Fira said covering his ears.

(Meanwhile)

It began to rain outside, it was 6:00pm and the sun was falling to the west. The rain took the day away drizzling hard on the garden. Standing out in the quad with the rain falling on her body was Garnet she was sitting there the rain dropping on her as she cried her tears being lost in the rain. Her blouse was all wet showing the prints of her breasts and her wet hair stuck to her soggy cheeks. Walking out into the quad with an umbrella was Zelos. He walked over to Garnet and placed the umbrella over Garnet's wet head.

" Hey what's wrong?" Zelos said as the rain started to drop on his head now.

" A broken heart" Garnet said closing her eyes and placing her hand on her chest.

" Well" Zelos said smiling and opening his palm. "Let's see if I can repair it"

Later the both of them were in Zelos's room, Zelos was a rich kid so he had his own room he wasn't paired with anyone which means his room was double wide and bigger than any other's. Garnet was half naked dressed in one of Zelos's t-shirts sitting on his bed as Zelos made tea. Zelos walked over to Garnet and handed her a mug while sitting down beside her.

" So what happened?" He asked.

" Zidane" She replied.

" What about him"

" I caught him cheating on me, I walked went over to his room just afew minutes ago and caught him in the bed with some other girl…And he didn't even try to apologize or make up an excuse not that I'd believe him anyway… He just went back to doing what he was doing with that girl" Garnet said.

" Whoa" Zelos said with a slight laugh and going back to drinking his tea.

" It's not funny" Garnet said standing up with that she dropped her tea but quickly Zelos grabbed the coffee mug and trailed his hand along the ground not spilling a drop of tea. He then held it up to her… " Please be more careful" he smiled. Garnet blushed as she took the coffee mug from his hand.

(Meanwhile)

"WHERE IS KURO!" Avalon shouted grabbing Tidus by the overralls.

" Hey, hey I dunno I dunno put me donw!" Tidus said squirming around in the air. Avalon dropped Tidus and turned to look down the hallway. Floating down the hallway like a god or an angel was Fira with a blue sparkly aura covering his body and twinkling.

" Whoa" Avalon said pulling out some shades and staring at Fira as he hovered into his room. " What the hell did he do to himself? No time to think about it now my girlfriend is missing" Avalon took off running down the hallway.

Fira glided into his room then sat on his bed. He sighed hard while looking at his new self in the mirror.

" Fira" Kuro started.

"Yea? I know I know your gonna kill me" Fira said waving his hand around.

" Who is this girl?" Kuro asked.

" Huh?" Fira asked. " What girl?"

" Close your eyes" Kuro said. With that Fira closed his eyes and seen a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes running around in a white dress.

" Oh that's Namine" Fira said as the memory played over and over like a video clip. " Hey are you looking into my memories?"

" Sorry… I seen an odd looking door that said memories and I couldn't resist" Kuro said.

" It's okay, after getting you stuck together with me it's the least I could let you do" Fira said.

" So I don't mean to pry or anything but who is she?" Kuro asked.

" She was an old friend of mine, I met her when I was about 7 or 8 years old" Fira said staring at the mirror. " She was a nice girl" Fira stood up and hovered over to the bathroom.

" GOD NO!" Kuro shouted. " Don't not while I'm….CAN'T YOU HOLD IT UNTIL WE FOUND A WAY TO SEPARATE!"

" I can't I gotta do a number 1 seriously!" Fira said flying around around the room while holding his crotch! Suddenly as Fira flew around in the bathroom arguing with Kuro there was a knock at the door. Fira opened the bathroom door and looked out. " Rikku could you get that!" Fira shouted. There was no reply Rikku was gone. Fira floated out into the intersection between the two rooms and opened the door standing at the door was Millie.

" Hello? Oh Millie what's up?" Fira asked with a straight face he had to use the bathroom so bad he was loosing intrest in the conversation before it already happened.

" I brought you something to eat and I was wondering if we could talk" Millie said looking down at the trays of food she had.

" Tell her to leave we've got to figure out how to separate" Kuro said through Fira's head.

' But I can't' I said.

" Why?" Kuro asked.

' Because Millie is really smart she could help us' Fira responded.

" Well…errr… Let her in then just get her out of the hallway" Kuro said.

" Okay then" Fira responded.

" Oh" Millie smiled with a blush as Fira stepped back and the door opened wider for her. Millie walked in and sat the food on his dresser then sat on his bed with her hands in her lap smiling. Fira floated into the bathroom. " I'll be out in just a sec" Fira said.

" Hey no Fira!" Kuro said.

" I gotta go! I don't care what you say if it's that bad a sight for you then close your eyes." Fira said.

(: Millie's imagination:)

Fira walks out of the bathroom then sits down next to her.

" Uh Fira" Before she could even speak Fira placed his finger on her lips.

" You don't have to say a word" Fira grinned as his kissed her. " Because I love yo…"

(: Imagination over :)

" You okay?" Fira said waving his hand in her face while already eating some food from one of the small trays of rice.

"Oh I'm fine…fine" Millie said.

" Oh god she's so out of it…I so wish I wasn't here" Kuro said. " I guess I'll dive into some more of Fira's memories while he chatters with her it's way better than dishing this crap out"

Fira sat beside Millie eating his rice and eggroles, he ate with his hands because as she could plainly see he wasn't all that big on chopsticks. Her eyes then wandered to his attire, his dread locks were different they had blue dye on the tips and his dark eyes were now icy blue, his skin was lightened up almost a yellowish tan and he had blue markings on his face. She began to fall in love even more as he eat bit by bit.

" Aren't you gonna eat?" Fira asked. Millie stared down at her food and found she had lost the appetite.

" Um no I'm full" She said.

" Can I have it then?" Fira asked almost slobbing.

" Oh sure" Millie said handing it to him. He snatched and gobbled the entire plate down in less than 10seconds. He pulled out a toothpick out of nowhere then started to pick at his teeth.

" That was some good stuff did you make that yourself?" Fira asked.

" Yes" Millie said blushing.

" Off glass stuff" Fira said putting the little wooden trays up.

" So Fira I was thinking about…" Before Millie could finish her sentence there was a knock at the door.

" Just a second" Fira floated over to the door. Millie's eyes grew wide as she seen him glide across the floor like a ghost. He opened the door to see Kiako and Avalon standing there.

" Avalon? Kiako?" Fira said.

" Fira wowie I'm loving your new look" Kiako said opening the door and circling around him. " Wow you look cool"

" Thanks?" Fira said rubbing the back of his head.

" We can't find Kuro anywhere" Avalon said pushing past Fira and inviting himself in with Kiako too.

" I have no idea where she could be" Avalon sat down on Fira's bed while resting his head on his hand. "Did she run away from me?"

" Kuro isn't the type that would run away" Millie said.

" Millie what are you doing in here?" Kiako asked.

" I'm here to talk with Fira about something…um private" Millie said blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Well talk about it some other time we've got a Kuro crisis on our hands" Avalon said.

' Kuro what should I do?' Fira asked Kuro in his head.

" Fira you're a jerk!" Kuro said.

" What?" Fira replied forgeting he was talking aloud everyone just stared at him.

" Fira… Millie said she loved you and you didn't even care you just walked out of the door?" Kuro said. " I'm seriously gonna beat your face in…"

" But…What? No I didn't I… hey that's going to far!" Fira said aloud.

O.O

" Uh Fira san is there something you want to tell us?" Kiako asked stepping over and placing he hand on his shoulder.

(Later that night)

The thunder in the background struck as everyone's eyes grew wide.

" and that's all that happened" Fira said.

" So…you fused with Kuro…" Kiako said.

" And now you can't turn back" Avalon said. " MY GIRLFRIEND IS STUCK INSIDE OF YOUR HEAD!"

" Yea and uh…Avalon, Kuro says she's not your girlfriend" Fira said with swirls in his eyes anime style.

" She's speaking crazy because she's inside of you she can't remember correctly" Avalon said shaking Fira again.

" She says she can remember just fine and she remembers never going out with you" Fira said as Avalon shook him half to death.

" SO LIKE YOU HAVE ALL OF THE ABLITIES OF KURO AND YOURSELF RIGHT?" Kiako said jumping up and down on Fira's bed. Fira pulled away from Avalon.

" You know I haven't really thought about it but I should" Fira said rubbing his chin.

" Let's go and find out" Kiako said pushing Fira out of the door. Avalon, Fira/Kuro, Kiako and Millie ran down the hallways to the Training Facility. As they started in they ran into afew a huge Ochu. Kiako got ready putting her fists up, Millie switched to her Warrior garment and Avalon pulled out his Millenium rod. Fira held his Keyblade behind him as if hiding it.

" Clear the way you guys" Fira said floating up to the Ochu. The Ochu wipped it's large vines at Fira, Fira dodged by flying around the claws and flying back. Fira pointed the Spellbinder Keyblade at the Ochu and a blue bullet like ball flew out hitting the Ochu, the Ochu jumped back whaling in agony. Fira then fired more magical bullets at the Ochu.

' Hey this magic attack isn't reducing my MP" Fira thought.

" I know" Kuro said sounding just as surprised as he was.

The Ochu slapped him out the air with one of it's claws the claw only grazed his skin as it was reduced by the barrier Kuro set up over Fira's body. Fira didn't hit the ground he caught his balance and went back to floating in mid air.

" Thanks Kuro" Fira said to himself.

" No prob… now WATCH OUT!" Kuro shouted. The Ochu tackled Fira sending him flying back into the thick trees.

" Damn I thought he was stronger" Avalon said holding up his Millenium rod. " Let's finish this Ochu ourselves"

" Right" Kiako and Millie responded at the same time. Right when they started to run off towards the Ochu a big blue fire started and flying up out of the trees was a huge blue flamed bird surrounded completely of fire and riding on it's back was Fira.

" SUZAKU! REBIRTH FLAME!" Kuro and Fira said at the same time as Fira pointed the Spellbinder at the Ochu. Suzaku screeched with a bird like roar then fired a spiral tornado of flame at the Ochu. The tornado struck the Ochu reducing him to ashes in mere seconds. "ALRIGHT!" Fira said holding up his Keyblade in victory. Suddenly Suzaku disappeared while Fira was still riding it and Fira's body began to glow as blue spirit like bandages unraveled from his body. Fira then fell from the sky hitting the ground…

O.o Kiako, Avalon and Millie stepped in and looked over him. Sitting on Fira's chest was Kuro she was stretching and rubbing her neck.

" I feel so cramped" Kuro said with a sigh.

" Uhhhghh…" Fira was half consicous as he lied there on the ground with his eyes in anime like swirls.

" Fira… huh?" Kuro looked down at him. " I'm free" Kuro said staring at her palms. " I'M FREE! And now that I'm free" Kuro rung her hands around Fira's neck and began to choke him. " I SAID I WAS GONNA KILL YOU!"

" Wow they seperated" Avalon said.

" I get it" Kiako said knocking her self in the head gently. " To separate they have to use up all of their energy"

" Hmm the Drive Fusion" A voice said stepping in as everyone watched with big anime sweat drops as Kuro choked Fira. They all stopped and turned around to see that it was Kratos.

" fusion?" Kiako said.

" Yes, something only a keyblade master can perform he merges his body with others to gain new and more stronger forms and techniques" Kratos replied. " And the form we just seen was Wisdom Form"

" Wisdom Form sounds cool" Avalon said.

" In Wisdom form as you've just seen, Fira could only use magical attacks due to him being fused with a black mage" Kratos said.

"Yea" Millie said placing her finger on her chin.

" These forms can be very useful at times, I suggest you train yourself to get used to Drive Fusion Fira" Kratos said walking off. Fira just laid there on the ground staring at the ceiling while Kuro sat on his chest.

" Kuro wanna train some more?" Fira asked.

" NO!" Kuro said standing up. " I hate fusing with you!"

" I didn't think it was all that bad" Fira said with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

(Author's note: Don't worry if you liked Wisdom Form, they will fuse again in a later episode against a big boss)

" Kuro what's fusion like?" Kiako asked.

" I can't describe it, you'll just have to check it out for yourself besides it's probably different for you than me your not a magic user" Kuro said standing up and dusting herself off.

" But I can be" Kiako said pulling out her Garment Grid.

(Meanwhile)

Dagger hand her hands wrapped around Zelos's body as Zelos held her face.

" I wouldn't understand why Zidane would hurt a girl so beautiful" Zelos said stroking her hair. Garnet looked down but Zelos held up Garnet's chin to make her face him.

" Zelos I…" Garnet started backing away from him. " I…I can't"

" I understanding" Zelos said sitting down on his bed. " You need alittle time I can wait for you"

Garnet backed up to the door then walked out slowly into the dark hallway. Zelos stared out the window as the door closed at the tapping rain. " The rain and thunderous skies could be an Omen" Zelos said lying back on his pillow.

(Author's Note: Next chapter we meet our 3rd big boss or bosses, Kuja and Seymour!)

(OH AND MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW 11/19/88! TOMORROW IS NOVEMBER 19th I TURN 17!)


	21. Happy Birthday Fira!

Chapter XX: Happy Birthday Fira

It was a bright sunny morning and Fira's eyes shot open with excitement for the day ahead. He jumped up onto his feet switching out of his pajamas to his usual attire.

" Yes" Fira said staring at himself in the mirror. " Today you're a year older" He said pointing his finger like a gun and firing. He opened the door and ran out into the hallway zooming through the classes and different dorms until he reached the center elevator. He pressed the button to the 3rd floor then took the elevator up to the Headmaster's Office. He stepped in and walked up to his desk saluting.

" Uh Headmaster sir" Fira started.

" Yes Fira would you like another mission?" He replied.

" Um no not now, I was wondering if I could have the entire day off for today sir" Fira said.

" May I ask why?" He said doing paper work.

" Today is my birthday, I was planing on going back to my hometown Kalm to see my family and friends" Fira said.

" Oh that's not a very good reason to skip school" Headmaster Cid said. He then looked up and smiled. " But none the less I'll approve…" He filled out a slip and handed it to Fira.

" THANK YOU!" Fira said bowing while taking the slip of paper.

" And happy birthday boy" Headmaster Cid said.

" Thanks again" Fira took off running towards the door. He opened the door and went into the elevator then took the elevator all the way down to the last floor. He started to run for the entrance to the school when all of a sudden Zabuza appeared out of nowhere.

"Where do you think your goin?" Zabuza asked placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

" Home" Fira said throwing the slip he received from Headmaster in Zabuza's face. Fira then took off running as Zabuza read the slip.

" Happy Birthday kid" Zabuza said throwing the slip over his shoulder. The slip of paper danced through the air as it flew straight into the quad. Kiako was walking through the quad with Kuro when all of a sudden the paper slapped onto her face.

" OH NO! A SHEET OF PAPER IS ATTACKING ME!" Kiako said running around with the paper slapped onto her face.

" hold still baka" Kuro said grabbing Kiako and taking the paper off.

" What does it say?" Kiako asked looking over Kuro's shoulder.

" Noway it's Fira's birthday today" Kuro said.

On the Sheet of paper:

PLEASE EXCUSE SEED STUDENT FIRA

IT IS HIS BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I GIVE HIM FULL AUTHORITY TO DO WHATEVER HE WISHES SO LONG AS IT DOESN'T HARM THE SCHOOL. IF ANY FACILITY OR STAFF MEMBER HAS A PROBLEM WITH THIS THEN COME AND SEE ME IN MY QUARTERS.

HEADMASTER CID

"It's Fira niisan birthday?" Kiako said. "LET'S THROW HIM A SURPRISE PARTY!"

"…" Kuro was silent then watched Kiako as she ran off. " Happy Birthday Fira" She said looking off into the sky.

:Meanwhile:

Fira was riding on Boko towards Kalm closing in bit by bit. In less than three minutes he was home he stopped at the entrance of the town then jumped off landing on his feet staring at the town. He walked onto the blue stone street walking straight over to a tall building off to the right of the town. He walked up to the big blue door and used the golden doorknocker. He knocked six times before someone answered… Answering the door was a girl with light brown skin, short black hair that came down to about her neck, with black marble like eyes and glasses. She wore a pair of blue overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and red sneakers.

" Fira?" She said.

" Hi Bliz long time no…" Before he could finish his sentence he was hugged by the girl.

" I missed you big bro" She said.

" Yea I missed you too" Fira replied. " Now lemme go remember we're related you little punk" Fira said pushing her back abit.

" Shut up stupid" Blizza replied punching him in the stomach playfully. " Well come in" Blizza said pulling him inside. Inside was two floors upstairs was Fira, Blizza and Thunda's room and downstairs was a tv, couch, fireplace and kitchen. She sat him down on the couch.

" I'll make you some tea" Blizza said walking over into the kitchen.

" You know I hate tea unless it's ice tea…lemme get a soda" Fira said.

" Okay… I guess I forgot" Blizza said pulling out a soda and walking into the livingroom she gave him the cold soda and he opened it up starting to drink. " Here I know it's not much but I saved up all of the money I got delivering milk to buy it" She handed him a black box. He took the box and opened it. From the box was alittle FFX theme.

" So do you like it?" She asked.

" Love it sis" He said closing the box and placing it on the coffee table.

" Happy Birthday bro" She said.

" Thanks" Fira said standing up and walking over to the stairs. " I hope you didn't mess around with my side of the room"

Fira walked upstairs onto the second floor, there was really just one huge space with three different beds, dressers and things on different sides of the room. Fira walked up onto the second floor and walked over to the center bed and sat down.

" You always talked about leaving this boring old village to see what the world has to offer" A girl with blonde hair walked up the stairs.

" Namine?" Fira said standing up.

" Yes" She said smiling. " It's good to see you again"

" Same to you" Fira said. " So you actually grew taller but only by an inch" Fira said walking over to Namine.

" Don't start making fun of me now" She said looking down.

" I'm just messin around" Fira said smiling. She gave him a hug then stepped back with her hands behind her.

" Happy Birthday" She smiled. " Your once again a year older than me again looks like I gotta catch back up."

" Looks like it" Fira replied.

" Fira why didn't you come home the first three birthdays" Namine asked as her mood changed really fast.

" I dunno I guess I just forgot" He replied rubbing his hair.

" What!" Namine shouted.

" I said…" Before Fira could finish Namine cut him off.

" I heard you" Namine said. " I can't believe you" She laughed. " Your so weird… your sister was right you are stupid"

" Shut up" Fira said turning chibi and looking away from her.

" Well come on downstairs everyone wants to see you birthday boy" Namine said walking downstairs. Fira turned towards the stairs and started down them. Sitting in the livingroom were four people.

" Wow Genji, Ban, Kenshin and Haru too" Fira said jumping down the stairs while still chibi.

" Fira" Genji said as everyone stood up.

"Well if it isn't birthday boy" Ban said placing his hands as he stood up.

" It is nice to see you again Fira that it is" Kenshin said bowing.

" Man Fira you look way different" Haru said walking over.

" Yea stronger" Ban said circling around me.

" Please don't start up that whose strongest crap" Blizza said stepping into the living room with a tray of snacks.

:Back at the Garden:

Everyone was scrambling together gifts and decorations for the party. All except Kuro she was sitting there levitating in meditation as everyone walked and worked around her.

meek tone " I wonder if Fira's gonna be surprised?" Miko said rubbing her cheek while smiling.

" After all this work Kiako's putting us through he'd better be surprised" Cloud said as he walked pass carrying a large wooden 2 by 4.

" Okay everybody hustle Fira san could be back any second!" Kiako said with a yellow helmet on her head speaking through a loud speaker.

:Back at Kalm:

" So after you left 3years ago we all sort of got out of the street brawling thing and went to doing our own thing" Ban said.

" Yea Ban and I have teamed up to be a recovery team called the Getbackers" Genji said.

" I became a rurouni and started a traveling service" Kenshin said.

" As for me… I stayed here to look after Blizza and Namine heh somebody's gotta do it" Haru said rubbing under his nose while winking.

" I see" Fira said.

Everyone stayed up til midnight playing around, eating and talking until it was time to go. Ban and Genji left first then Kenshin, then Haru then Namine. After acouple of hours the house was empty and Fira washed the dishes along side his younger sister also helping her clean up the house.

After doing all of the above Blizza sat down on the couch while Fira sat down in their grandfather's story telling chair.

" So Fira tell me about you life as a SeeD do you know any other SeeDs I bet your really popular" She said.

" Uh popular…noway I don't come close to popular sis" Fira coughed.

" Well your always popular to me" She said.

" Heh"

" So tell me about your friends" Blizza said.

" Okay then…hmm who should I start with first?" Fira asked. "Okay let's kick this thing off with Kiako"

" Kiako…hmm sounds like a puppy's name" Blizza said smiling.

" Try kitten…. Kiako is really nice and sorta obnoxious she's like this cat girl with the ears and fur an everything" Fira said.

"Really? Where you scared the first time you saw her?" She asked.

" Nah" He replied.

" She sounds like someone I'd like to meet" Bliz said.

" Yea me too" Fira said.

"What do you mean you've already met her" Bliz said.

" Oh yea!" Fira replied. "Okay anyway next is Kuro, Kuro is like you in a lot of ways she's really smart and doesn't like to play around too much…"

" What happens if you play around with her too much?" She asked.

" Kuro will blast you with a magic spell and it'll hurt too" Fira said.

" Whoa really?"

" Yea really"

" Next is Miko, a timid girl she's really shy and speaks at a low tone of voice" Fira said.

meek tone " Like this" Fira said.

" I see" Blizza laughed.

" Next is Utada, she's really pretty and smart…" Fira said. Fira found himself pausing and picturing Utada in his mind for what he thought was a flash. He found Bliz waving her hand in his face.

" You okay bro?" She asked.

" Oh yea just fine" He replied with a smile.

" Almost all of your friends are girls do you secretly like any of them?" She asked.

" Huh…oh of course not" Fira said waving his hand in the air.

" Aww…. Fira how am I suppose to have a big sister if you don't go out and find yourself a girlfriend?" Blizza said sighing.

" Imaginative sister" Fira said.

" I don't talk to lifeless objects anymore" Bliz said staring at Fira blankly.

" Oh really?" Fira said rubbing his chin.

" Yes really" She said punching him over the head. " If you were here more often you'd know that"

" Sorry again" Fira said rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

" But seriously Fira are you going to leave?" She asked sitting up and balling up into alittle ball.

" Unfortunately yes" He replied.

" I knew it, I hardly see you or Thunda anymore, ever since Mom and Dad went away you two act really strange" Bliz said. " Why can't we stick together like the ol days?"

" Sis this is the future except it and move forward just wishing won't get you anywhere you have to act towards your goal" Fira said standing up and pulling out his Kingdom Keyblade. " I've wanted to see the world so I got up and left and I wanted to be a SeeD so I joined the Garden…"

" Those words are too harsh" Bliz said turning away from her older brother.

" Here" Bliz pulled out a pink box with a white icing cake on the inside. " Share this cake with your friends"

" I will" Fira said taking the box and bowing. He walked towards the door and looked back at his sister. " Um Bliz how would you like to come back with me to the Garden ya know for a visit"

" BOY WOULD I!" She said running over and hugging him from behind.

" Okay get together a set of luggage we gotta go now my times up on the Permission Slip" Fira said looking at the clock. Blizza ran up the stairs and packed a lot of cloths and items into a suitcase then ran back downstairs taking Fira's music Box off of the counter.

"Can't forget this" Blizza said.

" You ready?" Fira asked.

" uh huh" She said fixing her glasses.

" Then let's roll" He kicked the door open dramatically then they both started to walk down to the exit to the town. When they walked out they spotted Boko pacing around in circles he turned his head towards Fira and Blizza then started to walk over.

" Fira is this?" Blizza asked.

" Yea Boko the chocobo you named" Fira said.

" Wow I can't believe how much he's grown" Blizza said. " He's bigger than any other Chocobo." Blizza walked over to Boko. " Hi there boy, you probably don't remember me but I'm your founder…I named you Boko and gave you to my brother because the town rules wouldn't allow me to keep you"

" Epp eppp!" Boko chirped. (Translation: Is what this human is saying true?)

" I'm afraid so buddy" Fira said. " She gave you to me because she knew I was already gonna start traveling"

" Epp epp" Boko chirped. (Translation: But you said you found me!)

" Yea I said that because if I told you you really belonged to my sister you'd make a big deal out of it" Fira replied.

O.o

" Brother are you talking to Boko?" Blizza asked.

" Yea" Fira said.

:Back at the Garden:

Fira and Blizza walked into the quad to see abunch of teens sleeping everywhere.

" Whoa they were gonna throw you a surprise party" Blizza said. " How nice"

" Well I'm surprised alright" Fira said rubbing his head.


	22. Fight in the Fog

Chapter XXI: Fight in the Fog

It was a mid morning day in Dollet, the mist was low in the streets and the fires of the battle was brimming the streets. Walking through the mist was a boy wearing a black sleeveless cotton shirt, with black, with black, white and gray shorts that went past his knees. He walked through the fog with a keyblade on his back and a M9 assault Rifle in his hands.

He looked about for nearly 2minutes until a military Galbadia soldier rushed him with a knife, he grabbed the soldier's hand with the knife then flipped him over his should and dropping his heel on the soldier's chest knocking him out. He began to walk along the destroyed crackled streets until he spotted a blonde haired boy with his foot caught in the rubble.

" Cloud?" He said running over with the gun.

" Fira?" Cloud replied trying to get from under the rubble.

" What happened lemme help ya" Fira grabbed one of the rocks with one hand then flipped it over then Cloud slithered out from under the rock.

" What's your status?" Fira asked holding the M9 up by his shoulder.

(Author's Note: If you don't know what an M9 is, it's the military guns that the army always uses)

Cloud walked over to his Buster Sword and picked it up off of the ground. " I lost track of Tifa and Llyod" Fira held the M9 with two hands then slapped the base of the gun.

" Yea I lost track of Sheena and Kuro myself" Fira said.

" Should we report back to the homebase?" Cloud asked.

" I dunno, I want to find Kuro and Sheena first before going back I'd sorta feel bad if I left them out there to fend for themselves" Fira said as he stepped into the mist beyond.

" Want company in your search?" Cloud asked.

" Nah go on yourself and report for me" Fira said waving his hand as he walked into the mist. The streets were crackled and the mist hung low near the building rooftops. Before Fira could take another few steps a line of soldiers shined a spot light on Fira pointing guns at him.

"READY FIRE!" The lead soldier commanded. Fira pulled out a Teleport Materia and grasped it. He phased out with a blue aura appearing behind one Soldier. He kicked the soldier in the back of the head then disappeared again dropping his heel on another soldier's shoulder. He then landed down on the ground then fired his automatic rifle off at the line of soldiers clearing them out.

(A/N: DON'T WORRY HE DIDN'T KILL ANYBODY THE BULLETS ARE FLATS THEY HAVE FLAT SURFACES! IT WON'T PIERCE THE SKIN BUT IT WILL PACK A POWERFUL PUNCH!)

Fira phased and reappeared behind the falling soldiers. He started walking into the mist having cleared out all of the soldiers, he had to quietly search for his team Kuro and Sheena if he had yelled then he would expose himself to more soldiers. As he walked through the fog lying on the broken down concrete was Sakura she covered in scars and blood and her cloths were ripped and worn out. Sitting beside her unconscious body was Naruto in about the same condition. Fira walked over to them and kneeled down.

" Hey Naruto" Fira said shaking him. " Naruto you okay?"

" Huh? Oh Fira? Oh that's right Sakura's hurt" Naruto said waking up and holding Sakura in tears. "Damn that Sasuke he left us for dead to chase after that commander Biggs guy"

" Here give this to her and head back to base" Fira said pulling out a high potion. He stood up and walked off. As Fira walked the loud voice of Sakura filled the air as she punched Naruto in the face.

" So it's easy to deduct that Sasuke is on Bigg's trail" Fira said. " Right now I'm just worried about Kuro and Sheena"

All of a sudden a man wearing all white with snow white hair and a feather trotted up with two silver dragons behind him. Fira's mouth drop three levels as he seen this odd image.

"Who the hell are you?" Fira asked pointing his gun at the boy as his silver dragons roared.

" I am Kuja and I am here right along with my college Seymour to wipe out you annoying SeeDs" Kuja said placing his fingers over his mouth.

"First off you need more cloths and second if you hurt any of my friends then your in for a world of hurt" Fira said cocking back his rifle causing shells to fly out and land on the cement.

" Heh how pathetic" Kuja said. " Kill him" He said as the two silver dragons trampled forth. Fira pointed his rifle at the dragons and fired it off at the dragons. The bullets bounced off of the dragon's rough scales as Fira backed up while shooting.

"Damn" Fira said dropping the gun and pulling out his keyblade. ' I don't stand a chance' Fira thought pulling out his keyblade and backing up little by little.

"FIRA SAN!" A voice called. Fira, the two dragons and Kuja looked up to see Kiako standing on the roof of a building. " HOO HAAA!" Kiako flipped off of the building and beside Fira. " Fira let's use the Drive fusion now"

" Right" Fira, said. He held up his keyblade and Fira's golden yellow aura mixed with Kiako's fire orange aura. A red sphere flew high into the air then came back down creating an earth quake that caused the two silver dragons to go flying back. Standing up with golden brown fur with black stripes on his face, big topaz eyes and pointing bobcat ears was the new Fira. His hair wasn't in dreads it was long and fire orange with long three long bangs. Behind him floating behind his left shoulder was a keyblade spinning slowly like a propeller.

" What's this? Some sort of merging spell I see ah it makes no difference destroy him!" Kuja commanded. Let's go Fira said showing his pointy teeth, the second Fira placed his foot on the ground everything around Fira slowed down in time he casted an instant Haste spell on himself. Fira rushed forward with both Keyblade's the Golden Mickey Keyblade and the Kingdom Key. He rushed the first Dragon hitting him with both keyblades striking him six times per double second.

(Author's note: Don't know about you but that's fast! Remember Manga Form is all about speed)

While Fira was going to work with the first dragon, the kitty keyblade was hacking at the second dragon all by itself. Fira ran up the silver dragon's neck then spun with both Keyblades knocking the dragon out then rushed the second sliding under it's belly then with both keyblades hit the dragon in the chest forcing it to fly high into the sky and land behind him with a big thud.

" And then there was one" Fira said walking up. The kitty keyblade came back down and floated near his back and started to spin like a propeller like before.

" This new form is very impressive" Kuja laughed. All of a sudden a red light surrounded Kuja and Fira was forced back by a red aura. Fira hit a wall then landed down on the street floor.

" Err" Fira said rubbing his forehead. When the light cleared Kuja was floating there in his trance form.

" But it's nothing compared to my trance form" Kuja said. " Take this Ultima!"

Red spheres appeared around Kuja's body and they flew up into the sky disappearing, they came back down flying like missiles.

" Uh oh" Fira said looking up.

Running through the thick fog was Avalon and Selphie. Both of them covered in wounds and bleeding half to death. Avalon's cape was gone and his upper brown white hoody shirt was ripped to near shreads, his black cache pants were also in poor condition, Selphie was covered in wounds and her hair was a mess one of the buckels to her yellow dress was ripped off and her bra was slightly showing.

" Where the hell did that cat girl go?" Avalon said pulling out his communicator.

" I dunno…" Selphie said. She grabbed Avalon and pushed him into an alley then dove in herself. As they hid afew soldiers walked past holding weapons. " We can't stay in one place too long" Selphie explained stepping out from behind a trash can.

" Your right lets get moving" Avalon said glocking back his 9mm semi automatic. He stood up on his feet then walked over by the alleyway and looked both ways. They took off running to the right with Selphie taking point. All of a sudden five explosive bombs went off destroying blocks and buildings in the cities.

" More mines" Selphie said hitting the deck. Avalon jumped down beside her while covering his head as well as Selphie.

" Damn ShinRa doesn't play around" Avalon said getting up on his knees. "Let's move and watch out for the sonic booms their indications of land mines" They both got up and continued running low onto the sidewalks until they reached another confrontation. It was Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth back to back taking out soldiers, but not even those two could escape the bullet wounds and scars that were left by the soldiers they had once fought.

"It's Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth let's give them a hand!" Selphie said pulling out her Nunchakas and running into battle. Avalon flipped in after words shooting soldiers causing them to drop down to their knees in agony. Sesshoumaru was using his wind scar technique blasting all of the soldiers back with his blue energy wave, Sephiroth was teleporting all over the place slashing soldiers and Selphie was knocking out soldiers with her Nunchakas. After afew minutes into the battle they cleared out all of the soldiers.

" Nice work guys" Selphie said pulling up her dress not minding if any of boys seen her undergarments.

" What happened to your third party member Hao?" Avalon asked Sesshoumaru.

" We decided to go our separate ways, me teaming up with two others is unnecessary I can destroy this army myself" Sesshoumaru said placing his Tokujin back on his belt.

" Then what are you and Sephiroth doing teaming up?" Selphie asked.

" A coincidence" Sephiroth and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. All of a sudden more gunshots were heard to the east and land mines went off. Sesshoumaru turned towards the action and started to walk slowly towards it.

" Sesshoumaru is so cool" Selphie smiled turning towards Avalon.

" Whatever" Avalon said.

" I must be off" Sephiroth said disappearing into a pile of black feathers.

" Let's get going we have to find our comrades and lend a helping hand if needed" Avalon said placing his hands on the barrel of his gun.

Meanwhile Utada and Miko were back to back holding off a battalion of ShinRa soldiers. The both of them were in bad shape with blood leaking from multiple places and in the circle as soldiers slowly closed in on them.

meek tone " I don't know how long I can last Utada" Miko said dropping to one knee. She dropped her reverse blade sword then started to fall over Utada dropped her sword as well and caught Miko before she hit the ground.

" Miko no! Hold on okay" Utada said looking around as the soldiers pointed their swords, guns and lances at the two young SeeDs. " We'll get out of this I SWEAR IT!" Utada said grabbing Miko's Reverse blade and swinging it.

" OKAY BRING IT YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Utada said with tears in her eyes. " I refuse to give up to you and I won't surrender my friend either"

"TAKE AIM!" The lead commander ordered. Utada wrapped her hands around Miko's head.

" I won't let them hurt you Miko" Utada said.

meek tone " Utada…no you'll die" Miko pleaded. Just before the lead commander was about to order a strike there was a giant blast that blew all of the soldiers away. Landing around Utada and Miko were Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango

" Let's do this!" Inuyasha said running towards the battalion of soldiers and plunging through them causing ShinRa men to fly up as if they were nothing. Kagome shot her arrows off as fast shooting about two per second impaling soldiers. Sango finished off her victims tossing her huge boomerang into the crowd and knocking aside anyone in the way. The soldiers whom still stood fled from the front lines.

"You saved us" Utada said.

" Your HP combined is as low as 230" Sango said using her scanning magic on them.

" You two are lucky that we just happened to be passing by" Inuyasha said pulling out afew Hi Potions and Ethers. " Use these"

" I suggested that you two head back to the safe zone" Inuyasha said.

" No I can't leave just yet" Utada said getting up on her feet and using the Hi Potion and Ether. " There is a someone out there I must protect"

meek tone " I know who too and I must protect him as well" Miko said standing up and picking up her reverse blade sword resting it on her shoulder. The two of them stood side by side as they walked into the mist.

" Either they're very bold or very crazy" Sango said staring at Inuyasha and Kagome.

Underground was Dagger, Zeloes and Paine. Paine was knocked out and lying on the ground covered in bandages while Dagger and Zeloes sat around a fire.

" This mission there is something wrong… I can sense it" Dagger said curling up and watching the fire

" Some woman from an Organization called NERV came by here the other day…She supposedly had sex with the headmaster to persuade him to borrow SeeDs in a rebellion against ShinRA" Zeloes said.

" How do you know all of this?" Dagger asked.

" Let's just say I have connections" Zeloes said tossing some sticks into their little fire.

" So he sent all of us here because some mysterious woman had sex with him! I hate our headmaster" Dagger said.

" Yea…he sent us directly into a losing battle, even with the most powerful out here Hao, Sesshoumaru and Sephiroth we still don't stand a chance, ShinRa has combined forces with Galbadia they have giant mechs, powerful spell casting androids and next to endless soldiers" Zelos said balling up his fist.

" I wonder how everyone's doing" Dagger said as her voice muffled into her arm with her head sunken low.

" I won't be surprised if some of them are dead" Zelos said.

" Please don't say that"

" I apologize"

" I want to see everyone again I can't die here"

" You won't I'll make sure of it, I'll protect you with my life"

Dagger crawled on her hands and kneels around the fire and next to Zelos. She leaned against him while placing her head on his shoulder. He placed his hand around her shoulder and lightly stared off into the fire.

" I've been thinking about….before" Dagger said. She leaned up onto her kneels and slowly undid her blouse while placing her thighs around Zelos's waist. "Zelos I've thought about you a lot lately but my feelings about you have always been hazy"

" I have also been thinking about you Dagger" Zelos sat his hand on Dagger's curving back.

" And it didn't take until I was trapped in here with you for me to realize that… I" Dagger said just before Zelos placed a finger up.

" Say no more" Zelos said running his fingers through her beautiful hair. They're lips met half way as they both started to disrobe themselves.

Walking through the mist with Kiako the Keyblade strapped to his belt and his M9 semi automatic gun in his hands was Fira. He was bleeding half to death while carrying Kiako, the Ultima spell Kuja casted caused Fira and Kiako to separate and upon their rude awakening Kuja was gone…

He walked through the mist multiple soldiers came his way, he shot off all three soldiers about five bullets at a time as the soldiers came his way they fell before him as the shells landed on the ground with a cackle. Suddenly as he trotted there was the screech of a eagle or crow. Floating down infront of him was Suzaku in a bluish flame. Riding on Suzaku's back was Sheena, Hao and Kuro. After getting a good look at who was riding on the pheonix Fira dropped his gone and sighed in relief.

" Sheena, Kuro I'm glad your safe" Fira said walking over.

" Same here we thought you were dead" Kuro said.

" Nah" Fira said waving his hand through the air left and right.

" Is that Kiako? Is she okay?" Sheena asked jumping off of Suzaku and walking over to them both.

" She's in bad shape Kuro can you take her to the safe spot on Suzaku?" Fira asked.

" Yea sure" Kuro said. " But what about you, you're not exactly in perfect health either"

" I have to search for more survivors" Fira said pointing behind him.

" I'll go with you" Sheena added.

" Okay let's move" Fira said turning around and running off into the mist.

" Let us be going" Hao said raising his hand casting a barrier over Suzaku as the elegant pheonix flew into the distorting airspace.

It was about 4-o clock PM and the sun was over to the west but not yet had set. Shinra and Galbadia soldiers had retreated and the mist had finally faded. Most of the SeeDs and comrades at arms were lying in the streets either unconscious or dead. The recovery vehicles were on the parade picking up rebellion soldiers and young SeeDs. Fira was standing atop a building with his arms crossed staring down at the streets as the patrol vehicles picked up the bodies. His hands dropped to his sides as Avalon walked up beside him.

" One hell of a battle eh?" Avalon said patting Fira on the back.

" Yea a lot of people died here today" Fira said.

" Well ya can't save em all" Avalon said sitting down along the edge.

" Yea I know but, why do I feel like I could have done something" Fira said.

" Because you're an idiot and you beat yourself up over nothing" Avalon said resting his elbow on his knee while holding up his head. " That entire battle was for nothing, we fought a 48hour battle the longest I ever fought, I'll tell ya if it had been any long I'd be in a body bag right now"

" So would I" Fira said.

" Nah you got too much to live for" Avalon said standing up.

" What's that suppose to me" Fira asked. Avalon turned around and walked off without saying a word. Fira shrugged then went back to looking over the city for any mishaps.

(Author's Note: If you didn't understand this chapter you will earlier on in the fic)


	23. My Tutoring Pheonix

Chapter 23: My tutoring pheonix

It was around 11pm and Lulu was up grading papers, she marked 99's and 50's. She marked them with ease and grace but she pulled out a strange looking paper from her line of student exams.

"Huh?" Lulu placed the back of the pin in her mouth as she looked at the answers.

(Paper)

1.) A water flan would be most vulnerable to what spell?

Water

Blizzard

Thunder

Cure

Student's Answer: D

2.) Gravity would have most effect on a monster with…

A lot of HP

Low HP

KO Status

Student's Answer: C

3.) Using what action will best destroy an Undead?

Fire spell

Revive spell

Whack it with a Sword

Student's Answer: C

4.) Blizzaga is the third level magic spell to what?

Fire

Blizzard

Thunder

Water

Student's Answer: D

5.) Holy is a…

Black Magic Spell

White Magic Spell

Student's Answer: A

Lulu slapped her forehead as she read the name on the paper. " Fira" she said to herself.

(The next morning)

Fira walked down the hallways whistling while kicking his feet and sort of dancing at the same time, he wore the same outfit that Sora wore in KH2 it was his favorite set of cloths. Kuro and Kiako somehow appeared behind him.

" BOO!" They both said and Fira went flying up about 10 feet into the air.

" WHHA!" He whaled before landing on his head on the linoleum floor. He slowly got up with a cackling sound. " Hey Kiako, Kuro… wassup?"

"Nothing much just scaring the crap outta you" Kiako said helping him. As Kiako helped him up a woman in an long black dress with belts everywhere walked up to them. She stared at all three then peered at Fira.

" Hey Miss Lulu" Fira waved with a smile.

" Fira I'd like to talk to you about this" Lulu held up his paper showing a F minus minus minus.

" HEY F FOR FANTASTIC!" Fira said snatching the paper away and looking at it. " Look at all the pretty red marks she put on the paper that's really descriptive"

Kuro slapped her forehead while nodding. " Gosh your stupid F means you did bad idiot!" Kuro said knocking him over the head with her staff.

" Ow…I did?" He said rubbing behead his dreads.

" Yes" Lulu, Kuro and Kiako said at the same time.

" If an F means bad then I'm failing, B.Magic Class, W.Magic Class, D.Magic Class, Summoning Class, Drama Class, Math Class, Science… hmm the only thing I'm not failing is Swordsmanship ho ha!" Fira said pulling out both the Metal Chocobo and Kingdom Keyblade and twirled them around.

" Fira you don't understand you with such a low average brings the entire class over all grade down from a A to C minus… That makes my class look bad" Lulu said.

" Oh well I'm sorry" Fira smiled.

" Fira get your ass in gear your low average brings my grade down!" Kuro said grabbing Fira in a head lock.

" But I'm just not good at magic… magic is stupid anyway" Fira said.

" That's it!" Kuro tossed Fira up then as he was falling she whacked him with her staff sending him flying through the air.

" Uhh… Fira san" Kiako took off running to where he was falling which was really far off into the monster training facility.

" Ha that's the last time he makes fun of magic" Kuro said running her thumb across her nose and resting her Staff/Scythe on her shoulder.

" Kuro I'd like to speak with you for asecond" Lulu said. " In my office"

(Moment's Later)

" BUT THAT'S CRAZY!" Kuro said slamming her fists down on Lulu's desk. " Your making me Fira's tutor"

" Fira thinks of you as a very close friend he probably wouldn't work well with others and I could assign Kiako this job although she is good at magic as well she can't stay focused like you can" Lulu said picking up Fira's paper. An anime like four-corner vein showed up in a bubble over her head as she stared at Fira's big fat 0. " Besides if you don't help him he will continue to fail and bring down the class average…" Lulu looked down then brought up her head slowly with a shadow over her face with red eyes and blue little ghost like anime swirls behind her. " To an F"

"NOOOOOOO!" Kuro placed her hands on her cheeks as a big fat F! showed up in the background. ' That one F would destroy my entire report card NOOOO!"

"Well what do you say Kuro?" Lulu asked. As they went back to seriousness and cut out all of the anime actions.

" I'll do it… I'll be Fira's tutor" Kuro said.

" Okay then the next big test begins a week from today so next Monday…" Lulu said.

" He'll be ready" Kuro said clenching her fists.

So then Kuro was off to tutor her magic retarded friend in need of a friggin A! The first place she dashed to was to Vivi and Genis seeing as though they study black magic like everyday for hours. She walked up to Vivi's room then knocked on the door… The door slid open and she looked down to see a pair of yellow gazing eyes.

" Vivi I need to borrow some Magic books of yours" Kuro said placing her hands on her knees and bending down alittle to match his size.

"Sure come on in" Vivi opened the door completely and Kuro walked in. Vivi's room had towers upon towers of books lying everywhere, the lights were out and the curtains blocked the son from coming in. Candles were lit everywhere, Genis was sitting on Vivi's bed reading a extremely large book almost twice his size on the cover was " Level 4 Advanced Magic"

"What do you need?" Vivi asked.

" The basics and some level 1 magic books" Kuro said.

" Hm? Who are those for Kuro? I thought you were on our level of magic knowledge" Genis said.

" I am it's just I have to tutor someone who doesn't know squat about magic" Kuro said.  
" I see must be some muscle head swordsman or something their always the dumb ones towards magic" Vivi said leaning down and picking up about four books.

" Yea" Kuro said with a smile. Vivi handed her the four books and Kuro cupped them together.

" With those books you can teach a monkey how to cast a spell" Vivi said.

" Thanks Vivi I'll return them as soon as we're done okay" Kuro said walking towards the door.

" Okay bye" Vivi and Genis said.

"Bye" She walked out of the door. Kuro then hurried to Fira's room, she knocked on the door about six times and waited while having the books stacked under her arm. She waited for like 2minutes the door didn't open. "Fira!" She said bamming on the door.

" Huh?" Rikku walked out of the other door with some headphones on listening to the theme to Kingdom Hearts Simple Clean. " Oh your looking for Fira? He went out with Avalon and Cloud just afew minutes ago"

"WHAT ERR…" Kuro grunted. ' Fira has to pick up on this material now!' She thought grasping the books. She set them down by his door and turned around.

"Where did they go?" Kuro asked.

" To Balamb I dunno why" Rikku shrugged.

" Balamb alright" Kuro said speeding off out of Fira and Rikku's dorm and out through the hallways. She zipped past Utada, Sephiroth, Tifa then ran towards the front gates. She ran past the front gate and down onto the stoop of the Garden. From the Garden Balamb is about a 3mile walk, Kuro pulled out her staff and from the tip came out a large curving blade making the staff a scythe. She rammed the scythe blade into the ground and started to tare open a black portal. Flying out from the darkness was a big red and black devil like GF.

" Diablos teleport me Balamb" Kuro said.

" As you wish" Diablos said raising up a hand. Kuro was covered by a black sphere with crazy looking symbols on them. The symbols glen brightly as the sphere slowly disappeared. Diablos then bursted into a lot of bats and disappeared as well.

(In Balamb)

Sitting around a table in Balamb square.

" So it's gonna work out with me and Tifa, I dumped Aerith" Cloud said.

" Ya like the whole damn Garden knows now" Avalon said. " And Aerith like went lesbian too"

" Yea" All three of them said.

" So where are you guys in your love life now?" Cloud asked drinking a coke soda.

"It's not going so well with me and Kuro, she doesn't like me at all" Avalon said.

" And I dunno about Utada I think she hates me, ever since that incident with Sephiroth she's just been avoiding me" Fira said looking down while rubbing the edges of his soda bottle.

" I dunno know about Fira but I can really hook you up Avalon, there is this new chick that's gonna be transferring here from Galbadia Garden and she's right up your alley" Cloud said.

" Heh" Avalon sort of shrugged it off.

" Seriously man I shit you not" Cloud said. " She doesn't really have a name she was like an adopted kid, everybody just calls her Blackrose"

(Author's Note: The same Blackrose from .Hacksign)

" Really? Sounds sexy" Avalon said rubbing his chin.

" Trust me she's quite the looker too" Cloud said.

" Alright" Avalon said. "I'll take a swing at her when's she suppose to be transferring?"

"Tomorrow I'm suppose to be the one to show her around I'll take you with me" Cloud said running his fingers through his spiky blonde hair.

" I'll be there" Avalon said.

" Glad you two got everything worked out" Fira said resting an elbow up on the table.

" Oh right about you and Utada just give her some space I'm sure she's gonna go out with you either Sephiroth" Cloud said.

" I doubt she'll go to you though, Sephiroth is like the most wanted guy in school, the ladies worship him" Avalon said.

" You guys are right I never had a chance with her" Fira sighed.

Suddenly a black sphere appeared right on top of the table. Fira, Cloud and Avalon jumped back. Fira flipped backwards drawing the Kingdom Key and the Metal Chocobo, Avalon drew his millennium rod and Cloud pulled out the Buster Sword. All three of them in their fighting sets…

" A heartless?" Kelvis suggested.

" I dunno" Cloud said.

When the sphere disappeared standing ontop of the table they were just eating at was Kuro.

" Kuro?" All three of them said at the same time.

"Fira what are you doing here we've got studying to do!" Kuro said pointing at him.

" What!" Fira said dropping the keyblades.


	24. TUTOR ME KURO!

Chapter 24: Tutor me KURO!

Kuro grabbed Fira around the arm and raised her scythe. Above appeared Diablos from a swarm of bats then placed his hand out. The black sphere appeared around Kuro and Fira and it disappeared into thin air. Diablos flipped backwards into a swarm bats and disappeared again. Cloud and Avalon stared wide eyed at the event that just took place. They looked at eachother then back at the spot Fira and Kuro disappeared at.

" That was weird" Cloud said.

(Back at Garden)

They appeared right in the hallways towards the dorm rooms. Lots of other students stared in amazement as they all appeared.

" Whoa we're back at the Garden" Fira said.

" Yea we're back here, now come on back to my room we have to study for next week's magic test" Kuro said walking towards the dorm rooms.

" What why?" Fira said.

Kuro ducked her head low and her eyes became fireballs she slowly turned around with the kinkling sound of bones. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She stomped over and looked up at him.

" Why do we have to study?" Fira said staring down at her with a blank expression.

" ERRRR because your failing Ms.Lulu's BM class and the more you fail the lower my grade becomes" Kuro said getting angry then calming down. " Listen Fira I'm gonna need you to really focus, on behalf of the entire class"

" Okay I guess" Fira said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Alright now let's get started… let's go to my room and study up on this stuff" Kuro said. They first swung by Fira's room to get the books that Vivi lent to her then went back to Kuro's room. They walked into the dorm space that seperated Kuro's room from Kiako's. Kiako's door was wide open and Saiyuki was playing loud on a radio.

" Turn that crap off!" Kuro shouted opening her door. Fira and Kuro walked in leaving the door open then they both sat Kuro's desk. Kuro sat down and opened up the book.

"Let's start with the basics" Kuro said pulling out a ruler.

"What's that for?" Fira asked.

" Whenever you get something wrong I'm gonna whack you on the forehead like so" Kuro said slapping his forehead with the ruler.

"Ow!" Fira said holding his forehead.

" It'll persuade you to learn" Kuro said.

" Damn it" Fira said still rubbing his forehead.

" Okay now like I was saying the basics, tell me what is MP?" Kuro stood up and started to pace back and forth with the ruler tapping it up and down on her palm.

" Uh MP is uh…. Hmmm Magic Power" Fira said.

" Good, what do we use it for?" Kuro asked.

" Uh… for making banana splits" Fira said stupidly.

WHACK!

"Ow" Fira flinched as Kuro beat him over the head.

" Wrong we use magic power as a vessel to transfer our thoughts and spiritual spells into reality… its what makes a fire spell hot and a blizzard spell cold" Kuro spoke the answer clearly and fluidly like a teacher as she paced back and forth.

" Hmmm uh… got it" Fira said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Now… repeat what I just told you" Kuro said.

"Alright uh…. Hmmm magic power is a spiral vessel to transfer our thoughts into fudge then its what makes chocolate chocolaty and rubber bands stretchy" Fira said with a smile.

WHACK!

"YOW!" Fira said holding behind his head.

" Your such a bonehead!" Kuro said strangling him. "Err let's move to something else"

"Uh yea" Fira said with swirly ears after being strangled.

"What's the five basic elements in magic" Kuro asked.

"Ugh… Fire….uhhhh Water….. uuhhh Grass…pencils…AND THE KEYBLADE!" Fira said holding up the kingdom key.

WHACK!1

"EEEK!" Fira said rubbing behind his neck he was starting to get somewhat of a sore.

" Fira are you even trying?" Kuro asked massaging her temples.

" Yea I really am" Fira said with squinted Chichiri, Naruto like eyes.

" It's Fire, Water, Ice, Lightening and…" Before Kuro could finish she noticed that Fira was wearing some trick glasses with eye balls on them to make it seem as though he was wide awake when he was really sleeping.

WHACK!

Kuro and Fira stayed up past midnight. Kuro running drills and giving Fira teachings. Fira just barely keeping up but at the same time he was learning alittle.

Kiako was lying down in bed tossing and turning with her hands over her ears. " Geez… I can't I get any sleep?"

(The next morning)

Fira was found in Kuro's room sleeping with his head down on her desk. He jumped up really fast with the sun shining to his face.

"Damn did I just sleep in this girl's room? Geez" He rubbed his eye and stood up then started towards the door. In the small intersection between every student's rooms was a small stove and a fridge. Fira walked out of the room and Kiako spotted him. Her eyes grew wide…

" Huh?" They looked at eachother. Then Kiako's face grew blue with dirty thoughts in her head. " Ugh Fira san" Kiako said slipping over really slowly and stiff.

" uh what?" He yawned.

" Did you sleep in there?" Kiako said pointing to Kuro's room.

" Ya… I'm just as surprised as you are she didn't kill, gag or stomp me in to the cracks of the tiles in the floor" Fira said shrugging. " Anyway I gotta get back to my room… Got some sleeping to catch up on" Fira opened the door to see Kuro standing there. She looked pretty well rested for someone who had stayed up past midnight.

" Kuro" Fira and Kiako said at the same time.

" What the hell are you doing here?" Fira asked with a smile.

" THIS IS MY DORM!" Kuro said punching him in the nose. Fira fell over and Kuro grabbed one of Fira's legs. " Now come on Paine helped me to put up the training dummies outside"

(Outside)

Standing outside in the open area was Fira, Kiako, Kuro and Paine.

" Alright Fira we've only worked out the book work of our study in the dark arts, now it's time to do some action… Use a fire spell on that target" Kuro said.

" Hmhm this should be priceless" Paine laughed as she stood beside Kiako on the sidelines watching the teacher and student.

"Alright" Fira said making the kingdom keyblade appear in his right hand and the metal chocobo in his left. " HIYAH FIRE!" He pointed the keyblade at the straw man target and a puff of smoke came out the end of the keyblade.

"Oh wow" Paine said sarcastically with her arms crossed to her chest.

" Eh?" Fira said.

" Fira it's okay you didn't put enough MP into that one, just add more MP" Kuro said patting him on the back slightly. She jumped back from him.

" Okay!" He pointed the keyblade at the straw target but then all of a sudden a giant sphere of fire covered Fira's body and exploded like a grenade. Kuro switched to her white mage dressphere quick and created a magic barrier around her to protect her from the explosion as did Paine and Kiako. She switched back to see Fira standing there completely toasted with smoke forming from his mouth.

"Ow" Fira said falling out.

" Fira! That was great! But it was TOO much MP bring it down a notch" Kuro said kicking him while he was just lying there.

" Alright" Fira said in a daze with stars in his eyes.

" Fira use Blizzard" Kuro called.

" Yea!" Fira jumped up onto his feet and pointed the keyblade at the straw dummy. " DEEP FREEZE!" The frost came out in the opposite direction turning Fira into a human icicle.

" Pwahahahahaha" Paine bursted out laughing while trying to hold her sides. Kuro slapped her forehead and shook her head in disapproval.

" Fira… you…baka" Kuro sighed.

(7days later at lunch)

" Even after all of that stuff we covered he still doesn't get anything" Kuro explained sitting at a table with Hao and Sesshoumaru.

" Really?" Hao said staring at Fira whom was sitting at a different table with Cloud, Avalon, Irvine, Zell and Tidus.

" Hmm Fira is a regular idiot, children at the age of 5 can master a simple level 1 magic spell" Sesshoumaru added.

" God I'm gonna have a F because he doesn't understand magic… the test is today and I feel we haven't gotten anywhere I teach and teach and like an hour later he forgets everything he doesn't even care that he's failing" Kuro said with her head down on the lunch table.

" When do you have Ms. Lulu's class?" Hao asked.

" When lunch is over" Kuro's voice muffled while speaking on the table.

" Well why don't you cross fuse, when you fused together Fira can unleash all sorts of spells" Sesshoumaru suggested.

" Nah… Lu will never fall for it" Kuro said. Fira walked over to Kuro's lunch table.

" So ready to take that test?" Fira asked her with a big smile.

" erg okay yea I am but your not!" Kuro said pointing at him.

" oh I guess your right" Fira said laughing alittle.

"SHUT UP THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kuro said slamming her fist on the table. "All of that work I did to try and cram alittle magic sense into your brain was in vain because you don't care!"

" Hey you said brain and vain those words rhyme ya know" Fira said smiling.

" aw" Kuro sighed while looking down. " Let's go… Hao, Sesshoumaru please show up at my funeral because staring at the class average will kill me"

" I will give you a proper barrel" Sesshoumaru said with a cold like stare. Kuro, Kiako and Fira walked off out of the cafeteria and straight to the elevator. Kiako stepped in and pressed the button to go up to the second floor. Once on the second floor they paced down the endless classroom halls and straight to Lulu's room. Inside the class was waiting on them, they all took their seats, Kuro sat in the far back, Kiako sat up in the front row and Fira sat somewhere in the middle.

" Nice of you three to join us" Ms.Lulu said stacking some exam papers. She walked out handing out papers. When all of the papers were passed out to all of the students Lulu walked back to her desk and made a small announcement.

" If any of you feel unsteady about taking the test I will allow you to drop it and receive your failing grade now… Raise your hands if you don't want to participate" Lulu said. With that Fira shot his hand up, Kuro's face turned blue and her heart dropped seven levels when she saw his palm in the air.

" Fira?" Lulu said giving Kuro a quick gaze. " Do you want to drop the test"

" Nah I need a pencil" Fira said. With that Kuro let out a breath of fresh air.

'Er don't ever do that again ya jerk' Kuro thought.

" Hm sure" Lulu smiled. Fira received his pencil and with no objections the entire began. Kuro had finished the test 3minutes after it started. (A/N: come on it's a black magic test and Kuro's like a level 1000 black mage she knows all there is to know about BM) She placed her pencil down while sort of shivering. Fira was still writing he…

'He's probably just Christmas treeing the entire test…. He's moving too fast… is he even reading the problems…please remember what we studied' Kuro thought.

After about forty five minutes, Lulu ordered all to drop their pencils and turn in they're tests. One by one the students handed in their tests.

" Okay thank you all dismissed" Lulu said. With that everyone stood up and left while conversing amongst himself or herself. The threesome Fira, Kuro and Kiako walked down the hall. The only one unsettled was Kuro, she walked with a slouch and small blue mini ghosts were hovering over her head.

" We're gonna be stuck as low ranked SeeDs all our lives" Kuro said.

" Nah we won't Kuro cheer up" Fira said.

" Ya Kuro chan we'll be upper classed SeeDs someday" Kiako smiled.

" Let's go come on to Balamb soda and lunch on me!" Fira said.

" In that case I'm inviting Hao and Sesshoumaru" Kuro said.

" And I'll invite Mr.Cid, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Chichiri" Kiako added.

"Wait are you guys trying to dent my wallet! ALRIGHT BRING EM ALL THEN I'LL GUARANTEE YALL WILL BE EATING BREADSTICKS AND WATER!" Fira shouted as they all walked down the hallway.

(In the class)

Lulu specifically picked Fira's paper out of the rest. Fira's paper was next to perfect. He had all of his answers correct except one or two questions and he drew a big smily face on it with a bubble that said. "EZY PEEZY LEMON SQUEEZY!" And at the lower right hand side of the page was a chibi drawing of Kuro's head smiling and an arrow pointing to her with the words saying. " Best tutor in the world"


	25. The deadly breakup

Chapter 25: The breakup

1:42am

In the Quad

" They'll never know" Shuyin said just before he kissed Yuna long and passionately.

" But Shuyin… I, I still love Tidus" Yuna said looking away.

" So you don't love me?" Shuyin asked.

" Well… I…" Yuna placed her hands on her head and closed her eyes in confusion. " Oh don't make me choose"

" I know what it is… You just don't want to hurt Tidus' feelings" Shuyin said. " You can have Tidus in the day and me at nigh, I don't have any problems with meeting you here"

" No I don't want a secret relationship we'll never get to do anything together besides sit here fearing the daylight like two vampires" Yuna said as tears ran down her cheeks. She leaned her head snugly on Shuyin's chest. " Shuyin I'll tell him"

" And I will tell Lenne" Shuyin replied as he wrapped his arms around Yuna's body.

(The next day)

Dollet

2:12pm

" Yes Shuyin what is it?" Lenne asked with a beautiful smile on her face. She placed her hand on Shuyin's hand and he pulled his palm away from her. "..is…is something wrong?" Lenne asked her beautiful smile turned into a face of worry or panic.

"Yes there is something wrong Lenne" Shuyin looked up at her with his eyes broadened. " This relationship… it's not working out" Lenne's grew wide and tears ran down her cheeks instantly. She smiled again.

" Nice joke Shuyin, I didn't know you were such a comedian" Lenne said with her voice cracking and jumping with her tears.

" It's not a joke Lenne" He tossed down the locket that she had bought him one time at Zanarkand and walked away. She put her hands on her face and screamed.

" Shuyin!" Lenne ran back over to Shuyin grabbing him around the waists." Shuyin was it me? What is it? What did I do?" Lenne begged. Shuyin unraveled her hands from around him and continued walking. When he was a good distance he turned and said. " There is someone else"

(Meanwhile same time different place)

Balamb

2:12pm

" So Yuna what's so important you gotta talk to me about?" Tidus said sitting down at a small table and beach chair. The both of them stared at eachother for awhile, Yuna's look was somewhat heartbroken or confused. It was like she was the one being dumped and not Tidus.

" Hey what's up" Tidus said leaning forth out of concern for her.

" Tidus I…" She started.

"Wait if your pregnant I don't even wanna hear it, that was just that one time Yuna" Tidus said slamming his fist down on the table.

" I'm not pregnant" Yuna said looking away from him. Tidus let out a breath of fresh air after hearing that one. He leaned back in the chair again.

" So what is it?" Tidus asked.

" It's about us…I don't…I don't think we should see eachother anymore" Yuna said.

" Huh?" Tidus said.

" I… this relationship isn't working Tidus" She bit the bullet and decided to spill the beans. Tidus was more than alittle shocked, he was infuriated. He stood up and stared at her.

" What?" Tidus said.

" Please don't make me repeat it" Yuna said.

" It's about some other guy isn't it" Tidus said. " Ya know what I don't care fuck you Yuna" He pulled out Yuna's old sphere and dropped it on the table then took off running. Yuna glared at him as he left with a straight face… About three seconds after Tidus left Shuyin walked over to the small table and sat down with Yuna. They both placed their hands in the middle and kissed passionately over the table. Shuyin plotting ahead held up a pair of Inn keys and smiled.

(Later that night)

"Yuna where have you been it's WAY past curfew" Utada said pointing at her as she swaggered in.

" Hmm Shuyin is so great" She said leaning against a wall. Utada walked over and helped Yuna into bed. After tucking her into bed Utada walked over to light and flipped the switch. ' Shuyin? But I thought Yuna was with…' Utada thought. Utada walked back over to her room and sat down on the bed, she laid back looking up at her Linkin Park poster that was posted on the ceiling.

Suddenly the door to the room intersection opened and a shadowy figure walked into the room. Utada jumped up and peaked around the corner from her room to see a shadowy figure with a sword sneaking into Yuna's room. Utada wrapped her left palm around her katana and began to sneak up behind the intruder. When she got close enough Utada unsheathed her blade quick and placed the tip of the blade on the intruder's shoulder.

" Who are you? And what do you want?" Utada asked.

" I want Yuna's demise" the intruder turned her head alittle to reveal that it was Lenne. "Lenne?" Utada said lowering the katana alittle. Lenne turned and attempted to slash Utada but luckily Utada still had her sword up alittle. She blocked then Lenne kicked her back straight out of the door and into the hallway.

" This is your fault! You're the reason Shuyin dumped me you bitch!" Lenne held up the sword high over Yuna in a stabbing position. Yuna slowly opened her eyes from sleep and seen the shiny blade and Lenne. " Huh? Lenne" Yuna said.

" Die you golddigging whore" Lenne said thrusting the blade down. Yuna rolled off of the bed dodging the death strike then crawled over to her drawer and pulled out one of her guns. She pointed it up to see that Lenne was gone, Utada walked in holding her stomach out of pain.

" Did Lenne run past you?" Yuna asked.

" No" Utada said taking a kneel. They both looked at the window then ran towards it looking down. Lenne was sneaking off into some bushes.

" I can see this is gonna be a problem" Utada said.


	26. Slop Monster

Chapter 26:Slop Monster!

It was a hot Tuesday afternoon and Kiako had just ran into the quad from her daily jog. She ran over to the water fountain and pressed on the button for the water to come out. All of a sudden gushing out of the water spite was nasty slimy green sludge it gushed out and Kiako backed up her face blue with her hands over her mouth.

" Yuck I'm gonna vomit" She took off running with her hands over her mouth.

(Meanwhile)

In her dorm, Sakura searched around for afew things she tossed down a towel on her bed with some soap, shampoo and body splash. She walked into the bathroom and started to take off her cloths, while taking off her top, she turned on the water in the tub for the water to run. Dropping out of the drain like feces was that same green sludge. Sakura took off her short pants and panties then wrapped herself and her hair in towels. When she turned around to get into the tub she seen the green water and her face turned blue with her eyes dilated. She dropped down on the floor backing away from it.

" AHHHH THIS IS SO DISGUSTING!" Sakura screamed. "SASUKE!"

(Meanwhile again)

Zell was in the bathroom taking a wiz while whistling, he stepped back then pressed down on the handle for the water to come and flush his business away. All of a sudden the instead of water green slime sludged down filling up the urinal stall and leaking on the floor. Zell jumped back and ran over to the bathroom sink, he wash his hands grabbed afew paper towels and ran out as fast as he could while screaming. " SLIME MONSTER!"

(In the Headmaster's Office)

The headmaster was on the phone while abunch of complaining student's were yelling and pounding at his door. The Headmaster was talking to atleast seven different plumbing companies.

" Yes yes I know but…" Cid said trying to reason with one of the plumbers. He then switched ears to talk on a different phone.

"Yes Balamb Garden you'll be here in how long?" Cid said. " Great we need assistance right away"

" Okay we'll PAY ANYTHING JUST PLEASE COME DOWN HERE TO HELP FIX THE WATER!" Cid said hanging up one of the phones.

" Alright 450,000gil no problem I'll deduct it from the mission salaries…" Cid said on another phone. " Great you'll be here when?…. Okay fine" Cid said hanging up another phone. He then hung up the others closing afew more deals after which Auron walked into the room.

"Ah Instructor Auron" Headmaster Cid said messaging his temples.

" Cid is a crew on their way?" Auron asked.

" Yes about 10 men to be exact" Cid said still rubbing his temples in a circular motion.

" Good the students are getting restless and most of them had already left and won't return until the water has been fixed" Auron said.

" Auron is right this has become somewhat of a problem" Kakashi said with a lazy look on his face as he walked in alittle dazed.

" You don't have to tell me" Cid said. " Such a large amount of money is going into the repair of the water system….hmmm at this fee level we won't have enough for the Halloween Festival"

(An hour later)

Abunch of work crew men with hats and rubber boots were in the lobby. Abunch of students were around watching them prepare for the crap they had to deal with down below. After getting their gear set then started into the elevator and road it down.

" Okay nothing to see here people the water should be on shortly" Zabuza said waving his big sword in the air. " ALL OF YOU LITTLE PUNKS GET LOST OR YOU'LL BE DOING SOME HARD CORE DETENTION… WITH ME!"

With that everyone broke out!

After the plumbers went down the elevator had been closed off and most of the students left until the water was to be fixed. However afew students remained. Fira was in his room resting his head on his pillow while looking up at the ceiling.

" Hmm" He thought as his eyes squinted anime style. 'Those plumber guys haven't came up in almost 3days you think they'd take a lunch break or something?' He thought. He jumped out of bed and walked through empty hallways almost everyone had left! Seriously they wanted water, to take baths, use the can whatever.

He walked all the way to the elevator and pushed open the elevator doors then looked down into the darkness. The whole idea stank to him, he knew something went wrong but couldn't put a finger on it.

" Fira" A voice said from behind. He turned around to see that it was Selphie and Zell.

" Yo dude the water still isn't on and it's been like a thousand years" Zell said.

" More like 3 days Zell" Selphie said.

" Ya I know…" Fira said rubbing his chin. " It should have been fixed by now atleast" Fira walked over to the elevator and began to climb the shaft downward.

"What are you doing?" Selphie said.

Fira found a workers hat hung on the wall and put it on his head then turned the flash light on. "To see what happened"

" Dude I'm game" Zell flipped down and started to climb the down the shaft with Fira.

" Errr uuhhh" Selphie looked around for any witnesses then went down with them.

(In the sewers)

They all jumped down into this big walkway with a lot of ankle deep water everywhere.

" It stinks down here" Selphie said.

" Come on let's get to the bottom of this" Zell said pointing down the long sewer way.

" Aren't we already at the bottom of things" Selphie held her nose as the three started down the sewer way. As they walked the water under them began to shift and change shape. Suddenly appearing before them was three slob monsters in the form of heartless.

" Holy… they stink and their so gross" Selphie said pulling out her nunchakas while sort of backing away.

" Finally I was beginning to think there was no entertainment down here" Fira said pulling out his two keyblades. (Left Hand)Metal Chocobo. (Right Hand) Kingdom Key.

" Same here dude" Zell said getting in his fighting set.

Fira rushed them in unison with Zell while holding his keyblades wide out as if he were flying. One of the sludge heartless swung at the both of them but they both split off into two different directions. Fira slashed one of them in the back with the right keyblade twice then came around with his left keyblade with a three hitter he swung both of them down in a cross slash destroying the first one. Zell gunned the sludge heartless down with about 40 punches and kicks then upper cutted it sending it flying up the ceiling it hit the ceiling came flying back down and when it hit the ground Zell dropped his heel on it smashing the sludge heartless. Selphie spun her nunchakas and swung them at the Sludge Heartless stabbing it right through it's chest destroying it. The sludge heartless bursted into sludge and garbage when they were destroyed.

" Maybe those things are what's backing up the water" Fira said as they all got together in a mini circle to converse.

" Yea" Zell said.

"Which probably explains what happened to those worker guys" Selphie said.

" Let's go and find out" They all turned and began to walk into the darkness they fought endless sludge heartless and sewer gators while they were down there. They pressed forth and pressed forth it seemed as if they were gonna be stuck forever until they reached a large door that had lots of sewage points connected to it. Fira opened the door and walked in, so did Zell and Selphie. They walked in to see nothing but dead bodies everywhere… All of them looked as if they were being eaten on. Their arms and legs were ripped out and some of their organs.

"W-what the hell is this?" Zell said stepping back his eyes were alittle dilated and he began to shiver. Fira was also struck by this suddenness of death. Selphie began to cry and grabbed both Fira and Zell's hands.

" L-let's go now please…please can we leave" Selphie said with worry and fear in her voice.

" Not until we got to the bottom of them" Fira said. All of a sudden there was a moaning sound at the end of the sewer way. Like the sound of a singing whale. It scared all hell out of Selphie…

"Come on Sefie let's go and take take that thing out it's probably what's backing up the water supply" Zell said trying to calm Selphie down.

" Yea" Fira said starting to walk in the direction of them moaning.

" But…But I'm scared" Selphie said.

" Don't worry Fira and I will protect you if you get into anything really deep" Zell said.

"Okay then" Selphie said regaining her composure. They started towards the sewer way that Fira walked down. At the end of the sewer way stuck in a giant drainage pipe was a giant sludgy Malboro.

"That's what's backing up the water" Fira said pointing his Kingdom key at the monster.

" Eww…" Selphie shivered.

"Let's get em" Zell said running after it. Fira rushed towards the monster as well, the Malboro licked it's tongue slamming it into Zell and Fira causing them to fly into the wall.

"err" Fira stood up at around the same time Zell did. "Wisdom Form would be good right now I wish Kuro was here"

" And I wish I had a hotdog Fira we're just gonna have to work without them" Zell said.

"Yea" Fira replied. The Malboro inhaled then huffed out nasty odors at them. Selphie jumped to the side covering her nose dodging as the stench flew by. Fira jumped out then ran towards the Malboro. He jumped up slashing it left and right about six times. Then spun around while shooting fire everywhere making a small flame tornado. The Malboro slapped Fira out of the air as if he was nothing.

Zell jumped up and using his burning rave over drive. He slammed his fist down into the ground sending a wave of Fire towards the malboro. It whaled in pain as the fire engulfed it.

"Fire! We have to use fire!" Selphie said spinning her nunchakas around. She gathered all of the MP she could then spun it into a giant fire whirl. She then tossed a huge fireball at the Malboro… An explosion erupted and the three went flying back.

(Back above ground)

Zell had Selphie on his back and Fira just barely climbed up the shaft just barely. When they all reached the top floor they were all tired out. The fountains were then repaired and running….

"We….we did it" Fira said.

" No she did it" Zell said resting down Selphie then falling back on his bottom.

" YOU GUYS SMELL GROSS!" Rinoa said walking by.

"WELL EXCUSE US FOR RISKING OUR LIVES TO GET YOU GUYS WATER!" Fira shouted jumping up on his feet faster than you can say grandma.

" Riiight it was those repair guys" Squall said.

" NO WE DID IT!" Fira, Zell and Selphie said at the same time.

" Peeyuuuu….. oh god your disgusting" Kuro said taking off running.


	27. My First Pilgrimage PT1

Chapter 27: My First Pilgrimage PT.1

It was a raining Tuesday afternoon, the rain was tapping suddly against the window as the room's heater was on spreading around the room. Fira was sitting down at his desk reading alot of books, the books he were reading was on fusion. Remembering his past experiencing fusing with Kiako and Kuro is what threw him back into the habit of learning. The last times he fused they happened spontanously and he couldn't control himself nor did he learn how to transform back. " What if I'm forced into a pardicament when I have to fuse again with one of them, using Drive is way more complicated than it looks"

"And not only Kuro and Kiako what if I can fuse with others too" Fira said. " Oh the possiblities" Fira said as he thought of fusing with Utada.

" Hey Fira!" Rikku said walking up behind him and kicking a foot on the leg of the chair he was sitting in.

" WHOA!" He said as he caught his balance so he wouldn't fall back. " What is it?" He stroked his about four of his dreads from out of his face.

" Headmaster Cid wants to see you it's another mission for a client" Fira immediatly jumped out of his seat to hear the word 'mission'.

" Man I hadn't had a SeeD mission in like forever" Fira said taking off running with Rikku running at his side.

" I know what ya mean it's been pretty boring around here" Rikku said as they both ran side by side step for step up to the elevator. Fira pressed the button and they started to ride up the elevator to the 3rd floor. When they exited the elevator Xu was right there to greet them.

" Nice to meet you again Fira well the Headmaster's waiting" Xu said stepping aside and opening the doors for them. They both stepped through and Cid was sitting there in his desk with a smile on his face.

" Fira the Keyblade Master and ha an additional young woman ah yes Rikku, I never forget a girl's face" He said making this really perverted like look.

" Uh yea" Rikku said with alittle laugh while hiding behind Fira.

" So what's the mission?" Fira said.

" Here" Cid said handing him a portfolio. He opened it and started to read the ink print on the paper.

TO WHOM EVER THIS MAY CONCERN:

I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF SEEDS! AS YOU MAY ALREADY KNOW SIN THE TERROR OF THE SEAS HAD DIED ONCE AND FOR ALL OVER 50YEARS AGO. BUT THE TEMPLE OF YEVON STILL KEEPS IT'S PILGRIMAGES AND PRACTICES UP. MY DAUGHTER AYAME (16 years old) WILL BEGIN A SUMMONING PILGRIMAGE, ONLY YEVON KNOWS WHAT KINDS OF TROUBLE SHE COULD RUN INTO ALONG THE WAY. THAT'S WHY I NEED SEEDS FOR HER GAURDIANS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I I ONLY HAVE 3000GIL PLEASE MAKE THIS WORK!

SINCERELY, RAMON

" Whoa this guy sounds desperate" Rikku said.

" Right" Cid said. " But he is alittle short on income with 3000 gil I'm afraid that's only enough to hire three SeeDs"

" Heh three SeeDs should be more than enough on this job it's only protecting some girl it's not hard" Fira responded.

" Fira, it is obvious that you ignorant towards these sacred practices. On a pilgrimage a summoner most go through dangerous trials... So dangerous that it threatens the lives of both the Gaurdain and the Summoner" Cid said getting serious all of a sudden.

" Whoa" Fira said. " Well then it won't be as easy as I thought, so why choose me though I mean I'm just a rookie SeeD"

" Trust me kid, Sephiroth or Sesshoumaru were the first SeeDs I had in mind for these missions but it seems that Sephiroth and his Squad Hao and Sesshoumaru are out at the moment" Headmaster Cid said. " Fira in all seriousness, I want you to pick out two SeeDs whom seem capable for this mission not just any of your friends because you'd want them to tag along" Fira's eyes were determined he shook his head in acceptance. Both Rikku and Fira saluted then turned around and headed outside of Headmaster Cid's room with Rikku.

" SO WHO YA GONNA CHOOSE!" Rikku shouted in his ear as they both started down the elevator. " HUH HUH HUH!"

" I dunno yet" Fira said. " But what I do know is that we're gonna need some relable people... Geez I'd pick Kuro and Kiako we alway make a kick ass team. But Kiako is out visiting Konoha and Kuro is at the Black Mage village student teaching in black magic"

" Wait... I can try Avalon but he'd be so much into Ayame that he couldn't focus on protecting her, Paine I could try Paine but she's still mad at me for switching her hair gel with glue." Fira said leaning against a wall in the elevator Rikku just stood there holding up signs with " PICK ME!" on it.

" Hmmm Naruto! I can try him... but he has so many detentions Zabuza would never let him out" Fira said.

" You could try Rikku, she has a garment grid with the Black Mage, Swordsman, White Mage and Thief dresspheres on it" Rikku said.

"Ya" Fira said.

" Yay so you pick me then!" Rikku said.

" Uh huh" Fira smiled.

" YIPPE!" she jumped up hitting her head on the ceiling of the elevator knocking herself out.

" Well... uh that's one person out... but we need a player 3 in the game" Fira said once again going into deep thought. " Who else" The elevator came down to the last floor and Fira dragged Rikku out by her leg. As he was on his way to the Quad dragging Rikku, A tall figure in a red robe walked by.

" Fira remember we have a math test next week study up" Auron said just before walking by completely. With that Fira stopped, it wasn't about the math test. He smiled at back at Auron as he was walking.

(Moments later in Auron's math class)

" You want me to be your third party member in a mission?" Auron repeated.

" Yea?" Fira and Rikku said at the same time.

" But I am an Instructor" Auron said. " I'll have classes"

" You can get a sub... Come on Auron your my only lifeline here" Fira said slamming his fists on the table. Auron closed his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest as if into deep thought. " Okay I will be your last party member"

" YES!" Rikku and Fira jumped up slapping eachother's hands.

" But no kid stuff or any annoyances" Auron said.

" Right" Rikku said. For some reason she knew he was talking about her specifically. Fira and Rikku started out of Auron's room the mission was gonna start tomorrow.

(Later on that night)

In the Training Facility

Fira walked into the training area pulling out his kingdom key and walked around into the facility. All of a sudden appearing around him was seven heartless, four soldier heartless and three fat heartless. Fira held up his keyblade and looked around as they all surrounded him.

They all rushed him at one time, Fira spun around with his keyblade making sort of a whirlwind blowing them back abit. He rushed one of the heartless hitting it once causing sparks in the shape of stars to fly off of it then hit it once again horizontally then came down in a verticle slash destroying the heartless. Fira jumped up knocking two heartless soldier's out of mid air, he hit the both of them with a horizontal slash in the air then while he was still in mid air he raised his keyblade in the air casting Thundaga destroying two of the fat heartless. He landed down on his feet then flipped backwards dodging two fat heartless from crushing him with their huge bellys. Three of the remaining Soldier heartless ran towards Fira spinning in mid air doing they're spin kicks, Fira flipped over them then tossed his keyblade like a boomerang the keyblade sliced through all three of them and flew back to him before he landed on the ground. The two remaining fat heartless stomped causing an earthquake, Fira hopped up then raised his keyblade up casting Gravity on both of them crushing them flat. He then jumped behind them and slashed them both...

Just when those two died sixteen heartless appeared ten soldier heartless, three invisible heartless, one big green gecko heartless, and two Defender heartless. Fira's eyes grew wide he jumped back while looking around at the surrounding numbers.

" Looks like you could use some help" A voice said as a big heavy blade sliced through a soldier heartless. Auron flew in sliding up behind Fira with one hand on his sword and the other curled up in his red robe.

(Author's Note: NO NO NO! Auron will fightin this fic like he does in Kingdom Hearts 2 not Final Fantasy X)

Fira and Auron were now back to back as the sworm pushed forward to attack them. Fira flipped about six feet into the air then caught himself and begain to shoot down spearing through a crowd and rising up again. It was like the Sonic Blade manuver except he kept rising up with it. Auron took a small crowd as well slashing with big strokes taking out heartless soldiers. Fira landed down on his feet after having taken out about five of them using the same tactic and Auron having taken out about seven. Auron and Fira then ran towards eachother and placed they're backs to one another they raised each of they're weapons then cut the air at the same time and movement making a huge cross slash through the air clearing otu the remaining heartless.

" Whoa that was way too tight" Fira said.

"Hmph" Auron sighed. " Bushido"

" Bushido?" Fira asked.

" Yes apparently you were able to copy and perform my Bushido style with me" Auron said.

" Hmm sounds cool Fira has learned Bushido!" Fira said raising his keyblade and referring to himself in the third person.

(The next day)

Fira was walking outside of the front gates of Balamb Garden, he walked out to meet Rikku and Auron waiting on him.

"Sorry I'm late" Fira said rubbing behind his head.

"Well atleast you made it" Rikku said.

" Fira we're going to go and protect a Summoner that means it requires you to be up at the set time" Auron added.

"Okya okay" Fira said crossing his arms to his chest. " It won't happen again"

" So where is our little summoner at?" Rikku asked.

" She'll be starting her pilgrimage at Kilika" Auron said.

" Okay off to Kilika then" Fira said starting to walk towards Balamb. They all started down the road that connect Balamb the town and Balamb Garden. As the three walked they sort of struck up a conversation.

"Ya know what I don't get" Rikku started.

" Yea?" Fira said while Auron sort of stared at her alittle not saying anything.

" Why do they keep up these pilgrimages? I mean Sin's dead right? and it's been dead for over 50years" Rikku asked.

" Just in case" Auron replied.

" In case what?" Fira and Rikku asked.

" Sin ever returns" Auron said. " Sin left this world without a trace... there was no evidence that it actually died so to be sure Yevon keeps up it's practices"

" That's sort of a scary thought" Rikku said.

" Your telling me" Fira said.

The three of them made it into Balamb then instead of taking the train they went to the pier and took a private vessel towards Kilika. It was like a submarine except it stayed above sea level.

(At Kilika)

Fira, Rikku and Auron stepped onto the schene of Kilika. The entire village was partying for they're summoner whom was about to leave. The three of them headed towards the kilika temple but was stopped at the gate by a yevon soldier.

" Wait asec who are you three" The gate soldier asked.

" We're the summoner's gaurdians" Auron said.

" Huh? I don't believe that load of trash Ayame doesn't need gaurdians" The soldier replied.

" Oh no they are her gaurdians" A man dressed in a yevonite robe wearing with long black hair walked up behind the soldier.

" Sir Ramon" The soldier said.

" Let them pass they are my daughter's gaurdians" Ramon said as the soldier approved. The three walked through and Ramon walked with them up towards the temple.

"Thank you for coming" Ramon said.

" No prob" Fira said.

" Though I am alittle disappointed to only see three of you" Ramon said.

" Well hey three guys is all you can get for 3000gil" Rikku replied.

" I see" Ramon rubbed his chin.

All of a sudden out of nowhere men with swords appeared out of nowhere. They jumped down from the trees it was about five of ten of them.

" Bandits?" Fira said as the keyblade appeared in his hand.

" Stand back Mr.Ramon" Rikku said transforming into her swordsman dressphere.

" Right" Sir Ramon said getting in the center.

They rushed them all at one time, Fira ran towards three of the guys he slashed all three of them with a horizontal attack then raised his keyblade casting thundaga. The spell shocked all three of them causing them to sort of float in the air, Fira then flew up slashing them about three times each taking them out. Rikku charged her sword and used Gaurd break on three bandits dropping they're defense. She then raised her sword casting Haste on herself then slahsed through all three of them before they knew what was going on it was already too late. Auron had to take on four guys at once, he got low then rested his huge blade on his shoulder, one of them slashed vertically at Auron, Auron stepped back then kicked the guy in the chest then slashed him horizontally. The other three rushed from all sides and Auron in a circluar slash blasted all of the them back.

"YES WE DID IT!" Rikku said as her and Fira jumped up and slapped hands.

" Yea" Fira said.

" We make a great team I'm think R F A!" Rikku said as Fira and her stood beside Auron and a big R A F showed up in the background in bold.

" It seems as though our client doesn't think we're capable for this job" Auron said staring at Mr.Ramon.

" No it's just... I needed to be sure if you really can protect my daughter" He said looking down. " I'm sorry"

" Wait you sent those guys?" Fira said pointing at Sir Ramon.

" Yes" He bowed in apology.

" Don't worry about it you needed to be sure it's nothin wrong with that besides it's been awhile since I've been in a good rumble" Rikku said.

" Right don't worry bout it" Fira said waving his hand off the subject. " So let's go meet our summoner"

" Yes" Sir.Ramon said with a smile. They started up the stairs once they reached the top standing in the center of attention of a crowd was a girl with long silver hair and tanned skin. She turned around to reveal her silver colored eyes and sort of white markings on her face. She wore long blue baggy jeans and black boots with a black tank top that was cut leaving her navel and part of her stomach bare. On her wrists were these metal bracelets that she wore there was about five of them on each wrist.

" Ayame honey these are your gaurdians" He said as they all walked up to her.

" Hey" Fira waved.

"Hi" Rikku said throwing her hands in the air. And Auron merely bowed his head slightly.

" Dad I told you I didn't want Gaurdains I don't need them!" Ayame said.

" But sweetie daddy has went through alot to hire them" Sir.Ramon said.

" I don't care god... stop treating me like alittle kid" Ayame said turning away with her arms crossed to her chest.

" Ayame sweetheart please" Sir.Ramon bowed to her.

" wow what a total brat" Rikku whispered to Fira.

" Spoiled" Auron said.

" WHAT WAS THAT OLD MAN!" Ayame ran up to him and stared him in the face.

" I said spoiled" Auron said not flinching for a second. Auron was the type that wasn't afraid to say the same thing twice, even if you had a gun to his head.

" Errr spoiled I'm not spoiled... My dad chooses to act like that I don't need his attention all the time" She said.

"Right whatever you say lady summoner" Auron said. Fira sort of cracked a smile.

" YOU DREADLOCKS! WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! THAT HAIRSTYLE IS SO WHACK!" She said pushing Fira back from his face." And you wow showing alittle too much skin don't ya think! You look like a 5 dollar whore!" Ayame said pushing Rikku alittle. "These guys aren't fit to be my gaurdains even if I wanted them"

" Syke I bet I could kick your butt" Rikku said pointing at her.

" Heh... Sure okay me and you blondie if you can beat me in a fight you guys can be my guardians" She smiled.

(At a small arena in the temple)

" This is the sacred spot where Lord O'Hallan once trained" Ayame said stretching her legs.

" I could care less" Rikku said switching to her Thief Garment.

" Hey Auron why is Rikku switching to the thief I mean she's stronger when she's swordsman dressphere" Fira asked.

" I guess for speed and accuracy" Auron replied.

" Ready" Ayame said putting her fists up.

" Yea" Rikku replied.

They both charged at eachother.


	28. Mini Chapter

Author's Note: Will now Add Mini Chapters, Mini chapters will be sort of chapters that cut in between the orginal story line full length chapters.

Mini chapter: Gummi Ship Battle PT.1

Sitting in her room Kuro was writing on a sheet of paper, she was actually drawing up a schematic for a new Gummi ship. She had made various drawings already drawing up many of them lately. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kiako naturally got up and opened the door to a man in a big navy blue colored suit. He handed Kiako a note then bowed and walked off, Kiako turned her back to the door as it automatically closed then opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

" Hey Kuro Fira left us a letter" Kiako said walking into her room.

" Hm?" Kuro was paying attention to what she was saying but at the same time was drawing up the schematic.

Letter from Fira

_Hey Guys I'm sorry I wasn't here like I promised I would to greet you guys back home but ya see I got this mission with this really annoying girl. Auron, Rikku and I are suppose to be her body gaurds or gaurdains or something on some stupid trial... Anyway I heard you were into Gummi Blocks now Kuro in the envelop is a gummi piece i found I couldn't identify! It's weird I picked it up around Kilika Forest I figured maybe you'd take a look at it. Check it out... and Kiako... STAY AWAY FROM MY CHOCOBO PAJAMAS! _

_Fira_

" Yay Chocobo jammies" Kiako said as the small gummi block fell out of the envelope knocking her on the head and rolling on the floor.

" What's that?" Kuro asked.

" Must be the Gummi block Fira mentioned in his letter" Kiako said picking up the gummi block.

" Lemme see it" Kuro said snatching the gummi ship out of her hands. " Hmm this is...usual?"

" What is it?" Kiako asked looking over her shoulder.

" Well I can tell it's a gummi block but not what kind, it's a strange looking block" Kuro said pulling out a magnifying glass and peering at it. Suddenly her lens began to get foggy, Kiako was practically all over her trying to examine the gummi block as well. She raised her fist back hand slapping Kiako in the nose and Kiako sort of backed away rubbing her nose.

" Ow Kuro" She said rubbing her nose.

" Well stop breathing all on my lens" Kuro snapped cleaning her lens again then staring at the gummi block. The block was all golden with with lines running through it in a x like pattern. " I wonder what kind of properties it has" She said peering through the lens once again.

" Well I can't tell by just this block alone" She took out a sheet of paper and pencil then started to write a letter.

_To Fira_

_Fira this block is extremely unusual I've never seen anything like it before in all my life, It glows with an aura of some sort of magic and I can tell it's strong. I'm sorry about your current position with such an annoying summoner, but do me a favor if you can find more gummi blocks like these will you send them to me please?... Oh and Kiako says hi and she wants to come with you to protect a gaurdain. _

_Kuro _


	29. My First Pilgrimage PT2

(Recap)

Hey there it's me Fira, So Auron, Rikku and I took on this job to protect a summoner but it turned out our summoner wasn't really in need of protection. We couldn't just leave I mean the client already paid and all so, Rikku called her a brat and then the both of them began to fight and stuff... Of course Rikku won kicking Ayame's ass. Now we're on our way to Luca and then from there head off to Djose. Dammit I hate this mission...

Chapter 28: My First Pilgrimage PT 2

Racing across the sea was the ferret on it's way to Luca, the sky was a dusk like color and most of the passengers were turning it in for the night. Ayame stood at the bow ship letting her hair flicker in the wind, Auron was standing back against the cabin staring off into space, he held his weapon Battlefields of War right on his shoulders ready to fend off any heartless or fiends. Fira was up on the second floor he was looking out at the sunset resting his elbows up on the railing. When suddenly he felt a heavy amount of wait on his shoulders. Rikku was sitting up on him forcing him down by his shoulders while on his back.

" Howdy!" Rikku as Fira struggled to keep her up like a cheerleader.

" Uh...how...dy..." Fira said just before hitting the floor. The both of them piled on eachother then they both started to smile and laugh at one another.

" Ya know this mission aint so bad..." Rikku said standing up and looking over the railing to the sunset.

"Ya" Fira said jumping up on his feet. " Sorta like a vacation"

" Ya exactly" Rikku said resting her chest against the railing. The sun had now completely gone down and the stars came out brightly one by one. "Well I'm beat I'm gonna go get some rest okay" Rikku said stretching then walking down the stairs. Fira gave her a head shake then jumped down onto the lower level next to Auron.

" It's your turn to gaurd her" Auron said standing up and walking back into the cabin of the ferret.

" Yea looks like it" Fira said turning chibi and sighing hard. He then scurried over Ayame standing beside her.

" Wow... hmm You never see these stars out this bright at home" Ayame said.

" Ya I know due to all the lights we don't give the stars enough time to sparkle" Fira said. He looked up at the sky as well the wind was still blowing out and the air began to chill without the sun out to warm it. Ayame felt Fira's body worth but sort of hesitated to get closer to him. Fira dumbfoundly suprised by the stars arrival was still looking up.

"Well aren't you tired" Fira asked.

" No" Ayame replied without looking at him. Her attention was then turned to Fira's hand which was right beside hers holding onto the ropes. She felt his warm it was radiating from his body and she was cold and chilly she wanted to grasp onto him badly but it would make her figure look terrible do to how she always acts. Summoning up all of her stubborness she remained standing still shivering.

" Man your shivering you should go inside" Fira said resting his hand on her shoulder.

" What?" She said slapping her hand away. "Shut up"

" What? I'm just..." Before Fira could finish his suggestion she interupted him.

" Leave me alone you creep, go and gaurd something why don't you... Geez you don't have to gaurd me everywhere I go... I wish you guys would just leave" She said crossign her arms to her chest while shivering. Fira just stared at her with a blank expression on his face he shook his head then walked away from her. Ayame looked back fast quickly regretting having said that to him. She was gonna apologize but her pride wouldn't allow her to do so.

" I'm sorry Fira" She said to herself watching him walk to the other side of the ferret.

(Author's Note: I know these chaps are short but I'm going through a major case of block and also I'm kinda busy so don't worry i'll get to updating when im on my feet)


	30. My First Pilgrimage PT3

Chapter 29: My First Pilgrimage PT3

(On Mi Hen highroad)

Walking along Mi Hen highroad was Fira, Ayame, Rikku and Auron.

" Hey Fira that reminds me" Rikku said standing beside him much to Ayame's dislike.

" Ya?" Fira asked.

" It's coming close to the end of the year do you have anybody to go with you to the end of year dance?" Rikku asked.

" I sorta wasn't playing on going" Fira replied.

" What do you mean you don't plan on going!" Rikku said as she turned chibi and landed on his head. " You've gotta go"

" why?" Fira replied nonchalantly. " I got lots of packing to do and I sorta wanna do a final walk through before i leave the school for the summer"

" Hm" Auron dropped down into his fighting stance. " We have compay"

"Huh!" Fira pulled out the kingdom key and Rikku drew her daggers and Ayame put her fists up. They all backed up against eachother as Heartless appeared in a circle around them.

" Hmmmm the heartless rate has gone up" Auron said.

" Ya your starting to see more heartless than fiends these days" Rikku added.

" Let's get em" Fira jumped off at one of them flipping in the air and slamming his keyblade on one of them. He spun around slicing through another neo shadow then jumped back throwing his keyblade like a boomerang slicing through three of them. Rikku switched to her gunner garment and began to pick them off one by one destroying them with one bullet at a time. Ayame rushed through them kicking and punching them making them puff into smoke everytime she laid a fist or foot on them. Auron slashed with one hand on his blade and the other tucked into his robe, he sliced through the heartless in a series of speedy combos destroying all that came within reach.

Before they knew it the heartless were all gone and defeated.

" Is anybody hurt?" Fira asked.

" I'm okay" Rikku said sheathing her guns.

" Yea me too" Ayame said.

" no" Auron said cooly.

" Good" Fira said making his keyblade disappear. They all began to walk agin on the mi hen highroad they were almost completely through with it until two galbadia soldiers on chocobos rushed up to Fira trying to run him over. Fira dove aside then turned back at them.

"Hey what's the..." Fira said.

" ITS YOU AGAIN! LONG TIME NO SEE BRAT!" It was lieutinat Biggs and his underling Wedge.

" ah not you two guys" Fira said.

" THANKS TO YOU I'VE BEEN DEMOTED YOU PUNK!" He said as he jumped off of the chocobo.

" Wedge three times as a matter of fact" Wedge said.

" SHUT UP WEDGE" Biggs said.

"SHUTTING UP SIR" Wedge saluted.

" Who are you?" Auron asked.

" IM LIEUTINANT COMMANDER BIGGS...and he's wedge" Biggs introduced himself.

" MAGNETGA!" Fira shouted putting up his keyblade casting a force of electricity to absorb Wedge and Biggs. " Now let's get outta here"

" Right" Rikku said turning around and running with Ayame and Auron behind her.

"DAMN YOU KID!" Biggs screamed as he was floating around in the air. Fira took off running last until they reached the gate that connected mushroom rock with mi hen. They immediatly crossed the border into mushroom rock road. As they walked through the mushroom road they were once again attacked by heartless.

" Hmm take up arms" Auron said slashes to the right once taking out three heartless at a time. Fira jumped up casting Thundaga three times overhead taking out five heartless with each bolt Fira landed down on his feet then grabbed Rikkus hand as she switched to the swordsman garment. They grabbed eachothers left hand then began to spin around making a slight whirly technique spinning around taking out heartless as they carried on. They let eachother go and Rikku fell back but Fira caught her and helped her back up.

" You guys are amazing!" yelled a youth league soldier as he ran over.

" Huh?" Fira rubbed behind his head as the youth league boy shook his right hand widly.

" Yaibal hi!" Rikku waved.

" Ah lady Rikku hello" Yaibal bowed. " Listen I've seen how good you guys are and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join the Youth League Battle Tournament"

" A tournament!" Ayame said pushing Rikku aside.

" Yes we hold it every year" Yaibal said.

" Cool we'll be joining then!" Ayame shouted punching her fist into the air, " WOOT!"

" We're on a pilgrimage remember lady summoner?" Auron added.

" Your a summoner?" Yaibal asked.

"Yes well I'm through practice ritual ya know all that stuff" Ayame said as she walked past Yaibal.

" Hm" Yaibal smiled as they walked up to the sign up table.

After signing up they waited at the entrance for the tournament to begin. Walking in past them was Seifer, Sasuke, Riku and Cloud.

"Whoa Seifer, Sasuke, Riku... Cloud what are you guys doing here?" Fira asked as he ran over.

" I come to this tournament every year" Seifer said pulling out his gunblade.

" Same for me" Sasuke said with abit of a smirk.

" Yea pretty much same goes for me" Riku said.

" I'm here covering for Leon" Cloud said stroking his hair cool like.

" Cool"

" So Fira what are you doing here?" Seifer asked punching him in the arm.

" I'm competing too well because of my client and all" Fira said.

" I see well I hope you don't run into me first" Seifer said with a laugh as he walked off.

" Okay warriors gather round" Lucil commanded. There were about 12 fighters in the entire tournament. There was Fira, Auron, Ayame, Rikku, Seifer, Riku, Sasuke, Cloud and two hooded guys.

" Now the tournament is a free tournament so that means anything goes... Magic, Items, Special and Secret Techniques anything but there is one rule... do not kill your opponent each of you will be marked with a mini cam" Lucil pointed up to small machina floating overhead recording all of there movements. " Killing will disqualify you from the fights"

" Heh like I'd actually need to kill any of these losers" Seifer said.

" Don't get cocky Seifer" Cloud said.

" Whatever Cloud" Seifer said.

" Enough now each of you step onto this portal it will teleport each of you to a designated spot on mushroom rock... you are to go through and search the area once you've defeated two opponents you may procide forth to the final spot" Lucil then pointed to the top where the youth league HQ was.

" Okay" Fira said punching his fist into the air. " I'll go first"

Fira stepped onto the telipad and his body disappeared into small particles, second was Rikku, then Cloud, Seifer, Sasuke, Auron, Ayame then the two hooded guy and Riku went in last.

Fira appeared near the gate of the crimson spheres then started to run off.

(First Battle)

(Author's Note: This is the Riku from Kingdom Hearts 2)

Riku walked through the rocky fields, he paused for asecond then looked around abit. He drew his soul eater blade and looked around some more. Suddenly from above three kunais flew down at him, Riku flipped back on one hand then landed on his feet slidding back.

"Sasuke" Riku said as Sasuke appeared before him from above.

" Riku I was sort of hoping I'd run into you first" Sasuke said drawing his Shadow Windmill Shuriken.

" Same here" Riku said getting in his set holding the soul eater in one hand and his left hand out.

(Author's Note: I dunno but these guys would make quite the fight I always thought Riku and Sasuke would make a good fight)

Riku cocked back and casted Dark Firaga firing a huge black ball of fire at Sasuke. Sasuke performed afew hand seals "Grand Fire Ball no Jutsu" Sasuke fired back a huge fireball back the two powers collided causing an explosion. They both flew up then rushed eachother colliding Soul Eater with Shuriken. They clashed then kicked off of eachother rushing one another, Sasuke tried a round house kick but Riku held up the Soul Eater blocking then tried a punch to Sasuke's face but Sasuke ducked and they flew away from eachother once again. Sasuke tossed afew shurikens at Riku as he slide back, Riku placed his left hand up casting Dark Shield to block the shurikens.

Riku ran towards Sasuke, Sasuke jumped up and tossed shurikens around Riku with a metal line that wrapped around his body holding him securly to a rock. "Katon Ryuuki no Jutsu" Sasuke blasted a flame at Riku that engulfed him completely. Sasuke landed down on his feet then dropped to one knee.

When the smoke cleared standing there was Riku also down on one knee while being covered by a dark aura. Riku and Sasuke got on they're feet and rushed eachother once more. They both slashed and crossed eachother as if they just ran by one another. The first to drop was Sasuke. Riku sighed easy then held his soul eater up on his shoulder then started walk off cooly with his hand in his pocket.

"One down" Riku said as he took another passage.


	31. My First Pilgrimage PT4

Chapter 31: My First Pilgrimage PT.4

(Battle 2)

Auron was walking through the canyon like setting, "This tournament was a bad move" He said as a figure appeared behind him.

"Hey there teach" Seifer said stepping up.

" Seifer" Auron said turning around completely with his sword Battlefields of War on his shoulder.

" Yea it's me its payback time for that exam grade you gave me you old cook" He said holding up his Hyperion.

" Seifer if you wish to stay in the tournament i suggest you find yourself some weak opponents" Auron said.

" You makin fun of me OLD MAN!" Seifer dashed towards Auron scraping his hyperion along the ground. Auron turned around and slashed his sword upward uppercutting Seifer. Seifer flew back into a rock formation knocked out. " Hm" Auron sighed as he walked along.

(Battle 3)

Ayame was jumping from formation to formation looking for an opponent she then spotted a boy in all black attire with a hood far over his head. Ayame flipped down from above trying a sneak attack from above, he turned around speedy like and drew a white keyblade, he blocked out her punch and sent her flying backwards.

"What?" She said flying back. " Fira?"

The boy in black drew a black keyblade in his left hand as well and stepped forth the only thing you could see of his face was his glowing yellow eyes.

" Leave I am in search for the keyblademaster as well find another opponent" He said.

" Noway you look pretty strong like I'd pass up an opportunity like this" Ayame said putting her fists up.

" Suit yourself" He said calmly. Ayame grinned alittle then punched the earth sending a blue wave over energy to glide along the ground towards him. The double keybladest simply knocked her wave aside with the Oathkeeper Keyblade. He ran towards her sliding the keyblades along the ground, she ran towards him in unison. When they met he swung his left keyblade to the right and Ayame dodged he swung the other then she dodged again this little movement continued forever dodging and slicing. Ayame then pressed her foot on his chest and kicked flipped off kicking him in the chin sending him flying back. He slid back spreading his feet out wide then stopped himself.

"What?" He said looking up to see Ayame floating over him. Her fists glen blue she zoomed down at him like a diving eagle. Suddenly she was knocked aside by a giant blue club.

" Heh?" The double keyblader watched as she was knocked against the wall and falling out.

" Roxas" Another man dressed in a black cloak walked up to him.

" Saix" He said making both of his keyblades disappear. " Your not here to fool around with some kid"

" I know that but she..."

" No excuses find the keyblade master and eliminate him" Saix said walking off onto another path.

" Sheesh what a hassle" Roxas said looking off as he seen the aura of a battle happening he started towards the battle. When he arrived there were two figures engaged in battle. It was Fira and Rikku... Rikku had transformed into her Black Mage Garment blasting fireballs at Fira. Fira dodged and hit them back with the Kingdom Key when the fireballs reached Rikku she tried to cast a Shell spell but was blasted and she dropped down to one knee in defeat.

"Owwie okay okay I give" Rikku said.

" Heh" Fira said walking over to her and holding his hand out to help her up. Suddenly abunch of white creatures in silver like suits appeared. " Huh!"

" Heartless? Oh no these are...different" Rikku said looking around. Fira looked around the drew his keyblade once again and raised it for battle.

"They are the Dusks" Roxas said jumping down from a rock formation.

" Who are you?" Fira asked pointing his keyblade at him. " Did you call them here"

Roxas merely shook his head yes. " Now keyblader lets see what you can really do"

"What?"

The Dusks rushed him all at once, Fira flipped backwards once dodging afew. He then rushed forward slashing two of them at once, the other two curled around him then struck him in the back. There were three dusks left and they kepted slithering around the place taking cheap shots off of Fira. Fira used a reversal tactic and slid around one of them then pulled out a four hit combo ending in an explosion move destroying all three of them.

Roxas flipped down then drew two keyblades and rushed Fira before he could react and knocked the keyblade out of his hands. Fira fell back on his butt and held a hand up as Roxas held up both keyblades.

"Fira!" Riku flipped out of nowhere and blasted Roxas back with a Dark Firaga blast. Fira jumped to his feet and made his keyblade once again appear in his hands. He jumped back and Fira and Riku were now back to back with Rikku lying down in between them.

"Whats going on?" Rikku asked.

" I dunno" Fira said.

Suddenly another black figure appeared.

" I see you've finally found him Roxas" Saix said appearing on the schene. Riku held up his Soul Eater at Saix."Hmm and it looks like I get a fighting partner as well this should be entertaining"


	32. Mini Chapter 2

Mini Chapter: Kuro's Parts!

Kiako and were walking in the hallways just coming from Professor Sage's class.

" That was the boringest lecture I'd ever sat through." Kiako said rubbing her stiff left shoulder.

" I'd hate to admit it but your right." Kuro replied sinking her head alittle low. " It was boring."

Suddenly out of nowhere Naruto flipped onto the scene. Startled by his sudden appearance Kuro drew her scythe and blasted him with a Waterga spell flooding the halls and causing Naruto to fly back into a wall.

" You little idiot don't sneak up us like that! I was seconds from casting Ultima." Kuro shouted punching the little blonde haired kid over his head. Naruto had anime swirls for eyes as he tried to stand up and explain to them.

" I was just gonna say, do what I do and make a shadow clone!" Naruto said. He pointed to the door as all of the students left, Kuro and Kiako turned around to see a bushin naruto walk through door and disappear while walking through the halls.

" Hey that was pretty clever even for you." Kuro said.

" Yea... wait hey!" Naruto said catching himself. " Anyway Kuro I heard your buildin ships."

" Where did you hear that?" Kiako asked.

" From old man Cid, he said you can build gummi ships but not as good as him." Naruto said. Kuro's eyes hair covered over her eyes casting a shadow over them. From the shadows red demonic like eyes glened at Naruto. " Uh... AHHH! Well uh Kuro chan Cid's starting a Gummi Ship building competition and he wants you to join."

" Wow that sounds like fun." Kiako said punching the air. " Kuro you'll definitly mop up the competition!"

" Hm alright! I'll be in the contest!" Kuro said as her glasses glenned with a small ray of light. " And I'll wipe the floor with Cid!" Kuro said with a giant black aura of flames surrounding her body. " Where do I sign up?"

" Old man Cid's holding sign up down by the elevator near the entrance come on!" Naruto said running leading the way. The three of them began to run towards the elevator when all of a sudden Zabuza appeared out of nowhere.

" NO RUNNING IN THE HA-" Before Zabuza could even get the word out Kuro casted ultima filling the halls with a destructive green aura blasting Zabuza, Naruto and Kiako back.

" AHHH!" Zabuza hit the wall first, Naruto then landed on Zabuza being plastered on the wall as well and then finally Kiako hit Naruto and all three of them broke a big hole in the wall. From the rubble Zabuza's hand was sticking out he was holding a detention slip. Kuro walked over to it and sighed then picked up the detention slip.

" D-D-Don't be late..." Zabuza said trying to get up before passing out. Kuro dug her hands into the rubble then pulled Kiako and Naruto out by their shirts. She then dragged the both of them towards the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator came back down she dragged the both of them down towards the sign up table. Sitting there was Cid, his eyes squinted with determination as did Kuro they just stood there staring at eachother.

" So your enterin the damn contest little lady." Cid said.

" Don't call me little lady old man!" Kuro said pointing at him.

" Don't call me old man little lady!" Cid said pointing at her.

" Arg whatever I'm just here to sign up." Kuro said grabbing the pen. She looked down at the paper and scanned the names on the list there was two other contestants. Cid(FF9) and Cid (FF10). She then noticed that Kiako and Naruto were both over her shoulders.

" Wow the Cid's... Let's see there is Cid Highwind, Cid from FF9 and Cid from FF10 Kuro those guys will be tough to beat!" Kiako said.

" Seriously they know everything about Gummi ships." Naruto said.

" Yes, Yes I know... but I know alot about gummi ships too." Kuro said signing her name. " I'm gonna beat those three."

" Hahaha you sure don't wanna back out now little missy?" Cid said running his thumb across his nose.

" Ah shut up I'm gonna enter and I'm gonna win!" Kuro said pointing at him. " Come on we got preparations to take care of guys."

(Later that Day)

Sitting in Kuro's room was Hao, Kiako, Genji, Naruto, Sesshoumaru, Kratos and Fayt.

" Guys although I hate to say it, I'm gonna need some help with building this gummi ships, if you don't want in there is the door." Kuro said pointing to the door. Hao, Sesshoumaru, Kratos and Fayt stared at the door then stared back at Kuro.

" Okay thank you." Fayt said getting up and walking out of the door. Sesshoumaru stood up with his usual "hmph" then walked out as well. Hao snapped his finger and in a puff of flames he disappeared.

" You must excuse me I have a class to teach." Kratos said then looked down at his wrist then stood up and walked out of the room.

" OMG that just leaves you three." Kuro said looking down.

" YAY!" Naruto, Kiako and Genji cheered turning into three chibi dolls jumping up and down.

" I'm so screwed." Kuro said pulling her black mage hat over her head.


	33. Garden Battle Stats

Chapter 32: The Class Mission

" Here you are Headmaster this is a synopsis of my class and they're current rank and skills" Quistis said handing the Headmaster a clipboard.

" Thank you Mrs. Trepe" He replied taking the clipboard and reviewing it. " This is your class eh? What a colorful group..."

" I'll say most of them give me trouble! Especially Avalon and Fira." Quistis said letting out a breath of air as she remembered Fira and Avalon's glue the instructors butt to a chair accident.

" I am beginning the review first let's start with the keyblade boy." Cid started.

"Yes Fira." Quistis replied.

Fira

Weapon: Kingdom Keyblade

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid (MF: High) (WF: Low) (SF: Low) (VF: Mid) (SmF: High)

MP: Mid (MF: High) (WF: High) (SF: Low) (VF: Low) (SmF: Mid)

Str: 3/5

(Manga Form: 4/5)

(Wisdom Form: 2/5)

(Shadow Form: Above Average)

(Valor Form: Above Average)

(Samurai Form: 4/5)

Magic: 3/5

(Manga Form: 2/5)

(Wisdom Form: Above Average)

(Shadow Form: 3/5)

(Valor Form: 1/5)

(Samurai Form: 1/5)

Tech Skill: 3/5

(Manga Form: Above Average)

(Wisdom Form: 3/5)

(Shadow Form: Below Average)

(Valor Form: 3/5)

(Samurai Form: Above Average)

Mission Completion: 5/5

" He's very leveled off in most of his areas I see." Headmaster Cid said with a smile.

" Yes isn't too strong but he's strong enough, not too bright but he's bright enough and not too skilled yet he's skilled enough." Quistis explained. " He is high in the missions area for he is very fond of taking on missions and assignments."

" Explain to me what are these...forms?" Headmaster Cid said a tad confused.

" A Technique he developed it includes fusing with Kuro, Kiako, Miko, Avalon and Utada very useful and it changes his stats dramatically depending on whom he fuses with." Quistis replied.

" Hm outstanding with such a technique I wonder what's holding him back from being an A or an S Class SeeD..." Headmaster Cid said taking a few seconds then turning the page.

" Grades" Quistis coughed under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Headmaster Cid asked.

" No sir." Quistis replied.

" Well onward to Sephiroth." Headmaster said turning the page.

Sephiroth

Weapon: Masamune

Rank: S Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: High

Str: Above Average

Magic: Above Average

Tech Skill: Above Average

Mission Completion: 5/5

" SIMPLY AMAZING!" Headmaster's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he reviewed.

" Like I've said before he is one of my most amazing students. Above average in everything and he loves to partake in missions." Quistis said.

"Wow... now onward to a Mr. Avalon" Headmaster Cid said.

" Ah yes Avalon" Quistis said. " Mr. Romantic"

Avalon

Weapon: Staff

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: High

Str: 2/5

Magic: 4/5

Tech Skill: 3/5

Mission Completion: 2/5

" I see most of his stats level off at a point." Headmaster Cid nodded as he read.

" Yes but he needs alittle improvement in the missions category." Quistis commented.

" Now onward to... A miss Yuna." Headmaster Cid replied.

Yuna

Weapon: Twin 9mm Handguns

Rank: D Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: Low

Str: 2/5

Magic: 2/5

Skill Tech: 3/5

Missions Completion: 1/5

" Hmm very low status." Headmaster said looking at her stats page.

" Yes well Yuna is like one of our glamour girls hehe..." Quistis replied as an anime sweat drop running down her forehead.

" Next." The depressed Headmaster said turning the page.

Aerith Gainsborough

Weapon: Staff

Rank: D Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: High

Str: 2/5

Magic: 4/5

Skill Tech: 1/5

Mission Completion: 2/5

" Pretty Leveled its nothing too bad." Headmaster Cid said.

" Yea I guess but Aerith has been under alot of pressure lately." Quistis replied.

" Lets see Tifa Lockheart." Headmaster said turning the page.

Tifa Lockheart

Weapon: Fists

Rank: A Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: Mid

Str: 4/5

Magic: 3/5

Skill Tech: 5/5

Mission Completion: 4/5

" Impressive!" Headmaster Cid said tipping up his glasses.

"Yes Tifa is extremely resilliant she's one of our more powerful females in the class." Quistis replied. " She even outdoes more than half of the males in the room."

" I see with these stats I've gotta believe." Headmaster replied. " Let's see next is Cloud Strife."

Cloud Strife

Weapon: Buster Sword

Rank: A Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: High

Str: Above Average

Magic: 4/5

Skill Tech: Above Average

Mission Completion: 3/5

" Not bad all he needs is alittle work and he'll be up with Sephiroth." Headmaster said giving a slight nod.

" Yes Cloud is the best A Rank Class SeeD in my class." Quistis replied. " And he likes to think of himself as Sephiroth's rival."

"Hm I see..." Headmaster said turning the page. " Ah Seifer Almasy finally a SeeD."

Seifer Almasy

Weapon: Hyperion Gunblade

Rank: B Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: Low

Str: 4/5

Magic: 1/5

Skill Tech: 2/5

Mission Completion: 2/5

" Haha Seifer always claims to be the best but in reality he is actually one of the worst." Headmaster said.

" If only he would study he woudl truly be as strong as he claims. Seifer has lots of potential but he throws it away in his crazy ideals." Quistis explained.

" Hmph that's Seifer for you... next is Squall." Cid said.

Squall Leonhart

Weapon: Revolver Gunblade

Rank: B Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: High

Str: 5/5

Magic: 3/5

Skill Tech: 4/5

Mission Completion: 3/5

" This is how a Gunblade master should be." Headmaster Cid laughed.

" Squall is a deep thinker he would make a great leader someday as would Cloud, Sephiroth and Hao." Quistis replied.

" Right... now Rinoa Heartily" Headmaster Cid added.

Rinoa Heartily

Weapon: Pinwheel

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: Mid

Str: 2/5

Magic: 4/5

Skill Tech: 1/5

Mission Completion: 3/5

" Hm not too bad but for a C rank I'd expect alittle better." Headmaster Cid said.

" Yes she has quite the lucky streak." Quistis added.

" Next is Kuro Suzaku... hmm?" Headmaster said taking a sip of his coffee.

Kuro Suzaku

Weapon: Staff/Scythe

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: High

Str: 3/5

Magic: Above Average

Skill Tech: 3/5

Mission Completion: 3/5

" Wow above average in magic a real symbolist! Are you sure she needs to be in C rank? Her magic talents can drive her all the way to an S Class." Headmaster Cid said.

" She is taking advanced magic classes, I will ask her if she's up for higher classes." Quistis replied.

" Next is... Kiako Ornitier" Headmaster Cid said. " ah yes the little kitten."

Kiako Ornitier

Weapon: Gauntlets

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: Mid

Str: 3/5

Magic: 3/5

Skill Tech: 5/5

Mission Completion: 5/5

" I see she likes to partake in missions as well and also her Skill is quite at a hieght a real Comboist." Headmaster said with a smile.

" Yes, Kiako is leveled in strength and magic yet has great durablity for techniques." Quistis added.

" In afew weeks she could be a A class with that tech talent or maybe even an S... Next is Utada Aoki." Headmaster Cid said turning the page.

Utada Aoki

Weapons: Katana

Rank: C Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: Mid

Str: 4/5

Magic: 4/5

Skill Tech: 4/5

Mission Completion: 2/5

" Excellent stats but she needs to improve on her mission success." Headmaster Cid said.

" Yes I know, Utada isn't very big on missions I will try to get her into them." Quistis replied.

" Okay now onward... to Ms. Chan." Headmaster Cid said.

Millie Chan

Weapon: Staff

Rank: D Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: Mid

MP: High

Str: Below Average

Magic: 5/5

Skill Tech: 4/5

Mission Completion 1/5

" Very leveled stats but her strength and number of completed missions is holding her back from going higher on the bracket." Headmaster Cid said.

" Yes I agree she's a very timid girl but has the potential to be something great." says Quistis.

" Next to... Mr. Asukura." Headmaster Cid said.

Hao Asukura

Weapon???

Rank: S Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP???

Str: Above Average

Magic: Above Average

Skill Tech: Above Average

Mission Completion: 1/5

" Very high stats but his mission completion is low for an S Class SeeD." Headmaster said.

" Well Hao isn't the type to take orders." Quistis replied. " He marches to the beat of his own drum."

" I see... Mr. Sesshoumaru is up next." Headmaster Cid said.

Sesshoumaru

Weapon: Tokujin, Tetseiga

Rank: S Class SeeD

Stats:

HP: High

MP: High

Str: Above Average

Magic: 1/5

Skill Tech: Above Average

Mission Completion: 5/5

" I see his magic is quite low." Headmaster said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes well Sesshoumaru is more the raw power type." Quistis replied scratching her temple.

" Well we've reviewed all of your students, as I've said before you have quite the colorful group of kids" Cid replied. " So you will enter them into the Garden Class Battles?"

" Sir this is the first I've ever been in a Class Battle can you explain these events to me, Kakashi didn't do quite a good job of that." Quistis asked saluting.

" Sure, the every two years Galbadia, Esthar, Trabia and Balamb Gardens each have three SeeD Classes to perform in a number of events, some of these events are dangerous and life threatening they will truly test the extent of your student's abilities." Headmaster Cid said explained. " Are you sure you think you students are ready?"

Quistis peered down at the portfolio then back up at Headmaster Cid. " Sir...Yessir." She saluted.

" Very well, the games will begin in three months from now that will give whatever students you have that are out on missions to return." Headmaster Cid replied.

" Yessir." Quistis turned around and walked out of the office then made her way to the elevator. The elevator slowly began to ride downwards to the second floor. " I believe your all ready for this... I just hope I'm not wrong."


	34. Mini Chapter 3

Mini Chapter(Utada): Vampire Fright Night

Lying down in her bed with her long auburn hair spred out everywhere was a 16 year old samurai girl. She stared up at the ceiling peering at nothing inparticular. As she rubbed the scar on her chest she remincsed of the time Fira and Sephiroth were engaged in deep combat.

She sat up to the sound of a sharp knock at her door.

" Who is it?" She called laying back down.

" It's me Yuna." Yuna answered her voice sort of honed through the door.

" It's open." Utada called back. The door slid open and Yuna walked in wearing her Singer Garment.

" Hey Utada me and Tidus are going out to Zanarkand tonight, leave the dorm room open because I don't have my keycard and we may come home at maybe 11 or 12 midnight." Yuna said putting on her long hoop earrings. Utada nodded slightly as she put a pillow over her face.

" You should see the Administrator about getting another keycard." Utada's voice muffled under her pillow as she talked.

" I promise I'll do it tomorrow." Yuna sighed picking up some lipstick from Utada's dresser and wearing it while viewing herself in the mirror.

" How many I promise I'll do it tomorrow this makes already?" Utada said under the pillow. " You say that like every time I tell ya to do something Yuna."

" I know and I'm really sorry." Yuna said kissing her lips to the mirror. " I'll do it tomorrow though."

Suddenly there was a knock at the dorm door.

" Oh that's Tidus, I'm off Utada." Yuna said walking outside of her room. Utada took the pillow off of her face and stood up then made her way over to her dresser. She started at herself in the mirror her cheeks and skin had lost color she looked as if she were pale. Her auburn hair was darker than usual and seemed as if it were possessed. She picked up the brush and began to straighten her hair with the brush. Once she was done brushing she walked out of the room and into the hallways, it was around 8pm and there wasn't as big of a crowd. Some students were either just returning from night classes or just coming in from being out of the school district.

" Utada!" A voice called. She turned around to see Kuro, Genji, Kiako and Naruto run up behind her.

" Wanna join our Gummi Ship Team Utada Chan?" Naruto asked.

" Um no thanks guys, I'm not really all that big on Gummi Ships." Utada replied rubbing behind her head.

" Awww." Naruto, Kiako and Genji sighed at the same time.

" Let's go baka 1 2 and 3 we've got work to do." Kuro said walking off.

" Hey whose she calling a BAKA!" Naruto shouted as they all ran off. Utada giggled to herself then turned to the hallways she started walking down the halls for no reason in particular. She walked into the elevator and took it to the second floor, once there she began to stroll the hallways there as well. That's when she noticed Yuffie, she was just walking into Instructor Valentines classroom. This was very unusual seeing as though students aren't to be in class past 8:45pm.

" What the?" Utada said to herself walking over to the class. She placed her hands on the steel door then peeked through the window looking in. Vincent had his large arms draped around Yuffie's body and the both of them were liplocked in a long stretching french kiss.

O.o

" I...I love you" Yuffie's voice rang through the class loud enough for Utada to hear.

" Oh my...god..." Utada said covering her mouth. Utada stood up and took off running towards the elevator again without looking and she bumped into Instructor Kratos.

" Opp sorry..." Utada said landing on her bottom.

" Utada? What's wrong you look terrified." Kratos said holding a book.

" Uh it's nothing I'm... I gotta go..." Utada said running past him. She ran into the elevator her heart was racing. " Yuffie always had a hard time getting boyfriends... but...An Instructor!" Utada said to herself. The elevator road down to the first floor and she took off running to her room. She reached her dorm and opened the room door to see Yuffie standing there in the intersection to her room and yuna's room.

" Y-Yuffie..." Utada said taking a step back.

" I know you saw us Utada, I could feel your eyes watching us." Yuffie said looking up at her.

'How did she get down here so quick?' Utada thought as she was out of breathe.

" Utada please don't tell PLEASE!" Yuffie rushed Utada and slammed her against the wall as tears ran down her cheeks. " Please don't tell... Vincent means everything to me, I love him with all my heart ya know."

" But..But Yuffie he's an Instructor your just a student it'll never..." Utada started.

" Don't say it won't because it will, we've already agreed when I graduate from the Garden we'll run away together." Yuffie said. " Utada please don't tell anyone!"

"O-Okay Yuffie...I... I won't tell..." Utada said spotting a large three swipe scar on Yuffie's shoulder. " Yuffie your hurt?"

" Yes um, Vincent did it... when we were... making love." Yuffie said turning away from Utada.

" You, you slept with him!" Utada asked covering her mouth.

" Yes only once." Yuffie said. " Anyway I trust you won't tell anyone Utada..." She walked past the stunned girl. She opened the door and walked out then Utada backed up to the wall knocking over a book shelf and slid down to her bottom. Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

" Y-Yuffie?" Utada said.


	35. My First Pilgrimage PT5

Chapter 33: My First Pilgrimage PT 5

Riku and Fira stood back to back as Saix and Roxas stood on opposite sides they had a complete advantage they're skills far surpassed Riku's and Fira's.

" Damn what do we do?" Riku said dropping down to one knee.

" I dunno." Fira replied.

" Give up is what you do." Roxas said running towards Fira with both Keyblades sliding on the ground making sparks as he ran towards him. Saix raised the club onto his shoulder and commenced in rushing Riku as well. Fira held up the keyblade to cast a fireball spell but Roxas knocked the kingdom key out of his palm then drop kicked him. At the same time Saix slammed his club before Riku causing a massive shockwave to fly towards him, unable to counter Riku was struck back by the shockwave. They both hit eachother's back and flew down to their bottoms.

" Man these guys are good." Fira said trying to stand up.

" Tell me about it." Riku said also trying to stand.

" Now it's time to finish you guys!" Roxas said walking over and pointing the Oathkeeper at Fira. Just as Roxas was gonna land the finishing blow, Auron jumped out of nowhere and slammed his blade into Roxas's side sending Roxas flying back. Saix attempted to slam his club on Auron but Auron held up the blade with one hand blocking away Saix's attack.

" Run! Take Rikku." Auron commanded forcing Saix back.

" But!" Fira started.

" Just go I'll catch up." Auron ordered ducking and dodging Roxas's attacks then slashing him to knock him back.

" Fira let's go!" Riku said carrying Rikku on his shoulders.

" Okay." Fira said taking off running beside him. " We've got to find Ayame."

Riku and Fira came up on an open gorge, lying there on a rock was Ayame. Fira ran over to her and without a word he picked her up and placed her on his back.

" Come on we've gotta go." Riku said as both boys said carrying the girls on they're backs. They both appeared at the entrance to mushroom rock road. Then turned around to wait for Auron.

" Wait what happened to you guys? What about the tournament?" Yaibal asked running over.

" No time for a tournament we've gotta be on our way." Riku replied.

" What he said." Fira added.

" Come on." Auron took off running out of the gorge. " I've bought us some time."

The three of them took off running through Djose highroad all the way to Djose temple. The three of them stopped running as soon as they reached Djose.

" Take them to the inn they need rest." Auron said standing on the bridge staring at the path they ran through for any followers. Fira and Riku shook they're heads and walked off towards Rin's Inn and checked in. They walked out afew minutes later and stood by Auron gaurding the entrance.

" What was that all about?" Fira asked breaking the silence.

" They were SeeDs from a newly established Garden." Riku replied.

" A new Garden?" Fira asked.

" Yes in Dive City, Organization Garden it looks like that garden is complete." Auron replied. " And it seems they have pretty powerful students."

" Those guys had to be S Class SeeDs at best." Fira said. " Pretty rough... what did they want with us?"

" They were after you Fira, for some strange reason." Riku said staring at him oddly." Hey do you mind if I tag along with you guys?"

" Huh? Well that's up to the summoner Riku." Fira said with a shrug.

" Hm I'll ask her when she wakes up then." Riku replied.

" So have you guys noticed it yet?" Fira asked. Auron and Riku stared at Fira blankly.

" Noticed what?" Auron asked.

" The Heartless, there are starting to be more heartless than fiends now? Have any of you noticed that? I mean you'd fight one or two heartless every so often but now we're fighting heartless 24/7." Fira explained.

" Your right, I haven't really noticed that." Auron said.

" I wonder what the problem is." Riku said.

" Okay here is my theory!" Fira pulled an chalk board out of nowhere and sat Auron and Riku down in some desks. " Okay" Fira walked on screen holding a ruler. " Okay the heartless have come down from outerspace to rule the world and turn humans into lab rats and I have us running on giant pinwheels." Fira explained.

T.T

" Fira get a life." Riku said standing up.

" That's the most upsurd thing I've ever heard." Auron added.

" Whatever you guys just don't have any vision." Fira said flailing his arms around.

" Sure we don't buddy... sure we don't." Rikku laughed.

" Ahh shut up." Fira said.


	36. Mini Chapter 4

Mini Chapter: Kuro's Parts 2

" So are these your crew members?" One of the administrators said pointing his pencil at Naruto, Kiako and Genji.

" Yes unfortunatly." Kuro replied bowing her head alittle.

" Okay then what's your teams name?" The administrator asked writing down on some names on a list.

" Well I've been thinking an..." Before Kuro could even reply her entire team spoke up for her.

" WE'RE TEAM PHEONIX!" They all blurted out.

" T-Team? Pheonix?" Kuro said with a twitch in her eye.

" Team Pheonix got it... Okay the competition is in five more days you've got that long to make your ship and turn it in." The administrator carried his clipboard as he walked out of the Quad.

" Team Pheonix is cool huh? Kiako chan even made this awesome t shirts!" Naruto said opening his orange jacket to reveal a white t shirt with a drawn orange and blue pheonix soaring design on it. " We even have one for you Kuro sama" Genji said holding up a t shirt with the letter C on the shoulder standing for Captain.

" Um... oookay..." She didn't wanna admit it but the shirt was pretty cool. She put it on over her black mage robe. " Okay guys come on we've got to draw up the schematics for the ship."

" Schematics?" Naruto whispered to Kiako.

" Like blueprints." Kiako replied back with a whisper.

" Oh right great lets get started!" Naruto said rolling up a sleeve and running off. Three seconds later he came running backwards towards the group. " Where we goin?" With that everyone had one big all together anime plop to the ground.

" To Traverse Town, I've already made arrangements with the Moogle Synthesis Shop, the shop will serve as our base of sorts." Kuro explained.

" Great to Traverse Town!" Naruto, Genji and Kiako punched the air and screamed all together. "CHARGE!" The three of them took off running out of the quad. Kuro slapped her forehead then continued walking along behind them.

(At Traverse Town in the Moogle Shop)

" Alright this is awesome." Naruto said touching things and moving around the shop.

" Hello Kuro we've set up the shop for use." Mog said floating in the air.

" Thank you Mog." Kuro replied with a nod.

" No problem just tell that idiot not to ruin anything." Mog said pointing to Naruto. Mog left and Kuro sat down at a small desk pulling out pencils. blue paper, rulers and all sorts of materials.

"What do you want us to do Kuro chan?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Nothing just sit there and wait for me to get done..." Kuro said beginning to draw. They all sat down and sort of did nothing in particular. Several hours passed, Kiako, Genji and Naruto were sleeping. Kuro was still up drawing and doodling erasing and calculating the best gummi ship she could possibly build that was within her spending budget.

After about five hours of working she held it up and approved. Standing up she stretched and walked over to the group kicking them back awake one by one. "Wake up." Kuro yawned.

" Ugh...Wha?" Kiako rolled over in pain. " Kuro...five more minutes."

" Wake up I need you all to buy the parts on this list." Kuro ordered handing them to Genji.

" HAVE YOU FINALLY FINISHED THE SHIP BLUEPRINTS?" Naruto shouted.

" Geez do you have to yell?" Kuro said punching him over his blonde hair.

" S-sorry"

" Come on guys lets go buy these parts." Genji said picking Kiako and Naruto up and running out of the door.

" The Flame Alpha it's what I can afford at the time and also the best choice. I hope its enough to beat the pants off those idiots." Kuro said to herself while rubbing her chin.


	37. Final Mini

Author's Notes: All three Cid's are using Gummi Ships I created on KH2

Cid FF10: The Navigator

Cid FF 7: Highwind Ex

Cid FF 9: Ark Zero

Mini Chapter: Kuro's Parts Finale

(At the Competition in the Quad)

The judges were coming by ship by ship giving points for design. Cid(FF7)'s display was big and oversized. He called it the Highwind Ex! Equipped with maximum boosters and superior targeting for high powered missile guidance systems. Cid(FF9)'s gummi ship was built for speed with four oversized level 3 Firaga boosters. Cid(FFX)'s gummi was build with a spheric armor heavy but it's endurance was high.

" Here comes the judges!" Kiako said punching the air.

" Right.." Kuro said breathing.

" Look sharp here they are." Naruto said standing up straight. Kuro, Kiako, Genji and Naruto stood up tall like four military cadets as the judges came through staring at the Flame Alpha. The merely smirked, shrugged then marked down afew comments on they're clipboards then moved onto the next participate.

They all sighed in relief as they left.

" They didn't look too impressed." Kuro said with a scowl. " If he doesn't give me a fair score I'll melt him!" Kuro's aura of destruction appeared. Genji poured a pitcher of water over Kuro to calm her down before destroying everything within a quarter mile.

The judges turned in they're clipboards then sat down at they're tables.

" Okay the scores of looks are in but any gummi ship can look good! Now pilots suit up and get in your gummi ship! For the great Gummi Battle Royal!" Kairi said standing on stage.

"What battle royal? Nobody said anything about a..." Kuro started before Genji handed her a black jumpsuit with Kiako's black pheonix design on the back.

" Oh boy." Kuro said grabbing the suit, gloves and boots. She suited up into the all black body suit with dark blue pheonix design on the back. She walked out of a curtain holding a helmet at her side.

" Whoa." Genji, Naruto and Kiako said at the same time while staring at Kuro.

" You look like one of those racers from NASCAR!" Kiako said.

" Whatever..." Kuro said climbing into the cockpit as the top door opened. She strapped herself in and pressed down on afew buttons.

" KURO SAMA!" Kiako called and Kuro stared back on final time. " Good luck." Kiako said with a thumbs up. Kuro gave Kiako a thumbs up as she pulled down the face mask from the motor bike helment she had.

" Now live ammo is replaced with paralysis shots, when your gummi exceeds more than 10shots it will go down and be unusable until the match is over." Kairi announced over microphone.

The field that the gummi ships will fight over is Bikanel Desert and the entire match will be broadcasted to the entire world from Timber's Television station.

The four gummi ships took off at highspeed from the Garden and reached the Bikanel desert stopping in mid air.

READY

STEADY!

START!

" Remember the plan guys!" Cid VII said over innercom.

" Yep!" Cid X replied.

" Get rid of small fry first." Cid IX said.

"WHAT!" Kuro leaned back in her seat as the Navigator and the Ark Zero crushed in the Flame Alpha from up and down. The Highwind Ex began to unlatch with multiple missile cannons and teeny ships. " But you guys will be out of the competition too!"

" Every played Chess kid?" Cid X said.

" Chess?" Kuro asked.

" Yeah well in a game of chess pawns always have to make the sacrifice" Cid IX said.

" NO!" Kuro screamed trying to move her ship out of the grasp of the Ark Zero and the Navigator. The Highwind Ex fired off it's missles and lasers at the three ships causing a large explosion.

(Back at the Garden)

Kiako rushed up to the judges table and slammed her fists down on the table. " THAT HAS GOT TO BE CHEATING!" Kuro said.

" This is a battle royal anything goes as long as there is one remaining." Vincent said cupping his hands together on the table.

" What that's bull--" Kiako said as Naruto and Genji dragged her away from the judges table.

(Back on the field)

" Well kid... that's what ya get for rollin with the big boys." Cid said lighting a cigar. When the smoke cleared the Ark Zero and Navigator were gone having plummeted to the ground, but the Flame Alpha was still in flight but just barely. " HUH!" Cid said dropping his cigar.

" Your gonna pay for that." Kuro said as her ship trembled from a great damage impact.

" How'd you survive?" Cid said.

" You guys were talking the whole time about sacrifice so I decided to go along and sacrifice every bit of MP I had to cast Barrier on my entire ship." Kuro said.

" Heh but you only have 2 HP left on that thing before it goes down." Cid said. " And trust me the Highwind Ex has plenty fire power."

" Well for you to win you have to hit me first! Which I doubt even you can do at this point." Kuro grinned evilly as she grasped her controls.

" WHY YOU LITTLE! YOU WANT A FIGHT KID WELL YOU'VE GOT ONE! HERE WE GO! TAKE THIS THE HIGHWIND BARRAGE!" Cid shouted as he pressed on on all the buttons in the cockpit. Cid fired all of his ammo at once sending thousands of lasers and missiles to rain down on the Flame Alpha. Kuro grinned again and flipped up a on a lever, with that all of her weapons but one laser were dropped. She cut her engines also and the Flame Alpha plummeted towards the ground like a falling rock.

(Back at the Garden)

O.o "KURO!" Kiako said as everyone had their mouths hanging open.

" Ooo what is she doing?"

" Is she crazy?"

" She's a goner!"

" Will you guys shut up!"

(Back on the field)

Kuro crossed her arms bringing them away from the controls as the Flame Alpha rumbled rapidly. The Flame Alpha was only a mile from hitting the ground and the Highwind's assault rained down right after her. The weapons she jetesoned were destroyed in the barrage and all that was left was the Flame Alpha and that one rocket cannon. Just before reaching the ground Kuro whipped her hands out to the controls and pulled back on the sticks and the Flame Alpha pulled up skitting off of a sand dune and the missiles and lasers rained down on the sand exploding as the Flame Alpha jooked left and right in zig zags dodging the fire. Some of the missiles and lasers still followed as she flew back up flying directly at the Highwind Ex.

" Checkmate..." Kuro said slamming her fist down on a button sending a missle flying towards the Highwind Ex. She cut her engines again and let her gummi ship ride the wind as the missiles and lasers followed Kuro's projectile. It hit the bottom of the HighwindEx and the rest of the fire took the Highwind out making it fall to the sand.

(Back at the Garden)

" SHE WON!" Kiako, Naruto and Genji all held hands jumping up and down in a circle.

" I can't believe what I just saw that was SO AWESOME!" Zell screamed from the back.

The Flame Alpha slowly dropped to the ground as people crowded around. Kairi held the gummi ship trophy for Kuro as she stepped out of the gummi ship her face was abit green. " Congradulations Kuro...Suzaku..." Kairi said as Kuro ran past her and into a bathroom. Kiako followed her then came out of the bathroom taking the trophy from Kairi.

" Um...Kuro's uh... not feeling so well um.. We'll take this and give it to her later. Heheh.." Kiako smiled.

" A motion sick pilot. Man this Garden is full of surprises." Kakashi said leaning against a wall reading Cum Cum Paradise.

Author's Note: This chapter was hard for me to write because I spent hours on the Highwind Ex and I thought it to be a pretty kick ass Gummi ship then I had to make it lose -.- I'm sorry for being an idiot ladies and gentlemen.

CONGRADULATIONS KURO SAMA

(runs off crying)

Kel: What a baby...


	38. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:Home again..

Sitting in a topless jeep riding back to the Balamb Garden was Auron, Riku, Rikku and Fira. They all seemed abit depressed on the way home.

" I can't believe the mission was canceled." Fira said leaning on the door staring out the window.

" Yeah it was abit odd." Riku said with an arm out the window of the passagers seat.

" For a mission to be canceled is an extremely rare case." Auron said. " It's best not to question it. As SeeDs you must be prepared for anything."

" Yeah" Rikku, Riku and Fira said all at the same time. Before long they returned to the Garden's parking lot and they all got off and walked in through the parking lot side of the Garden.

" Look on the bright side guys atleast it's good to be home." Rikku said walking between the two of them. They all walked out into the main hall of the Garden as usual the garden halls were filled with students trying to make it to they're next classes. Rikku took off running.

" See you guys later!" Rikku said waving, " And Fira please try to call me for more missions I'm always left out." She said blowing a kiss then running off into the student traffic.

" Hey what's that about." Riku said nudging Fira in the arm abit.

" I seriously don't know." Fira shrugged.

" Whatever superstar." Riku said walking off into the student crowds. " Later."

" Yeah later." Fira said waving. " Man being back at the Garden is sooo boring." Fira said putting his hands behind his head and walking down to the quad. He made it to the quad and down the stairs, Cloud was on his way up the stairs holding Tifa's hand.

" Fira whoa is that you?" Tifa said running up the stairs to meet the young keyblade master.

" Yea hey Tifa hey Cloud." Fira said waving.

" Man where have you been, rumor has it you dropped out." Cloud said.

" Nah I was on a SeeD mission." Fira laughed with a shrug. " I wonder where that rumor came up at."

" Beats me I just heard it from Paine." Cloud replied. "Well we gotta go see ya in class tomorrow Fira."

" See ya guys." Fira waved to them then walked off to the bench he usually sleeps on during the day. He sat down then leaned his head back as he stared up at the clouds. The sun reflected off of his snowboarding goggles as he stared up aimlessly. He pulled down his goggles down to his neck as his long black hair covered down over his marble black eyes.

" Is this seat taken?" A familiar voice said suddenly. Fira jumped at the sudden answer and he looked up to see a girl with long auburn hair.

" Uh Utada.. hey um no the seat it's open haha..." Fira said rubbing behind his head.

" Hm thanks." she stroked her hair and took a seat beside him. Fira was at a loss for words, he raised his finger and just as he was about to ask her something, he instantly forgot at the site of her cute face then dropped whatever he was about to say.

" It's been along time hasn't it." She smiled then stared at him.

" Um yea it has." Fira said smiled back then stared forward at a tree as the leaves danced in the wind.

" You've been on your mission for over a month you know that? Then when you finally get back you can't stop by and say hi to any of your friends?" Utada said nudging him.

" Oh sorry." Fira blushed alittle as he rubbed his arm.

" Your hair..." Utada said noticing it's new length. Fira's hair was past shoulder length like usual. His bangs covered his eyes and you could only see pieces of his eyes they were long enough to touch his lips. He even had a little facial hair on his chin. Utada giggled then parted his hair. " It's like a jungle... Are you gonna cut it or keep it." She smiled and Fira blushed.

" I'm gonna keep it this way." Fira said taking one of the strands of his hair and pulling on it lightly.

" Good choice." Utada said taking her hands from his bangs.

" So Utada... I just need to know..." Fira said remembering back to the time where he and Sephiroth clashed.

" Yes?" Utada said with a smile.

" Are we... ok?" Fira said looking over at her. She stood up the second he asked then she stretched.

" Yeah we're okay now." Utada said turning around as her long auburn hair sparkled in the wind. She showed a big smile then started up the stairs. " Come on Fira."

" Huh?" Fira said surprised and scratching his cheek alittle.

" Your back the others have been wondering about you. Kiako's been worried sick." Utada replied. Fira stood up and straighted his jacket then started up the stairs after Utada.

" Hm? How come?." Fira said.

" You promised you'd write us remember? Kiako's worried your like a big bro to her ya know." Utada said as Fira stood beside her. "And I was worried too mister." She said poking him on the cheek then ran up the stairs. "Hurry up ya slow poke!" She said taking off into the hallway.

" She's changed." Fira said running up the stairs as well. He ran out into the hallway to see Utada waiting on him. The both of them ran straight into the cafeteria. They walked over to a group eating lunch at a table.

" Oh my god!" Yuna said with wide eyes. " Fira?"

" Hey guys." Fira waved.

Yuna, Selphie, Irvine, Aerith, Zell and Tidus stood up.

" Man you look totally different." Tidus said punching Fira in the arm.

" Yeah." Fira said rubbing his shoulder.

" But still wears the stupid keyblade master cloths... when will you cut that cosplay out?" Paine said walking up from behind slapping Fira over the head.

" Hey I like these cloths." Fira said. " Sora was a hero ya know these cloths make me feel like a hero too."

" Yeah a Fira reply." Utada said nudging him abit.

" So where have you been all this time?" Aerith asked.

" Yeah dude I heard you dropped out." Zell said shoving a hotdog in his mouth.

" No I was out on a mission." Fira said with a glare to Paine as she just smiled and shrugged it off.

" A mission you've been gone for like a month without a word! Utada was worried you ran off with Rikku to get hitched or something." Yuna said running up and nudging Utada. Utada pushed Yuna away.

" No I wasn't." Utada said assuringly.

With that everyone laughed.

" But seriously dude I'm glad you ran off with Auron though I had a paper due for him the next day and I seriously didn't have it." Zell said spitting up hotdog.

" Zell your so gross don't talk with your mouth full you barbarian." Selphie said slapping Zell over the head.

" Hey Fira you hook up with Rikku now or what?" Irvine asked. With that everyone shut their mouths and peered at Fira.

" What! No way, I just asked her to come along because she seemed to be free at the time." Fira replied.

" Oh." Everyone said at the same time. They began to whisper amongst themselves as Utada pushed Fira out of the cafeteria.

"Um guys we'll see ya later." Utada said.

" Yeah see ya" They all waved then sat back down to eat. Utada and Fira then walked to the Library. In the library sitting at a table doing reports was Rinoa, Squall, Miko, Fujin, Raijin and Seifer.

" Heya!" Utada said walking over.

meek tone " Hey Utada whose that guy?" Miko asked.

" Huh? Miko you don't remember me?" Fira said.

" Is that Fira?" Rinoa laughed.

" Yeah who else?" Fira said. With that everyone stood up and walked over.

" BANISHED?" Fujin said.

" Nah I was out on a mission." Fira said waving it off.

" Man you've been gone for quite the time dipface." Seifer said crossing his arms to his chest.

" Same ol Seifer." Fira said placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head.

meek tone. "Fira I'm glad your back everyone has missed you. I knew rumors weren't true." Miko smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

" Uh thanks Miko." Fira nodded.

" But you look way different almost charming." Rinoa said.

" So I wasn't good looking before?" Fira said shrugging.

" Well you weren't hot nor were you not you were just...there." Utada said laughing.

" What she said." Rinoa laughed as well.

" Right..." Fira said drooping his head low with a big sigh.

" Lighten up we're only joking." Rinoa said.

" Well I hope while you were out on your little mission you got stronger ya know." Raijin said poking him in the chest.

" Um I guess." Fira said rubbing his chest.

" Alright then me and you a fight in the Training Facility... Midnight be there or be dead." Seifer said pushing past Fira and Utada with Fujin and Raijin following.

" Seifer still a jerk." Utada said sticking her tongue out at him as he walked away.

" I can see that." Fira said rubbing his chin.

" You gonna go to the training facility?" Squall asked.

" I got no choice he'll never let me live it down if I don't" Fira said with a shrug.

meek tone. " Fira be careful you just got back." Miko said narrowing her delicate eyes at him.

" I'll be fine see ya later guys." Fira waved as Utada began to leave.

" See you in class!" Rinoa waved.

They walked out of the library and started down the marble halls. The halls weren't so busy anymore it was now 6:00pm and class was over for today. They walked past a bulletin board that had the words FiraxRikku.

" What?" Fira ripped the paper off of the bulletin board. " Where do people get the assumption that I'm going out with Rikku?"

" Well the fact that you guys are roommates. And you guys are always together." Utada said with some what of a scowl.

" I can't help that, the school put us together in that room. And Rikku is just a friend of mine we just hang out when we have nobody else to annoy." Fira said as they walked past a trash can. Fira dropped the balled up paper in the trash. " So uh.. where too next?"

" Training Facility." Utada said taking his hand.

" Wait but Seifer said midnight." Fira said.

" No silly Kuro, Kiako and Avalon are training there." Utada said pulling him along. They reached the training facility they walked inside and took a left walking through the jungle like forest to see Kiako, Kuro and Avalon surrounded by Neo shadows.

" Gimme a break." Avalon said slapping a Neo shadow away with his millenium rod.

" I'm out of MP anybody got any Ethers?" Kuro asked as the neoshadows drew closer.

" Looks like they're in trouble come on Utada." Fira said as the Kingdom key appeared in his hands out of nowhere, he then took off towards the group. Utada smiled as she watched Fira charge towards the heartless without so much as a plan or thought. " He's so prodictable." She drew her katana from the sheath tied to her back waist and started running behind Fira.

Fira flipped out of the bushes slamming the keyblade on one of the Neoshadows causing it to explode in black dust. " Don't give up guys." He said.

" Who are you?" Kuro asked.

" Kuro not you too!" Fira said slapping his forehead.

" Fira nii san!" Kiako said happily.

" Alright somebody remembers me... well no time for chat let's get em!" Fira said as Utada sped out of the bushes as well slashing through three heartless.

" Utada chan too." Kiako said more than surprised.

" Alright the old group is back together again let's kick some ass!" Avalon said. Fira and Utada stood back to back then ran side by side " Pyro Cross Slash" They said at the same time making a large X flaming path as they crossed slashing all nearby in half. Kiako performed afew handseals then transformed herself into a ball. Avalon hit the kitty ball into the air and Kuro jumped up and batted the kiako kitty ball down to the ground causing a big shockwave to spread through the area destroying any remaining heartless.

" We did it!" Kiako said jumping onto her feet recovering from the last attack. " Fira nii san!" Kiako tackled him aside before he could say anything to her." What happened to those letters you jerk!" Kiako said pulling on his ears.

"ow ow ow! I'm sorry!" Fira said as his ears were being pulled.

" Ok then." Kiako said getting up.

" Ugh..." Fira said standing to his feet.

" Man I can just barely see your face. Your hair has grown alot." Kuro said crossing her arms.

" Yea and dammit man you got facial hair before me dude." Avalon said rubbing his own chin then stomping.

" It's only afew strands" Fira said rubbing his chin.

" Man it's so good to see you again nii san I say we have a celebration." Kiako said punching the air.

" Um to celebrate what?" Fira asked dumbfounded.

" Yeah that's Fira...a complete airhead." Kuro nodded.

" Your homecoming of course man." Avalon said punching him in the arm.

" It's not that important." Fira said with a shrug.

" Sure it is." Kiako smiled. Fira smiled then laughed to himself.

" You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for." Fira laughed.

" Oh god not this friendly crap..." Kuro said starting towards the exit of the training facility. Everyone began to laugh as Kuro walked out of the training facility with her want across her shoulder like Squall.

(Midnight at the Training facility)

" Where is that loser!" Seifer shouted.


	39. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Garden Games?

It was morning time and home room was about underway. Millie sat at her desk drawing pictures of Fira riding with her on Boko. She sighed. Just then the paper was snatched away from her desk. She looked up fast to see Seifer holding the paper up. " HEY EVERYBODY CHECK IT OUT!" Seifer said showing it off as everyone gathered around. " Its Fira and Millie awww isn't that just cute."

"Seifer give that back please!" She said her entire body was red as she reached for the paper.

" Want it jump for it squirt hahaha." Seifer said.

Fira, Kiako, Kuro, Avalon and Utada walked into the homeroom class.

" What's goin on?" Fira walked over.

" Well if it isn't Fira and his loser posse." Seifer said.

" F-Fira... your back?" Millie said blushing wildly.

" Seifer why do you always have to mess with people like this give it back to er." Fira said glaring at him.

" Or else what dipface?" Seifer said drawing his Hyperion.

" Or else... I'll tell everyone about your accident." Fira said.

" YOU WOULDN'T YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Seifer said infuriated.

" Try me." Fira said crossing his arms to his chest.

" GRRR." Seifer balled up the drawing and kicked it to the other side of the class.

" What a jerk off." Kuro said as she and Kiako made they're way over to there seats. Millie ran over and picked up the drawing, Utada and Avalon retreated to they're seats as Fira walked over to Millie. She stood up and turned around to see him standing right there infront of her. She looked up at him and blushed again.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Yeah I'm fine it was only a drawing." She said looking at the ball of paper. Fira reached out and snatched the ball then opened it and looked into it. " No don't..." She closed her eyes not finishing her sentence and tugged on her dress preparing for harsh words.

" This is actually pretty good is this me?" He asked.

" Mhm." she nodded.

" Wow the detail kicks ass... your a really good artist Millie." Fira said.

" I...I have a collection if you'd like to come by sometime." Millie said meekly as she played with her fingers.

" Sure." He said handing her back the drawing.

" No you can keep that." She said holding up a hand

" Oh really thanks." He said looking at it more. " Is today good?"

" Today mhm." She smiled while nodding.

" Great I'll see you at 6." Fira said folding the drawing up and tucking it into his pocket. He walked off to his seat and sat down. She sat down at hers as Quistis came into the room dropping her bag on her desk.

" Morning class. Oh welcome back Fira, nice to see you haven't dropped out." Quistis said taking her glasses off.

" Damn how far has this rumor gone?" Fira whispered to Yuna.

" Pretty far." Yuna said.

" So class I'd like to talk to you all about the Garden Games." Quistis said with that every leaned up in they're seats from slouching.

" The Garden Games? What's that?" Fira asked.

" The Garden Games is when Trabia, Galbadia and Balamb get together to partake in a series of events. One class from each garden represents their garden." Sephiroth said.

" Whoa and we're that class!" Fira asked jumping out of his seat.

" Fira, calm down will ya." Cloud said.

" Yes Fira please control yourself, we are that class we've been selected by Headmaster Cid to partake in the Garden Games. It's completely your choice if you want to play." Quistis assured.

" You bet your ass we'll play!" Fira said jumping up and down in his seat.

" Wait asec what about those who don't want to play?" Yuna asked raising her hand.

" An exception of three people may drop out if they wish but only three." Quistis replied.

" In that case I won't play." Hao said raising his hand.

" Neither will I." Sesshoumaru said closing his eyes.

" What?" Kuro said looking at both of them.

" With me playing it's a landslide victory for this hell hole of a garden." Hao said with a smile.

" And I just don't want to play silly games with a bunch of humans." Sesshoumaru said also.

" Suit yourselves." Fira said.

" I won't play either Ms.Trepe." Millie said raising her hand.

"Well that's three no more can quit if your all in." Quistis said. There were no objections. " Okay then guys the games will start in two days be ready."

" What are the events?" Fira asked.

" There are four events each of which are tests to prove the worth of our SeeDs." Quistis explained.

" Battle Skills, Summoning, Knowledge and Mission Completion" Kuro finished.

" Right." Quistis said.

" Okay then." says Fira as he sits back down. The bell rang and the door flew open as students rushed out. The rest of the day became somewhat of a boring natural day. Six o clock came and Millie was found in her room cleaning the place and hiding the pictures of Fira everywhere so she wouldn't look like an obsessed killer. She stood infront of her mirror and fixed her shoulderlength brown hair and brushed afew curls out. Suddenly there was a knock at her door she stood up and walked to the door, letting out a breath of air she opened it. At the door stood Fira his upper face shrouded in bangs.

" Hey Millie." He said raising a palm. " Here at six just like I said."

" Um...Come on in." She said opening the door wider.

" Don't mind if I do." He said stepping and looking around. Millie's room was covered with drawing portraits and framed pictures. " Whoa..." He said walking over to one what looked like a small abstract drawing of Zanarkand ruins. " This one is great. How'd you get to draw Zanarkand at such an angle?"

" Well my father was an archiologist and he used to go on digs in some sites like Zanarkand and he used to bring me with him." Millie explained blushing while standing beside him. " So... so I just drew to pass the time I guess."

" Wow." He said turning his attention towards a painting of Castle Oblivion. " What kinda strange castle is this?"

" Oh that one is special." Millie said once again standing at his side.

" I've never seen this place before and trust me I've been around the world once or twice." Fira said. "Where'd you see this place?"

" In a dream I had once." Millie replied. " I could remember every detail of the castle."

" Thats amazing. Sometimes I could just barely remember my dreams." Fira said rubbing behind his head. Millie blushed wildly then grabbed onto her skirt curling it almost loosing her nerve.

" We'll it's nothing really." She said noticing that she curled up her skirt alittle too much that her undergarments were starting to show. She quickly unraveled her skirt.

" No it's something you have a talent here I think these are just as good as Kuro's drawings I think maybe even better." Fira said looking around. " If Kuro heard me say that she would blast me six feet deep with her flare spell."

" Man I'm starved... Come on Millie I know this place at Balamb they have the best burritos." Fira said walking towards the door.

" Huh oh okay." She said standing up and walking up behind him. ' Is this turning out to be a date?' She thought as she walked beside him looking up at him. The both of them exited Balamb Garden and walked one mile to Balamb village, it was around 7:50pm and the sun was starting to set to the west. They made it to the taco stand and got a couple of burritos. The both of them sat at a small table near the pier.

" They're good trust me." Fira said taking a bite out of the burrito. She took a small bite out of the burrito and found it to be quite dilectable.

" These are good." Millie said.

" Mhm." Fira said almost halfway done already. Shortly after eating the two took a stroll down the Balamb Beach before going back to the Garden.

" Fira." Millie said.

" Yeah?" Fira answered as the both of them sat down staring at the sunset.

" This is the most time I've ever spent with you." Millie said blushing.

" Yeah come to think of it," Fira said rubbing his chin. " Yeah it is. We don't hang out much I think we should do this more often."

" Uh.." She said with staring at him. " Really?"

" Sure." Fira smiled then gave a playful headshake.

" Hmm." She smiled while hugging her knees.

" So why do you always hang out by yourself and crap you seem pretty nice." Fira drawing a picture of a crown in the sand.

" Well... I don't have any friends." Millie replied.

" That's not true." Fira said. " Please don't say I'm just your associate or something."

" Your my friend?" Millie asked pointing to herself.

" Well yea of course duh Millie." He said standing up onto his feet. " Let's head back." He said holding out his hand, she took his hand and he pulled her up. She came up alittle too fast and sank snug into his chest. She quickly wrapped her hands around his waist hugging him.

" Uh what are you doing?" Fira laughed.

" Oh um.. I'm sorry." She said jumping away from him with a hot red face.

" It's cool next time if you need a hug just ask." Fira said walking off laughing. " Come on."

They started on they're way back to the Garden getting back on the road. They were only a few feet off before reaching the garden when suddenly a boy in a black leather jacket with a hood far over his head jumped out of nowhere. He rushed Fira holding the Sleeping Lion keyblade.

" What?" Fira said holding up the Kingdom Key deflecting his attack.

" You... A keyblade master." He pulled out a long silver gun and attempted to shoot Fira but Fira danced aside dodging the bullet. Millie jumped back from the two fighting in fear. She took off running towards the garden.

" Who are you?" Fira questioned as the mysterious boy jumped into the air slamming the Sleeping Lion down on the Kingdom Key. Fira forced him back while flying back he shot at Fira with the gun. Fira spun the keyblade like a propellor deflecting any shots. The mysterious boy landed on the ground and his hood fell off. He had long red hair and blood red eyes with white pupils. " Huh?" Fira said alittle stricken.

" I am Rome, Slayer of All Keyblade Masters." He said.

" Err slayer?" Fira said. Rome dashed towards Fira spinning in a swirl moving towards him. Fira leaped through the air attempting to strike from over head but Rome countered with a swing and Fira flipped all the way over him. When Fira stood up and turned around Rome was nowhere in site. Fira turned around again to see Rome in front of him. In one big diagnal slash Fira paused completely. He dropped the Kingdom Key and it disappeared into light as Fira dropped down to his knees.

" Fira!" Utada said running out from the garden with Kiako, Kuro, Avalon and Millie behind her.

" You!" Kiako attempted to kick Rome but he placed his Keyblade up and blocked Kiako's kick. He then forced her back with a light push. With that Rome put his hood back on and flipped off into the night.

" Who the hell was that?" Avalon asked.

" No idea but he had a keyblade." Kuro said crossing her arms. " Only a select few can wield those things."

Utada casted Curaga on Fira and he stood up rubbing his head. " Ohh man.." He said standing up.

" Fira are you ok?" Utada asked.

" Yeah I'm fine." Fira replied.

" Who was that guy that attacked you?" Millie asked.

" His name was Rome he says he's a slayer of keyblade masters." Fira replied again.

" Then your in trouble, it's a good thing Millie came and got us." Utada said.

" Well we'll see him at the Garden Games." Fira laughed.

" What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

" The robe he wears is the SeeD uniform for the Unknown Garden that's developing in Esthar." Fira replied. They all started walking back to the Garden. " Looks like I've got work to do before I face off with Rome again."

" I know we'll get in some practice, learn new spells and all that mojo." Kiako said punching the air.


	40. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Defection

" I was unable to get much on our side." Sephiroth said as he stood at a Dollet shop window beside a boy garbed in a black cloak with his hood covered far over his face.

" That's a real let down Sephy boy." The cloaked boy said with a shrug. " Balamb Garden is just full of talent, it'd be a shame to just crush them."

" Hm." Sephiroth said crossing his arms to his chest. " So what are the orders?"

" The big guy said just to lay low, you can expose yourself for the traitor you are when the time comes." The cloaked boy said. Sephiroth turned to look at him but he was already gone. He smirked then turned to leave.

(Back at the garden)

" What am I gonna do with you?" Selphie said punching Irvine in his eye. He collapsed on the ground the Selphie dragged him away from the floak of girls that surrounded him. " Ah love is in the air." Irvine said with anime swirl like eyes. And yes he was correct for some reason there was more affection between the couples. They were all in the cafeteria, Tifa and Cloud, Paine and Aerith, Zelos and Garnet, even Tidus and Yuna who broke up more times than they can count.

" Man I am hungry as hell." Fira said walking into the cafeteria with Llyod and Genis.

" Uh...what's going on?" Llyod asked watching as almost everyone was making out.

" I have no clue." Genis replied. They spotted Colette and Persea standing against the wall and decided to walk over and see what was happening. " Uh hey guys what's going on here."

" Oh Genis hi." Persea said walking up to him.

" And Llyod too how nice." Colette said also stepping up.

" Um what about me?" Fira said resting his hands behind his head. They didn't give him an answer they merely grabbed Genis and Llyod and took off to a table with them. " oook." Fira said with a big anime like sweatdrop running down the side of his head. " For some reason I lost my appetite." Fira said sacastically as he left. He stepped out of the cafeteria and into the marble carved hallway where multiple students were asking eachother out and talking.

" What the hell is this date central?" Fira asked rubbing behind his head confused.

" Maybe it's mating season." A calm voice said. Fira turned around fast to see a lazy faced instuctor Kakashi standing behind him reading a book.

" Um... maybe." Fira said scratching his cheek.

" I feel so sorry for you." Kakashi said staring down at him.

" What do you mean?" Fira asked.

" You don't have a special lady friend do you?" Kakashi asked in a somewhat caring and unusual tone.

" Uh...yea I do. I have lots of them." Fira replied.

" Wait what? Your not a pimp are you?" Kakashi asked laughing alittle.

" No." Fira said.

" Man your a dense kid. Perhaps even denser than Naruto." Kakashi said looking up as Naruto speak of the devil was coming there way. Hinata was standing on a corner waiting for him and Kakashi saw. He tapped Fira's shoulder then pointed to the scene. " Watch, this is you." Kakashi said as Fira watched to see what would happen.

Hinata stepped out into the hall with a lunchbox. " Hello Naruto kun." She said blushing wildly.

" Oh hi Hinata." Naruto waved walking past her. Hinata paused then lowered her head as he walked by.

"I don't get it." Fira said shrugging.

" Of course you don't." Kakashi sighed then closed his book shut. " Some men just have straight up no clue how to talk to women. Or even notice when their loved."

" So... your saying I'm one of those guys." Fira said pointing to himself.

" Most likely." Kakashi said. " It's not just you either, Zell has the same problem apparently and so does Amarant, Fayt, HoroHoro, Hao and Sesshoumaru. Here... Professor Sage has a class for dense guys like you." Kakashi said handing him a sheet of paper with Professor Sage's name, a room number and a time.

" Why would Professor Sage have a class on this sorta stuff?" Fira asked.

" Kid this is Balamb Garden anything happens here." Kakashi said walking off reading a book.

" Hm odd." Fira said with a shrug then put the piece of paper in his pocket. Fira turned around to bump into a boy with long orange colored hair, he wore a brown cargo vest with a beige heavy like jumpsuit and a pilot's hat on his head. His eyes were closed and he stared at Fira with a somewhat odd smile. " Uh hey?" Fira said.

" Hi I'm alittle lost. Can you help me out, I'm trying to find this girl." He said holding up a picture of Kiako and him on the beach.

"Hey that's Kiako." Fira said pointing at the picture.

" You know her?" The mysterious samurai asked.

" Yeah she's a good friend of mine, I'm Fira." He said holding his hand out. He shook Fira's hand and nodded.

" My name is Hei it's nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand.

" Come on I'll show you to her dorm." Fira said starting towards the elevator.

" Thanks." Hei said following behind him. They both stood in the elevator a began to trail down to the 1st floor. Once it landed the doors opened and the two walked through the doors.

" This is a shabby garden you guys got here." Hei said rubbing his chin while looking at the craftsmanship of all the fountains and gargoyles.

'Shabby?' Fira thought rubbing his chin trying to figure out what it meant.

" Hey you okay, look like your thinkin pretty hard on somethin." Hei replied nudging him alittle.

" It's nothing." Fira said as they began up the stairs that led to the doors. They walked down the marble halls past Yuffie and...Vincent...holding hands? Fira paused and stared for awhile with Hei beside him. They both looked on and sort of twitched alittle at the incestation.

" Well uh...to...let's just go I don't wanna ask." Fira said patting Hei on the shoulder they both walked up to the last room on the right and stared at the door. " Here we are." Fira said knocking afew times. After about thirty seconds the door opened, Kuro was standing in her pajamas rubbing her eyes under her glasses. Her face was red and it seemed she was working out on account of the sweat on her face. " Kuro?" Fira said.

" What?" She asked her voice sounded like her nose was clogged.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

" Just alittle cold I'll be fine, who is this guy?" Kuro asked pointing to Hei.

" Oh this is Hei, he's apparently a friend of Kiako's." Fira said shrugging.

" Hello." Hei bowed his head alittle.

" Hi... Kiako isn't here she's at the Fire Cavern," Kuro replied sniffing.

" For what?" Fira asked.

" What's the Fire Cavern it sounds dangerous." Hei said.

" It's a test area for SeeDs. Kiako went with Rikku and Utada to acquire Ifrit." Kuro said. " We're gonna need him for the Garden Games."

"I see... well we're goin after em." Fira said punching into his palm.

" Then I'm coming too it's boring here." Kuro said walking back into her side of the dorm.

" Wait Kuro your sick." Fira said.

" I learned how to cast Esauna it helps with the sickness for about an hour or two." Kuro said replied. She came back in like three minutes dressed in her blackmage garment.

" But still your..." Fira started.

" Fira! I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine." Kuro said almost about to shout at him.

" Um ok if your sure." Fira nodded.

" Let's hit the road." Hei said with a jagged smile.

They exited the dorm area and started down the stairs to the main area. They walked around the elevator and straight through the front gates of the Garden. They stood on the driveway just at the edge of the Garden. They progessed walking on the dirt path that led to the far west of the island.

" Hey Kuro how do you catch a cold in the summer?" Fira asked with a slight smile.

" I don't know how do you live without a brain?" Kuro replied curtly.

" I... I dunno." Fira said stopping and rubbing behind his head. He then ran to catch up with them again.

" Hahahaha. You guys are holarious." Hei laughed.

Just as they were finished talking abunch of Neo Shadows popped out nowhere surrounding them in a circle.

" Holy well funs over." Fira said as the Keyblade appeared in his right hand.

" Heartless." Hei said as he slowly drew his sword from the sheath on his back. One of them snuck and dropped into a dark pubble on the ground then jumped out attempting to take out Kuro first. She raised her staffed and ejecting a scythe blade from it she sliced the Heartless out of the air. One of the Neo Shadows flipped through the air jumping at Fira, he leap up at it striking it with a three hit combo ending in a vertical slash front flip causing it to blast back into black smog. Hei slashed horizontally with a wind like gust following after clearing out three neo shadows. He then leap through the air and slammed his sword into the ground making a slicing wind shockwave clearing out any remains.

Fira immediatly ran over to Kuro. " Hey you okay pheonix girl?" He asked kneeling down beside her.

" I'm fine I told you." She said raising her staff and casting Esuana on herself. Fira stilled helped her onto her feet much to her dismay.

" Hm maybe we should rest." Hei suggested as he stared at Kuro.

" Yeah." Fira responded.

" No, I said I'm fine I casted Esuana already. I'll be okay for another two hours." Kuro said. With that they continued walking but Hei and Fira kept a close eye on her just in case she falls out or anything. It bothered Fira more than any because this was certainly out of character for someone as intellectual as Kuro. He tried to think on why she was pushing herself but just as his second string of thoughts came they were already before the Fire Cavern.

" This is the Fire Cavern?" Hei asked.

" Yes." Kuro replied.

" Let's head in." Fira said being the first to step through the dark cave. On the inside was a blacken dark path leading to another cave, around the dark path was multiple lava pits. " Watch your step." Fira said as they walked on the tar like path. Just as they were going to enter the next room in the cave abunch of hookbat heartless appeared out nowhere.

" More of em." Fira said making the keyblade appear.

" Kuro sama." Hei said turning back they both turned around to see Kuro sprawled out on the ground. They stood around her and Hei casted Reflect while Fira casted Thundaga. The electricity shot onto the shield and bounced off firing multiple little shock bolts through the room killing off one heartless at a time. Once all of the heartless were taken out they stopped to attend to Kuro.

" Man she's burning up. Hei." Fira said as he felt her forehead.

" Yes?" Hei replied.

" You go and find Kiako and the rest, I'm taking her back to the Garden." Fira said picking Kuro up and holding her horizontally in his arms.

" Right." Hei said nodding. With that he ran off deeper into the Fire Cavern. Fira ran off out of the Fire Cavern, as he carried her he felt guilt hammering him in his side for letting her come along in such a condition. He ran along the same path they came through on and abunch of Neo Shadows and three Large Body heartless appeared attempting to attack. " Not good." Fira said coming to a sliding stop. He placed Kuro on his shoulder and drew the keyblade with his right hand. Just as they jumped to attack and Fira was gonna defend a giant red claw slammed onto the heartless destroying all of them. " Fira, what are you doing?" It was Hao standing atop the Spirit of Fire. He jumped down and walked over to them.

" Oh Hao, Kuro's sick we've gotta get back to Infirmary." Fira said. Hao just stared at him for asecond with a blank expression then sort of shrugged it off and held his hands out.

" I'll take her." Hao said. Fira nodded then handed Kuro to him he, fixed her up onto his back and began to walk off towards the Garden without summoning the Fire Spirit for assistance. He walked after Hao, following him all the way to the infirmary in the Garden.

(Later that day)

Hei walked into the Infirmary with Kiako beside him.

" Ah so you found her." Fira said walking over to them.

" Thanks Fira san for taking care of Kuro." Kiako said bowing alittle.

" No prob." Fira said looking up at the clock. " Uh I gotta get to class..."

" Huh but it's seven thirty." Kiako said looking down at her watch.

" Special class." Fira said shrugging. " I'll see you guys tomorrow!" He started to run for the door when Kiako called out.

" Fira remember the train in Balamb is leaving for the Garden Games tomorrow at seven." Kiako said.

" Gotchya." He said giving thumbs up then running off.

(In class)

Fira sat around in one of the desks in the circles, Zell, Amarant, Naruto, Fayt and Horohoro sat down in desks around in a circle as well. Professor Sage came in and sat in the chair in the center of the circle. " Okay gentlemen let's begin."

" Hey um what's this class for again?" Fira asked.

" It's for you whom need alittle help in noticing when your being loved by a certain someone." Sage replied.

" This is so lame." Naruto whispered to Fira.

" Tell me about it." Fira replied.

" If this isn't going to be on my reportcard then I'm outta here." Amarant said crossing his arms.

"What he said." Horohoro said pointing to Amarant.

" AHEM!" Sage coughed loudly so that they all shut up. "Now to begin, just ask questions and I'll answer them and give alittle suggestions." There was nothing in the air but cricket noises. Then just as Sage was going to call the class off Fira raised his hand.

" Ah yes Fira." Sage said with new enthusaisum.

" What exactly does it mean when a girl draws pictures about you in her spare time and turns into a tomato everytime you try to talk to her?" Fira asked thinking about Millie.

" Most likely she's obsessed and shy." Sage said with a straight face.

" Um right soo..." Fira said like a mental retard as he was so slow of catching onto things like this.

" So it means she's in love with you." Sage said.

" Oh okay... now what if she's 13 and I'm 17 and I wanna tell her to back off with the love stuff but I don't wanna hurt er feelings with it." Fira said. With that Zell, Fayt, Naruto, Horo even Amarant sat up alittle more into it. Sage spotted their new found interest and sort of smiled sweetly.

" Well Fira you calmly sit her down and tell her that it can't happen in a nice way." Sage said.

" Nice way." Horohoro said nodding. " How about no way jose... once ya tell em no they turn into serial killers."

" Yeah trust me I know from experience." Amarant said.

" Or they just kill themselves from the loss." Horo said. " As a shaman trust me I know these things."

" Well I don't want her to do that." Fira said looking down.

" Then say you love her back and pretend for awhile." Zell said.

" Noway if he did that it'll only be worse when he tells her no." Fayt replied.

" Um we're out of time for today gentlemen same time tomorrow." Sage said clapping then walking out with her coffee mug. The boys stood up and walked down the hall as a group.

" I still didn't get what that was all about." Naruto said walking beside Fira.


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The games underway...when we get there atleast!

On his way back to his dorm from the irrelevant class Fira spotted a box by his door. He picked it up seeing that it was addressed to him. He inserted the code into the small panel near his door and it opened.He then stepped through the small intersection and to his room on the left. He opened the door and cut on the light, stepping over cloths and wads of trash paper.

He sat at his desk and tore the paper off of the box, then pulled the lid off. In the box was a new set of cloths and a keychain he'd never seen before. There was no card or note left behind just a pair of yellow and black clothing, new shoes and a keychain. He pulled out the jacket like vest first it was exactly like the pair he was wearing now except just yellow and black.

" It's about time you got back, hey whatchya got there." Rikku stood in the doorway with an orange tank top and green shorts with no shoes. She walked into Fira's room and over to his desk where he sat.

" Huh dontchya ever knock?" Fira asked trying to hide the box.

" Um no." Rikku said shrugging and pushing him out of the way. " Wow new digs. Who sent them your mommy?"

" No... my mom's dead." Fira replied with a straight face unfazed by his own comment.

" Oh? I'm sorry." Rikku said waving her hands around. " I seriously didn't mean to--"

" It's ok..." Fira said walking over to the box. " But it's definitly strange though, there is no card or anything."

" Maybe it's from your dear ol daddy." Rikku cooed nudging him. " Some hand me downs from papi?"

" Both of my parents are deceased." Fira replied again with a straight face. Rikku paused and stopped talking completely she just sort of stood there staring at the box blankly.

" Fira I'm..." She walked over and wrapped her hands around his neck hugging him. " I'm really sorry."

"It's... ok I told you already." Fira replied pulling away from her alittle.

" How can you say that you grew up without your parents your life must have been hard." Rikku said as her eyes got all sparkly as if she were going to cry.

" Um Rikku get a grip... I gotta get some sleep." Fira yawned pushing her out of his room.

" But But we have to talk about this... Your an orphan." Rikku said being pushed out of the door then it closed behind her. He pulled off his shirt and jacket then laid down on the bed kicking his shoes off.

(The next morning)

" 1"

"2"

"3!"

"FIRA!" A student yelled as he jumped up hitting the ceiling of his room."Ow." He squeaked dropping down onto his bed. He looked outside to see the sun just barely rising from the east.

" Who..." He rubbed his face sitting on the edge of his bed.

" Fira your room is a complete sty do you ever clean it?" A familair voice said standing over him. He took asec look after rubbing his eyes to see Avalon walking around in it touching things.

" Avalon what do you want?" Fira asked.

" What do you mean? I'm here to wake your tired ass up for the Garden Games. Kuro was kinda strict on waking you because we all know your like a really late waker." Avalon explained.

" Kuro how's she doing?" Fira asked.

" She's back on her feet all she needed was alittle rest and medicine." Avalon said. " Anyway get dressed let's head out."

" Ok." Fira said standing up and heading over to the box. He put on his new "master form" cloths and grabbed the keychain off of the table and stuck it in his pocket. He walked outside to see Avalon waiting for him.

" Yo." Avalon said standing up from a lounge against the wall.

" Let's go man." Fira said as they both began to walk.

" So guess who bucked out on us and didn't show."

" Huh?"

" Sephiroth wasn't at the group meeting like three times. I don't trust him he's up to something."

" Avalon I dunno if you haven't noticed but Sephiroth isn't exactly a people person."

" Yeah but still its' strange, he's not at the meeting place now... He decided not to participate and Kiako had to get some samurai guy to cover for him."

" Hmm that does sound alil strange."

" A lil strange? Fira, dude your too trusting man."

" So what are you suggesting?"

" I'm saying Sephy is a spy and I can prove it. From the beginning of the school year he's been weird."

" I know he's alittle off but a spy? For who? and to spy on what abuncha SeeD students?"

" That I dunno but I'm gonna prove that sephiroth is a phony if it's the last thing I do." Avalon said rubbing his chin as they walked out into the parking lot. Standing in a group was Seifer,Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Squall, Rinoa,Yuna, Kuro, Kiako, Utada and Heihachi.

" Hey guys." Fira waved as they walked over.

" Finally you got him up." Kuro sighed.

" Morning Fira, your cloths are alittle different." Kiako said walking around him in circles.

" It's nothin." Fira replied waving it off.

" Oh right since Sephiroth went poof, Hei will cover for him. Quistis said it was alright." Kiako said standing beside Hei.

"I'm happy to be apart of the team." He bowed.

" Yeah yeah yeah what the hell ever ladies and gentlemen let's just get to Balamb already." Seifer said. With that they all walked together in a clustered like group with Seifer at the head. To their surprise they were hardly attacked by any heartless that dwelled below the road ready to ambush anything that passed with a heart. The walk was slow and dragged out indeed, Aerith just stared at Cloud and Tifa as they cuddled while walking, Kiako and Hei were telling jokes to one another while laughing. Kuro had the look of doom on her face because Kiako and Hei were just behind her laughing and carrying on. Avalon was standing beside Kuro staring at her as if trying to think of something nice to say to her without her getting upset. Squall just sort of walked quietly with Rinoa clinging to his arm. Yuna an Utada stepped side by side talking while pointing and glaring at Hei and Kiako alittle. Seifer kept his nose straight and stared forward as if he were the leader of the pack and rearing up the end of the group was Fira. He kept thinking of the boredom of the walk then sort of stepped alittle as if doing some sort of dance walk to keep himself entertained.

Utada and Yuna heard the massive skeet steps then turned around to see Fira dancing while walking behind everyone. He had his eyes closed jamming to an imaginary beat. The girls merely laughed then stood behind Fira soon enough mimicing his movements, Utada, Yuna and Fira were dancing together almost at the same pace without Fira knowing about it. They would step forth once then slide to the left and take on step then slide into a kick then rock their hips while hopping alittle sideways and repeat the sequence. The dance was extremely strange but they three had fun doing it.

" Kiako chan. Are they ok?" Hei said pointing to the three dancing.

" I'm not sure." Kiako said with abit of a laugh. " Come on..."

Kiako pulled Hei by his hand and they stood behind Yuna and Utada, Utada signalled for them to be quiet and if they were gonna dance follow their steps so that they sync with Fira so he would remain unknowing. It took about awhole thirty seconds for Hei and Kiako to catch up with the dance. Fira then switched the dance steps which made Yuna sort of freak out with alittle squeak out of excitement. He didn't hear the scream he merely continued dancing, he held his hand out infront of him as if he was holding some sort of sattle and began to tip toe alittle with his feet parted as if he were riding a horse, he then turned around and went back to the usual dance steps adding that one part as he continued in sequence.

" This is pretty fun." Kiako said.

" Yeah he's very energetic." Hei laughed. Tifa, Cloud and Aerith turned around to see them dancing.

" What on earth?" Aerith asked tilting her head alittle.

" Looks like their having fun come on Cloud." Tifa said pulling Cloud's arm.

" Noway I don't dance." Cloud replied.

"Aww pwease for me." Tifa said sweetly giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" ...okay." Cloud sighed.

Aerith unbuttoned her dress from the bottom alittle so she could have more leg movement, then followed Tifa and Cloud behind Hei and Kiako. It took them awhile to catch up but finally they were in syc with the others. Kuro merely looked back and sighed as she watched them. " Idiots." Kuro said with a nod. Avalon sort of laughed at her and she punched Avalon in the nose causing a nose bleed.

They had finally reached Balamb. Seifer turned around and seen Fira dancing infront of Yuna and Utada whom were dancing infront of Kiako and Hei whom were dancing infront of Cloud and Tifa whom was dancing just infront of Aerith and Rinoa making a sort of strange kongo line.

" HEY WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T MTV!" Seifer shouted as Fira held his ears out of pain.

" Well you didn't have to scream." Fira said. He turned around to see everyone behind him panting hard and staring at him with a chuckle or smile. " Uh... wasn't I walking...behind everyone?"


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: The garden students meet and the First Event!

From Balamb they took the first airship to the Calm Lands. In the calm lands was a built in stage and a crowd of people set up in a stack of bleachers. The crowd was mainly made up of students and instructors. Standing infront of the grand stage with Sorceress Edea standing were three groups, Balamb Garden students, Esthar Dark Garden students and Galbadia Military Garden students.

" Hello students, your fellow breathren in Trabia Garden couldn't make it." Edea announced reading reports. " Welcome all, to the Garden Games. This is a competition between Gardens to settle the strength differences between the them. To find out who has the best students."

With that multiple cheers soared through the calm lands filling it with screaming girls, yelling guys and teachers taking painkiller pills to ease the pain on their ears.

" Now without further adieu let us begin the games." Edea said clapping. " Now for each event the students will recieve a point, whom ever has the most points at the end of the games win."

With that the three groups broke off retiring to their tents that were set up for them. Balamb was over by the entrance to the calm lands up the hill. Galbadia was far to the left of the calm lands and the Esthar garden was set up to the far right by the Arena.

They all sat down on the benches as Seifer paced around. " Seifer calm down already." Tifa said crossing her arms while leaning on Cloud's shoulder alittle.

" Oh shut up big tits... We're in the middle of a Garden war and your telling me to calm down." Seifer replied swinging his gunblade around.

" It's only afew games don't take it so seriously." Fira added.

" Yeah." Hei nodded.

" Whatever losers." Seifer said swinging his gunblade more and pacing around. Suddenly walking into the tent all at once was a man in a navy blue suit with the Galbadia seal on his blazer pocket. Three others walked in behind him as well.

" Hello." Tseng said fixing his tie.

" Hey guys." Reno waved.

" Wait...Reno?" Cloud said standing up." I thought you were--"

" On Balambs side? Hell no I was an undercover spy for Galbadia garden to see what you guys were cooking up for the games." Reno laughed.

" And it doesn't look like much." Elena said shrugging.

" Wanna say that again." Kuro said springing forth as Avalon held her back.

" So you guys are from Galbadia huh? Well good luck." Fira nodded stepping up. " May the best Garden win."

" Hm... yea... That basically sums up what we came here for." Tseng said shaking Fira's hand.

" I couldn't tell." Yuna whispered to Utada as she nodded.

" Alittle friendly competition won't hurt." Fira said shaking Tseng's hand.

A strange bell sounded signalling for the teams to come together again an Event was about to start. With one nod everyone got up and started towards the central stages. Infront of the stage were three different telepads.

"The first event, Knowledge, A SeeD must know exactly what to do at what time, and must also have a talent for getting him or herself out of a tight prodicament. For the knowledge event the students will be transported to a dungeon, if they can find their way through the dungeon in the set time they recieve the points. If not the team is automatically transported back and they recieve no points." Edea explained. " Only three SeeDs may enter the temple. Please pick the appropriated candidates."

The group huddled together to decide.

" I say we let Kuro handle this with two bodyguards." Cloud suggested.

" The same thing I was thinking." Kiako said.

" Fine." Kuro replied crossing her arms to her chest.

" Ok who will be the bodyguards?" Seifer asked.

" Hmm..." Everyone thought looking around.

" Squall and I will be her bodyguards." Cloud said pulling up his buster sword from the sheath on his back. Squall drew his gunblade and rested it on his shoulder.

" Ok go get em guys." Fira said with a nod.

" Aww I wish I could go." Kiako pouted.

" We'll watch from the sidelines." Hei said placing a hand on her head.

Kuro stepped up with Cloud and Squall at herside, to the left Larxene stepped up with Marluxia and Saix at her sides. The galbadia garden had Elena as the puzzle solver with Reno and Rude as her bodygaurds.

" Okay! Ready...Set...GO!" Edea said shooting a gun off into the air as the crowd cheered. Larxene jeted into the partol before Kuro or Elena. Surprised by her speed but not slowing down was Kuro, she and Elena ran in at the same time. The temple they were in was a strange factory like facility over the ocean. It was covered in vegetation giving it sort of jungle like theme and the sky overhead was an orangish purple like dusk setting.

" Hey come on no time for sight seeing." Kuro said running along through the long hall. She stepped on a hidden tile and a trap door sprung fro\m below them leading to a spike pit. " Are they trying to kill us?" Kuro said as she jumped across the spike pit. Cloud and Squall jumped across as well. They walked through the first door to be in a small boxed in room, there were three dragon statues in a corner and three spots where the dragons should be infront of the exit door on the opposite side. "Come on get those statues onto the spots hurry." Kuro commanded.

Cloud and Squall picked the statues up one by one and set them over to the spots on he ground with Kuro snapping at them to hurry and move faster. When they finally got the dragon statues onto the spots all of the lights in the room cut out and the dragon statues opened their mouths producing light like three spotlights.

"What now?" Cloud asked.

" Shut up I'm thinking." Kuro said looking around for an alternate solution. There were something smered on the walls where the lights were pointing. She walked over and dusted off the dust and smudges to reveal a mirror. The light beamed off of the mirror and shot up towards the ceiling. " Cloud, Squall." Kuro called. They nodded and immediatly searched for the mirrors, Squall uncovered one at the side and Cloud found one at the floor. All three lights sparkled up to the mirror on the ceiling and that light reflected on the exit door producing a sign or symbol. The symbol was crocked and disfigured.

" What is that?" Squall asked.

" Looks like some sort of seal." Kuro said rubbing her chin and looking around. " Looks messed up, I guess we have to fix it to get out of here like a puzzle."

" Well how do we fix it?" Cloud asked staring at Kuro with what little light they had.

"Hmm." Kuro walked over to one of the mirrors, they couldn't be moved or directed in a different position. She then turned towards the statues and placed a hand infront of the light she saw a piece of the seal on her hand the light from the dragons were the pieces. " We have to rearrange these statues." Kuro said. She walked between them placing her hand infront of them memorizing the seal piece and the order it went in. " Okay I got it, pull the one to the far right in the center and pull the center to the left piece and the left piece to the right." Kuro said pointing around. Cloud and Squall did as much and the seal came together opening the door for them to pass. They ran through and found themselves in the hall again.

(On the sidelines.)

" Yay they got through." Kiako cheered.

" But Larxene and her group are jetting through she's at the last room and Kuro is just getting to the second." Tifa explained.

" Have faith she can do it." Avalon said punching forward.

(Back in the temple)

Kuro, Squall and Cloud made it to the second room. The room was a wider room area with a blob monster squirming around, Kuro casted Thundaga and the blob disappeared. It came back again falling through the ceiling and once again squirming around.

" Ignore it come on." Cloud said trying to rush forward. In the center of the room was a giant spike pit and the exit door was on the other side of the spike pit. " We can't jump that." Cloud said.

On the far side of the room was a button that could be pressed to let down a bridge for them to cross. They looked back at the blob monster squirming around the room now doing anything in particular but just squirming around. " I have an idea... do any of you know Aeroga or Graviga?" Kuro asked turning back to Squall and Cloud.

" I know Graviga." Squall said raising a hand.

" Great. Use Graviga when I give you the signal. " Kuro raised her staff up and pointed it at the blob monster. She casted Aeroga on the monster and slowly lifted it off of the ground then pushed it over the edge of the spikes. The aero magic sailed the blob monster over the spikes and over the giant button. She canceled the spell and the blob flapped onto the button. " Now!" Kuro signalled and Squall casted Graviga on the blob pressing it down on the giant button causing a transparent bridge to appear out of nowhere.They ran across the bridge and out through the exit door reaching the last room.

The last room was sort of like an arena like room. In the center dropping down causing a giant tremor was Twilight Thorn. He stood there staring at them.

" What have to fight it." Cloud said running at it. He flew towards it in his blue aura light attempting to slice through him but in a white flashed he went flying back to Kuro and Squall's side.

" Yeah we have to fight it but not in a way that we're the one's doing the fighting." Kuro said rubbing her chin. She looked around spotting multiple giant stone squares everywhere. Twilight Thorn rushed them slamming his huge fist into the ground as they all dodge rolled to the side.

" Use the blocks." Kuro said casting Thundaga shooting three blocks into the air. Cloud and Squall hit them like baseballs towards Twilight Thorn. He hit the ground hard KO'd. " Ok now attack!" Kuro said as her staff ejected a scythe's blade. They rushed Twilight Thorn striking it multiple times in his head knocking off HP. He jumped up fast and slapped all of them back with his fist causing them to fly back and hit the walls. Kuro repeated the thundaga and Cloud and Squall hit the bricks towards Thorn. This time he wiggled his body around dodging the blocks. " We have to get him from behind... Cloud go around him and strick with a block, me an Squall will distract him." Kuro whispered.

They rushed towards Twilight Thorn trying to attack but their hits were going through him as if he were a ghost. Cloud zoomed around Thorn then slammed his buster sword on the ground causing six blocks to fly up. He batted them one by one to the back of Thorn's head. With that Thorn fell out again ko'd.

Kuro, Cloud and Squall rushed in again striking thorn in his head. All at once he stood up then cracked into pieces and blew up into a white light. The door on the other side had opened.

" Come on!" Kuro shouted running for the exit. The second they passed through the door they were back at the cheering site.

" And Balamb Garden get's 5 points!" Edea announced. The Balamb side of the crowd cheered.

" KURO SAMA YOU DID IT! ALL OF YOU DID!" Kiako said running over. Everyone gathered around Kuro even Cloud and Squall to give her a group hug but in a black explosion she blasted everyone of them back.

" No...hugs." She said dusting herself off.

" Okay, Balamb and Esthar came out of that in flying colors but Galbadia didn't come out so good in the end." Edea announced. " Next is the Summoning Event to test the strengths of the Summoner stay tuned."


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The 2nd Event, Summoning!

It was around 8 pm and the crowd sat around a big fire. Fira was cooking a marshmellow on a stick while continously eating them from the bag. Cloud and Tifa were making out right infront of everyone not caring who watched, Rinoa resting her head on Squall's shoulder, Kiako and Hei were talking silently to one another. Kuro was sitting down with her legs crossed meditating. Seifer was laying down on the ground staring at the stars, Avalon was just sitting there staring at the fire like some sort of pyro maniac, Aerith was hugging her knees while sitting beside Avalon looking at the fire with him. Utada and Yuna strangly was sharing a jar of peanut butter.

" Mmm mm.." Fira smiled as he munched on the marshmellows.

" So tomorrow is the summoning event only two of our best summoners can partake in this event." Rinoa said suddenly everyone sort of turned their attention to her remark. Even Cloud and Tifa stopped frenching eachother to get into the conversation.

" woose...go...t munning?" Fira asked with his mouth full.

" What? Fira don't talk with your mouth full your disgusting." Kuro said opening one eye then closing it to meditate again but still keep an ear out for the conversation. He pat his chest then drank a bottle of milk and cleared his mouth.

" Ok whose good at summoning?" Fira asked again.

" Well I guess our best bet would be flowergirl and ms.protegy or there." Seifer said referring to Aerith and Yuna.

" What's the summoning event like?" Utada asked licking some peanut butter off her finger.

" Sort of like a talent show, the two summoners for each squad summon a beast and the judges judge on it's talents and how it looks and such." Squall replied.

" Sounds easy enough." Avalon said.

" Mhm." Aerith nodded.

(The Next Morning)

"Welcome back SeeDs. Our next event the summoning contest." Edea said with that everyone clapped and cheered again. " The summoners will summon a GF and work out all of it's talents in a contest in three categories, Overdrive, Intimidation and Special skill. Now without further Adieu!"

" Summoners step forth."

Yuna and Aerith stepped up for Balamb, Kadaj and Rufus stepped up for Galbadia and Xaldin and Vexen stepped up for Esthar garden.

" Now summon your GF."

Yuna and Aerith held hands with their right hands and both extended their left hands as a white aura surrounded them. They both summoned Alexander the giant castle like GF with giant angel wings. Kadaj and Rufus both raised their hands up as a red aura like flame surrounded both their hands they both shot off the flame into the air. Flying back down to slam down infront of them was Bahamut. Vexen and Xaldin both clapped their hands together and placed them on the ground at the same time, on the ground rising up from a dark portal was Anima to everyone's surprise.

(Sidelines)

" Bahamut and Thorn, damn we're in serious shit." Seifer said slapping his forehead.

" Noway Yuna and Aerith summoned Alexander! The best summoning around." Kiako said waving their hands around.

" Will you two shut up?" Kuro said trying to watch.

" COME ON AERITH AND YUNA YOU CAN DO IT!" Fira shouted jumping up out of his seat.

" YEA PEANUT BUTTER!" Utada cheered as well.

(Back on the field)

" First event... Intimidation!"

" Alexander first."

Yuna and Aerith clapped their hands together with a white light surrounding them giving Alexander a command. He spread his giant white wings out and sort of gave a gentle roar that sounded like a bunch of twisting and grinding metal. The judges stared at Alexander most of them nodded out of disappointment.

" Now Bahamut."

Kadaj and Rufus clapped their hands together as a red aura surrounded them giving Bahamut a command. Bahamut flew high into the air and came down roaring causing some of the judges to wet their pants. They looked at eachother trembling as Bahamut flew back behind Kadaj and Rufus crossing his big arms to his chest.

" Lastly Anima."

Xaldin and Vexen clapped their hands together and was surrounded by a purplish dark aura giving Anima a command. Anima screeched her moan sounded like the screaming of a thousands dead souls as it's eye began to drip blood putting the judges into a hypnotic gaze. The judges saw nothing but darkness and Anima's face close up witnessing it's pain and torment. The judges just stared in awe and disgust as they marked down on their clipboards.

" Now onto the next category, Overdrive!" Edea announced as a giant targets were set up.

" Now we'll start with the winner of the last Category, Bahamut."

Everyone cleared the way as Kadaj and Rufus gave Bahamut a command. Bahamut flipped backwards once clamping himself onto the ground then opened his mouth wide as the generator on his back began to spin at a rapid speed. He unleashed a huge beam of light that not only destroyed the targe but left a long ditch of molten large that ran off the edge of the calm lands. Everyone in the crowd and the judges were silent.

" Now...Alexander..." Edea said trembling. " I'm not paid enough for this." She said to herself silently.

Yuna and Alexander placed their hands together as if preying as a white aura surrounded them they gave Alexander his overdrive command Judgement. Alexander held his wings out as thousands of blue lasers shot out of his wings it wrapped around the giant boulder target it surrounding it in light and causing it to disappear from sight. The judges stared and nodded in a positive way marking down the results.

" And Anima."

Xaldin and Vexen clapped their hands together and Anime roared as the boulder was brought down into darkness. The camera on big screen behind the stage showed what was happening to the boulder. Below a more hidious side of Anima was pounding the hell out of the boulder ending in a Flare non elemental explosion causing the boulder to completely disappear. The judges narrowed their eyes alittle then marked down the results.

" Okay... now on for the special talents!" Edea said. " Starting with our last winner... Bahamut again."

" Bahamut."

Kadaj and Rufus clapped their hands together again giving Bahamut a command. Bahamut's fists and wing claws began to glow as well with that he fired his four large dark bombs at a target destroying it. The judges clapped then marked down afew results.

" Now Alexander."

Aerith and Yuna clapped their hands together and in a preyer like positon. Alexander gave it's moan like howl as it raised it's wings up. Alexander was covered in a white light, from the sky a giant white sword slammed down into the rock target destroying it completely in a white light. The judges raised afew eyebrows then wrote down the results with positive headshakes.

" And lastly Anima."

Xaldin and Vexen clapped their hands as a dark aura covered them over. Anima howled again in a deadly screech as it's eye began to glen with a dark red aura. In a flash like clinking sound the boulder it was staring at exploded. The judges stared and nodded out of disappointment and wrote down afew results.

" And that's it for this event time to announce the winner." Edea said as one of the judges handed her a envelope. The summoners canceled their summoning and walked back over to their groups. " And the winner is... Galbadia Garden and their GF Bahamut."

" Dammit." Cloud said stomping.

" Sorry guys." Yuna and Aerith said looking down.

" YOU TWO BETTER BE SORRY SHIT!" Seifer stomped around.

" It's ok guys you tried your best." Hei said.

" Yeah remember it's all just a game." Kiako said with a smile.

" Thanks." Yuna nodded.

" No prob." Kiako replied.

" But you should have won." Seifer said.

" SHUT UP! They tried to win okay!" Kuro said kicking Seifer in his shin.

" Okay so Galbadia took this one home putting them up to lead with the other two gardens at 5points. Tomorrow is the Battle Skill contest let's see how our SeeDs handle it fighting endless loads of heartless." Edea announced. " Stay tuned."


	44. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: The third event Battle Skill.

Sitting around the fire as usual was Quistis' homeroom class. Kuro was reading a Bleach manga book, Hei was teaching Kiako how to sharpen a blade with a smooth stone and cloth they both stood by the fire. Aerith went out for a walk with Avalon, Cloud and Tifa were playing the slapping palm game, you could hear an occasionally "Och!" from Cloud as Tifa slapped his palms. Seifer was swinging his gunblade wildly as if practicing. Squall and Rinoa were making out and Utada, Yuna and Fira sat against a landslide spike and stared up at the night's sky.

" I can't believe the garden year is almost over." Utada said watching a shooting star.

" Me either it's like it just got started." Yuna said bowing her head low and hugging her knees.

" Yeah." Utada said running her glove through the grass.

" So whatchya gonna do for the summer?" Yuna asked.

" Not sure..." Utada replied examing a single blade of grass.

" How bout you mr.keyblade master?" Yuna said leaning over to Fira nudging him.

" uh..." Before Fira could answer Seifer shouted out harshly cutting him off.

" YO... the Battle skills event is up and I'm competeing in this one." Seifer said pointing to himself.

" There are Five participates in this event." Cloud explained.

" Let's put in those who didn't participate yet." Tifa said jumping up and pulling down her skirt. " So that means, me, Utada, Seifer, Kiako and Hei."

" You five okay, that concludes tonight's meeting then. Tifa, Kiako, Utada, Heihachi and Seifer will compete in the next event." Rinoa said clapping her hands together. Everyone gave a positive nod then retired to their tent.

(The next morning)

" Good Morning participates, welcome to round three of the Garden Games. So far it's a tie between all three Gardens." Edea nodded as she announced. " This next event shall be worth five points more than the orginal events. Each group will submit five or less fighters to take on a limitless amount of heartless for 3 minutes whom so ever destroys the most heartless in that ammount of time wins. You have the option of forfeiting in the middle of the fight if you are too overwhelmed by the heartless." She explained.

" Now without further adieu!" Edea said with that three portals opened before the stage. Only two member from the Esthar Garden was going into this event." It took everyone by surprise, on Galbadia's end they had Reno, Rude, Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz. They all stepped into three different portals teleporting them to three different spots that looked exactly the same like the Great Maw at Hollow Bastion.

" Ready!"

"START!"

Suddenly appearing out of dark puddles were Neo Shadows popping up out of nowhere. They wiggled around and rushed the Balamb's five all at once from all sides. Seifer sliced one out of mid air, Kiako drew her kunai and also sliced out of the air. Tifa rushed into the crowd trying a low kick sweeping three of them off of their feet. Hei drew his samurai blade and sliced through the heartless in flight from Tifa's attack. Utada jumped up high slamming her blade into the ground clearing out afew heartless with a rose colored shockwave making them disappear.

(Sidelines)

" Looks like their doing pretty well." Kuro said with her arms crossed. "Wonder if they can make it through the full three minutes."

" They'll do it." Fira said as he drank a bottle of cola.Suddenly all of a sudden the crowd on Balamb's side grew defly silent everyone opened their eyes wide to see whom it was on the Esthar's side as the two hooded SeeDs revealed themselves. It was Sephiroth and Xemnas.

" What!" Avalon said jumping up. " SEE SEE HE'S A TRAITER I KNEW IT!"

" Noway." Cloud said as everyone stared up at the screen watching Sephiroth and Xemnas take out loads of heartless. The heartless count on the Esthar side was rising at an abnormal rate. While Galbadia and Balamb's heartless count was going up probably seven or eight every ten seconds or so.

" They can't possibly compete with that." Kuro said her fustration over Sephiroth's betrayal almost tempted her to explode.

(Back in the bout)

Kiako placed her hands together in a handseal. " Tajuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!(Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu)." She shouted. She produced over one hundred shadow clones they all took on one heartless at a time but didn't last for more than thirty seconds as the heartless' numbers and strength increased by the second. Tifa was running low on HP and being swipped from side to side by Heartless as they knocked her back. Hei wasn't doing so well on his side either for every heartless he destroyed one from behind would swipe him one good time catching him off gaurd. Seifer was using his gunblade hyperion as a crutch as heartless jumped forth striking him with out retaliation from him. Utada sliced through and had a small lead over the heartless she stopped to cast Magnet but the Heartless took her quick pause to their advantage and jumped on her. Just before one of the Heartless were gonna slit her throat the horn sounded and the Heartless disappeared.

" What..." Utada said standing up onto her feet. They all stood up to see a portal that would take them back to the Calm Lands which wasn't so calm right now. They walked through and spotted their teammates then walked over to them.

" The results are, Galbadia came up with 1048 heartless destroyed, Balamb 756 heartless defeated and Esthar garden a NEW RECORD OVER 7599 heartless defeated! The winner by a landslide is Esthar garden!" Edea announced. They looked down in defeat as the ladies went wild over Sephiroth and Xemnas.

" Sorry." Kiako said as her cat ears drooped low.

" Like Fira san said it's all just a game not to worry Kiako chan." Hei said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and gave him a smile. "Thanks." Hei nodded with a slight smile. Tifa sank her body into Cloud's chest as they kissed.

" You were great." Cloud said.

" Really?" Tifa asked blushing.

" Really." Cloud said nodding with a laugh.

" Way to go Utada you lasted the longest." Yuna said patting her on the back.

" Yea I wish we woulda won though." Utada said peering at Fira whom was staring at the Esthar team. She walked over and slapped him over the head with her sword sheath. " Fira... what happened to my props for surviving that long against thousands upon thousands of heartless?" He rubbed behind his head with a smile.

" Oh sorry... Nice work out there." He responded nodding. " All of you."

" Thanks Fira san." Hei and Kiako said at the same time bowing their heads alittle. Utada rubbed under her nose feeling alittle important. Tifa gave a thumbs up and Seifer merely sat down as Kuro pointed to him.

" WHAT HAPPENED SEIFER! YOU WERE JUMPING ALL OVER YUNA AND AERITH WHEN THEY LOST WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU MR.WINNER?" Kuro said poking him with her staff.

" Err...They cheated." Seifer said stomping.


	45. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Final Event

Sitting around the fire again on the last night was Quistis' hoomroom again. They weren't really doing anything just sitting there this time all of them staring at the fire. " Last Event is up." Kiako said patting Fira on the shoulder. " You ready Fira?"

" I--." Fira shrugged just before getting cut off by Cloud.

" I've been actually thinking about that..." Cloud started.

" Yeah we all have I think." Squall added.

" Maybe for the last even you guys should go in." Seifer said staring at Utada, Kuro,Kiako, Avalon and Fira.

" Us?" They all said at once.

" Yeah you five go out on missions all the time together and since this is a mission completion event then I'm sure you guys will come out on top." Tifa said winking.

" Okay then." Kiako said jumping to her feet and punching the air. " We're gonna win! Right Kuro."

" For once I think your right." Kuro said with her arms crossed.

" Hahahaha." Fira laughed laying back looking at the stars.

" What's so funny keyblade boy?" Avalon asked nudging him.

" Just enjoying you the company." Fira replied with a yawn. Utada walked over and sat on his chest while he was laying there.

" You could act alittle more enthused about this." She said pulling on his left ear.

" Ow...sorry!"

(The next morning)

" Welcome Students, Teachers and Headmasters alike to the FINAL EVENT!" Edea announced on mic as the crowd roared. " In this event a team of SeeD candidates will embark on a quest inside of a temple to search for a sphere. There is only one sphere and three teams whom so ever comes back with the sphere recieves an automatic 25 points."

" 25 points plus our 5 is 30 we'll win by a landslide." Tifa said sitting on the bench.

" You losers had better win." Seifer said punching into his palm. " Or I'm dunking all of your heads in the toilet twice."

" Now without further adieu please teams step forth." Edea called. Stepping up for Balamb was Fira, Kiako, Kuro, Utada and Avalon. Stepping up for Esthar was Sephiroth and a hooded boy with his hands to his sides. And for Galbadia was Tseng, Rufus, Reno, Elena and Rude.

They stepped up and three blue shaded telepads opend up just before them.

" If you encounter any enemies you must engage them in battle to get that sphere." Edea instructed once more. With that all of them shook their heads once and stepped in all at once.

"READY!"

"START!"

Fira, Utada, Kuro, Kiako and Avalon appeared in a long stone like hallway with ivy and plants growing out of the walls. The tiles were cracked and some of them were even missing. The only line provided was the sunlight shooting through the large holes in the ceiling of the maze like temple.

" Alright let's get started." Fira said turning to all of them.

" Mhm." They all nodded and began to walk down the hall.

Sephiroth and the mysterious masked figure appeared just above a stone stairway, it was just as run down as any other part of the temple. Except there were water leaking from the side walls instead of vines and ivy and there was almost no light.

" Okay I'm going for the sphere to eliminate all who come near." Sephiroth said stepping forward. " You can do as you please."

The boy made the Sleeping Lion Keyblade appear in his right hand then turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

The Shinra group appeared ontop of a stone bridge that hung over an abyss of darkness.

" Whoa this place is pretty run down." Reno said resting his nightstick on his shoulder.

" Yeah." Rude nodded in agreement while fixing his shades.

" Let's hurry." Rufus said drawing his shotgun and running off. Elena, Tseng, Rude and Reno followed closely behind as they jetted off.

Fira climbed up a tall ivy infested wall. He then reached the top and pulled Kiako up then Kuro and Utada and Avalon. They were now in a large room the size of a dome with a small tower in the center. That was probably where the sphere was. They started down the stone steps that led to the dome. Just before reaching the small tower was a wide arena like space appearing out a black flock of feathers was Sephiroth.

" Hello hello hello." Sephiroth said with a grin.

" Sephiroth." all of them said at once drawing their weapons.

" What do you want traitor?" Kuro asked ejecting a Scythe blade from her staff.

" Traitor please, you would have done the same thing. Balamb Garden always held me back... I was the strongest in my classes the most powerful. In Balamb Garden the sky was the only limit and I had the potential to do greater." Sephiroth explained. " Esthar there is no limit for power there."

" Your just some sick freak." Utada said pointing her katana at him.

" No I'm very sane, I wanted power surely you all understand." Sephiroth said readying his Masamune.

" Noway! I thought we were your friends Sephiroth! You gave up your own friends just for power." Kiako said tightening her fist.

" And to think I actually thought you were cool." Avalon nodded.

" Ha you were no friends of mine I could care less about your pathetic existence." Sephiroth said. " Once I've defeated you all, Fira your keyblade will be mine."

" Once you defeat us? Ha once we've given you a spanking maybe you'll actually get some sense back." Fira said attaching the new keychain to the Kingdom Key transforming it into the Ultima Weapon.

(meanwhile)

Tseng, Reno, Rude, Rufus and Elena were running through the same hallway that Balamb's students appeared in. They came to a halt as a boy with a hood far over his face appeared before them.

" Heh he's from Esthar." Reno said pointing his nightstick at him. " Let's kick his ass!"

" Hmm that way we won't have to worry about dealing with him later on." Elena grinned evilly.

" Good idea." Rufus said resting his shotgun on his shoulder. Rude tighted his leather gloves and held his fists up while Tseng merely stood with his hands in his pockets.

" You all will regret this..." The mysterious boy said holding the Sleeping Lion Keyblade in his right hand. He made another appear in his left the Gaurdian Soul Key. He spun them both like propellors then held them behind his back.

"GET EM!" Reno shouted running forth with Rude and Elena at his side.

(meanwhile)

" That's Enough!" Sephiroth said running through all of them with his blade appearing on the otherside of them in a flash. They all stood there for one second then with Sephiroth stood up to his two feet all of them began to suffer from multiple cuts on their bodies. Sephiroth turned around then attempted a seven slash combo. Fira and Utada stood side by side infront of every one and pushed Sephiroth's blade back. While distracted Kiako flipped over their heads and attempted to drop kick him but Sephiroth juked to the side dodging Kiako's kick. " Damn." She cursed as Sephiroths long blade sliced her back horizontally.

Kuro's body glen with a crimson aura as comets rained down on Sephiroth. He jumped up slashing the comets and sent them flying back at the others. Avalon stepped forth and casted Reflect over the party deflecting all of the comets off.

" You cannot defeat me." Sephiroth said as wing ejected from his back. He was floating in mid air looking down at them. "Your all so pathetic."

" I've had enough of your talking!" Fira jumped ran up a pedestal and leaped halfway at Sephiroth. The clashed masamune for keyblade then he knocked Fira back and he flipped back landing on his feet. Sephiroth then disappeared in mid air appearing behind Kuro, Avalon and Kiako. He swipped them all into the air with one sweep of his masamune then appeared infront of them striking them each equally with a seven strike combo and a final slash that sent all three of them soaring into a pillar.

He then disappeared into a flock of feathers again and appeared in between Utada and Fira. He raised his hand up casting Firaja the most powerful fire magic spell. Four pillars of flame surrounded him in a spiral knocking Fira and Utada back causing extreme damage.

"Err..." Kuro groaned spitting up alittle blood as she stood to her feet. Avalon then pulled Kiako up as he stood beside them as well. Fira looked up and grabbed his Keyblade from the ground, he stood up holding his side as did Utada.

" Hmhmhm... I am the most powerful SeeD in history do you five pathetic weaklings think you can defeat me?" Sephiroth laughed.

" We don't think... we know that we can beat you." Fira said grasping onto his keyblade as his body glen with light blue aura.

" Together there is nothing we can't handle." Utada said holding her katana up in an assassin like pose as her body glen in a black aura.

" Yeah our friendship makes us strong! Our power even surpasses your own." Kiako said she was covered in a orange aura.

" Not that friendship crap...oh well whatever Sephiroth your gonna get your ass kicked." Kuro said holding scythe on her shoulder as she was surrounded in a crimson aura.

" Yup cuz we're a team baby!" Avalon said raising his millenium rod as he was surrounded in a purple aura.

" Hmm...Show me then." Sephiroth said.

" WITH PLEASURE... TRINITY LIMIT!"

With that all five of them rushed him at one time. They each struck Sephiroth a total of 15 times, Kuro slashing with her scythe, Fira slashing with the keyblade, Utada slicing with her katana, Kiako pounding with her fists and feet and Avalon hacking with his Millenium Rod. They finished by running through him with their weapons.

" SHADOW CLONE ASSAULT!"

They all tossed up their weapons and performed the shadow clone seal with Kiako. " Kage Bushin no jutsu!" They all said at once making five clones each. They all leap at Sephiroth the clones all punched and kicked Sephiroth all at once then in one all uppercut they knocked him into the air.

" DARK JUDGEMENT!"

They all got in a circle with Kuro in the middle and held their weapons or hands up giving their MP power to Kuro. As Sephiroth was flying up dark portals opened all around him shooting black swords out slicing him with a 25 hit combo. Sephiroth then soared down still alittle conscious.

" BLOSSOM'S DIVID!"

A cherry blossom like peddle appeared infront of Sephiroth. Their weapons had transformed into glowing black katanas as they ran towards Sephiroth slicing him in five different directions. The cherry blossom peddle exploded on his as he flew back.

" EYE OF DESTRUCTION!"

Avalon stepped up and stabbed his millenium rod into the ground. They all spread their arms out as a giant dark eye appeared over Sephiroth's head. The eye gazed at him then opened wide shooting out multiple lasers of light at him ending in one big flash. Sephiroth stood standing with blood leaking from his mouth. He jumped forward to rush them.

" 7 OF THE HEART"

Fira flipped forward holding his keyblade up. The Metal Chocobo appeared in Kiako's hands, Oblivion appeared in Kuro's hands, Oathkeeper appeared in Utada's hands and Way to the Dawn appeared in Avalon's hands. Appearing before them in a ray of light were two figures dressed in a silver plated armor holding two keyblades. They all glen with the same light blue aura as Sephiroth rushed forth towards them.

" ETERNAL LIGHT!"

They all jumped forth in a spiral holding their keyblades before them. The spiral of light slashed with Sephiroth crossing in one samurai style deul. On the left was Fira, Utada, Kuro, Kiako and Avalon and on the right was Sephiroth. He turned around and stared at them.

" Looks like I've got along way to go..." Sephiroth said dropping down to one knee. " If I want to match that power."

They all just stared as Sephiroth began to fade into the darkness. When Sephiroth completely faded away they stared at what he left behind. The Masamune...Utada walked over to the long blade and picked it up then looked back and smiled at everyone.

" DO I HAVE TO SAY!" Kiako said looking around at them. They all gave Kiako a strange gaze. " THAT WAS AWESOME! WE WERE LIKE COMPLETELY SYNCED UP THERE! HEY WHERE IS MY KEYBLADE!" She said looking at her hands.

" Will you shut up baka." Kuro said hitting her over the head with her staff.

" Seriously Fira dude holding a keyblade is cool." Avalon said punching Fira in the arm alittle. " I didn;t know I could use one."

" Anybody can use a keyblade." Fira said shrugging. "It's just a weapon after all."

" We'll finish this conversation later right now we've got a competition to win." Kuro said running up the tower. Avalon and Kiako followed her up the stairs towards the sphere. Fira walked over to Utada whom was holding the masamune.

" You ok?" Fira asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm fine now." Utada said holding the masamune in her left hand. She wrapped an arm around Fira hugging him. " We did it... we beat the undefeatable Sephiroth. Haha."

" Yeah I guess we did." Fira said rubbing behind his head.

" Guys we got the sphere come on let's get outta here." Avalon said jumping down the flight of stairs.

" Come on." Fira said as he and Utada ran off behind the others.

As they ran through the temple Kiako began to think for asecond. "Hey guys!" She stared as they were running. "Weren't there two guys from Esthar that..." Before Kiako could finish they spotted Reno, Rude, Elena, Tseng and even Rufus sprawled out on the ground infront of a boy with two keyblades.

" Huh?"

" At last Fira we meet again." He said pointing the Gaurdian Soul at him.

" Rome." Fira said as the figure took his hood off. "Guys go ahead I'll take care of this." Fira said making the Ultima Weapon appear in his right hand.

" Noway we've stuck together this far we might as well go all the way." Utada said holding the Masamune in the Sephiroth pose.

" She's right we're not going anywhere." Kiako said.

" Fira just hurry up and beat this guy." Kuro said holding the sphere while tapping her foot.

" What she said." Avalon said crossing his arms to his chest.

Rome and Fira stepped forward standing only three meters apart. They both held their weapons up in the Duel Stance reaction command. In one flash they crossed eachother, Fira appeared on the otherside and vise versa with Rome. Fira then dropped to his knees and the keyblade disappeared out of his hand. " Noway!" Kiako said just before Avalon covered her mouth. Rome laughed then stopped all of a sudden, he dropped both of his keyblades as they both disappeared into darkness then fell out. Rome then himself faded into darkness... " THis...iSn'T...oVeR..." He said just before disappearing completely.

" Fira..." They walked over and Avalon kicked him in the side. He jumped up rubbing his side.

" Ow..." Fira said. " Damn... can't a guy take a nap without bein kicked?" He yawned.

They stepped out of the portal carrying the Galbadia students with them. The hospital came and took them off of their hands. " AND OUR WINNERS FOR THIS EVENT IS BALAMB GARDEN." Edea announced just after Kuro handed her the sphere.

" Balamb 30 points."

" Esthar 15 points."

" And Galbadia only 5 points"

" BALAMB GARDEN TAKES HOME THE GARDEN GAMES CUP AN THE TITLE OF MOST TALENTED SEEDS!" Edea announced. The trophy was extremely large and it took Kiako, Utada, Fira and Avalon to hold it up. Kuro just stood on the stage waving as the students from Balamb's side ran down from the stands cheering and whistling.

" WE WON!"

Kiako hugged Hei, Tifa kissed Cloud, Kuro punched Avalon, Utada hugged Fira, Rinoa kissed Squall, Selphie slapped Irvine, Eiko kissed Vivi, Presea kissed Genis, Colette kissed Llyod, Sakura punched Naruto, Yuffie frenched Vincent, Zell ate hotdogs, Headmaster Cid tried to hit on a 16year old girl, Zidane kissed three different girls, Zelos kissed Garnet. Miko hugged Zero, Aerith kissed Paine, Rikku kissed Fira, Millie hugged him, Goku ran from a needle, Link road off on a Epona, Sesshoumaru walked off into the sunset, Hao laughed his ass off no reason, Kairi kissed Riku, Rock Lee arrived late, Lenne sang and danced while Shuyin tried to hug her, Quistis handed out report cards, Kikyo and Kagome both hugged and kissed Inuyasha, Seifer was jealous and hated everybody, Raijin and Fujin were getting nude and halfway into sexual contact infront of everyone, Zabuza handed out detention notices, Auron slapped Zell over the head for not having his Algebra homework, Regal read poetry to a group of listening children, a cow jumped over the moon, Vegnagun was never found, Majin Buu came out of nowhere dancign like a monkey, Utada threw peanutbutter jars at people, Squall changed his name to Leon and Kakashi read cum cum paradise.


	46. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Fira wore long blue jeans and white sneakers with a longsleeve grey hoodie under a long green and white jersey. He wore his long black hair back in a ponytail as he packed up his things. The school year was officially over and he had 2hours to leave his dorm. He picked up a picture he took at the victory party from the Garden Games win. The picture had himself, Kiako, Kuro, Miko, Avalon and Utada sitting around a table smiling up at the camera. He smiled at the picture then stuffed it in his duffle bag. With that he turned around and headed for the door, he turned to see his messy room one more time before leaving.

He walked out of his door spotting Rikku standing there in an orange turtle neck sweater with a green skirt and long brown boots she had a suitcase in hand. " So this is goodbye..." Rikku said smiling.

" Uh not nessecarily" Fira said with a shrug." We can still see eachother."

" Don't say that people might actually think I'm into you." Rikku said punching him hard in the arm.

" Well by the way you kissed me back at the victory party I can't tell." Fira shrugged.

" Shut up..." She said kicking him in the leg.

" Dammit stop hitting me before I file a restraining order." Fira laughed rubbing his shin.

" Really... Bye Fira I'm gonna miss you." She said hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek. He hugged her back then started towards the door. " When are you leaving?" Fira asked.

" In alittle while my dad's gonna pick me up." She replied nodding.

" k..." He said walking off into the halls watching people leave with suitcases, duffle bags and some just leaving with the cloths they had on their backs.

"HEY!" Avalon came running up to Fira with a blue backpack. He wore a short sleeved white and blue striped button up with blue jeans and a white pair of sneakers.

" Yo Avalon." Fira said as they both slapped hands.

" Hey I seen you at the celebration party locking lips with Rikku." Avalon said nudging him.

" Actually Rikku was kissing me and I was trying to pry her off." Fira replied with a straight face.

" Oh really? No wonder you were flailing ur arms around an crap." Avalon said with a shrug.

" I seriously want to file a restraining order." Fira said. With that they both laughed as they walked out to the front gates of the Garden.

" Hey guys over here!" Kiako said waving her hand in the air. They walked over to were Kiako, Kuro and Miko were standing. Kiako wore a long sleeved black thermal shirt with a blue vest and blue khaki pants rolled up at the ankles with some straw thong sandals. Kuro wore a dark navy blue t shirt with black pants and a pair of black boots and Miko wore an orange spaghetti strapped shirt with blue jeans and whtie sneakers. They all had their suitcases and bags with them.

" So this is goodbye for now Fira san and Avalon." Kiako said hugging them both.

" What are you guys gonna do for the summer?" Fira asked.

" Me, Kuro sama and Miko chan are gonna do alittle sight seeing." Kiako said punching the air.

" Yeah to some quiet places where I can actually meditate in peace." Kuro added.

" Mhm." Miko nodded with a smile.

" Sweet can I join you guys?" Avalon asked.

"Sure" Kiako said.

"No" Says Kuro.

" Aww why not babe?" Avalon asked.

" NEVER CALL ME THAT!" Kuro said kicking him in his grone.

" Ouch..." Fira said closing one eye while looking at Avalon cover himself.

" Uh...sorry..." Avalon said falling over.

" Hey guys!" Utada said walking over with Yuna and Lenne. All of them wore the exact same thing the singer garment.

" Wow... What are you three suppose to be?" Fira asked.

" The newest singing group.YUL" Utada replied. " We have a concert in Luca next week."

" Your gonna be real live singers." Kiako asked opening her eyes wide with amazement.

" Good luck with that." Kuro said crossing her arms.

"So your hands are gonna be full with popratsies and autographs over the summer." Fira laughed.

" Yeah we're gonna be pretty famous." Lenne said as the three sort of screamed alittle like fan girls.

" So Avalon what's next for you dude?" Fira asked.

" Me? I'm goin to spend my Summer in Costa De So." Avalon said recovering from his...kick to the nuts.

meek tone " So what about you Fira?" Miko asked.

"... I'm goin home." He replied with a smile. " To start a chocobo ranch."

" What really?" Everyone sort of listened it because it wasn't like him. Fira was a travelling maniac and to hear that he was going home was nothing less of surprising.

" A chocobo ranch how cute." Yuna said.

" Yeah I've always wanted my own ranch." Fira said shrugging.

They all stood around in a circle staring at eachother. " Well this is it." They all nodded and hugged eachother, not Kuro though. They all seperated at once "BYE MAY WE ALL MEET AGAIN!". Yuna, Lenne and Utada took the train down at Balamb, Kiako, Kuro and Miko took the highroad. Avalon walked off to the nearest Airship Shuttle Ride to Costa De So. Fira was the only one left, he whistled three times then sat down on the steps to wait for Boko.

Coming down the steps was Millie she wore a pink cherry blossom kimono with a pink rose in her hair. She sat down on the steps beside him.

" Hi." She smiled.

" Hi." Fira replied not looking at her.

" Fira there is something I have to tell you." Millie started curling up her kimono.

" Yeah." He said pulling a snickers bar out of his duffel bag and starting to slowly eat it while watching the road to see if Boko was coming.

" I... I... " She swallowed once then turned to him then placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his face to face her. She rushed in and kissed him on the lips really fast then pulled back. She stood up then ran off back towards the garden before he could say anything to her. When he turned around to see the road Boko was standing there chirping while running his claws through the dirt road ready to leave. He picked up his duffel bag and threw the snickers bar at Boko. Boko snatched it out of the air and ate it whole wrapper and all. He tossed his duffel bag over Boko's back and jumped up on Boko's back as well.

" Let's go home buddy." Fira said as Boko took off running.

(3 months later)

Fira was resting in the hot sun enjoying a cool breeze as he laid in the grass. He stood guard over a wide fence with Chocobo grazing in the sun and chirping walking about. He wore a white t shirt and a pair of blue overalls with some brown sandels. He was reading acouple of letters that his friends had sent him.

_Hey Fira-san!_

_It's me Kiako, Kuro and Miko. We're having fun running around and such, hey we went to the Black Mage Village to visit Vivi, and all of a sudden the black mages started worshiping Kuro O.o! I know it's really weird! Anyway how is your Chocobo ranch? I bet you have the whole fence up by now! Our next stop is Midgar you live in Kalm we'll definitly stop by to see it! So see you in like a week._

_Kiako chan O.o_

**Fira sup! **

**It's Avalon yo man I'm livin it up here in Costa De So dude you should seriously join me. I'll send you an Airship Ticket if you need one. I was about to have a threesome with these two awesome chicks til the cops kicked me out for being underaged DAMMIT MAN! Well anyway I'm doin good, dude seriously consider joining me it's not fun without your dumb ass here. **

**Avalon**

_Howdy Fira_

_How's it goin? This is Utada, we're on tour right now going from town to town singing. Yuna got sugar high in Zanarkand Ruins so Lenne and I had to sing A Thousand Words without her. Oh and guess what, Tidus asked Yuna to marry her and she said YES! They're having a wedding September and really would like to see you there. YOU'D BETTER COME OR I'LL CHOKE YOU! Just kidding but seriously come! I've told Kiako, Kuro, Miko and Avalon already and they said they were on. So send me a reply so we can make an invitation for you._

_Utada Aoki. _

A girl wearing a red jumpsuit with a black and white vest and big yellow shows walked up to him. "Hey bro I'm heading off to the Garden now." She said strapping her backpack on.

He opened one eye then stood up to his feet to face her. " Do you have a weapon yet Bliz?"

" No..." She said looking down.

" Then here." He smiled making the Kingdom Key appear in his hands. He spun it once towards the handle sand to give it to her.

" The Keyblade? Bro are you serious?" She asked.

" Serious as a heartattack." He said handing it to her she took it and looked at it. " It won't disappear and go back to you like it usually does!"

" Yeah because I don't need it anymore." Fira said. " It's yours now."

" Wow Thank you!" She said hugging him.

" Okay okay... now hurry before ya be late to the Orientation... cuz lemme tell ya I was and it's not fun." Fira said resting his hands on his waists.

" Okay bye! Come on Choco!" She said jumping up on an all white chocobo and riding off.

Boko stepped up beside Fira with three chocobo chicks following him. " Cha..." He said. (Translation: they grow up so fast)

" Yea I know." Fira replied. " I know... but she's in for one hell of a school year." Fira said walking off towards the Chocobo ranch.

THE END!

Author's Note: First I'd like to thank god for helping me to complete this long fic, uh... this is by far the longest fanfiction I've ever wrote so it's really big for me. I'd like to thank all the authors that lended me their characters to help complete fic thank you and thank you and thank you! And I wanna thank my sister for helping to write acouple of the chapters for me. SO THERE YA HAVE IT... THAT'S THE END!

7 of the Hearts 4: Sephiroth's Revenge! WOOOOOO

I'm kidding... T.T

See you guys around! XD


End file.
